Lost and Broken
by michellephoenix275
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir have been a team for five years now They are both a week away from graduating from University, and everything is running smoothly. Then, everything goes wrong. Reveal fic. Rated M for mature content and future possible lemony goodness.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_** **do not belong to me, sadly. This plot, however, and any original characters, of course,** ** _do_** **.**

Everything was running like clockwork. Queen Bee appeared, caused havoc, and Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived on scene before anyone could be seriously hurt. This akumatized victim looked to be about fifteen, with curly blond hair, wearing a yellow and black striped sundress and an antenna headband. She was surrounded by a swarm of strange bees whose sting induced instant paralysis. They didn't stop the heroes though; they were a flawless team, wearing down their opponent without issue. Ladybug had just used her lucky charm—a large, fluffy, red and black pillow falling in her hands—the three of them perched atop the Eiffel Tower.

Like clockwork.

That is, until Hawk Moth himself suddenly materialized in front of them.

"You have failed me, Queen Bee, just as the others before you failed me. It is my turn." He hissed, floating on a cloud of pure white butterflies.

Ladybug and Chat Noir both crouched fear and excitement warring within them; _this_ was the moment they'd waited years for, since their very first battle with his evil Akumas. It was ironic; their first encounter with the villain had been there as well. Chat Noir opened his mouth, no doubt to let loose a clever pun, but he didn't get the chance. Queen Bee, held aloft by her bees, spun in the air to growl at Hawkmoth. "Excuse you! Have I failed yet, or is the _queen_ in the middle of an epic victory? Remove him from my court!" She flung out her hand, and the swarm split off, half of them zipping to Hawk Moth before anyone knew what was happening. Within seconds, the bees had torn the butterflies apart. The villain reached out to grab the tower, but he was too far away. Ladybug and Chat Noir were frozen in shock. Then the bees began stinging him. Hawk moth's eyes went wide. His body went rigid. He began to fall.

"Bye, bye, Hawk Freak," Queen Bee said. She turned back to the stunned heroes and sneered. "As for you two, I'll buzz ya later." She disappeared. The pair were torn for a moment on whether to chase her or go after Hawk Moth. Ladybug glanced down at the pillow still in her hand and shot forward. She leapt off the tower and slung her yoyo up, using it to rappel down. She was too late though, forced to watch as he hit the ground, forced to hear the sickening crunch as his body broke. She landed next to him, just as a light overtook him, his transformation dissolving. As his face was revealed, Ladybug's hand clapped over her mouth.

"No," She gasped, shaking her head.

"She heard Chat Noir land lightly a few feet away and run over, and saw news crews beginning to crowd around the three of them. She looked up to her partner, and gasped again at the raw pain in his green eyes. He dropped hard to his knees and reached a shaky hand out to the still face of Gabriel Agreste. The fashion mogul's eyes were open and vacant, blood trickling from his lips. Ladybug thought instantly of her friend, Adrien. He didn't deserve to find out about his father's fate on TV; he didn't need to see this. She would have to tell him.

A small purple Kwami appeared above the body. It gave an exhausted sigh and passed out. Ladybug caught it and gently cradled it to her chest.

"No," Chat whispered, pulling his hand away. "No, wake up," He said, a little louder. "You can't be…wake up!" Ladybug saw tears pour down his face.

"Chatton," She murmured. He looked at her—her partner, utterly broken. "He's gone." For once, the crowd surrounding them was silent, not shouting questions or praise or accusations. Alya stood at the fore of the crows, quietly sobbing, but still rolling.

She watched as her partner fell apart, not knowing how to comfort him, or why he was upset. She remembered him saying once he knew the Agreste family, but were they really this close?

Chat threw his head back and howled in pain, the most terrifying, grief-stricken sound she'd ever heard. Then, to her surprise, his transformation began to fade. "Chat!" She gasped, trying to warn him, knowing she couldn't get him out of there before he was unveiled, but it was no use. Usually, there would be a slow fading light, but this was different. The fade started, but was overcome with a blindingly bright flash of green and a wave of energy that almost knocked Ladybug to the ground. She felt something small slam into her stomach and caught it automatically. When she raised her head again, her mouth fell open in horror. Before her, sobbing uncontrollably, knelt Adrien Agreste.

"Adrien?" She choked out.

"Oh, no" Alya groaned. She covered her mouth and sobbed harder, her eyes on her friend kneeling in his own father's blood.

"Adrien," groaned a small voice from Ladybug's cupped hand. She looked down and saw a black cat-like Kwami that had to have been Chat Noir's lying next to Mr. Agreste's. He looked panicked as he flew up to my face. "Ladybug, you have to help him!" The Kwami said frantically. "He shouldn't have been able to force me out like that. I know him; you can calm him down."

Marinette was reeling; Adrien— _Adrien_ —was Chat Noir? The boy she'd had a crush on since she was fifteen? The boy she still had a crush on to this day, despite resigning herself to the knowledge she could never be with him? But the Kwami was right. Chat Noir—Adrien—needed her. She opened her yoyo pouch and gently set Hawk Moth's Kwami inside. "Can you watch over him for a while?" She asked the black Kwami, who nodded grimly and darted into the pouch as well with a last, anguished look at his hero. She stood and moved to Adrien's side, noticing with horror the blood soaking her suit and Adrien's jeans.

"Adrien?" She said gently. When he didn't respond, she placed a hand on his shoulder. She ignored her own Miraculous beeping out a warning. "Adrien." Paramedics were pushing through the crowd; she hadn't even heard the sirens. "Adrien, we need to move out of the way. You don't want to see this."

"He's…He's…" He rasped through heaving sobs.

"I know." Marinette's heart was breaking for him. She gestured for the EMTs to give them a second; it wouldn't make a difference. They couldn't fix this. She wanted to get him away before reporters started firing questions at them. "Why don't you come with me? I'll take you to a friend."

Adrien nodded and turned, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled him to his feet and gathered her strength. "Marinette." He whispered, burying his face in her neck. She froze. He knew? "Take me to Marinette." She softened, and nodded.

"Hold on tight, Chatton." She threw her yoyo and swung them both up into the sky. No one followed below them, just watching them with sad, concerned eyes. It seemed even the press knew when to leave well enough alone. She went as quickly as she dared, bringing them to her new apartment. She'd left the window open when she went to fight the akuma, so it was no trouble easing them inside.

"Where's Marinette?" He sniffed as she sat him on the couch. He'd stopped sobbing, but that was even worse; now he just looked vacant. With a shiver, she thought his eyes matched his father's.

Ladybug ignored his question and walked over to the part of her apartment she'd set aside for Tikki, taking the two Kwami from her pouch and setting them down on the cushion Tikki used as her bed. Only once they were settled did she return to the couch, crouching in front of Adrien and taking a deep breath. "Chat, I want you to look at me." She said firmly. She waited until he met her gaze before releasing the knot of tension and pure will power holding up her transformation. The room was filled with a red glow. Marinette wasn't trying to shock him; she just knew he needed his friends right now, all of them, and if she could be two friends for him now, well, then it was worth it.

He didn't act shocked, though, as he recognized her face. "Marinette? "She nodded warily. He just sniffed again. "My dad is Hawk Moth." He said without emotion. "And Hawk Moth is dead."

Tikki flew in front of Marinette's face. "Is this true, Marinette?" She exclaimed.

"Yes, Tikki. The other Kwami are over there."

Tikki's eyes darted to her home. "Plagg!" She tackled Chat's Kwami with a hug.

Marinette turned back to her partner, determining to have a conversation with them later.

They sat in silence for a moment, just staring at each other. He blinked. "Marinette, are you Ladybug?"

Marinette tried to give him a smile, but even a tiny, comforting smile would not appear on her lips. She was too concerned for her best friend. "Yeah, I am. And you're Chat Noir." She settled for resting a warm hand on his knee, ignoring her revulsion at finding it soaked through with Gabriel Agreste's blood.

Adrien glanced down at himself. "Oh. Did I transform back already?"

"You don't remember?" She did not want to be the one to tell him his cover was blown. He shook his head slowly, and she let out a breath. "When we got to…When you saw… _it_ …I'm not sure exactly what happened. Plagg said you 'pushed him out.' It was actually kind of scary."

"Did anyone see?" He still sounded empty, like he didn't really care one way or another.

"Everyone saw." She answered gently. He nodded. "Chatton…I'm so sorry." His eyes raised to meet hers once more. "If I'd only gotten to him a little faster…If I hadn't hesitated—"

Finally, he showed some emotion, his hand covering hers. His skin was cold and clammy, as though he were a corpse himself. "No. Don't do that, Marinette. It's not your fault." This was the partner she remembered, fierce protector of friends, but it was still like an echo of the passion he once held. "I was right there with you. You reacted as quickly as you could; you couldn't have done anything."  
The conversation seemed to snap him out of his daze. Marinette couldn't help the cool relief that filled her at the grief in his face. "My dad…he's gone? Really gone?"

Marinette nodded. "Yeah, Chatton. He's gone." His eyes overflowed with hot tears. She moved to his side, pulling him against her as sobs racked his shoulders again, stroking his hair. She didn't say anything for a while. He didn't need her words; he only needed her to be there. So, she held him until his body stopped shaking as he clutched her shirt.

"Can I use your shower?" He asked, breaking the silence. His voice was hoarse, but not hollow like before.

"Of course. I'll call Nino to bring you some clothes, okay?" He nodded and let her pull him up and lead him by the hand to her bathroom. She started the water for a bath and found him a towel. Adrien caught her hand as she began walking away, though.

"Can you stay with me?" He sounded so young, like a scared little kid. "I don't want to be alone."

Marinette blushed lightly, but she knew he didn't mean it like that. "I'll just be on the other side of that wall," She pointed to the wall backed against her bedroom. I'll leave the door open, okay? Call me if you need anything." He nodded again and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. Marinette walked quickly out of the bathroom, leaving the door open as promised, and to her bedroom, picking her phone off her night stand. She had twelve missed calls from Alya and seven from Nino, even two from Chloe, she was surprised to see. She and the blonde had gotten over their teenage hostility, sure, but they weren't besties.

She called Nino first. He picked up before the first ring had finished. "Marinette? Is Adrien with you? Did you hear the news? We've been trying to call you!" He blurted out quickly.

"Slow down," She said quietly. "Yes, he's here; yes, I know; and, yeah, I just saw the missed calls. I've been a bit…busy."

"Adrien's with Marinette!" He called to someone nearby.

"Is that her on the phone?" Marinette heard Alya's muffled voice, then the sound of the phone being snatched out of Nino's hands. "Mari! It's me. Is Adrien okay? Did you see what happened? Did Ladybug tell you anything?"

Marinette toyed with the hem of her t-shirt for a second. "I know, yeah. Hey, can you and Nino come over? Slumber party at my place?"

"You didn't answer my questions." She answered.

"He's…no, he's not okay. Can you two please come? And bring Adrien a couple changes of clothes? His are…they're ruined. And I don't think he's quite up to going home right now." She felt her own tears falling down her face, a hot lump burning in her throat.

Alya's voice softened. "Yeah, we'll be right there. Give us twenty minutes, kay?"

Marinette nodded, then remembered Alya couldn't see her. "Yeah, okay. And, hey, you might want to bring some of your rainy-day stash."

"Honey, it's not raining, it's pouring; I'll bring all of it." She paused. "Are you okay? Mari, what aren't you telling me?"

Marinette smiled. Her friend knew her so well. "I'll tell you when you get here. You're right; we'll need all of it. Hurry please." She was about to say her goodbyes, then remembered. "Hey, I got a couple calls from Chloe. Do you know what that's about?"

"She's been calling everyone who knows Adrien. Everyone knows Ladybug was taking him to a friend, but no one knows who. Do me a favor: Call her, please. She's going crazy." Alya sounded pained, forcing the words out. She and Chloe still clashed, but this was different than some petty feud.

"I will. See you soon, Alya." Marinette hung up and stood, walking to the doorway to the bathroom. She kept turned away from him, but knocked. "You alright in there?" She asked softly.

"Yeah." He answered. His voice cracked. She wanted to go to him, hug him, tell him everything would be alright. She knew it wouldn't be though.

"Okay. I'm just in the other room." He didn't answer, and she returned to sit on her bed, dialing Chloe's number.

"Hello?" Chloe's voice was frantic and hoarse. She'd been crying.

"Chloe?" Marinette said. She frowned. She had never heard Chloe sound so hurt.

"Marinette?" She sounded hopeful. "Do you know where Adrien is?" She sniffed.

"I do, Chloe. He's…he's safe. He's with me."

"Thank God!" She said breathily. "I've been so worried, since Daddy told me about Mr. Agreste, and I saw what happened, and I just…He's alright?"

"He will be." Marinette said quietly. "He needs time."

"Can I see him? Where are you?" Chloe sounded lost, that's the only way Marinette could describe it.

"Not tonight, Chloe. Maybe tomorrow, if he's up to it. Okay?"

"Please?" Her voice was small.

Marinette hesitated. Chloe really cared about Adrien, and she had known him the longest. She could only help. The only thing she was hesitant on was that she had planned to tell Nino and Alya her own secret, before Adrien could accidentally reveal it to them in his grief stupor. Could she trust Chloe, too? She decided quickly. "Okay, yeah. It would probably be better with you here. I was going to have Nino and Alya bring him some extra clothes and some of his things, and let them stay the night. Join us." Adrien trusted Chloe; it was the biggest part of why she had buried the hatchet with the blonde.

"Thanks, Marinette," She sniffled.

Marinette gave her the address to her apartment. "Hey, don't tell anyone where he is, okay? I don't want him to have to deal with the inevitable mess of reporters just yet."

"Of course. I'll see if Daddy can do anything about them, too, maybe finding somewhere he can hide out for a bit, if he wants."

"That would be great. Oh, and Alya is bringing drinks. Would you mind picking up some pizza or something? I don't know if he'll be hungry or not, but I don't quite feel up to cooking."

"Yeah, I'll grab something. I'll be there in a half hour." She paused. "Thank you for this, Marinette, really."

Marinette couldn't think of a response to that, so she just hung up. She hesitated a minute, looking at the time; it was almost ten at night, late to be making calls. But she dialed another number and held her breath while the phone rang.

"Marinette?" Her father's groggy voice filtered through her phone. She had woken him up. "Is everything OK?"

"Sort of. I'm fine, dad. It's just…I love you, dad." She said, tears rolling down her face. "I just wanted to hear your voice, and tell you I love you."

"Darling, are you sure you're alright?" He asked, worry dripping from his tone.

"No," She whispered. "But It will all work out. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow, okay?" Marinette clutched the phone tight against her face, keeping her voice low, so Adrien couldn't hear her.

"Promise?" He said, more awake now.

"Promise, dad. I'll come by tomorrow, just maybe not until the afternoon. I don't know yet." She heard Adrien moving around in the bathroom, and stood. "I've got to go. I love you."

"I love you too, darling. Good night." Marinette closed her eyes and swallowed, pulling the phone away slowly. She set the phone back on her bedside table and turned as Adrien's shadow crossed her doorway. He stood wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. One hand gripped the doorframe like it was a lifeline. His shoulders were hunched in defeat. His eyes were full of wild pain that made Marinette's heart ache.

"Hey," She said softly, walking over, ignoring his state of undress. She pressed her hand into his and squeezed it lightly. "Feel better?"

"No," He answered honestly. She nodded grimly and led him back to the living room, sitting on the couch. He lay on his side and placed his head in her lap, curling up in a ball. Marinette instinctively stroked his hair, still damp from his bath, yet soft and bouncy like it was every day she'd stared lovingly at him from the seat behind him. "Can I stay here tonight?" He asked after a minute.

"I already called Alya, Nino and Chloe; they're on their way." She answered, a soft smile on her face despite the situation. "We didn't figure you wanted to go home just yet." He shook his head, burying his face in her thigh. She let her other hand rub his shoulder softly. "You can stay here as long as you like, Chatton."

 ** _And here it is, friends, the first chapter of my new story. Yes, I said, the first chapter. No, this is not a one shot. Yes, I have a soft spot for strong characters falling apart. No, I have no regrets. Yes, I encourage you to favorite, follow and review. No, I don't ignore comments._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy it!_**

 ** _P.S. This has been freshly updated. Sorry, for those of you who caught it, for the "Nico" instead of "Nino." I had typed this chapter up on my phone, and autocorrect got the better of me. I guess I didn't proofread well enough. Should be fixed now._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir_** **do not belong to me, sadly. This plot, however, and any original characters, of course,** ** _do_** **.**

"Who is it?" Marinette called when she heard a knock at her door. Hopefully, only three other people knew where Adrien was, but she couldn't be too careful.

"It's us, Mari." Alya answered.

Marinette sighed with relief. "It's open." She really didn't want to move, since Adrien had finally calmed down and was still laying in her lap. The door creaked open, and she turned her head to see Alya with a wooden crate and Nino with Adrien's backpack. They closed the door and walked around the couch. They stopped dead when they saw Adrien. He was usually the life of a party; seeing him broken like this was hard.

"Is he…?" Alya asked quietly, setting the crate down with the tinkle of glass knocking together.

"I'm awake." Adrien answered, slowly raising up. "Thanks for coming, guys." Marinette gulped; His voice was almost hollow again—almost.

Alya sat on the other side of him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Of course we came. You needed us." Adrien returned the hug, clinging to her like he was afraid she would float away if he didn't.

"Hey man," Nino said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "We're always here for you."

They were silent for a moment. "Adrien," Marinette started. "Nino brought some of your things. Why don't you go get dressed, and we'll set things up here?" He nodded and took his backpack, walking back towards the bathroom. He paused in the doorway. "We aren't going anywhere." She promised, and he stepped through the doorway.

When the door shut, Alya turned her wide eyes to Marinette. "OMG, Mari, I thought you said he was fine." She whispered. Marinette shook her head. "No, I said he _would be_ fine. It's just going to take some time. He just found out his father is a supervillain, and had to watch him die. He's definitely not alright." Marinette stood and walked to the linen closet. "Here, help me pull the couch out." She said, grabbing extra sheets and blankets.

They pulled off the cushions and opened the fold-away bed with a groan of springs, pulling all the other furniture out of the way. Marinette grabbed the pillows and quilt from her bed and all her throw pillows, and threw them all on the pull-out. Adrien didn't want to be alone, and, to be honest, neither did she, so they were all going to crash out here tonight.

"So, what is it you didn't want to tell me on the phone?" Alya whispered while Nino rooted through the fridge.

Marinette gulped anxiously. How were her friends going to react to her news? "Not just yet; I want to wait until Chloe gets here. She should be here any minute now."

"Chloe's coming?" Alya said warily.

Marinette gave her a stern look. "She has every right to be; she is Adrien's oldest friend. And he's going to need all the friends he has for the inevitable fallout from all of this." She glanced back at Nino. "Plus, she's bringing pizza." She said a little louder, making him perk up. "And I want to make sure everyone who's going to be around all the time is…fully aware of the situation." She murmured. She needed to know that if Ladybug had to leave, Chat Noir was not left alone.

Alya gave her a Loo, but let her be. There was another knock at the door, this time shy and unsure. "Marinette?"

"Come in, Chloe." She answered, moving around to greet her at the door.

"Is Adrikins still here?" She asked. She, too, looked broken, Marinette noticed.

"Yeah, he's just changing." She took the pizza boxes from the blonde and walked them to the kitchen.

She reached around Nino and grabbed the Tupperware dish that held Tikki's cookies and turned back to the trio. "No one is, uh, hiding any recording devices, right? I hate to ask, but I have to."  
They did look offended. "How could you even think that, Mari? Of course not!" Alya shot back.

"Adrikins!" Chloe exclaimed with evident relief and raced to his side when he stepped through the door. Adrien hugged her close, relaxing in her grip. Marinette was glad she'd invited Chloe over after all, seeing him ease up like that. "I was so worried. I'm glad you're safe."

Adrien looked over her shoulder at Marinette. His eyes were almost back to normal, albeit filed with grief. The told her he knew what she planned. "You sure, Mari?" He asked quietly.

The others turned to her curiously, and she saw the curtain hiding Tikki's den rustle. She steeled herself. "I am."

"IS this about the big mysterious thing you were waiting to tell us? Did Ladybug tell you something?" Alya asked.

Marinette shook her head. "Uh, well, not really." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You see, I just need you all to know this, know everything, so you understand our situation." She blurted.

"Know what?" Cloe asked. She wiped a hand under one bloodshot eye, brushing away the last of her tears.

"It's, uh…well." She gave her friends a guilty look. "I'm sorry we've kept this from you for so long." They only had a moment to stare at her in confusion. "Tikki, spots on!" She said firmly.

"Marinette, no!" Tikki cried, but it was too late; the Kwami was sucked into her Miraculous, and Marinette felt the familiar sensation of her suit wrapping around her. It made her feel better, like a hug, like armor.

Nino cursed and jumped back, and Alya clapped both hands over her mouth. Chloe, though, didn't seem phased at all.

"You sure that was the right choice, Ladybug?" Plagg asked, opening the curtain that hid them.

"Plagg?" Adrien's eyes widened, and he stepped forward. "I was wondering where you were."

Plagg floated to him warily. Adrien frowned. "Hey, I don't remember using my cataclysm; how come I de-transformed? He asked.

Marinette released her own transformation, and Tikki darted in front of her face. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" The tiny god scolded loudly, interrupting Plagg's explanation of what happened. Nino and Alya were still staring at her like—well, like she just revealed that for the past five years she'd been running around as a masked superhero. "I thought we agreed a long time ago that it was safer for everyone to keep your identity a secret!"

Marinette gulped. The tiny creature could be terrifying when she wanted to be. "That was before…" Her eyes darted to Adrien. "That was before. I seem to remember that the basis for that agreement was so that Hawk Moth would not be able to use our friends and family against us." Adrien visibly flinched, and Marinette shot him an apologetic look.

"Still, Marinette. You are not just putting yourself at risk, but Adrien, too, not to mention Plagg and me and the other Miraculous." Tikki gave her a severely disappointed look.

"Adrien, Plagg, and Hawk Moth's Kwami were already at risk." Marinette was beginning to get angry. Did her friend have so little trust in her? Did Tikki think she would divulge this information without serious consideration?

"What?" Tikki shrunk back.

"Yeah, Tikki. Remember? You don't ever remember what goes on while I'm transformed. _I_ was there. _I_ watched it happen. _I_ was the one who couldn't catch him in time. _I'm_ the one who got Adrien and the Kwamii to safety. _Me_. And maybe, just maybe, _I_ need my friends, too, because there is still an akumatized girl out there who needs Ladybug, and I don't know that I can do it all alone!" Marinette's voice broke on the last bit, and she covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say all of that aloud.

"Alone?" Adrien said, taking a step toward her. "Who said you were alone Milady?" He gave her an echo of his signature cocky smirk, and Marinette knew for sure he was going to be okay, eventually.

"Chatton," She murmured, grabbing his hand and squeezing it gently.

"So, I don't have to pretend like I don't know anymore?" Chloe said, breaking the silence. Marinette looked at her skeptically.

"Are you saying you did know?" Alya asked. "How?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I mean, first of all, the masks don't cover everything. You can still see a good part of their faces. Plus, do you remember all those times the two of the would disappear right before Ladybug and Chat Noir would appear, or how they used to just know things? I don't know if you are aware, but neither of them are very good liars."

Marinette blushed. Chloe wasn't wrong, but she had just assumed no one had put the pieces together, especially since she herself hadn't; she was as shocked as the rest of Paris at Chat Noir's reveal.

"Seeing as you're not an item yet, I take it you two didn't know about each other?"

Marinette choked on her air and blushed, but Adrien just gave her a real smile, staring her down. "An item?" She squealed. "Why would we—"

"Please," Chloe interrupted. "Please don't finish that question. I want to maintain my belief that Ladybug is not in fact blind." She glanced between the two and sighed. "Seriously? Fine, I'll be the one to say it. You know Chat Noir has been madly in love with Ladybug, and Marinette has been smitten with Adrikins since the first day they met. It's actually been difficult to resist the urge to smack you both upside the head watching you the last few years." She shook her head.

"Huh," Alya said. "It's pretty sad that Chloe Bourgeois knew about my best friends' secret lives before I did." She turned to Marinette and stared at her for a moment, chewing on her lip. "It was really to protect us? That's why you lied?"

Marinette nodded. "Of course. I didn't want Hawk Moth to hurt you trying to get to us. Or anyone else for that matter, which is why I'm not going public."

"You're not?" Adrien asked, sounding slightly offended.

"At least not yet."

"You're going to leave him alone in this mess?" Chloe looked betrayed.

Marinette held up both hands and shook her head vigorously. "No! I'll never leave him alone in anything!" She was horrified by just the thought of it. "I'm trying to keep him safe, too. If they don't know I'm Ladybug, I can protect him more easily." They still looked confused. "He's at _Marinette's_ right now; Marinette is anonymous, anybody. It would be different if they knew he's at Ladybug's. So at least until this akuma is purified, he as a place to remain safe, and so do you three."

"Shiiit." Nino muttered. "She's right. If that Queen Bee chick went after Hawk Moth, what's she going to do to Chat Noir's best friends?"

Everyone was silent while they contemplated their fates. "Marinette's right. Maybe this way we can get closer to Queen Bee, too." Adrien said, sitting on the corner of the pull-out bed.

There was a tiny groan from Tikki's den, and Marinette rushed over, lifting the awoken Kwami. It blinked up at her, then its eyes widened in panic, and it tried to fly away, gasping in pain and falling back into her hands. "No, don't be scared," Marinette said to the tiny creature. "You're safe here." She stroked its head.

"Nooroo?" Tikki asked, she and Plagg flying swiftly to Marinette. "Nooroo, are you alright?"

"Nooo…" It—he, Marinette decided—groaned again. "Tikki, Plagg, where am I? Who are these people?"

Tikki settled on Marinette's shoulder while Plagg summoned Adrien over with a crook of his tail. "Marinette's right, Nooroo; you're safe here. This is my Holder; he is Plagg's."

Nooroo looked at Adrien warily. "He is my Holder's son." The Kwami said. "Are you sure I am safe? Mr. Agreste won't like that I have left his side."

Adrien's face crumpled. "Oh, no, you don't know." Tikki said sadly. "Your Holder…he fell, and we couldn't save him."

Nooroo looked around, finally noticing the pain in the faces around him. "You mean, I'm free?" His voice was hopeful; Marinette didn't miss Adrien's visible flinch. "No more evil akumas?"

"Well," Marinette said. "Just one more."

The Kwami's face fell. "That explains my condition."

Tikki saw Marinette's confusion. "Every tainted butterfly weakens him immensely, because it is a perversion of his powers; his butterflies are meant to feed the good in people, whereas the akumas feed the darker thoughts like fear and pain."

"So, once we defeat her…?"

"Once the akuma has been purified, I should be restored to my full health." He glanced around. "You didn't happen to grab my Miraculous, did you?"

Plagg zipped back over to Tikki's home and dug under the cushion, pulling free a butterfly brooch.

"That," Adrien's hand shot forward and took it from Plagg. "This was my mother's." he said with wonder. "I looked for it for weeks. I thought it was lost."

"Your mother was my Holder before your father. She was my favorite, of all those who've held my Miraculous." He beamed. "She was such a kind soul."

"Yeah, she was." Reluctantly, he handed it to Marinette. "Here. It's safest with you."

Marinette nodded and tucked it back under the cushion. "Just until we can return it to Master Fu."

"So," Nino said finally, "Is anyone going to explain the flying, talking bug-things?"

Plagg snickered. "We aren't bugs, man; we're Kwami."

"And Kwami are…?" He gestured to keep going.

"We inhabit the Miraculous and allow our Holders to harness great power."

"Why?" Alya asked, her reporter nature coming to life.

It was Nooroo who answered. "We were originally intended to keep balance. My powers are meant to sooth and to amplify the lighter emotions and thoughts. The ladybug Miraculous brings luck, purifies evil to create good things, while the Black Cat Miraculous brings necessary chaos and destroys evil. The fox Miraculous is a trickster, made to boost creativity and fun. As long as we find the right Holder, we can make the world a better place."

"What triggers the need for Kwami?" Alya continued. "Like, does your Miraculous just activate when people need you?" Marinette turned back to Nooroo; she was curious about this as well.

Nooroo shook his head. "No, it is nothing like that. Without a Holder, we Kwamii hibernate, and our magic is inert. Most of the Miraculous are simply passed down through families, or simply handed off or found. I have been passed down through your mother's family for several generations," He told Adrien, who looked at him with interest.

"Most?"

Nooroo looked up at Marinette, who suddenly just _knew_ what he was going to say 'The more powerful the Kwami, the more unstable it makes the Holder. The two most powerful are the Ladybug and Black Cat—creation and destruction. They aren't safe enough to be given to just anyone."

"That's why Master Fu had to find us?" Marinette asked. She ignored his first statement. She wasn't _that_ unstable, was she?

He nodded. "Yes. It is why he—Keeper of the Miraculous—is necessary. The Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous need to be closely guarded, and their Holders must be carefully chosen. They also must _both_ be active, or inactive, together, as they are the balances for each other, and are only able to work if they are able to work together. The Keepers always try to find similar souls for this purpose."

"Similar souls?" Adrien asked, his eyes involuntarily going to Marinette's.

"Yes," Tikki answered. "We search for two people who could work well together in a stressful environment and have similar personalities, thought processes, and beliefs. It is why most of the past pairs have been romantically involved."

"I think you mean 'all.'" Plagg chuckled.

"No, what about—"

"Remember, they were only ever together when suited up." Plagg interrupted.

Marinette blushed. "You never told me that!" She squeaked.

Tikki shrugged. "It never came up."

"Yes, it did!" She argued.

"It did?" Adrien had that mischievous, wholly Chat Noir spark in his eyes. "Did my Purr-incess ask about me?"

"N-no, I, uh, it's, um—" She was bright read and stuttering. She had, in fact, talked to Tikki several times about him; for a time, she'd had a crush on Chat Noir and felt conflicted, torn between him and Adrien, and the Kwami had been frustratingly unforthcoming. Wait… "Did you know Adrien was Chat Noir?" She accused.

Tikki looked sheepish. "Well, yes. I could sense Plagg, and I knew what the Miraculous looked like." So she could have ended Marinette's struggle _years_ ago.

"And on that note," Alya said, moving around the pull-out bed to the crate she'd brought. "I think it is time to break out the rainy-day stash." She popped the lid off and pulled free a bottle of vodka. "I, for one, need a drink."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Notes_**

 ** _Alright, friends. There is the next chapter. Sorry it took this long to get it put out. I lost all my notes for this story, and half of the chapter. And then the other half of the chapter. And it has been CRAZY over here. Anyway. I SHOULD be able to be posting more regularly...and, yes, I realize I've said that before. Again, I am sooooo sorry. Enjoy, though!_**

Marinette nodded, resolving to wait for this conversation until it was a little less…public. She grabbed 9 plates out of the cabinet while Alya pulled a tower of plastic shot glasses from the crate. She brought the pizzas, plates, and cookies back to the living room and sat on the blanket they'd laid out on the floor. She handed her friends and the Kwami each a plate.

"I don't know what you like," She told Nooroo and Plagg as she placed a couple of cookies on Tikki's plate.

"Camembert." Plagg said, smacking his lips.

"Oh, is that why you've got that cheese stash in your room, dude?" Nino said, reaching for Adrien's backpack, the latter nodding. "I just thought it was, like, a comfort food or something, so I brought you some."

No one saw him move, but Plagg was suddenly holding the small wheel of the awful-smelling cheese that Nino had held outstretched. He struggled for a second with the wrapping while everyone but Adrien stared at him in shock. With a sigh, the Kwami held it out to his holder. "How ever would you go on without me?" The blond joked, opening the cheese and handing it back over to Plagg, who proceeded to inhale it greedily.

"Do you have any honey, Ladybug?" Nooroo didn't seem phased at all by the other Kwami's actions.

"Sure, but, please, call me Marinette."

"Thank you, Marinette." He said, as he settled down. Marinette went back to her kitchen to grab a jar of honey and a teaspoon, setting them next to the plate, while the humans of the party began digging into the hot, cheesy pizza and passing around shots. The only sounds for a moment were chewing and the crunching of Tikki breaking a cookie into smaller pieces.

Adrien didn't immediately jump on the food, fingering a shot glass and staring into the clear, potent liquid.

"Adrien?" Marinette asked, looking at him in worry. Everyone else stopped eating.

He was silent for a moment, then he raised the cup, his eyes holding Marinette's. He looked as though he were trying to drown himself in her baby blue eyes, like they were all that was holding him down on the earth. "To the end of an era." He said softly. Marinette knew he meant so much more than his father's death; they had been hunting the faceless demon Hawk Moth for five years—he was the reason they'd come to possess the Miraculous in the first place. Now, though, their mission was complete; Hawk Moth was defeated, his Miraculous captured, and set to be returned to the Keeper.

And, now, Adrien was alone.

She made a vow to herself then and there: Adrien Agreste—her friend and partner, and the only person she knew understood her—would never, _ever_ be left feeling alone.

"And the beginning of a new one." She replied, trying to convey everything she meant through her gaze. The others murmured in agreement and raised their own shots. As a group, they threw the alcohol back. There was a strange comfort in the knowledge that all five friends felt the same burn as it ran down their throats and settled in their stomachs.

"You know, though," Marinette said with a cough, "That this era isn't finished with us yet? We still need to put an end to Queen Bee's reign of terror." Only7 then would the evil Hawk Moth had spread be corrected. She had no clue what they would do once that task had been completed; it might end up being the end of Ladybug and Chat Noir. She didn't say that aloud, though. Her eyes still watched Adrien's, so she caught the brief look of equal parts pain and relief that Marinette recognized all too well, as the same sensations raced through her own thoughts.

There was a tense silence, the heroes still staring each other down, no one quite sure what to say.

Alya broke the tension. "Okay, now that we know the big secret, I'm dying to know the scoop. You had to have had some intense adventures. Come on—spill!"

Her words made Adrien and Marinette both blink, breaking the spell. They shared nostalgic grins.

"Did you get your powers at the same time?" Chloe asked. And did you train together, at all? You've always been so in sync." She was sitting against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest. Alya was tipping another shot into her outstretched glass.

Marinette smiled and stole one of Tikki's cookies—the tasted like home. "I think we got them on the same day. I don't think we've ever actually talked about it before."

"Did we?" Adrien mused, pouring another shot into his mouth. "I suppose you were a bit clumsy with that yoyo on our first mission, Milady—not that I was complaining…" Marinette flushed at the meor he was referring to. The others leaned forward eagerly. "On our first mission together," he began conspiratorially, "Our dear Ladybug tied us together around a light pole while we were chasing Stoneheart."

Chloe giggled, and Alya eyed Marinette with a smile.

"And who was it that was hitting on me when we were trapped together by the Bubbler, hmmm?" She shot back, crossing her arms defiantly.

"I remember you flirting back, Milady." He took a third shot. He leaned toward her, his face a foot from hers.

"I believe you are confused, kitty," She said teasingly, leaning forward to close the distance a bit more. " _You're_ the flirt; I only give what I get."

He leaned in even closer, and she could feel his warm breath on her face and smell her shampoo in his hair. "That sounds like a rather boring way to live." His voice dropped lower, husky.

Marinette's eyes flicked down to his lips unbidden. "Oh, I don't know. It can be a lot of fun." They were an inch apart. All the romantic frustration and sexual tension that had built up over the years was sparking between them. Neither noticed when Nino cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Okay, I think it's time for a little Never Have I Ever." Alya said loudly.

Marinette and Adrien pulled back slowly, twin looks of contemplation—of what if—on their faces. Then Marinette gave Alya a long-suffering look. Never Have I Ever was her friend's favorite game—get everyone drunk and let them reveal their secrets. The alcohol was distributed liberally. Marinette grimaced; she was a lightweight, and Alya knew it. And they were starting out with pure undiluted vodka, the smell like nail polish remover hovering in the air. Just her one shot had her thoughts fuzzy and her heart fluttering—although, that could have in part been her recent teasing. Chloe looked uncharacteristically excited.

"Never have I ever…" declared Alya, brandishing her drink like a weapon. "Been a masked hero." She grinned evilly at Marinette.

Adrien answered her as soon as the alcohol passed his lips. "Never have I ever been a masked villain." His four rapid-succession shots were beginning to get the better of him. His eyes were wide, his voice a little louder than necessary.

"Touché." Alya said, as the other three took their shot.

"Never have I ever had a crush on someone in this room." No surprise—everyone took a shot.

"Never have I ever hated someone in this room." Chloe, Alya, and Marinette drained their cups again. Marinette giggled randomly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Never have I ever kissed anyone in this room." She slurred, saluting Alya and Nino, who had been dating since high school graduation. They linked their arms together to take their shots, and Nino started saying something.

"Wait." Adrien was staring at Marinette with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Marinette didn't take her shot." He said triumphantly.

It was dead silent for a full minute. Marinette looked confused for a second; then her eyes widened in recognition, and her mouth flopped open. "You can't…that is not…" She stuttered.

She was cut off by Alya. "Wait, MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, did you kiss this boy and forget to tell me about it?" She had raised up onto her knees and turned to the side, clapping both hands onto Marinette's shoulders.

"Maybe…" She muttered.

"And you didn't mention this earlier because…?" Chloe asked, looking only mildly surprised.

"I…forgot." She mumbled, trying to hide her face.

Adrien pouted at her and clutched at his chest dramatically. "Ouch! Am I that fur-gettable, Milady?"

"No, it's just…" She mumbled so low no one heard.

"Oh, no, you aren't getting out of this one. Spill." Alya sat back, cross-legged with her arms crossed over her chest and glaring angrily.

Marinette groaned and leaned her head back against the wall. There was no escaping this one, and she knew it. "So, there was this akuma." She said with a sigh. She could still feel Adrien's eyes on her like a branding iron hovering over her skin. "You remember Lady Cupid?"

"She was that fandom-obsessed one, right? Big fluffy angel wings and a David Tennant t-shirt?"

Marinette nodded. "That's the one. We, uh, we were fighting, and she got the drop on me with one of those stupid fluffy arrows, and I went a little…crazy."

"That's an understatement, Purr-incess." Adrien glanced around conspiratorially. "She _attacked_ me. I saw the arrow sink in, then shatter into that T.A.R.D.I.S. blue light, and she was kind of frozen there for a second. I was scared; I thought she was hurt, so I stepped forward. The second I moved, she looked up. It was like looking into the face of a beast." He was beginning to slur his words together, so the story sounded like it was being told by a sugar-high 5-year-old. "She leapt at me, tack-tackled me. I was so freaked, didn't know what to do, an' then she kissed me. And I _mean_ kissed. Tongue and everything."

The others looked at Marinette, expecting her to argue, but the blunette, while so red they were worried for her for a second, didn't contest his telling of the story. They returned their attention to the drunk blond.

"I woulda been fine with the kissing." He grinned wildly. "But then she started pulling at my suit like she was trying to take it off—which was silly. She knows they can't come off when we're transformed. And she seemed to realize this, and started going for my ring, trying to take the Miraculous. I had to hold her off while she was trying to simultaneously trying to fight me and rip my clothes off. Made quite the sight."

"How do I not have this on the blog?" Alya said, trying hard to hold back her hysterical giggles—and failing. Marinette groaned, burying her head. She peeked up when Alya went suddenly silent. The brunette was looking at her open-mouthed. Marinette's brow creased in confusion. "Dark Cupid!" Marinette squeaked and hid her head again, not wanting to look at Adrien.

"Another cupid?" Adrien asked, confused. "Wait, that was the one that was killing relationships, right? What's that have to—"

"Ladybug kissed Chat Noir to break Dark Cupid's spell!" Chloe said, slapping her palm against her forehead.

"She—she what?!" Adrien's eyes went bug-wide as he turned to his partner in shock. She had…and all this time, not mentioning it again? "Mari?" He asked quietly, scooting so he was sitting right next to her, almost brushing against her body, electricity tingling over both of them. She nodded to confirm it.

"You didn't know?" Chloe asked Adrien, a little surprised. "She never told you?" They all looked at Marinette then.

"I didn't want…to get his hopes up." She muttered into her knees. Adrien almost said something, but she continued, making him shut his mouth. "And then…we got closer. And there was…" She knew she wouldn't have been saying any of this if not for the alcohol. "There was something there, like a…what-if…like, what if we kissed, could we still work together? Could we still be the heroes Paris needed? And I wanted to say something, tell him that we _have_ kissed before, and the city didn't fall. That it was what had really saved us that day—the bond we share, you know? And…by then, it was just…I'd held it in for so long. The longer I went without telling him, the harder it got. And I…" She stopped, and raised up, leaning her head back against the wall. "Besides, that was different. Then, it was all about snapping him out of it. It was cruel. With Lady Cupid…she didn't cause feelings, she only took away inhibitions. She made people do what they truly wanted to do, in their hearts. And…"

"You wanted me?" Adrien asked quietly, shock in his voice. And fear of rejection. More emotions a trashed student needed to feel, for sure.

Silence filled the room. Everyone knew the answer; no one wanted to say it.

"Never have I ever," Nino said loudly, seeing his blunette friend in distress. "Failed a test at school."

Marinette gave him a gracious smile and took her shot along with everyone else. That seemed to break the tension a little. They went through about twenty minutes of the standard questions, ignoring the elephants in the room.

It was Alya who broke first. "Okay, I'm sorry, but no. I need to know things." Marinette laughed, face flushed with alcohol.

"So, you two have been running around Paris as masked superheroes for five years. And you didn't know about each other? Did anyone know?"

Marinette and Adrien shared a glance, smiles faltering. "I can't speak for mon Chatton, but no one knew about me. I was alone except for Tikki." Her Kwami pressed a hand comfortingly to Marinette's let and gave the girl a smile.

"It was the same for me." Adrien answered, shifting to mirror Marinette's position, still right next to her.

"Wasn't that lonely?" Alya asked in a small voice.

"In a way." Marinette spoke up after a second. "I guess…I mean, yeah, no matter if I was Ladybug or if I was Marinette, there was always a piece of myself I had to keep hidden, for everyone's safety—even from my partner." Her eyes held Adrien's, obvious affection filling them. "I learned to…separate them, I guess—Marinette and Ladybug, I mean. I made the two different people in my head, as much as I could. It worked for a while." She frowned.

"But…?" Chloe asked quietly, entranced by the conversation.

"L'Arc de Triomphe." Adrien answered, green eyes piercing into Marinette.

It was silent for a heartbeat.

"What happened?" Alya glanced, looking between the two with a frown, picking up a new kind of tension.

Marinette sighed. "It was…almost three years ago. You remember, spring semester, right before finals Freshman year?" She and Alya had been roommates at the time. "I wasn't sleeping, and when I did, I would get these nightmares. I was depressed, couldn't get out of bed, had to do most of my classes online to keep up." Alya nodded.

"Ladybug wasn't much better off." Adrien continued. "I could tell something was wrong, but I couldn't get her—get _you_ —to talk to me. You were all business, for weeks. But you started showing up late. I could see your exhaustion even with your mask on. And then came Bat Wing."

"I remember him." Nino spoke up, throwing an arm around Alya as she curled into his side. "That was the zoo keeper right? The one that got blamed when some jerks came in and vandalized his bat enclosure?"

The others nodded. "Yeah." Marinette continued. "I was almost too late to the fight. Chat even got hurt, broke a couple of fingers on a hard landing. We tore up his pink slip, and released the akuma, but I was too slow to grab it. I ran forward, focused on getting it before it could roost and spread more darkness. The battle had ended at the top of the Arc de Triomphe. I didn't even notice the edge coming up. Just as I sealed the akuma away, I stepped out into nothing. For a split second, everything stood still. I could hear Chat make a noise, could see the lights of the city, and I could see the open air under my feet. And I felt this sense of…clarity. I realized I was run completely ragged, so much so that I was failing as both Marinette and Ladybug—and it clicked. I couldn't separate the two—it made no sense. Because they were both me. I was treating them like 2 people—with the abilities and strengths and needs of 2 people—and it was about to kill me. I couldn't grapple anything fast enough; I was just falling. Chat Noir managed to catch me and bring me back to the Arc. I just—I just sat there, clinging to him, sobbing, and we talked."

Adrien reached over and took her hand, squeezing it lightly. "I realized II was starting to do the same thing, but I had always known Chat Noir was just the better half of Adrien Agreste. School was beginning to force me apart, though. Especially since none of my friends knew about my secret. I think…That moment was when I finally realized I wasn't alone. That someone else in my life knew how I felt. And it didn't matter if we knew each other's civilian identities or not; the point was that they existed, and they were every bit as much a part of ourselves as the masks were."

"You know, we were very close to learning our alter-egos that night." Marinette said, eyes drooping as the booze made her drowsy, still holding Adrien's hand.

"You what?" Alya's head lifted slightly from where it rested on Nino's chest. The two had fallen back onto a mound of pillows, and they'd pulled a throw over them.

"We were there for so long, and we needed to talk, but we ran out of time So, we sat back-to-back on top of the Arc, and let the transformations fall, and stayed there until Tikki and Plagg were better."

"And you didn't peek?!" The brunette asked with interest.

Marinette shook her head, eyeing the couple. They looked awfully comfy. She scooted towards Adrien, leaning against his shoulder. He lifted his arm automatically and wrapped it around her, her face falling onto his chest. "We didn't need to." She answered sleepily. "It wasn't about that. It wasn't about needing to know each other's secrets. It was about needing someone there who knew what we were going through. It was like…confession. We just sat there and talked. We've been closer ever since. Like two sides of the same coin." Marinette's eyes closed in exhaustion, the swimming room making her not want to open them again just yet. She didn't stir when an arm snaked under her knees and pressed against her shoulder blades, lifting her off the floor. She simply curled closer to the warmth—like a real ladybug seeking heat.

Chloe smiled as she saw Adrien chivalrously picking her up—despite his stumbling and wobbling from his imbibing more than twice as much alcohol as the blunette. She watched him gently lay her on the pull-out sofa bed, then pause, looking conflicted between the floor and the bed. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Take the bed." She said softly, careful not to disturb the three in the room who had already fallen asleep. "They took most of the pillows." She pointed at Alya and Nino. "There's really only enough down here for one more. Besides. You need it." To make her point, she gathered the remaining pillows and situated them perfectly, curling up under a warm fleece blanket. He nods, and takes off his shirt; he hated sleeping in the damn things. He inevitably would awake from a nightmare with it strangling him. Then, he crawled onto the bed, and pulled the fluffy comforter over the both of them, trying to keep a safe distance from Marinette.

She, of course, was having none of that. Marinette frowned, feeling a chill from lack of body contact, and reached out, seeking that heat again. There. Her hand found his bare chest, and she wriggled towards him, until she was pressed against him. They were both on their sides, facing each other. Adrien stiffened for a moment. "It's okay, Chatton, I'm here." She whispered as she rubbed her nose against the center of his chest, one of her arms wrapping around his waist. Her words brought a tear to his eyes, and he wrapped both arms around her, burying his face in her hair. Even asleep, she knew he needed her.

Chloe let sleep take her, smiling at the sight of her two friends cuddling together, finally realizing how perfect they were for each other.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notes:** _

_**Alright, friends. I am so very, completely, entirely sorry for the delay in the chapters. The holiday season seriously kicked my ass. But, I'm back. Also, I know this story is starting off slowly-a lot more slowly than I had originally intended-but it should pick up pretty soon. The set up is basically finished now. So, enjoy this longer-than-average (for me, anyway) chapter, and the promise of more soon to come.**_

* * *

The sun assaulted Adrien's eyes before he even opened them, the red glow behind his eyelids searing his brain like a branding iron. There was a sick taste in his mouth, and a smell like nail polish remover burning his nose, and his limbs felt heavy and sore, like he'd done a hard workout the day before, when he knew he hadn't. His first thought was that he must have overworked himself as Chat Noir, gotten injured. The suit healed most of the external injuries, if they weren't too bad, but he always felt stiff and achy the next day. The rest of it, though? The taste and smell? That reminded him of the two or three times he'd ever been drunk before. That would also explain why he didn't really remember what had happened.

All that seemed unimportant, though. He snuggled further under the blanket, burying his face away from the sun. The harsh light disappeared, and the smell changed, to something more like…he breathed deeply…baked apples and sugar. Adrien blinked, glancing down to see the deep blue hair tickling his nose, eyes following it down to where Marinette's face was pressed against his bare chest, the blankets pulled up to the top of her head. For a moment, he was frozen in complete confusion. He was…in bed…. with Marinette…in what was obviously not his own expensive super-comfortable mattress…How…?

There was movement in the corner of is eye. His gaze flickered toward it and saw Nino and Alya curled up together, a few feet away from a stirring Chloe. That was odd. Why was everyone there, together, not a sign of aggression in sight?

It all came rushing back to him.

His father is Hawkmoth—was. Hawkmoth was dead. His father was dead.

His father was dead.

And the world knew he was Chat Noir. He could see Plagg curled up on a pillow on the floor next to two other Kwamii. He glanced back down at Marinette—at Ladybug. He couldn't even summon a smile at that. Here he was in the arms of the woman he loved—both women he loved-and he couldn't be happy. Slowly, trying not to wake Marinette up, he sat, rubbing his eyes. There was…he was empty. He could feel it at the back of his mind, this crushing grief and rage and pain, but he knew it would overwhelm him if he let it free. There was something else there, too, a knowing, like a tickle in his brain. There was a fear of setting loose those feelings, a fear that stemmed from Chat Noir more than from Adrien. What had Plagg said? The Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous holders were more unstable? He felt the truth of that. So, he held it all back, until he was numb.

* * *

Marinette mumbled in protest as she slowly came to. She could feel the familiar ache behind her eyes that followed one of Alya's "rainy days." She knew better than to open her eyes yet; she could feel sunlight on her face. She worked though the previous day in her head, her body shifting in response to the sudden chill, clinging to the nearest heat source like—well, like a ladybug. She froze as her memories led her to the Eiffel Tower, and the fall. She flinched as she relived the sound of the body hitting the pavement, the keening sounds her partner had made, the cry when he had shoved Plagg away to reveal a broken Adrien. Holy crap! Adrien was Chat Noir! No, that didn't matter right now. What mattered was her recently orphaned friend. Quickly, she flitted through the rest of the night, several embarrassing confessions, a huge reveal to almost everyone that mattered to her. Then it all got a little fuzzy. She was definitely in a bed, not the floor, which was the last place she remembered being. She braced herself for that first agonizing glance of light, before forcing her eyelids open. Her head was resting on something firm and denim-covered. She followed the line of it up, turning her head. She froze for a moment as she caught sight of smooth skin over perfectly sculpted abs, but forced her eyes to keep moving, up and up, until they met Adrien's.

Under normal circumstances, se would have probably been adorable clumsy, probably jumped and squealed and blushed like crazy—in general, made a fool of herself. But there was something in his eyes that broke through the haze that usually covered her mind around him. It was like a crack in a windshield. His face was almost completely blank, but she knew him. She knew him. She could see the miniscule tremble of his shoulders, and the tenseness of is arms. She could almost feel the force of his jaw clenching. She could see behind that crack, and knew what was going on inside his head. This was Chat Noir. This was the strength and power, the sheer force of will of her partner; Chat Noir didn't know the word quit. There was still someone out there who needed Lady Bug and Chat Noir, and he couldn't worry about anything else yet.

He had separated himself again, like they'd promised years ago that they would never do again, for fear of breaking themselves down. Didn't matter now; he was already broken.

"Hey." Marinette said quietly, grabbing his hand.

"Was that all real?" Adrien asked in a dead voice.

Marinette tried to keep the pity she felt out of her expression; he did not want her pity. "Yes, Chaton. It was real." She wanted to say so much more—I'm sorry, I' here for you, don't shut me out—but she didn't. She couldn't They had work to do.

He bowed his head for a moment. His blond hair was mussed from sleep; like this, it was easier to see the resemblance to Chat Noir.

By then the others were stirring, groaning quietly at the collective hangover. Marinette winced as Adrien shifted a little, moving her head. "Coffee." She sighed, swinging herself up off the pull-out bed. She watched Adrien out the corner of her eye as she maneuvered into the kitchen to her coffee maker. He flexed his arms over his head, muscles moving smoothly. She could remember when they were in high school still; he had grown and filled out a lot since then. Sure, he had been gorgeous, but not this fit. Running around rooftops for five years seemed to have that effect on the body. She should know; her own body had been sculpted by the repetitive exercise and abuse of patrols and fighting. But, why was Adrien not wearing a shirt? She knew nothing had happened between them, not really, last night. It was probably just an automatic habit.

As the smell of coffee and the sound of the percolator dripping filled the air, they all took turns stretching and getting up. Marinette compulsively began to tidy up, removing the pizza box and the empty bottles, folding up blankets. Adrien wordlessly helped, putting the couch back together and stacking the pile of blankets on the floor. There was a deep collective sigh as the mugs were passed around, at that first sip of the rich liquid. You could say all you wanted about other magic hangover cures, but nothing really worked better than a strong cup of coffee. Then, there was silence. No one was sure just how to break it.

Finally, Marinette straightened her shoulders. "Everyone can take turns showering here. Then, we can go to the bakery for breakfast." There were grins at that. The Dupain-Cheng bakery was by and far the best breakfast they could wish for—fresh croissants, apple tarts, warm bread with hazelnut cream, anyone? "I…" She glanced guiltily towards Adrien a moment. "I need to talk to my parents, anyway. I think it's past time they knew…about me. That gives us a secondary base if necessary." The others shared a look, then nodded; it made perfect sense. "From there, we can discuss our next steps. So, if no one objects, I would like first dibs on the shower list."

"You do you, girl." Alya said. "I'll make more coffee." No one argued with that.

Marinette squeezed Adrien's hand gently. "I'll be right back, Chaton." He didn't respond. So, she gathered her clothes from her room and a towel from the closet, and shut herself in her bathroom. She leaned against the door for a moment and sighed. She couldn't even imagine what Adrien was going through at the moment, but she knew he was wrecked. And, she couldn't do anything for him but be there, hold his hand when he needed.

She stepped under the hot stream of water, letting the apples and cinnamon-scent of her shampoo overtake her senses and soothe away her fears. The smell always reminded her of mornings at the bakery; this was no exception. She was in longer than she had intended, but no matter how hard she scrubbed at her skin, she still felt…tarnished, dirty. Like the blood was still on her. In her mind, she knew that the blood never touched her, that her suit protected her, but still.

She finally stepped out of the steamy shower and slipped into her go-to comfort outfit: soft black yoga pants, a comfy sports bra, and a light pink cotton tank top. She left the room towel-drying her hair, signaling Alya it was her turn. When her hair was manageably drying in her signature pig tails, she looked out and saw Adrien on the couch, Chloe on one side of him, leaning her head against his side, an arm wrapped around each other. Silently, Marinette sat on the other side of him and matched her position. She met Chloe's eyes as Adrien's other arm settled around her, pulling her closer; the blonde's eyes were red-rimmed and a little puffy, and full of sadness, with a touch of fear. Marinette didn't like seeing that look in anyone's eyes, but she knew her own expression was probably identical. She reached over and took Chloe's hand, squeezing it gently. Chloe's hand twitched in surprise for a second, but she didn't pull away. Together, the three sat like that in their circle, taking comfort from their friends as they tried to come to grips with everything that had just happened.

Adrien and Chloe both had taken a shower the night before, and Nino's shower only lasted a few minutes, so, before long, the party was ready to go. Marinette pulled a light, black runner's jacket on, zipping it up. Then, she remembered that the press was out there, somewhere, hoping to pounce on the first exclusive interview with Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir. The bakery was only a few blocks away, but it would still be difficult to make it there without being spotted. She dug in her closet until she found what she was looking for: an oversized forest green pullover hoodie.

"Put this on." She said as she tossed it to Adrien. He looked down at it, then arched an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk on his face. Marinette blushed. "What? I like Attack on Titan. So, sue me." She said. On the back of the hoodie, the wings of freedom shone out proudly. I didn't wear the sweatshirt much; it had been a gift from my cousin a couple years ago. But, I did actually like Attack on Titan.

"Nothing wrong with it." He answered. "I just pictured you more…Garrison than Scout Regiment." My eyes widened in surprise. "Ladybug keeps the peace, and protects the citizens. And, if Paris were ever attacked by Titans, I could see you on the battlements giving orders."

"You know me," I said, grinning. "I like to be in the thick of the action. I wouldn't be on the wall; I'd be in the streets. Fighting right alongside my partner, of course."

Chloe spoke up. "I agree with Marinette. Ladybug's not just a fighter; she's a symbol for hope, just like the wings of freedom. She would be out beyond the walls doing everything she could to make sure that no one would ever get hurt again." My jaw dropped. She noticed and smiled. "What? Surprised I know my anime?"

"Surprised you can keep up with their geek-speak." Alya said, leaning into Nino, who was nodding in agreement.

"Chloe and I used to hang out watching anime all the time on the weekends. It kind of became our thing." Adrien said, expression falling again. "Dad didn't approve."

Marinette squeezed his hand, not sure how to respond. "Alright," She said after a minute. "Come on. I'm starving." Marinette and Adrien both drew up their hoods and hid in their jackets, looking towards the ground the entire way. Luckily, they managed to make it all the way to the bakery without notice.

"Mari!" her mother shouted as they stepped through the door. Marinette quickly threw her arms around her parents, hugging them fiercely. Her father looked a little worried, no doubt worried about her late-night call. "Is everything okay?"

Marinette pulled away and gave them a sad smile. "Hey, uh, do you think we can close the shop for a bit and go upstairs? We need to talk." They didn't argue; there was a note of authority in their daughter's voice they rarely heard, and something else, like fear, or apprehension. So, they put a sign on the door, and ushered everyone upstairs with a plate of pastries that they fell on like ravenous wolves.

"So," Marinette began nervously. How did one do this? Tell her parents that she'd been lying to them, sneaking out, ignoring all the normal rules of being a teenager, for years? "Um."

Adrien chose that moment to ditch the hoodie against the warmth of the Dupain-Cheng's apartment. Her parents gaped at him for a second, glancing back and forth between him and Marinette. "Honey," Her mother said cautiously. "You know that the entire city of Paris is looking for Adrien, here, right?"

Adrien shrugged apathetically. "They usually are in one way or another."

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng blinked in surprise at that tone of voice from such a usually warm, caring boy. Especially since said boy's father was just killed. On public television. Right before his eyes. "Well, Adrien, dear, everyone wants to make sure you're okay. We're all worried. Especially since you disappeared after…"

"It wasn't like he could just stay out in the open after his identity was revealed, mom." Marinette broke in. "Really, none of us can, now." She added as an afterthought.

"Are you in danger, Marinette?" Her father demanded, sitting forward.

That was it. The perfect opening to introduce the very sensitive topic. She hesitated, glancing between her friends. "Mom, dad…I—" After so long hiding her secret, it was like the words didn't _want_ to be released, sticking in her throat. "I'm…always in danger. Because. I'm…I am Ladybug." She held her breath, eyes boring into her parents.

They didn't blink, didn't even look surprised. There was a silence. "Well, what does that have to do with it?" Her mother said finally.

"Wh-what do you mean? It means I've been flying around and fighting villains since high school and…did you KNOW?!" She shouted the last part, standing up in shock.

Her parents shared a glance. "Well, we aren't stupid, honey." Her mother answered. "Do you know how many times we would go to check on you only to find you mysteriously not in your room, despite the fact that there is no way you could have slipped past us. Or how many horrible excuses you came up with, or how many times we had to cover for you when the school didn't know where you were?"

Chloe laughed, covering her mouth as her shoulders shook. She laughed and laughed, and the others stared at her. "I told you!" She gasped between giggles. "I told you; it was so obvious!"

Alya smacked her palm against her forehead, closing her eyes in shame. "I'm such a horrible investigator." She muttered to herself. Nino wrapped a comforting arm around her. "I'm a reporter, and I missed the absolute biggest story of the _century_."

Marinette shook off her shock, prioritizing the issues she was suddenly facing. Her parents knew. That was step one. Now they needed to know the risks. She cleared her throat, making sure to recapture their attention. "Okay, here's what is going on. Adrien's secret is out. Mine is not. We can use that, to an extent, to allow for some protection."

"What protection do you need? Hawkmoth is—" Her father cut off his sentence abruptly, cutting his eyes to Adrien.

"Even if he is out of the picture," Marinette breezed past her father's nervous statement. "We have to deal with Queen Bee. She, like the rest of Paris, now knows Adrien is Chat Noir, and with his fame as a model, it isn't difficult to figure out who his friends and their families are. Especially when the media finally catches up. The four of us, especially," She motioned to the group in the room, "Are vulnerable from this point forward. And, so are you." Her parents shared a worried glance, but didn't say anything. "Maman, Papa, I think it's time for a vacation in the country." She said.

"I think you might be right." Her mother said slowly. "I've been meaning to visit your sister. I think we can spare a few days for a visit, don't you, love?" Her father nodded. "But, sweetheart, will you be okay?" She took Marinette's hands in hers and squeezed them.

Marinette pursed her lips and nodded. "We will be fine, Maman. And I will call you as soon as the danger has passed. I promise." She turned back to her friends, giving Alya and Nino a wry smile. "I would ask you two to take your families on a trip, too, but you wouldn't, would you?"

"Hell no, girl." Alya said firmly. "We aren't leaving you and Adrien alone."

Marinette shook her head. "Okay, then. Chole?" The blonde nodded in acknowledgement. "Your father's hotel is guarded and safe, right? Could they stay there? Could we all, actually? Temporarily?"

"I'll ask Daddy, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. It won't be very safe from the media, though." She answered. Then her eyes lit up. "But, maybe Daddy can help us get a place for Ladybug and Chat Noir that can't be traced. A secret hideout."

Marinette placed a finger on her chin contemplatively. "That would be our best bet for the two of us. I still think Alya and Nino, and their families if we can't get them out of town, should stay at the hotel. It wouldn't be perfectly safe, but better than nothing." She nodded. "If you could arrange that, Chloe, we might be set. To the rest of Paris, it would look like Marinette Dupain-Cheng and her family went away for a bit. That will give me a lot more freedom to patrol and investigate." She fell silent for a moment before slowly nodding again. "Then, all that is left is to put it all in motion, and for Adrien and me to create our plan of attack." She met the blond's eyes across the room. But they weren't Adrien's; those eyes belonged to Chat Noir. Adrien had taken a back seat. His grieving would have to wait until Paris was safe; he would fall apart then.

"Then, I'm going to go try and convince my parents to leave." Alya said. Her voice was subdued, like she was just understanding the severity of the situation they were in.

"Me, too." Nino clapped a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "You gonna be okay here, man?" Adrien nodded sadly.

Chloe was already pulling out her phone. "I'm going to get the hotel and security past Daddy. I'll call everyone when we're set up." Her face showed no hint of the regal disdain it used to. She looked like she was as invested as the others in the room—like a true friend. Marinette realized that was exactly what she had become, as real a friend as Nino or Adrien, or even Alya. That thought brought a small smile to her face.

"You can stay here, chaton," Marinette said gently. "If you want." He nodded, sinking onto the couch wordlessly as the other three made their way back down the stairs to fulfill their tasks. Her smile fell again. It hurt to see him like this, but she was lost as to what she could do to ease his pain. "Here," She snapped open her purse. "You can keep these guys company." She said as the three Kwamii flew out and set back down on the coffee table.

"Oh my." Marinette's mother pressed a hand over her heart.

"Oh, yeah. Maman, Papa, I would like to introduce you to Tikki, Plagg, and Nooroo." Each of them waved and smiled as they were introduced. "They are the spirits of the Miraculous that give us our powers. Well, us, and Hawkmoth."

"Nice to meet you," Her mother said, a little breathless.

Marinette quietly ushered them into their bedroom, grabbing a large suitcase from the bottom of the coat closet on their way and shutting the door. She sighed, feeling worn out already. In silence, her parents began rifling through drawers and through the closet, carefully stacking them in the open suitcase on their bed. Without warning, Marinette threw herself at them, her father catching her in a bear hug. Her mother stroked her hair gently, kissing the crown of her head as her father murmured soft words. "I wish you didn't have to leave." She whispered.

"We don't, you know. We could stay at the hotel with your friends." Her mother sounded as unconvinced as Marinette felt.

"You do, though." Marinette's voice told them just how torn she really felt. "Adrien's secret is out. Mine could be next, and if anyone found out..." She nodded again. "You really do have to go. I hate it, but you do. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to either of you because of me. I wouldn't be able to fight like I need to, either, if I know you're here and in as much danger as the rest of Paris." They didn't argue with her, trusting her judgement. She realized that she hadn't sounded like Marinette. It was Ladybug's voice coming from her lips—her stronger, more resilient, no-nonsense, duty-driven other half. She released her parents and wiped a few stray tears from the corners of her eyes. "I'm going to go get a bag for me as well. We want to make it look like I left with you. It's only a matter of time before Queen Bee comes here."

* * *

Two cabs arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery at 4pm on the dot. Marinette hugged her parents goodbye inside the shop, then stepped out with them, her backpack over her shoulder and a small suitcase rolling behind her. Keeping her backpack with her, she slid her case into the trunk and slid into the backseat next to her mother, her father sitting in the front seat. In the bustle of loading the trunk, Adrien slipped out, hidden within the depths of the hoodie, and into the second cab. They pulled away from the curb together. To the rest of the world, it looked like Marinette was leaving with her parents. But, 3 blocks into their trip to the train station, both cabs pulled over, and she made a quick dash to the second one, leaping in next to Adrien, and the two cars parted, one heading to the station, and the one with the two heroes heading towards Le Grand Paris to meet the others. Marinette pressed her face against the glass, watching her parents' cab disappear into the Paris traffic. There was a sinking feeling in her chest, a feeling like it was the last time they would see each other. She tried to shake it off; of course they would see each other again, just as soon as they defeated Queen Bee. She turned back to the front, reaching across the seat to take Adrien's hand, a single tear falling down her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notes :**_

 _ **Yes! This chapter took forever to write. I couldn't figure out how I wanted it to go, and it suddenly clicked, so here you are at last. I hope you enjoy, and know that there is plenty more yet to come, lots of twists and turns, even more fluff and citrus. And, please, if you like what you read or if you have any suggestions of something you want to see (or mistakes I've made; hey, nobody's perfect), please favorite, follow, and review! Until next time, lovelies!**_

* * *

"Pull over here," Marinette told the cabbie, two blocks from the hotel. She paid him, and the two teens exited the car. Once the car was out of sight, Adrien shouldered her backpack, and Marinette gave his hand a final squeeze before she melted into the shadows of an alley. Adrien made his way to the hotel on the sidewalks.

In the alley, Marinette called to Tikki. "Spots on!" she whispered, making sure no one was paying her any attention. Ladybug swung up onto the rooftops and soared across the skyline to Le Grand Paris, landing lightly on the penthouse balcony, where she was quickly pulled into the room, curtains drawn shut.

"No one saw you, right?" Chloe said, peeking through the cracks in the curtains like a paranoid hermit.

"I don't think so." Ladybug answered. "I wasn't followed, anyway. Someone may have seen me in passing, but I'm usually out there in random places. They probably won't think anything of it." She stood and glanced around the room. The elevator dinged, and Adrien stepped out. Alya and Nino were already cozy on the couch, looking subdued. The mayor stood in one corner, the chief of police right behind him.

Adrien dropped Marinette's bag and the backpack Nino had packed for him to the floor with a soft thud, breaking the bit of tension that had been building up silently. He and Ladybug stood shoulder to shoulder where they could see everyone, looking every inch the heroes they were, pushing away any feelings they may have coursing through their system. Their public faces were on.

"Status report?" Ladybug asked, looking to Alya.

"My parents were already packing up. They knew. I didn't even have to say a word. They're a bit mad that I'm not going with them." The brunette answered.

"My dad was mad that I wasn't already with Adrien." Nino said. "Bro's have to stick together. But he's leaving. Mom's already out of town, and he's going to make sure she stays away for a while." He squeezed Alya's shoulder reflexively, drawing her closer.

Ladybug nodded and turned her attention to Chloe. The blonde stood unsure next to the couch, clutching her arm at her side. "Alya and Nino can stay here with me. It's not a perfect solution, but daddy agrees it's our best option. It keeps us all in one place and will help focus Queen Bee's attacks. If we know where she will strike, it will make it easier to fend her off long enough for you two to arrive.

The mayor moved suddenly, tossing something into the air. Ladybug caught it, looking down into her hand to see two silver keys on a keyring. "You have the entire third floor. The apartment has roof access. It is completely untraceable." He said. He sighed. "I…I can't begin to understand what you are going through." He sounded a hundred years old. "Paris owes you their lives many times over. This, I will happily give you." His gaze turned to Ladybug. There was something sharp in his eyes. "To believe you were just kids…still are…" he mused. He rolled his shoulders. "Right. I will give you the address. Just you two, though. Other parties should not be aware of it's location, even parties included in this room. However, I will ask one boon, if you would." Ladybug inclined her head in ascension. "I request…your identity. I know my daughter and your friends know it. I know from their talking that your family has left Paris for their safety, along with the others." Ladybug frowned, and he held up his hands. "I don't ask for my own curiosity, or to have that to hold over you. I ask as a father. If…if Chloe were in your shoes, I would want to know…if something happened to her, I would want to know it."

Ladybug understood instantly, facial expression easing. She was still uncertain. It was a big secret, one that was becoming less secret every moment. "Plagg." She summoned the small black Kwami out of her backpack. The mayor and chief of police jumped, staring at him. "You know Tikki the best…I know she doesn't approve of me telling people…"

Plagg considered for a moment. "I think…she will come to understand the need, even if she is upset at first. I will talk to her, though, if she won't listen to you." He sounded wise, not like what Chat Noir previously described to her—the cheeky, lazy, snark-ridden god of mischief.

She nodded. She gave one last searching glance to Adrien, who nodded encouragement, managing a tiny smile. "Tikki, spots off." She said just loud enough for those in the room to hear her. The red glow faded quickly leaving Marinette feeling a little…underdressed. The suit always made her feel more comfortable around other people, especially if there was any sort of danger.

"Marinette!" Tikki gasped as she sprang free. "There are civilians here! What are you doing?!" Marinette opened her mouth to answer, only for Plagg to drag Tikki away; Marinette was shocked when she let him do this without a fuss.

"Ah, Mis Dupain-Cheng." He sighed sadly. "I see. Well," He had this look in his eyes that Marinette could almost read—still so young, just children, with the weight of a collapsing world on their shoulders. But they were his only hope, and he knew it. Stepping forward, he pressed a slip of paper into her palm, shaking her hand in a respectful gesture. "I wish you the best of luck. Should you need it, all of Paris will be at your service. However, I will recommend you steer clear of this hotel for a while, as long as its occupants are not under siege. Otherwise, you risk their safety."

"Understood, Mayor Bourgeoise." Marinette said softly. "We will be on our way shortly. And you know we are just a call away, Adrien and myself. If you feel threatened or watched or unsafe at all, don't hesitate to call us. If you can't speak about the danger, slip the word 'mirror' in and we will know and come running."

Marinette stepped to her friends, who now stood together. She pulled them into a hug. "Same goes for you three. Stay safe. Stay in touch." Alya sniffed in her ear. Marinette smiled when she pulled away, tucking a strand of the brunette's curly hair behind her ear fondly.

Then, for the second time that day, she turned away from her family, taking Adrien's hand. "Thank you," she said without turning around, "For everything. Spots on!"

"Claws out!" Adrien's voice still sounded a bit subdued, but still held some of that Chat Noir spark as he posed. He had grabbed their backpacks before he transformed, letting them magically mold into his suit. "Come on, Nooroo." He said, cupping the Kwami and slipping him into Marinette's yo-yo pouch. Without another word, they vaulted off the balcony and into the growing dark of dusk.

* * *

The apartment was right in the center of Paris, three stories with a small roof-top garden. It was nice, but not opulent. Nondescript. The garden was thankfully abandoned, and they landed quietly, slipping behind a chimney to de-transform before making their way through the roof-access door and down to the third-floor entrance, using the keys the mayor had given her to enter and locking the door back behind them, closing the world out and entering their own little bubble of peace, quiet—loneliness. The five were silent as they inspected the apartment. There were two good-sized bedrooms, a cozy living room with a fireplace, and a large bathroom with a double sink and a separate tub and shower. It was tastefully furnished, the pantry stocked, soft, expensive-looking bedding stretched over soft mattresses, towels and blankets filling the shelves of the hall closet with a rolling suitcase with a red cross on the side—a fully-stocked first-aid kit. The mayor had thought of everything.

Marinette tried to compartmentalize as she emptied her clothes from her pack and organized them in her dresser. She made a list of things she would grab from her apartment when she had the chance. She mentally rationed the ingredients they'd seen in the pantry into separate meals. She organized her toiletries in the bathroom. She did whatever she could not to think of the obvious elephant in the room—she and Adrien were going to live together, for an indefinite amount of time, in rooms right next to each other. They were going to be sharing space—living room, couch, kitchen, bathroom. Add that to the still-unspoken fact that she'd woken up in his arms that morning and whatever that almost-kiss had been the night before, and you had a perfect recipe for a complete freak-out ready to happen.

Tikki was noticeably avoiding meeting Marinette's gaze and purposefully staying silent, choosing to hunker down on a pillow in one corner of the living room with the other Kwami as the two heroes of Paris awkwardly stood not meeting each other's eyes.

"We should probably…" Adrien's voice sounded loud in the quiet room, making Marinette jump slightly. He gestured to the paper and a map of the city laid out on the dining room table.

"Yeah—yes, let's, uh." She gave up trying to turn her words into a cohesive sentence, sighing and moving to the table. The Kwami followed, settling on the corners of the map. "Okay. What we know." She uncapped a dry-erase marker, moving to the white board covering one wall of the dining room.

 **Target :**

 _Queen Bee – identity unknown – Bees cause paralysis_

 **Goal -**

 **Last known location :** _Eiffel Tower_

 **Likely next locations :**

 _Agreste Mansion, Dupain-Cheng Bakery, Césaire home_

 _Lahiffe home, Le Grand Paris, University (on break)_

 _Design studios (?)_

 **Likely targets :**

 _Mayor and Chloe Bourgeoise,_ _Alya Césaire (family safe)_

 _Nino Lahiffe (family safe),_ _University students and staff (on break)_

She left the "Goal" section blank. She couldn't remember the girl stating a purpose. The fight hadn't lasted that long before everything went south.

Adrien spoke up, all business again. "If we assume the bees are part of her goal, then we know she wants people to freeze, or, should I say, she wants them to stop. Based on her age and name, we could probably assume this has something to do with popularity." Marinette nodded, notating their board. "She was probably a high school student. It shouldn't be overly difficult to find out her identity; these akumas don't usually take over someone without witnesses. She was first reported near our old school; we could start there." Marinette marked 'Ask mayor to call headmaster' next to the name of their alma mater. "Plus, with there being a break in classes at University, it would be improbable that she would strike there."

"Your…your father mostly worked out of the mansion, right? As did you?" She bit down her hesitation. If Adrien could be calm about this, then so could she.

Adrien fingered his chin in thought. "For the most part…yes. There are a couple of individual studios he would frequent, but none that I would. I was a contract model for my father directly, not for his owned companies." Marinette nodded, marking design studios off the target list.

"Our first priority, then, should be discovering her identity. The listed targets and locations are, for the most part, well-protected and under careful eye, but she probably has targets of her own. If we could find a witness of her akumatization, that would be the best." Adrien nodded in agreement, looking over the map and marking an 'x' over her known locations with a black sharpie, and the targets with red. Then, with a pencil, he created a two-block grid of the entire city. That was their standard method of organizing patrols, leap-frogging through the grid. The parts that included 'x's were outlined darkly, indicating that they would assure they spent extra time going over every inch of those blocks.

"I know we usually only do patrols twice a week, but, since we will probably be devoting our entire time to this task, we should probably do patrols every day, or at least every other day." He remarked, biting his tongue in concentration, a quirk that made her smile fondly. He always did that when he was working through a problem, no matter what the subject. "Once we know her civilian identity, we can narrow our search fields. We could probably only patrol those sections…and rely on the police force to keep an eye on the rest of the city. Maybe…we need to get a police radio…talk to Chief Raincomprix…" His brow furrowed, and he took to biting the tip of the pencil between scribbling notes along the edge of the map. "Probably need a landline…can't be out all day every day…need our rest, too." He was silent for a moment. Raising his eyes a bit, he caught Marinette's expression and froze, blinking back into focus. "What?" He pulled the pen from his lips, looking down on it like he hadn't realized what he'd been doing.

"Nothing." She answered with a grin. You're just kinda cute when you do that." She blushed. Did she just say that?

He quirked an eyebrow in matching surprise. "When I do what?" He was fighting not to give her a signature Chat Noir grin.

"When you…I mean…When you're caught…super focused like that." She stuttered. A thought ran through her mind, one of him paying her that much attention, putting all his focus into her—and she blushed even deeper.

It was that blush that broke his fight, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. He barked a quick laugh, breaking whatever tension was left. "Be still, my heart!" He clutched his chest dramatically, then blew her a kiss. "Glad to know Milady thinks her knight in leather armor is so cute."

"Oh, don't let it go to your head, kitty." She teased back playfully. "Come on. We've got a full day tomorrow. Let's call the mayor to get the rest of it set up, and I'll make one of those frozen pizzas in the fridge." He caught his cell phone as she tossed it to him from where he set it on the counter as she walked into the kitchen, humming softly under her breath and starting the oven as she listened to him explaining their needs to Mr. Bourgeoise from the living room, picking out a film from the rack by the flat screen in the living room. She heard the opening to _Princess Bride_ and grinned, wiping her hands on a towel as she plopped down next to him on the couch.

"Twenty minutes, Chaton." Marinette said, stretching her arms over her head, a small sound of satisfaction escaping her throat as her spine straightened with a line of tiny pops.

Adrien watched her, pupils dilating as he caught a glimpse of the soft skin of her stomach as her shirt rode up. He could feel his muscles shiver as he heard that moan she made. He could imagine all the ways to make her do it again, and it was his turn to blush. Neither of them approached the subject they wanted to. Marinette had been in love with Adrien since they first met, they same with Chat Noir and Ladybug. Then they both learned to let their crushes go in order to focus on the new one—Adrien's crush on Marinette and hers on Chat Noir. The entire situation was a bit ridiculous, making them both face-palm internally. But there was a barrier there, keeping them from breeching the topic.

They sat close on the couch, just barely not touching the heat between their skin a tangible thing that neither could ignore, building the tension back up—despite the adorable hilarity of one of their favorite movies—so that when the oven timer went off, they both jumped, turning to each other and chuckling at the ridiculousness of it. They were best friends, in and out of the mask. This certainly wasn't the first time they'd watched a movie together with a pizza. Neither had really understood just how hungry they were until that cheesy, gooey delicacy was before them on the coffee table, but the fell on it ravenously. Somehow Adrien got cheese on his nose. When Marinette caught sight of him, he was cross-eyed trying to see the cheese, his tongue stretched out trying to lick it off. She cracked up, clutching at her stomach and laughing until tears rolled freely down her face, and that was the final push they needed. After that, she leaned against him as they finished the movie, both randomly quoting their favorite lines, grinning at its cuteness. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her with him as he reclined bit by bit, until they both were almost laying on the couch, her head resting over his chest, his heartbeat thrumming in her ears. His fingers absently stroked through her hair; she wondered if he even realized what he was doing. She, of course, didn't notice the circles she was tracing on his ribs, both lulling into a sleepy, trance-like state, eyes half-lidded, breathing and heartbeats matched, falling into perfect synch. It took them several minutes to notice the credits had finished rolling, leaving the main menu looping on and on.

Adrien didn't want to move. He didn't want to disturb Marinette. He didn't want that warm moment to end. He wanted to stay just like that, forever. And yet…He found himself shifting. Marinette pulled away, sitting up and yawning, blinking slowly with her big doe eyes. "We should head to bed." He said reluctantly. He wished they could stay there, and he could wake up next to her again. But he wouldn't force that on her. "Like you said, we have an early morning."

She nodded. She hoped she hadn't put that wall back up between them again. She loved the feeling of falling into rhythm with him, just like she always had with both Adrien and Chat. But he wasn't himself. Not really. He was broken inside. She wouldn't take advantage of that. So, instead of pulling him back down onto the couch, she stood and moved to her room. "Good night, minou." She whispered before closing her door and crawling into her pajamas and under the covers. The bed was heavenly; she was almost instantly asleep.

* * *

Marinette was startled awake. At first, she wasn't sure by what. Her too-bright cellphone screen said it was 3:42 AM, so it wasn't her alarm. Then she heard it again: a strangled, choked cry. She shot out of bed, bursting into Adrien's room to find him trashing in his bed, face screwed up in terror. His comforter was on the floor at the foot of the bed, his sheet tangled around him. She took his shoulders, pushing him back on the bed. "Adrien! Chat! Oh, Chaton! Please, wake up!" She cried, voice increasing in volume as he still didn't respond. She scrambled for something to snap him out of it. She pressed her forehead against his, feeling fever-heat radiating off him in waves. "I'm here. I'm here." She repeated the mantra, keeping her voice soft and soothing, feeling his body slowly calming. His hands came up, clenching in her hair. They clenched into fists, pulling her hair, but she didn't flinch.

When his hands finally relaxed, she knew he was awake, his body going still. "M-Mari?" His voice was cracked, still tainted with fear.

"I'm here." She repeated, pulling back to look him in the eyes, pushing his sweat-soaked hair away from his face. "I'm always here for you, minou."

"But you weren't," he croaked. "You were gone, and it was dark, so dark. Black. I couldn't see myself in the darkness, and I couldn't find my way out. I couldn't tell if I was falling or standing or floating or sinking. There was nothing, because you were gone."

She shook her head, smiling down at him. "Right here. Always. And I'll keep saying it until you get it. I'm here."

He pulled her down onto the bed to lay beside him, turning towards her. They wrapped both arms around each other, pressing their foreheads together, so close they breathed the same air. She knew he was trying to assure himself. She had woken up to those nightmares before herself. They were…indescribable to someone who hadn't experienced them firsthand, but she knew that all-consuming dread intimately. "What do you need, minou?"

"I…" He started, then hesitated, squeezing her tighter against him. "I just…"

"What do you need?" She repeated, her voice just a husky whisper.

There was another moment of hesitation; she could feel his muscles tensing and stroked a hand up and down his back soothingly.

Adrien tensed at the touch of her skin on his, the assurance that this was real, that he was here, that she was here. That is what he needed. His world was shattering. Tomorrow, he faced his father's…his father's murderer. Tomorrow he faced a new world that knew his secret, and a mask he couldn't hide behind anymore. Tomorrow, his world ended. But, tonight, he needed…He didn't think.

Marinette gasped as his Adrien's lips crashed into hers. Of all the first kisses she imagined, this one was better than anything she had pictured. His kiss was fierce, his hands firm on her lower back as they pulled her flush against his body. As if just realizing what he was doing, he jerked away, eyes wide, pupils almost overtaking the emerald of his irises. "I—"

Marinette let out a tiny groan and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his lips back to hers, and that was the only argument either of them gave. She couldn't figure out where to keep her hands, running them along the cut lines of his muscled torso, lingering over a few scars from their adventures. Adrien growled into her mouth and pushed forward, until he was over her, swinging a leg over her hip and moving his lips down her jawline. Marinette's head fell back as she caught her breath. Adrien's hands were desperate, running down her sides to grip the hem of her tank top, pulling up until it was bunched under her breasts. He brought his face down, lips making a fiery trail over her stomach, making her back arch with a gasp as she grasped at his hair. Playfully, he nipped at her skin with her teeth. To his delight, Marinette moaned, pressing him closer. Testing her, he bit down a little harder, sucking her skin into his mouth, and she squirmed under him with another moan. He raised up, pulling her shirt up over her head, revealing her perky breasts. He kissed her lips again, groaning at the sight of her glassy, lust-filled eyes, before suddenly bringing his mouth to her breast, sucking a pink nipple into his mouth and relishing her needy cries, his right hand cupping the other, nipple pebbling against his palm. He squeezed and massaged gently as he nibbled, switching back and forth between them, being sure not to neglect one for the other.

"Chaton!" She gasped. He raised his hand, a canary-eating grin on his face. "Chaton, please!"

"Please, what?" He murmured against her skin as he kissed and nipped his way down her torso, tugging her tiny shorts down over her hips, taking her panties with them in one move and tossing the garments away. He slid one arm under her thigh and pulled it up, resting it on his shoulder, the palm of his hand holding her hips down on the bed. The other hand he used to spread her thighs open for him. The smell of her was intoxicating.

"Oh my god," She whispered, twisting her fingers tighter in his hair. He bit her inner thigh, giving her a mischievous look, and she took the hint, loosening her grip. He sucked at the skin there, making sure to leave a few marks like those he could already see forming on her stomach and collarbone. Marks for him to see, to remind him of everything he had done—and still planned to do—to her. She was breathing hard, and he could feel her muscles tremor with every kiss that brought him closer to her heat. "Oh my god." She threw her head back.

"Look at me." He demanded, mouth an inch from where she needed him. Her hips thrust towards him, but his hand held her down, keeping her right on the edge, until she whimpered and opened her eyes again, meeting his gaze. As soon as they locked eyes, he closed the distance, tongue running from the bottom of her slit up to her clit, circling it. That was all it took for Marinette to shatter in his arms. She held his gaze as she came undone, even when her vision was spotted with black and white stars from the force of it she held on to him. He didn't stop what he was doing, flicking his tongue against her clit while bringing two fingers up to enter her halfway through her orgasm, making her back arch and her cries grow louder and more desperate. Only when her body fell limp to the bed did he stop his ministrations, licking his lips as he raised back up, kneeling over her.

"Mari…" he groaned against her neck, hands sliding up her stomach to cup both breasts, massaging them. "God, you're perfect."

She let out a breathy laugh. "I was bout to say the same about you. That was amazing, minou." Adrien never realized how much he loved that nickname until he heard it on her lips as she came. Now, it made his heart race. Marinette nuzzled her face against his cheek, bringing her lips to nibble on his earlobe, hands massaging circles into his back. "What else do you need?" She nearly moaned in his ear. One of her hands slid down and under his pajama pants in the back, gripping his ass, nails digging into his skin lightly, while her other slide around to his front, down his chest…over his rock-hard abs…to rub the bulge at the front of his pants.

"All I need is you, Mari." He answered, hips thrusting into her hand. His control was slipping, but that was the opposite of what he wanted right now. He needed control. He needed to feel like he was in control of at least one of the things spiraling around him. He removed her hands, pushing his pants off and flinging them god-knows-where in the dark room.

Marinette gasped as Adrien grabbed her wrists, suddenly pulling them off his skin and over her head, one hand holding them there while the other gripped one of her thighs, hooking it over his hip. He flexed his hips, making her moan as she felt his length pressing against her core, the head of his cock brushing against her sensitive clit. She had never thought about it before, but she liked him taking control like that, liked it when his teeth or nails scraped over her skin, when he squeezed her breasts a little harder, and the way he was holding her down like that…it was enough to get that heat coiling in her center again.

Adrien paused, then cursed. "Marinette," he said seriously. "I don't think the mayor would have stocked us with condoms, would he?"

Marinette smiled up at him. "I'm on the pill, Adrien."

He grinned and kissed the soft spot behind her ear that made her squirm under him. "It's not your first time…is it? I can go gentle if it is." She shook her head, and he tried to ignore the surge of jealousy at the thought of _his_ Marinette with another man. "Do you want me to be gentle?" His voice was barely a whisper, just a breath over her neck. He didn't really want her to say yes. He had always wanted his first time with his lady to be sweet and soft, loving. This was still loving, but more…carnal. Pure longing to be closer, as close as they could, as fast as they could. This was hunger. This was two people who didn't know what their future would hold taking comfort in each other, using each other to ground themselves as the world flew out of control.

"Don't." She answered, her voice just as quiet. He turned his head to meet her eyes. They were steady. "I know you won't hurt me, Chaton. The two of us, we've never really been gentle, have we? I don't think we should start now."

He kissed her lips, a long, searing kiss that made her forget how to breathe. Just as Adrien began to pull his lips away from hers, his hand snaked down between her legs, lining himself up, and his hips snapped forward. Marinette cried out into his mouth, eyes opening wide to meet his as he filled her. He held himself still a moment, letting her adjust, before pulling out to just the tip, rolling his hips teasingly until she bit her lip, whimpering with need and looking up into his eyes, and thrust forward again. This time, he didn't pause, picking up pace to create a powerful rhythm that rocked the bed, the frame tapping on the wall. His free hand gripped her hip hard, nails biting into her a bit, and he leaned down to capture a nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, alternating a rough thrust forward with a bite and a tug, driving Marinette crazy with the sensations. She wrapped both legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind him to keep him pressed as close as she could. He shifted, yanking her further down on the bed, raising himself up a tiny bit, altering the angle just enough to allow him a fraction of an inch deeper, hitting a soft spot that made her scream for him as stars exploded behind her eyes again. As he felt her clench down on him, he couldn't hold back anymore, pressing his lips to hers and jerking his hips forward, burying himself deep as he came.

He fell to the side, pulling her with him so they were cuddled together, legs tangled together, faces pressed into each other's necks as they caught their breath. "I didn't…?" He couldn't even finish his sentence; he was completely spent.

Luckily, his partner knew him well enough to know what he meant. "No." She answered, her voice showing the same exhaustion. "I told you; you could never hurt me. That was…That was perfect." She sighed. She pulled away, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting to make sure that when she stood, her legs would hold her.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a frown. Had he done something wrong?

Marinette turned and flashed him a sleepy, gorgeous smile. "I'll be right back." She assured as she stood, shuffling to the bathroom door, grabbing her panties and tank top off the floor as she went. Adrien sat up, running a hand through his hair, working the tangles out as he surveyed the room, looking for his pants. He found them draped over the lamp on the desk, and chuckled as he retrieved them, slipping back into bed. Marinette joined him shortly, sliding under the covers and into his arms readily.

With her previous partners, few though they were, she had never felt quite…at home. Especially at this point, the post-coital cuddling always ruined by a sense of wrongness she could never place. But now, with Adrien—she fit perfectly in his arms. There was no forced closeness or tossing and turning and rearranging to find the least uncomfortable position. It was instantaneous, like putting on a favorite pair of blue jeans. Of course, none of them had ever come close to making her feel what Adrien had…

She drifted quickly, Adrien rubbing her back. They fell into synch again. Just before she fell asleep fully, she whispered against his chest, "I love you, minou."

"I love you too, Bugaboo." He answered in a soft, happy voice. The world fell away, leaving just the two of them, warm and satisfied and sleeping better than they had in ages.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notes : **_

_**Hello again, friends, and welcome to another episode of Lost and Broken, featuring your favorite love square and all the angst that goes with it. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. And, please, as always, if you like (or dislike) something, or have something you want to see in the chapters to come, please, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and REVIEW. That is my main motivation. Seriously. I have zero motivation. I need something.**_

 _ **Anyway, read, love, laugh, cry. I'll see you again next time!**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

Marinette groaned at the shrill sound of her alarm. She an arm out to where her phone should have been on her nightstand, only to feel empty air. She blinked, seeing the open bathroom door and an unfamiliar dark wood dresser against the far wall, her sleep shorts caught on one of the drawer knobs. Her brow furrowed for a moment, until the arms around her middle tightened.

"Wha…?" Adrien's voice was scratchy and dry against the back of her neck.

"My alarm. I need to find it. Need to kill it." She answered, still groggy but remembering what had happened the night before.

"Kill it…kill it with fire." He replied, letting her pull away. She stumbled through the bathroom and into her own room in the apartment, swiping her phone screen to turn the alarm off. She had just settled back into the bed and into Adrien's arms when the Game of Thrones theme song started blaring from somewhere in the room, and they groaned in unison. She felt his phone's vibrations and reached into his pajama bottoms' pocket, snagging the phone and turning the alarm off before throwing it across the room to land on his comforter.

Adrien blinked when he felt a hand brushing against his thigh. _It's just Marinette,_ he thought, closing his eyes and snuggling against her more. After a second, his eyes snapped open again. For the second time in as many days, he came to terms with the fact that Marinette—Ladybug—was asleep in his arms, this time even in his bed. And they'd…Oh, God. What had he done? _So many amazing things_ , his brain offered in answer to his silent question. He pushed that part of him aside before he could think too deeply on it. What if this ruined things? What if she got freaked out, and they weren't good as partners anymore? Yes, he loved last night. Yes, he wanted to do it again, and again, and again. But not at the risk of their friendship. He valued her too much to let one night ruin them.

"That serious face better be because you can't remember if we saw coffee or not yesterday." Marinette mumbled, her breath tickling the skin of his chest. When he looked down, he met her eyes. To his relief, they were nothing but happy.

Adrien realized he was scowling and softened his expression, kissing her forehead. "I was just…hoping that nothing's changed. Between us, that is."

She smiled. "Things have definitely changed, silly." She answered, and his heart dropped. Then, she made his heart stop for an entirely different reason as she arched her body against him, rolling her muscles, her arms going up around his neck as she put her hips less than an inch from his. "But that doesn't have to be a bad thing." She was so close he could feel the vibrations of her voice in the air between them. He closed the distance, meeting her lips in a soft, tender kiss, different from the burning hot kisses they'd exchanged a few hours previous. It quickly began to heat up, though, as they both woke up the rest of the way, hands sliding under clothes and against soft, warm flesh.

Marinette pulled away with a groan, rolling on her side. She gave him a longing look. "As much as I would love to, minou," He shuddered and felt a pulse of pure lust at the sound of his nickname on her lips, vividly remembering the sound of it as she fell apart for him. "We can't."

"Why not, Bugaboo?" He said with a grin, pulling her against him again. She rolled on top of him, pulling away his hands that were sliding up her shirt and getting dangerously close to second base, pulling them to the side and pinning them to the bed. He wore a Chat Noir grin.

"Because, kitty," she answered playfully, "Roger Raincomprix said he would stop by between 9 and 9:30 this morning to drop off a radio and discuss information he found. My alarm was set for 8:10, yours for 8:15. Meaning he will be here in under an hour. I don't know about you, but I don't think that this," She gestured with a finger between them. "Would be the best position for him to find us in. Besides," she pouted, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes. "I'm hungry."

Adrien sat up, shifting her to sit in his lap, and pulled her close with one arm. Trying not to laugh, he brought his mouth to her ear. "I can give you something to eat." He whispered as seductively as he could, grinding his hips against hers.

It got the desired reaction. Marinette gasped and smacked his chest, pulling away. The grin on her face told him she wasn't put-off, even as she reached for a pillow and smacked im upside the head with it. "Oh, is that how we're playing it, huh?" He teased, grabbing the other pillow and hitting her side. Their mini pillow war devolved into tickling, leaving Marinette writhing under him, laughing so hard tears streamed down her face.

"I give! I give; you win!" she gasped, letting him steal a victory kiss. Her eyes were shining when he pulled away. "I love you." She said. "I know I said it last night, but I want you to understand; I really mean it. It wasn't just a spur of the moment thing, or a 'thanks for giving me two mind-blowing orgasms' thing. You're kind, passionate, fiercely loyal. You can make me laugh so easily, make me happy even when I don't want to be. For all those reasons and more, I love you, Chaton."

Adrien kissed her again sweetly. "And I love you, princess. I've loved you since that first akuma battle. You stand up for what's right, even when your terrified. You're the strongest person I know. You have the biggest heart, and you're so ready to open it to new people. Plus, you have a playful side that keeps me guessing and begging for more. When things have gotten bad, I could count on you to help me pick up the pieces, even if you didn't know what you were doing. That is why I fell in love with you—not once, but twice." She smiled, tearing up again, and he let her up, pulling her to her feet. "You are right, though. We do need to be getting out of bed."

She frowned a moment. "You know, once we get things straightened up in here, there really won't be time for _two_ showers…" she said slowly.

Catching on, Adrien grinned. "I believe you're right. Plus, if we were to, oh, I don't know, shower together, we would possibly have time to eat some of those bakery croissants I saw in the pantry and make a pot of coffee." They hastily made the bed and straightened the few things they'd knocked over throwing their clothes around the night before. Marinette grabbed her sleep shorts, tucking them under her pillow in her room after making the bed there as well, along with her tank top, leaving her tantalizingly in just her nude-colored silk and lace panties. Adrien leaned against the doorframe, watching her as she went to her dresser and grabbed an outfit for the day—something comfortable again, yoga pants and a Jagged Stone t-shirt. She turned, freezing when she saw his eyes on her. He held her gaze, prowling forward, looking every inch like a wild cat about to pounce on prey. She backed up slowly, all the way into the bathroom, until her back was pressed against the cool surface of the closed door leading to Adrien's room. Adrien chose then to pounce.

He yanked her to him, causing her to gasp with the sudden movement as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around him, easily holding her aloft. With the sound of tearing fabric, her panties fell away. She pouted for an instant before his fingers found their way to her already wet heat, giving in to his touch as he kissed her neck. One night, and suddenly he knew all the places that drove her crazy. She could only imagine what he could accomplish if they continued this physical relationship. She couldn't focus on that now, though. She couldn't focus on anything now, except for Adrien gracefully managing to hold her up while wriggling his hips to remove his pajama pants, stepping into the shower and pressing her against the tile. She yelped as the cold water sprayed her skin, but the water and her blood warmed quickly as he made a trail of love bites along her collarbone and the tops of her breasts.

Again, Adrien wanted to be gentler with her, but they were pressed for time, and he needed to feel her surrounding him again. He set her on her feet and turned her around, pulling her hips back. Marinette fell forward, placing her hands against the shower wall, grinning over her shoulder at him. He thrust forward hard, immediately starting a punishing rhythm, fast and rough, gripping her hips tight. Her hands clenched and unclenched as she cried out with each thrust, closing her eyes at the feeling of being so filled by him. Adrien groaned and leaned forward, pressing closer, one hand reaching under her to grab her breasts, squeezing them. The other wrapped around her waist to rub her clit, bringing her to the edge of her orgasm.

"Cum for me, Mari." He ordered in her ear, biting down on her shoulder blade. That last bit of sensation sent her over the edge, taking him with her as they shuddered to a halt. "Come here," he said much more gently as he pulled away, making her gasp. He pulled her under the warm water, grabbing her shampoo and kneading it into her hair, working out the tangles he'd put into it last night. She sighed and relaxed under his hands. Just as the suds were rinsed free of her hair, a doorbell rang, making them freeze wide-eyed.

"Oh my god." Marinette squeaked. She vaulted out of the shower, almost slipping as she hastily dried off and dressed, tossing the remains of her panties into the waste bin. "You stay there. I'll have coffee ready when you're finished." She escaped the bathroom, toweling her hair dry as she answered the door.

"Hello," She greeted the chief of police. "Sorry, we're a bit late getting started this morning."

"Long night?" He asked.

Marinette knew he meant they were up late planning or crying or dealing with Adrien's dead father, but she blushed anyway. "Yes, it's been a long couple of days. I was about to make some coffee if you'd like some? Adrien should be out of the shower in a few minutes."

Mr. Raincomprix nodded, making his way to the dining room table, looking over their work with a practiced eye. "You two are surprisingly good at this." He mused.

"You mean, for two university students?" She said with a teasing smile. "Hazards of the job. Took us a while to get the hang of it, but we've had years to perfect the method."

His eyes widened in surprise. "I knew you had both been active for…five?...years now. I just hadn't thought…"

"That we'd be so organized?" She finished for him. She smiled sadly, looking towards the bathroom, where the shower was quieting as Adrien turned the water off. "At first, we weren't. We were just ordinary kids. Then something…miraculous happened. We thought it would be easy: Show up, fight the bad guy, win the battle using our wit and our powers, prove to the world that good will always triumph. Just like the fairy tales. But those stories don't tell you the rest of it." She fingered the inside of her upper arm, and he could see a jagged white scar peeking out below the short sleeves of her shirt. "They don't properly warn children of the dangers that go along with being a hero. Heroes can get hurt. Especially super-protective, leather-wearing cat-type heroes who throw themselves in front of their partner constantly instead of trusting her to dodge the attacks," She added louder, seeing Adrien exiting his bedroom, fully clothed.

Adrien just rolled his eyes and tossed her cellphone to her across the room. She effortlessly caught it, tucking it into her back pocket. The two maneuvered around the small kitchen gathering cups and plates and coffee and croissants, moving like they'd been doing it forever. The chief blinked. They left the food on the counter, munching for a minute before launching into their plans as Mr. Raincomprix set up the police issue radio on the living room end table.

"It's fairly sound." He commented, looking over the grid. "You were also correct in narrowing down the search for her identity. The girl's name is Eloise Dumain, 16 years old. And, luckily, there was a witness to her transformation. Another student saw everything. Apparently there was a bit of a teenage power struggle between Ms. Dumain and another girl, and she had been having boyfriend troubles, and her parents were getting a divorce. All at once, her life started moving too fast for her is what she was saying. Then the akuma hit, and she kept raving about wanting everyone and everything to just be still for a while, to stop moving. She wanted to regain control."

"I understand that." Adrien said quietly, giving Marinette a meaningful look over his coffee mug. She nodded reassuringly at him before returning to the chief. The boyfriend, the other girl, and her parents have all been located. They are, unfortunately, in the hospital, paralyzed. Medical professionals have been studying them nonstop, trying to find a way to fight the bees' venom, but have so far been unsuccessful."

"It's caused by the Miraculous; only another Miraculous can undo it." Tikki spoke up. The three Kwami had made their way to the table, Tikki and Plagg supporting a still-weak Nooroo between them, setting him down next to a plate of honey, cheese, and cookies that Marinette had set out.

"So the only thing that can cure them is my –well, your—magic? Just like the other akuma's powers?" Tikki nodded while munching on a cookie, all previous upset apparently water under the bridge between them. "And you said when we first came together that I can't use that final magic until the akuma has been purified?" She nodded again, and Marinette ran a hand through her damp hair in frustration, turning to the chief again. "All of her victims, are they stable? Are any in danger of dying from her magic?"

"No, they all appear to be doing fine, breathing on their own and everything. They aren't in comas; they're simply paralyzed. They can't move their bodies at all." He answered.

"Could you make sure that stays the case? Our magic can fix anything with civilians, right up to the brink of death. Once they've passed that threshold, though, we can't do anything for them. We need to keep them alive, at all costs." The chief nodded firmly, jotting down a note in the notepad he kept in his pocket. Marinette notated the necessary changes to their board, then turned her gaze to the map. "So, then, we need to focus our search. Has she been spotted at all since the tower?"

"Once," he confirmed, pointing at one of their red 'x's. "At the Agreste mansion last night. No one was there, however, so there were no victims. We had a few spotted reports around the city that seem to be pointing to her central location being right around here," he motioned to a 3x3 set of grid-blocks including the high school, bakery, and Lahiffe and Césaire houses. "So I would say your best bet would be to patrol these areas. The police are already stretching our staffing limits. All available personnel are out scanning the area, and we always have someone on the phones to report akuma sightings directly to me. I let them know, though, that you would be receiving this radio, so that you could be contacted if needed. I just need to set it up, if you are ready." They nodded, and he picked up the device. "Dispatch, this is team Alpha, signing on. Do you copy?"

A voice came in through the static. "Alpha, we read you loud and clear."

"Any 614's we need to be aware of, dispatch?" He asked. He unclicked the microphone and turned to them. "We use 614 for akuma sightings; 615 is for confirmed akuma attacks, and 616 is for confirmed casualties during an akuma attack. In the event of an akuma attack with an officer down, 617. We have never had to use that one."

"And I hope we never will." Marinette said.

"Air's clear, Alpha. We'll let you know the second we hear something."

"Thanks, dispatch. Over and out."

"Over and out."

The chief fiddled with a couple of dials until other voices became clear, though quiet. "Thanks to the mayor's generous allotments to the police, we have good radios. The scanner is going constantly in the background, picking up all the walkies from officers on the ground. Dispatch has a direct line to each radio as well, so that, if necessary, separate messages can be relayed between different teams." He took two walkies off of charging ports and handed one to each of them. "Keep these on you when you aren't here. This one will adjust the scanner's volume. This one will adjust the volume for dispatch. The buttons behind each one are the respective talk buttons."

"Thank you," Marinette said as she placed the walkie back on the charger. She was just wondering where she could put the device while she was transformed, when the chief pulled out two sets of strappy holsters. He quickly showed them how to put them on. It consisted simply of a belt around the waist and a thick fabric band that Velcro-ed around one thigh, and two straps attaching the pieces. The walkie talkie fit into a holster on the thigh strap. "You really have thought of everything." She said with a grin.

"Not quite everything," Adrien muttered just loud enough for her to hear, shooting her a glance. She 'accidentally' stepped on his foot, making him wince.

"There's a young girl out there who needs our help, and a city full of frightened citizens. We thought of everything we could to help you two out." The pair instantly sobered, all joking gone as they fell back into hero-mode.

"Understood." Marinette said, nodding firmly. She glanced down at the Kwamii. "Nooroo, I was wondering earlier; are you able to sense the akuma? I mean, they are, at least in part, your magic, right?"

Nooroo looked a little worried. "The butterfly is my magic, yes, but the taint that created the akuma was not from me; it was from my previous master. I wouldn't be able to track the akuma until it has been purified."

"That's fine, Nooroo." Marinette said hastily, seeing his anxiety rising. "I was just curious. We'll find another way, purify that akuma, save the poor girl the akuma's taken, get you back to full strength." Her words seemed to soothe the little god, and they moved on. Looking back at the ap, she nodded. "Alright, Chat Noir and I will start from here and here," she said, pointing to the north and south edges f a five-mile-wide circle. "Chat, take the east half; I'll take the west. We'll meet in the middle, here." She pointed to the park. Keep communication open at all times, and remember to pay attention to the walkies. Tikki, Plagg, are you ready to go?" She asked as she stuffed some cheese and sweets in a bag into her jacket pocket.

"I'll wait here, if you don't mind." Nooroo said quietly. "I'm still too weak to be of much use, and being near a tainted akuma could cause great physical pain after a while."

"I understand. We'll see you when we get back." Marinette said gently. "Is there anything else, Chief?" He shook his head, heading to the door with them. He left down the stairs, while Marinette and Adrien went up, back to the roof. It was deserted still. Marinette wondered briefly if anyone else actually lived there, or if the mayor had bought them the entire building. She blushed, hoping they hadn't heard what they had been doing last night. How many times had she cried his name? She really, really hoped they hadn't heard. That would be the most embarrassing way to get caught.

Chat grabbed her hand once she transformed, pulling her to him for a soft kiss, a promise. "Be safe, Bugaboo." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You too, Chaton." She replied, biting her lip. "Call me if you see anything suspicious. Anything. And I'll do the same." He nodded, and they took off, both ignoring the urge they felt to stay together, no matter what, as they split.

Chat tried to ignore the feelings running around behind his eyes, every piece of emotion that he couldn't let himself feel. The mask had always been his freedom, his ticket out of his father's house. In the mask he knew that good always won, and that Ladybug and Chat Noir would save the day. But he'd failed. That failure made the usually warm leather feel chokingly snug and unfamiliar. Like it had changed. Like it wasn't really a hero's suit. That was it. Was he really a hero? Could he be after such a massive failure? He had failed to save the only living member of his family, and he was right there. He couldn't do anything. Ever since donning the black cat miraculous, he had never, not once, felt helpless. Until then.

He shook those thoughts away. Find the akuma. Keep the victims alive. Save Paris. Then he could break down. Not yet.

They searched for three hours, being as thorough as possible while remaining, for the most part, discreet. They couldn't hide from everybody, though, and before they were even half-way through the search areas, the city was buzzing with news that Ladybug and Chat Noir were both out and about again on patrol.

Marinette hadn't been out in the city much the last two days, since the incident. The difference was overwhelming, instantly noticeable. It was like something was blocking the sun. No one was smiling or laughing. Mother's clutched their children's hands a little tighter, eyes darting to the dark corners of the street as they rushed inside. Several shops were closed. Police were _everywhere_. Everyone was scared. They were hiding.

She was passing a house when she overheard a couple of kids. She paused. Two boys around 10 or 11 were standing in front of a little girl who was maybe 6 or 7. She was on the ground, looking like they'd shoved her, her knees scraped and bleeding a little. She was crying.

"What a cry baby. You know what happens to cry babies?" One of the boys said.

"Akumas come for cry-babies, and they eat them all up." The other finished. The girl started crying harder.

Marinette frowned. She easily dropped out of the sky, right behind the girl and walked up to them. The boys froze, open-mouthed, then ran off. She grinned. At least they had some sort of moral compass; they knew what they were doing was wrong enough for them to be in trouble with Ladybug. The girl turned around, eyes filled with terror, probably expected an akuma. Marinette knelt before her and held out a hand to help her up. "Hi there." She said.

"Ladybug?" The girl gasped as she scrambled to stand up, wincing at the pain in her knees. Her lower lip quivered. "Were they right? Is an akuma going to come for me?"

Marinette mussed her hair at the top of her head, smiling. "Of course not. I won't let anything hurt you, princess. Chat Noir and I, we're going to catch all of the akumas and make sure they won't hurt anybody."

"My name's Amie. I'm not a princess." She giggled.

Marinette squinted at her, finger on her chin. Then she shook her head. "Nope, you definitely look like a princess. But, we might as well make sure. Do you know how to tell if someone's a real princess or not?" She said conspiratorially. The girl shook her head, entranced by the hero. Marinette leaned closer, closer, and tickled the girl's sides, making her laughter ring out, echoing off the houses and breaking the eerie silence of the day. Marinette laughed with her. "See, 100% princess right there. Only princesses are super ticklish. All hail Princess Amie!" She said, picking the girl up and twirling her around. She held her, balancing her on her hip. "So, where are your parents, your highness?"

Amie pointed, and Marinette looked, noticing for the first time the other people who'd gathered. The two boys hid behind a couple, and two men stood with their arms around each other, smiling at Ladybug and her new friend. Marinette set her down, and she ran to the two men, who caught her automatically, hugging her close. "Ladybug's gonna catch the akuma, and we're all gonna live happy ever after! Right?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder.

Ladybug smiled broadly. "That's exactly right, princess. We're going to save Paris from the evil akuma, and then we'll all live happily ever after." Marinette felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Chat, smiling at her with so much love it made her insides warm and soft. She stepped into his arms for a moment. "Already done with your patrol, minou?"

Chat scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, no. I saw you stopped, and you didn't move. I got worried." Marinette rolled her eyes, but her smile didn't falter. He put his lips to her ear. "I saw you with her. You were amazing. I think you just made Paris a little brighter."

She shrugged. "I don't like bullies." Was her only reply. "Come on, we need to finish our rounds. She had pulled out her yo-yo and was about to swing it up to let her fly out of sight, when a sound caught her attention. "Everybody, get inside!" She yelled, spinning on her heels.

Chat Noir leaped back, crouching, eyes searching for what had set her off. Then he heard it. Wings. The fluttering of hundreds of wings, like a soft hum in the air. Bees.

A swarm of them flew from an alleyway. He spun his baton, creating a shield that crushed any that got too close.

"Impressive, for a couple of losers." Came a voice that Chat Noir would never forget. Queen Bee drifted after her bees, floating on a cloud of them.

Something snapped in Adrien. The emotions that he was holding back raced to the forefront of his mind, all that rage and grief. "Cataclysm!" He yelled as he leapt forward.

"No!" Ladybug tried to grab him as he shot past, her fingertips brushing the end of his tail. Queen Bee flew straight up at the last second, cackling as Chat Noir's hand hit a car, the frame shuddering before crumbling to dust. Ladybug felt fear creep up as she saw the black glow still going strong. He should only have one hit. That much negative energy would be too much; their yin and yang powers would be out of whack. "You can't! Stop!" She yelled, running after him, wrapping her arms around his middle and holding him back. His body was trembling. This was all wrong. This wasn't her steadfast partner. This was…a broken Chat Noir.

Adrien tried to break free from the grip that held him, but whoever was there was stronger than him. He yelled, reaching forward desperately, wanting to sink his claws and teeth into his enemy. Finally, he slumped, then jerked forward one last time with a harsh cry. As the sound died, Marinette was thrown backwards, her grip broken. A green light flashed, and she heard Plagg grunt as he hit the ground. Adrien let out a breath, then slumped to the ground unconscious.

"At last! Give me that Miraculous!" She pointed at Adrien's prone form. Marinette didn't think. She spun her yo-yo, fending off the bees that flew at them, and crouched over Adrien. She picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder, pocketing Plagg, and vanished once more into the skyline of her city. "You can't run forever, Ladybug!" Queen Bee yelled back at them. Marinette squeezed her eyes shut, her only thought getting her partner to safety. The civilians had all run inside. She'd seen them. They were safe.

Quickly, she grabbed her walkie. "Dispatch, this is Alpha One. Six-one-five a block east of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Alpha Two is down. Forced to retreat. Civilians nearby. Requesting backup."

"Alpha One, we read you. Get Alpha Two to safety. You two are our top priority until this is resolved." Came the swift reply. There was a pause, then the walkie burst with static from the scanner line. "All units, 615 in progress one block east of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, requesting back-up. All units." Several voices called that they were on their way, and Marinette breathed a sigh of relief, hopping rooves to their apartment and dropping onto the roof without a second thought, dragging Adrien into their living room and dropping him on the couch. She checked his pulse. It was there, strong.

"Spots off." She breathed in relief. Plagg floated over his holder, worry etched in his face.

"I never…None of my other holders were ever able to force me out once, and he's done it twice." He said. "And he overpowered me, took hold of cataclysm again. He shouldn't be able to do that."

Tikki patted Plagg's arm. "Master Fu might know what to do." She said, giving Marinette a look.

Marinette's eyes were still on Adrien, but she perked up. "Do you really think he could help this?" She asked. She didn't wait for an answer. "I'll call him." She stood, pulling out her cellphone and dialing his number. "Master Fu?...Yes, this is Mari—Ladybug…Yes, I-We have a problem. It's Chat Noir; there's something wrong, and we don't know what…no, he's unconscious now…yes, it is serious…can you meet us? I can give you the…you can track us?...Oh, right, the Miraculous…twenty minutes. We'll be here. Third floor…Thank you." She pushed Adrien's hair out of his face, kneeling by the couch as they waited.

"Alpha One?" Came a voice at her hip. She grabbed the walkie.

"This is Alpha One." She answered, tone somber.

"An update on the 615. The incident appears to be over; however, the akuma did have victims. It seems a child tried to rescue an officer. Both the officer and the girl have been paralyzed and transferred to the hospital."

Marinette covered her mouth with her hand. "Amie," Came her choked breath.

"Yes, it appears the girl was Amie Southerland. Did you know her?"

"Yes." Was Marinette's response. "Thank you, dispatch. Please, keep us posted." She tucked the device away again and wiped the tears from her eyes. That little ray of light she'd fostered, gone, just like that, in the blink of an eye.

"How is Alpha Two?" The voice said after a minute.

"He's…He's still down. We won't know more for a while. I will keep you updated. I have to go. Over and out."

"Over and out."

The doorbell rang as she put the walkie talkie onto it's charger. She rushed to let Master Fu in, ushering him to the couch to Adrien and explaining rapid-fire what was going on. The old man's eyes got wider with every sentence. When she was done, he placed a hand on Adrien's forehead, mouthing several words.

"He is resting now; that is all. He should wake up soon. The rest, though, is a more troubling matter." He turned to Tikki and Plagg. "It seems he has become bonded with the Miraculous." Tikki gasped, and Plagg's jaw dropped.

Marinette looked back and forth between them. "What? What does that mean?"

"It means," Master Fu said slowly. "That this boy is very special, and in great danger."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note:**_

 _ **My precious, precious readers. I am so, so sorry it's taken this long for an update. I keep trying to get on a normal, regular updating schedule, and the universe keeps conspiring against my efforts. Plus, from this point forward, the story veers even more away from the actual plot of the show/comic, and this chapter was fairly difficult to write because I have these new plot points, etc., but also want to keep the story true to the heart of it-the characters. Hopefully, I've accomplished that. Please, please tell me what you think. I know part of this chapter is kind of info-dump-esque, but it was necessary. The next chapter should be up in a day or two (cross your fingers).**_

 _ **I also can't tell y'all enough how awesome it is when I read the comments for this story. I love, love, LOVE how much people like it, and that they can't wait for more. It makes me happy, and motivates me to keep writing it, so please, leave a comment, favorite, follow-and not just on this one story-that goes for all your fave stories on here. Show support for your fellow writers and fandom enthusiasts.**_

 _ **Anyway, here you are. Have a chapter. Enjoy. And I'll see you all again real soon.**_

* * *

 _ **Previously, on Lost and Broken...**_

 _"He is resting now; that is all. He should wake up soon. The rest, though, is a more troubling matter." He turned to Tikki and Plagg. "It seems he has become bonded with the Miraculous." Tikki gasped, and Plagg's jaw dropped._

 _Marinette looked back and forth between them. "What? What does that mean?"_

 _"It means," Master Fu said slowly. "That this boy is very special, and in great danger."_

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

Marinette's heart sank. "Wh-what exactly does that mean? Bonding to the Miraculous?"

Tikki hovered in front of her, tiny face grim. "It's very rare, and extremely dangerous, both to the holder and to the Kwami guarding it. And it usually only ever happens to the holders of the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, for the same reasons the keepers chose these holders."

"Strength, kindness, a sense of duty to restore the balance of light and dark, creation and destruction, luck and misfortune." Master Fu went on, clasping his hands behind his back.

"I still don't understand!" Marinette burst out, her panic beginning to seep into her voice.

"Marinette, how do you think we Kwami became bonded to our Miraculous?" Tikki said quietly. Marinette's eyes widened, her jaw flopping open as she realized some of the implications of this. "We wanted to make the world a better place, so we took our powers and created the Miraculous to magnify our abilities, and we used them for many eons. Over time, we became so attached to the charms that we could not bear to be separated, and eventually merged with them. Now, we can only use our abilities when there is a holder to wield them."

"That still doesn't explain what is happening to Adrien." She continued.

Plagg continued the explanation, his eyes still firmly on his charge. "Sometimes, our holders are filled with the same righteous purpose and passion that we Kwami were in the beginning, and that resonates so powerfully with the Miraculous that a bond is formed. But humans are more fickle than any other beast; that purpose becomes tainted, and the bond is broken, usually with deadly consequences." He finally turned to Marinette. "The holder dies. Usually self-destructing and taking out a lot of other people."

Marinette pressed a hand over her mouth, blinking away tears. "Is there anything we can do to stop it?" She asked after a moment.

Master Fu nodded slowly. "In a way. The bond, once created, must not be severed. Adrien's fate is sealed, forever one with the Black Cat Miraculous. He will eventually become like Plagg, bound within it. Not for many, many years to come." He added hastily at Marinette's horrified expression. "As Tikki said, it took the Kwami eons to merge with their charms. Most likely, this will extend his life as he absorbs some of the residual energy, and it won't complete until the natural end of his life. The issue is, we have to make sure he is not swayed by the evil events that have recently taken place. His confusion and pain is what has been causing the outbursts. The part of him already bonded to the Miraculous is trying to take control from Plagg, but is not ready to sustain that level of power. He needs to be reminded of why he put on the mask in the first place, and why he kept it on."

"That's not a difficult question to answer." Marinette spoke up instantly. "He put the mask on because it was a way to express himself and fly free, but he kept it because we were really making a difference. Everything was black and white for once—or black and red, I guess."

"I was finally in a place I could be my best self—helping people, bringing them fun and joy and peace." Adrien sat up on the couch, grunting at the effort, and Marinette rushed to his side, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead and hovering like a mother hen. He waved her off with a half-smile. "I'm fine, Bugaboo. Seriously."

"Obviously you're not." She breathed. She turned to Master Fu. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

He considered for a moment. "Only that bonding with a Miraculous does not have to be a bad thing. A true bond with a human holder has never happened before; however, you two have impressed me at every turn. Perhaps with you two, we will avoid disaster."

"Us…two?" She said quietly.

Master Fu arched a brow. "Have you not noticed anything strange recently about your Miraculous? Maybe it is more subtle than Mr. Agreste's transformation—feeling more comfortable in the suit than out of it, or an extra spark of energy, or even developing some quirks of a ladybug?"

Tikki frowned. "You have been clinging to warmth; the cold makes you grumpy and tired. And you've been flying through the streets a little more easily, like you're not putting in as much effort."

Marinette's eyes were beginning to hurt from remaining so wide-opened. "Are you saying that the more we bond with the Miraculous, the more like our name sakes we will become? I'll be more like a ladybug; Adrien will be more feline? What else can we expect?"

"Previous holders have gained extra abilities, or have experienced changes in the suits or transformations themselves." Tikki supplied. "The transformations slowly lengthened. I knew one of the Black Cat holders developed the ability to actually shift _into_ a cat." She frowned sadly. "We do not know the extent of the changes, though, because there has never been a fully successful merge since we Kwami."

There was a long moment of silence. Then, haltingly, Marinette continued. "you said the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous holders were more unstable than others…. does that…will that…how will that affect _this_?"

Tikki and Plagg shared a look before the former answered. "Unstable may not have been the best word there. Maybe…passionate. But that's not right either. Those two holders—you two—were chose because of your firm, passionate beliefs in the truth of good vs evil, and the ultimate triumph of good, and you were both willing to do whatever it takes to assure it. It's why you both jumped right into the suits, and why you stayed in them. Even though you tried to find a replacement," Till I spoke a bit more quickly, cutting off Marinette. "You realized that you were a part of that fight, despite your fears. You are both brave and fierce and loyal, and you truly care about what happens to the rest of your city, to the rest of the world. That is what Ladybug and Chat Noir stand for. But," her voice lowered again, until it was almost a whisper, as if she didn't want anyone else to hear. "The same passion that makes you heroes can be turned against you, hardening your heart. Imagine a Ladybug becoming disenchanted with the world and turning evil." Marinette shuddered. "Exactly. That is what we meant by 'unstable.' You two are more easily swayed by an event.

Marinette looked worriedly at Adrien. "I will not be swayed." He swore. In a somber voice, he intoned, " _Invictus maneo_."

"I remain unvanquished." Marinette translated softly. She was silent, contemplative for a long moment. Her bluebell eyes seemed to be searching his for something, like they were seeing inside him, like she was looking _through_ him. Then, she stood, turning to Master Fu and the Kwamii. Surprising everyone, she placed a fist over her heart and bowed at the waist. " _Morituri te salutant_." Her words seemed inhumanly loud in the room. The words fell like a death knell. And it was. Everything they were, everything they used to be or used to _hope_ to be, was gone. In that moment, Marinette was saying that, no matter what, she would follow the path before her. She would fight for all that was good and just until the end of her life—and beyond, given the new development. She was pledging an eternity of service for the greater good.

Adrien pulled himself to his feet and copied her deep bow. "We who are about to die, salute you." His words had the same effect, solidifying their pact, creating something…something powerful and inexplicable, something altogether binding. When the pair rose again, a new light in their eyes, neither knew how to break the serious mood that had fallen like a heavy blanket over them. Finally, Adrien chuckled, then bent over again laughing. Marinette couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips at the sight as she gave him a questioning look. " 'And we shall call you, the Fellowship of the Miraculous.' " He said between gasps of hysterical mirth.

Marinette giggled. "Oh my god, Adrien, you are such a dork!" The tension shattered. He smirked, then pounced towards her, fingers tickling her sides, making her gasp and cringe, trying to escape as her body shook with laughter.

"Dork? I'll show you, dork." He growled in her ear. She felt a shiver run down her spine that had nothing to do with tickling and everything to do with his hands on her body and that growl in his throat. She ignored it, tickling his sides right back, until they fell into a heap on the floor, gasping and calling out for mercy. Adrien sat back against the front of the couch, pulling Marinette into his arms, so that she sat back against his chest between his legs. Her arms rested over his around her waist, and she closed her eyes blissfully. They suddenly realized that at some point Master Fu and Wayzz had left, and that the other Kwamii were hidden in their den across the room. They were alone.

They enjoyed their bubble of soft peace for a minute, Marinette looking up at Adrien tenderly, Adrien staring off into the distance. "Are you really okay, minou?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Adrien met her eyes and blinked, long and slow, like a real cat. "I think…" He started. "I think I am." He was silent for a second, and Marinette let him piece his thoughts together. "That first moment when…when I saw him, lying there—that first moment when I realized he was…gone. Dead." He forced the word out. "It was just like my mother leaving all over again. It was more…I was alone."

"You are not alone." Marinette said automatically, reaching up to cup his cheek, her thumb rubbing his skin gently.

Adrien leaned into her hand. "I know, love. But that was what it felt like. But my father…he has been gone since she left. He died that day, and this was just…the final death throes, I guess. And, yeah, I'm still angry—at him for leaving and for being evil, at the akuma taking over Queen Bee—but mostly at myself. Logically, I know I could never have caught him. We couldn't have done anything to save him. But I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. We should have gone after Queen Bee that day. Because of me…that poor girl has been trapped in her own body for that much longer."

"Hey, none of that. You and I _both_ chose to go after Hawk Moth. Together. As a team. Because we couldn't let anyone—even our arch nemesis—just die like that without attempting to rescue them." Her voice was firm. "We did _everything_ we could have done. Period. Bad things just…sometimes bad things just happen."

Adrien gave her a wry smile. "How did I not recognize you sooner?" Marinette blinked at his sudden change of subject. "In or out of the mask, you always knew— _know_ —exactly what to say to fix me." She smiled back, and their lips met in a tender kiss. "Come on," He broke away. "I can hear your stomach growling." She scrunched her nose and nodded in agreement, and they made their way to the kitchen. "Fajitas?" He asked.

"Delicious." Was her answer. Without missing a beat, she went to the fridge to get the chicken, peppers, and avocado, while he went to the pantry to grab an onion, tortillas, and the spices they would need. The chili flakes tumbled from his grip, and he turned, kicking the glass bottle back into the air with the heel of his foot. Marinette easily caught it, spinning it with a flourish before setting it on the counter and grabbing a skillet. They continued to move like they had been in that kitchen together for years, despite having used it only twice, and having never been in any kitchen together before. Ingredients were flying. They were ducking under each other's arms fluidly, gracefully maneuvering around the small space as they prepared dinner.

When they had the table set out, steaming plates full of veggies and meat, they held out their fists. "Pound it!" Their voices rang out, both grinning as they tucked into the food.

"Yay for teamwork!" Marinette almost moaned as she sank her teeth into a third fajita. They were the best she'd ever had outside of Mexico. Adrien could only nod in agreement as he matched her tortilla for tortilla.

They had planned to make sopaipillas, but after dinner, they were so full that they decided to save that for another time, cleaning the dishes and starting the dishwasher.

Static brought Marinette back to the present, her eyes snapping open, realizing she had dozed off curled against Adrien in a mini-food-coma. "Alpha One, do you read?"

She extricated herself from his arms and grabbed the walkie. "This is Alpha One," She answered, stifling a yawn.

"Is there anything to report on Alpha Two?" The voice sounded generally worried.

Marinette blinked. "Alpha Two is awake and recuperating. Alpha Team will be ready to return to duty tomorrow." She hesitated. Did they need to know any specifics? Would there be another outburst like that morning? She decided to keep some of their secrets just that—secret.

"Good." The voice sighed in relief. Before it shut off, she could hear a couple cheers in the background. "Do you need anything else from the department?"

"We're good, dispatch. We were about to call it a night. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call us."

"Understood. Over and out, Alpha Team."

"Over and out, dispatch." She yawned again, setting the device back down.

Adrien's arms snaked around her middle, his chest pressing warmth into her back and his chin resting on her head. She could feel the soft silk of his pajama bottoms brushing against her bare legs. They had already changed into their nightclothes before sitting on the couch and reminiscing. "You said it, Milady. Let's call it a night."

She nodded sleepily, then reconsidered. "I'm actually not tired. Or, at least, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep if we tried to go now." Adrien nodded in agreement. "How about we go watch something for a while and just relax?"

"That sounds amazing." He said, voice tinged in relief. He wasn't the slightest bit tired. In fact, he was very nearly on the verge of completely freaking out over the newest developments in his secret life.

They decided on _Firefly_ —since the full series, including the unaired episodes, as well as the movie, were sitting on the shelf, and since it was a favorite of both of them (Seriously, it was a western. In space – the final frontier – still a frontier – with Nathan Fillion, nerd god, playing the anti-hero, Malcolm Reynolds, former Rebel soldier turned underdog con-man thief when the rebellion lost—what was there _not_ to love?). It was also something both of them had seen enough that it could play as background music to their churning thoughts.

After a while, "So, what do you think will really happen to us?" Adrien asked after a while. They were reclined on the couch, Marinette's fingers tracing patterns on his chest while he stroked his fingers through her hair. Time was inching along, and they knew they should probably head off to bed soon, but their brains just wouldn't slow down. "I mean, I know they said that the changes would probably be subtle and would take a while to manifest, but, am I supposed to expect, oh, I don't know, fur and claws? A real tail? Glowing eyes? I've noticed a few things already, and looking back now, maybe a few more odd habits make more sense." He trailed off.

Marinette didn't seem surprised; her thoughts had been spinning around those same questions. "Well, like Tikki said, I have been reacting to cold temperatures oddly. And swinging myself around has been a lot easier. Sometimes, I swear, it feels like I'm flying."

"Maybe one day, you'll just sprout wings and fly away," he replied a little wistfully.

"Not without my kitty." She smiled, rubbing her face into the crook of his neck affectionately. After a moment, she felt a rumble vibrating under her cheek and froze for a moment, looking up at him in bewilderment. Adrien realized what had happened and blushed bright red, the sound cutting off. "Were you purring?" She asked, a grim forming.

"I-I-It's not—" He stuttered.

She placed a finger over his lips to shut him up, lifting herself up some to place herself more firmly into his embrace. "It's adorable." She said, then cocked her head. "Do it again."

"Nooo," he whined. "It's embarrassing, just like when I start growling. That started a few months ago, too."

Marinette's grin grew wider, and she moved her hand from his chest, sliding it up and behind his head, twining her fingers in his hair. "Actually, I didn't want to say it earlier in front of the others, but that growl is…kinda hot. Sexy, eve."

His Adrien-esque smile faded into a Chat Noir grin as he caught up with her words. "So, Milady likes it when her kitty growls at her?" He asked in a husky voice, pulling her fully on top of him. Putting his lips against her ear, he let a growl flow from his throat, so in tuned with her from years of watching her reactions in their various partnerships both as Chat Noir and Adrien that he could almost _feel_ the hairs stick up on the back of her neck as goosebumps rose on her flesh. His lips trailed down her neck, biting with teeth that felt slightly sharper than normal, licking and sucking and marking her skin. His hands slid down her back to cup her firm buttocks.

Marinette giggled against his lips breathlessly. "It's late, minou." She said, feeling him shiver at the nickname. She arched her brow.

"Say it again." He said, voice low and husky, almost that growl that made her melt into a puddle. One hand snaked back up to twist in her hair, which had grown out in the last year or so, until it curled to the middle of her back.

Marinette placed her lips at Adrien's ear, close enough for their skin to touch, just barely. "Minou," she breathed. "My kitty."

Adrien groaned, then made her gasp as he suddenly leapt up, pulling her up with him. His hands cupped her butt, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms around his neck. "You're right. It's time for bed, Milady." He growled. Marinette didn't hesitate to agree, kissing him fiercely, turning lights off as they made their way back to his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Note_**

 ** _To my marvelous readers, I give this gift: A second chapter in as one day! And, if we're very lucky and the muses smile down on us, perhaps a third will be forthcoming. In any case, we have the next installment in the thrilling tale of Ladybug and Chat Noir's perilous adventures in Lost and Broken._**

 ** _I will warn you this: this chapter may seem a bit rushed. There is some time skipping. There are several moments when you may feel as though I'm not spending as much time as usual on each character. Well, that's because I'm not. Yes, it is supposed to feel rushed, because that is what they are feeling. Pressure. Like everything is moving too fast. Fear not, though, we do still see our favorite heroes dealing with a Paris that has been broken…a Paris lost in a sea of confusion and turmoil…_**

 ** _Also, this chapter is NSFW. Those of you who know my work know that almost all of it is NSFW. However, especially towards the middle of the chapter, definitely NSFW. Read at your own risk._**

 ** _So, here you are. Enjoy. And if you like what you read, please, favorite, follow, and review! Until next time, my pretties._**

* * *

The next few days were uneventful, though stressful. The entire city of Paris was on high alert, looking out for the final akuma—the worst akuma. One of the few akumas with a death toll. So far, only Gabriel Agreste had been declared a victim. But they all knew that the paralyzed people in the hospital were on borrowed time. There were no reported sightings of Queen Bee or any more of her victims anywhere for two full days. Ladybug, Chat Noir, and the rest of the police force were scouring every nook and crevice in the city for signs of her, with no luck.

The third day, though…

It started early. The static of the walkie cut through the silence of the apartment at 3:27 AM. Luckily, both of the heroes were already awake. Or, rather, both heroes had been unable to sleep. No sign of Queen Bee, but three paralyzed victims found at a bus stop. No trail to follow. Less than an hour later, more static: two more victims, this time at a gas station, no trail. Marinette and Adrien had decided to forego sleep after that, suiting up and heading out, this time sticking to each other like glue, in constant contact with dispatch and the other officers, keeping a tight perimeter. The city was awake, unable to ignore the sinister power buzzing through her streets. But it was silent as the light began to filter in over the skyline. A car alarm drew attention to find another victim, a jewelry store alarm to another. No trail anywhere to follow, no order to the attacks. In fact, the people found at the sites had no business being there. Meaning that Queen Bee had probably snatched them, paralyzed them, then dropped them off.

She was baiting them.

The entire day was spent the same way, finding unconscious bodies scattered randomly through the city with no way of tracking down the villain, all the while the pair of heroes and the police growing ever more ragged.

And then the next day was the same.

And the next.

After three days of this, the citizens were losing all faith. No one left their homes, but she still managed to sneak in and get to them somehow. No cameras caught sight of her. No one knew what was going on. But they were all thinking the same thing: they had been putting their faith in two people—some were even saying that maybe they _weren't_ people; they had _superpowers_ for crying out loud—when at least one, and probably both, of them was just a child, still in school even. And the police department was no match for a flying super villain with an army of super bees. The Ladyblog was so full of hurtful comments that Alya had to shut it down, at least temporarily, to keep fights from breaking out.

The message had been heard, though.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had failed. Paris was doomed.

* * *

Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Chief Raincomprix stood on a rooftop, a light, steady rain beginning to fall. "I don't know what else we can do." The officer was saying, his voice sounding at once dejected and angry, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Ladybug and Chat shared a look. "We'll find her." She said with determination. "It only takes one slip up on her part."

Chat had a finger on his chin, eyes on the ground. "We can't keep going as we are, though," He said. "None of us has had any rest, and this show of force with no sign of gaining anything from it is killing morale." The others agreed with him. "She is playing with us, forcing our hands. She's dumping bodies wherever she wants, meaning she setting us up for something. She could just be trying to wear us down. But she could also be setting up a trap, using them as a distraction to keep our eyes off her real goal. After all, she doesn't even have to be there to dump them; she would just have to send some of her bees."

"Is she leading us somewhere? Does she want us to find her?" Ladybug mused. She stared off in the distance for a moment, eyes unfocusing, before she winced, placing the palm of her hand against her forehead.

"Mari? You okay?" Chat asked, worry tinging his voice.

She waved him off. "I'm fine. Just tired. Exhausted actually. We haven't slept in days, and we've been transformed for most of that time. We need to regroup, rest and eat. So do our Kwami." He nodded, raking a clawed hand through his hair, ears flicking back in annoyance.

"You two go. If you can't fight, we don't stand a chance." The police chief said firmly. Then he sighed. "I'll draw in our force. Split up into three units. Cycle them out. We'll call if we have any news. Until then…" They all nodded wearily. "I hope we get this taken care of soon." He said quietly. "I don't know how much more they can take."

"We have to." Ladybug answered solemnly. "If we don't, everyone in the hospital will fade away. We can't let that happen. I won't let it happen." He nodded to her, his eyes telling her that he finally saw them for the heroes they had become, instead of the children they had been. As equals.

* * *

As soon as the apartment door was shut behind them, Marinette and Adrien let their transformations drop, Tikki and Plagg fluttering away weakly to their den without a word. The humans followed suit, not bothering with silly mundane things like lights or pajamas. Adrien slipped off his shoes, shirt, and belt and pulled the covers back, collapsing on the bed with a grunt of exhaustion, while Marinette let her jacket pool on the floor around her tennis shoes, reaching under her tank top to release her sports bra, pulling it free and dropping it with a look of mild loathing before sliding into bed a little more gracefully and curling into her partner's side. Adrien had barely thrown the blanket over them before they were both dead to the world. And for the first time in a long time, maybe only because they had not slept in so long, they both slept without nightmares.

Fifteen hours later, Marinette lifted her heavy eyelids, letting the midday sunlight that filled the room bring her back to her senses. She was sore; her entire body felt like one big bruise. Her head throbbed. Her tongue felt thick and fuzzy, and tasted like sick. She scrunched up her nose and carefully extricated herself from the arms of her partner, who lay as still and silent as death but for the breaths that lifted his chest. She grabbed her phone on the way to the bathroom, checking for missed messages. A few from Alya, Nino, and Chloe, and one from her parents letting her know they made it to her aunt's house safely. She ran hot water for a bath, adding a healthy dose of bubble bath to the tub before stepping into her own room to grab a change of clothes and her silk bathrobe, letting the smooth, cool fabric ease over her skin. It was crimson, with round black spots spaced just right, reminding her perfectly of her suit.

Just as she was dropping the robe, preparing to step into the tub, Adrien appeared in the doorway, brow creased in discomfort. She just jerked her head towards the tub, then stepped into the water, almost moaning as the warmth soothed her aching muscles. She sank down until just her eyes and nose remained above the water, letting it ease the knots the last few days had worked up. At Adrien's tap on her shoulder, she raised up, scooting forward to allow him to sit behind her. She relaxed back against his chest, letting her eyes close peacefully. His hands moved to her shoulders, and he began to massage her neck, making her melt further against him, until she was a puddle of goo between his legs. Then, she remembered her phone. She sighed, then picked up the phone and dialed Alya's number.

She picked up on the first ring. "Mari?" She asked hesitantly, like she was scared it would be someone else, calling to let her know something terrible had happened.

"Yeah, it's me," Marinette said, voice a bit hoarse. She cleared her throat and started again. "It's me, Alya. Sorry I haven't gotten back to you. It's been a rough few days. This is the first time I've really been able to relax."

"Where are you?" She asked. Her voice was small. She was not untouched by the mood of the city.

"In our safehouse. In the bath. We were ordered to take a break after three days nonstop." Adrien had moved to kiss her neck, his hands slipping down to rub her stomach, brushing the underside of her breasts and making her shiver. "How has it been at the hotel? I know you can't be loving all the quality time with Chloe."

Alya chuckled, easing Marinette's fears that her friend had been broken. She would come out of this just fine. "Oh, she's been a _peach_." She answered sarcastically. "We stay up every night doing each other's nails and braiding Nino's hair and watching _The Princess Diaries._ " She giggled again. "No, but really, it's been okay. We're all pretty tense here, but well-guarded. And she hasn't been that bad. In fact, we haven't had an actual argument even once."

"I'm glad." Marinette's voice came out slightly strained. Adrien's hands slid up, rubbing bubbles and that warm water over her breasts, squeezing them lightly, as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Are you okay?" Alya asked. "We've been keeping up with the news as best as possible, but even the reporters are trying to stay out of harm's way. Most of them are actually in the hospital now. So we don't know everything."

"We—" she cut herself to keep from moaning out loud as Adrien pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, rolling the sensitive flesh. She could feel him grinning against the dark hickies he had just left on her collarbone. She cleared her throat. "We're being led on a wild goose chase, with no leads, no way to track her down. She's being too random, and we don't even think she's the one leaving the bodies. We can't figure out her next move, and we're all running on empty. Adrien and I have to go back out there soon, but with everything else going on—" She stopped herself, blinking. She didn't mean to say that. She had been planning on keeping the bonding a secret until the Queen Bee business was dealt with.

"Everything else…?" Alya was never one to miss important gossip.

Adrien lifted his head finally, almost making her sigh in relief. "She just means with planning our patrol roots and coordinating with the police." He said loud enough for Alya to hear.

"Oh, okay, that's—" Marinette's eyes almost bugged out of her head when Alya froze mid-word, realizing what she had probably just caught on to. "Marinette," She said calmly. "Is Adrien Agreste in the bath with you?" Marinette covered her face with one hand, hearing a couple of gasps from the other end of the line, probably from Chloe and Nino.

Adrien laughed, the vibrations tingling against Marinette's back. "Oops." He chuckled. "I guess the—"

Marinette turned her head and glared at him. "Don't you dare," she warned, but it was too late.

"Cat's out of the bag," he finished with a grin. Marinette groaned at the crappy pun and put the phone on speaker, setting it down on the stool outside the tub.

"Marineeeeeeette," Alya whined. "You let me speak for," She paused, probably to look at her phone, "four and a half minutes before getting to the actual freaking news?! Come on, I've been stuck in a hotel room for days with Nino and Chloe for entertainment, throw me a bone! Deets, girl!"

Mari blushed and briefly debated whether or not she could drown herself in the tub fast enough to avoid the questions, but, alas, Adrien laughed and clutched her tighter to him. "When this is all over, Alya, we'll get together and discuss it, but, for now, Milady and I have some things we have to discuss about our current predicament. We just wanted to call to make sure you are okay."

Marinette could hear the pout in her friend's voice. "I'll hold you to that, pretty boy." She said. "Yeah, we're fine. You two go on and save the world; we'll talk later."

"Love you, Alya," Marinette called.

"Love you too, Mari." The line went dead.

"I can't believe you let her find out." Marinette complained with a huff, which turned into a gasp before it had ended as Adrien growled and reached back down, lightly clamping his teeth down on her shoulder and palming both breasts. He brought his knees between hers and pushed her legs apart until her feet hung over the edge of the tub on either side, lifting her up.

"I need you, Milady," He rasped against her neck.

"Yes," She groaned.

Adrien suddenly pinched both of her nipples, a little harder this time, making her arch her back, before his hands moved to her hips, lifting her up. She brought a hand between their legs to position him just right, and he pulled her back down, his hard length filling her. Marinette cried out, throwing her head back and giving him more access to her neck and the tops of her breasts as he bounced her up and down roughly. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub, but neither of them cared. One of her hands went to her breasts, massaging it as she moaned, the other slipped between her legs and rubbed the hot button of need just above where his cock was stoking a fire in her.

"Minou!" She gasped as she felt herself tipping over the precipice, falling into an endless pit of bliss.

"Again," he growled, fingers digging into her hips as he sped up, hips thrusting under her bringing him deeper with each stroke. She cried over and over again as she shattered apart, until he moaned and slammed her down once more, biting down on her shoulder. They sat catching their breath a moment before Marinette raised up, wincing as he slid free, and sliding down into the water again, noticing that quite a bit had escaped the tub. The bathroom was a mess, water and suds everywhere. Adrien's arms wrapped around her stomach in a hug. "I can't ever get enough of you, Milady." He said softly as he nibbled at her neck some more.

"Good," she answered with a smile, turning to capture his lips with hers. "Now, come on, kitty, let's get this cleaned up. We do actually have work that needs doing.

He helped to pull her to her feet and step out onto the bathmat. She towel-dried her hair, then patted the water off her skin, before slipping back into her robe and pulling her hair into a damp ponytail. Adrien grinned as he watched her drop her towel on the floor, step on it, and waddle around the room, mopping up the water. He couldn't help it; she may be the most gorgeous woman in the world, but even she looked ridiculous doing that. He joined her, though, after shaking the water from his hair, drying himself off, and slipping on a clean pair of jeans. Before long, the bathroom was shiny and new again, spotlessly clean, their dirty clothes and towels spinning in the washer.

"Hungry?" Marinette asked when her stomach growled.

"Starved," Adrien answered gripping his own stomach. They quickly made themselves sandwiches and sat at the kitchen table, pouring over their notes and maps, a bag of Doritos and two cans of Red Bull between them.

"I think we should start here next," Adrien said through a mouthful of sandwich, finger hovering over their old high school.

Marinette blew away the smattering of cheese dust he had scattered on the map and nodded slowly. "It is a possible target, especially with school starting up again in a few days. But most of her targets there are already in the hospital. I don't know how many more victims she would take there. At least, for right now. Her main focus seems to be on us, and on evading capture. So, the more likely targets are going to be those related to us, or, more accurately, to you."

He frowned, swallowing. "So, you're thinking, the university, the hotel, and our houses?" She nodded, crunching a Dorito thoughtfully.

"If we assume that the body drops have been a distraction for her to sneak around the city, then she's probably already visited most or all of the marked locations. Meaning, she must have seen who has fled the city and figured where her real victims will be."

"The hotel." He finished.

Marinette nodded in grim confirmation. Then, she looked over to the stand where their radio sat. "You know," she said slowly, setting down the last few bites of her sandwich and standing up. "It's been awfully quiet." Adrien followed her gaze, brow creasing with worry. Marinette picked up one of the walkies. "Dispatch, this is Alpha Team. Status report?"

"Alpha Team, good to hear from you again. All seems quiet for the time. The last victims were found about four hours ago. No activity since then."

The heroes shared a look. Their Kwami had emerged, worried expressions on their faces as well. Adrien nodded, going to his room to finish getting dressed. "Dispatch, send two units to Le Grand Paris Hotel. We'll meet them there."

"Have you found something, Alpha One?"

"It's just a hunch, but…we think the mayor and a few…protected witnesses are in danger. Witnesses with valuable, dangerous information." As she talked, she rummaged through her things, Slipping into a pair of jogging capris and a tank top, picking her sports bra off of Adrien's bedroom floor, throwing on a hoodie.

"Understood. I'll have additional units on standby."

"Thank you, dispatch, over and out." She tucked the walkie talkie into the holster and carried it back into the living room, standing facing Adrien. Both of them wore matched serious expressions. "You ready?" He nodded. The Kwami agreed as well. Quickly, quietly, they suited up and raced along the Paris skyline, hoping they were wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note:**_ _ **I'm sorry.**_

* * *

It was too quiet. The entire city—too quiet. Like Paris was holding her breath. In the distance, Ladybug and Chat Noir could hear the sirens as units responded to their call for backup. They landed lightly on the roof of the hotel without incident and swung onto the balcony of the safehouse room, rapping on the glass door to be let in. Alya peeked through the curtains and hastily ushered them into the room where their friends sat in a worried cluster on the couches.

Alya enveloped her best friend in a hug. "Mari! You're really okay!" She sighed.

Marinette returned the hug with a tight smile. "Of course I am. I told you we were."

"I was worried you'd lied to protect us. Again. It's a habit with you, girl." She returned as she pulled away from the hug, giving Chat a relieved smile as well. "Anyway, what are you two doing here? I thought you said you would stay away from here unless…"

"Unless this place was compromised." Chloe said, standing up suddenly. "Is she on her way?"

"I—" Marinette started, but she was cut off by a way-too-familiar chuckle. She turned on her heels back towards the balcony, her yoyo spinning in a shield-like circle of unbreakable string before them.

"She's already here, losers." Sneered a girl's voice, just before the glass doors blew inwards, scattering shards of glass in all directions. A cloud of bees rushed into the room, a girl in the center of them all—a girl with an evil smile and murderous eyes. "It took you two idiots long enough to figure out the puzzle. I thought I might have to wait for another three days before you showed up."

"It was a trap," Ladybug breathed. She kept her gaze firmly on their enemy, but could see the others back quickly into the bathroom and lock the door behind them. At least they would be safe.

Queen bee face-palmed and shook her head, the bees buzzing agitatedly around her. "Of COURSE it was a trap. How thick can you be?"

"If you've been waiting for us, why are our friends still unharmed?" Chat Noir fired back at her. He was crouched with his Bo staff outstretched to the side, his ears laying back against his blond hair.

She waved a hand. "Oh, I couldn't care less about _them_. It's you I want." She said, as though it would be obvious. "I want your Miraculous. I want the wish."

Surprise flickered through Marinette. "Wish? You know about the wish?"

Queen Bee rolled her eyes. "Keep up, will you. I ransacked the Agreste Mansion already. I know everything Hawkmoth knew. So yes, I know about the wish, and all about those silly little consequences that book warned about. Now, hand over your Miraculous, or I will hold you down and make you watch as I destroy your friends, their families, and your families, and then take them from your paralyzed corpses myself." Her voice had turned hard, unyieldingly cruel.

"You know we can't allow you to do that." Ladybug said firmly.

She shrugged. "Like I said, I cool either way. I just thought I would give you a chance to save them." She stretched out a hand, one finger pointed at the locked bathroom door. "Take them." A portion of her bees followed her command, darting to the door.

"Seal the cracks in the door frame and cover the vents!" Chat called, not turning around or taking his eyes from Queen Bee. "They won't be able to hole up for long," he muttered to his partner quietly.

"I know. But they can hold them off until we purify the akuma, right? We've got this, Minou."

Chat Noir grinned. "Yes, Milady, we've got this."

The trio stared each other down, no one wanting to be the first to move, to flinch. Suddenly a dozen bees flew at the pair, faster than any normal bee should have been able to. They met Marinette's shield with a crunching sound. Chat leapt over his partner, landing in a crouch before her and running at their enemy, Bo staff catching bees left, right, and fore. Queen be just smirked and pulled a small dagger out of her boot. The black-metal blade glinted in the sun, catching Marinette's eye.

"Chat, knife!" Ladybug yelled, lunging forward to grab his tail and yank in back just as the blade passed under his nose.

"Good eye, loser," Queen Bee sneered, tossing the knife and catching it, readjusting the blade in her hand. "Stinger, here, would have damaged that pretty little face of his. This is why it's important to keep your pet on a leash."

Ladybug's eyes flashed. She hooked her yoyo around the chandelier and swinger herself up, easily flinging her body into the open space above the insects, grabbing the antenna headband as she did, breaking it. She had been almost certain the akuma wasn't in the headband, but she knew it would probably tick off their adversary the most. She was right. With an inhuman shriek, Queen Bee threw herself at Ladybug, completely ignoring her partner, leaving him to contend with her own pets.

Chat lost Ladybug in the chaos as the battle began for real. Every time his focus moved to finding her, the bees would close in again, and he was left fending off the stingers that would end his fight permanently. As the minutes ticked on, his frustration grew and grew, his lips drawing back in a snarl of frustration. He could feel the usual power filling him as his cataclysm built up, but it was different this time. There was more power, and it felt more…wild. Untamed. Dangerous.

He heard Ladybug shout, "Lucky ch—," only for her voice to be cut off in a scream, and his vision turned red. His screech of "CATACLYSM!" echoed through the entire city, full of rage and pain and fear for his Lady. The power inside him swelled and burst, a black glow covering his entire body, sharp tendrils of the light jabbing out, stabbing the hundreds of bees around him. Ladybug let out another cry, and the energy pulsed again. He lunged towards Queen Bee, right into the thick of the bees, the black glow obliterating everything in his way. Finally he could see his query. Queen Bee was straddling Ladybug, one hand on her throat, the other clutching the dagger over her head. Ladybug struggled feebly, trying to push her away. Blood was pooling around her; she was hurt, badly. With a cry, he threw himself at Queen Bee. She looked up in surprise, noticing the sudden lack of bees, then leaped up, throwing herself back. The last of her pets carried her to the balcony, and up to the roof, away from the glowing demon-like cat coming for her.

Chat didn't hesitate, following her out and scaling the wall of the hotel, his cataclysm destroying the last of her bees and grounding her. She growled in anger as she got the her feet. The two circled each other. Chat could feel the cataclysm energy beginning to fade. If he was going to take her down, he needed to do it quickly. He just needed to get close enough to grab her, and…He saw an opening and darted his clawed hand towards her.

"Chat, don't!" Came a choked cry from his left. Ladybug stood, an arm wrapped around her middle, just under her breasts. Her face was screwed up in pain, but it wasn't all from her wounds. Alya crouched behind a pipe, phone out, determination clear on her face. He could see a helicopter above them as well, and could hear reporters and police from below them on the ground.

He realized what he had been about to do and faltered. He didn't really want to kill her, did he? That wasn't what Chat Noir stood for. It wasn't what Adrien stood for. In his moment of hesitation, the glow dissipated, and Queen Bee lunged, bringing his mind back to the fight. Even without her bees, Queen Bee was a formidable opponent. She was fast, the dagger a deadly flash of lightning. And Chat Noir knew his transformation wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly, without warning, Queen Bee threw herself to the side, grabbing Ladybug, who was kneeling on the rooftop, eyes clenched shut, and held the knife to her throat. "Stop fighting me, _kitty_ , and give me your Miraculous, or your lady follows dear old dad." She smirked evilly.

Despite Chat's rage, his voice was steady. "Let her go. You'll never get the Miraculous, no matter who or what you threaten."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged, and tossed Ladybug aside. Marinette let out a cry of agony, then of fear as she found herself in midair, her yoyo dropping from her blood-slicked fingers. She had no way to stop herself as she began falling off the roof of the hotel.

Adrien didn't think; he just reacted. He dove off the roof, extending his Bo staff to the ground. He snatched Ladybug out of the air, ignoring her pained scream as he yanked her to him, slowing their descent until his feet met the ground and they tumbled to the sidewalk. It wasn't a gentle landing, but they were both still alive. "Stay here, Milady," He said gently as he lay her down. "I'll be right back." He looked up, but Queen Bee was no where in sight. He scanned the area, turning in a circle, ignoring the cameras and eyes looking at him in fear and shock. There, a block over, she was skimming the rooftops making her escape. He crouched, ready to pounce after her, when a red glow caught the corner of his eye. Jerking his head around, he saw the end of Ladybug's de-transformation, and rushed to her side.

"No no no no no," He said as he knelt, drawing her head onto his knees.

"Adrien!" Tikki said as she burst free, her voice weak and pained. "I can't do any more! I tried! She won't last much longer!" The Kwami was freaking out. "I could feel her this time. I knew what was happening. But it was worse than I ever thought. I could feel her pain. Adrien, help her!" Marinette's shirt was soaked with blood, a line of red trickling from her mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she feinted.

Chat Noir moved automatically, gathering her into his arms and leaping into the air. He moved faster than he had ever moved before, ignoring glances and the static coming from the walkie talkie on his thigh. Ignoring everything but the woman in his arms and his flight for her safety. He slammed his shoulder against the doors to the emergency room at the closest hospital. Faces turned to him in utter shock. Off-handedly, he noticed the news playing on the television to his right in the lobby, the reporter standing in front of a blood-soaked sidewalk before the Grand Paris hotel.

"She's been stabbed. Lost a lot of blood. Help her." His breath was ragged, his transformation pushed to its limits. Nurses rushed around, grabbing a gurney and taking Marinette from his arms, cutting open her shirt to see the wound—wounds—as they wheeled her past a set of doors into a too-white hallway.

A man in green scrubs stopped him with a hand on his chest when Adrien tried to push past the doors after them. "You can't go with her. Our doctors will do everything they can, but you have to stay here." Adrien growled, green eyes flashing. The man's face spoke his own worry and awe at meeting one of Paris' superheroes. "I understand. But you have to let them work. And we need you to give us some information. We need to know who she is, your relation, what happened to her—and we need to be able to contact her family."

Adrien's ears and shoulders drooped, and he staggered back, falling heavily into a chair. "Plagg, claws in." He said dejectedly. The green light flashed, and Plagg zipped out, looking Adrien in the eye. "Tikki is with Marinette." Adrien answered the question before it was asked. "She's looking after her charge."

"Are you okay, kid? I know she landed a few blows, but I couldn't tell if—" he stopped. "You're bleeding." Adrien glanced down where blood was indeed flowing down his arm. The nurse stepped forward as Adrien pulled the shirt over his head, wincing as he noticed the pain from the blows he had taken in the fight. "That's pretty deep," Plagg said as he got close, eyeing the wound. "But you've taken worse."

The nurse motioned Adrien up, grabbing two clipboards as he went. "Come on, Mr. Agreste. We'll get you patched up while we figure this all out." A woman in lilac scrubs ushered them to a room quickly, snapping the curtain closed before everyone could see exactly who it was in their emergency room. "Is this your only injury?" he asked, jotting down notes on one of the clipboards as he went—probably filling in contact information and medical notes.

Adrien quickly took inventory. He ran his hands through his hair, then stopped and shook his head, chips of broken glass falling to the floor. He stood and began to stretch, checking to see if any of his muscles, tendons, or bones seemed damaged. It was a routine that had become second nature to him after five years. He usually took the brunt of the hits, so he'd learned how to deal with injuries a long time ago. He flinched as he tried to do a truck twist, hand moving to the ribs on his right side. "Probably a broken rib. A hell of a lot of bruises that are definitely going to hurt tomorrow. But, other than that, no."

The second nurse swatted away his hand and felt the bones along his ribs carefully, then nodded. "Definitely broken. At least one, maybe two. We'll need to get x-rays. And this," She prodded the skin around the cut. "Deep, but clean. I'll take care of it first. Have you ever gotten stitches; do you know what to expect?" He grimaced and nodded. He had too many times had to either stitch himself up after a fight or had Plagg do it for him. He knew all about stitches. "Good, get yourself ready. I'll be right back." She swept past the curtain.

"Now, let's you and I talk," The man said, pulling out the second clipboard. "Keep your mind off it. "I need to know who the girl is. Name?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Adrien answered automatically. He thought about what he might need to keep hidden, but the cameras…Paris knew already. "Also known as Ladybug."

The man's eyes flicked to him in surprise before he nodded. "Do you know if she has any allergies to medications that we would need to know about?" Adrien shook his head. "What about family, does—"

Adrien groaned, fishing in his jeans pocket for his phone. He held up a finger to the nurse as he hit the call button.

"Adrien?" Marinette's father sounded worried. There was a rushing sound, like they were in a car. "Something's wrong, isn't it? Marinette promised she would text us every night, but she's missed the last couple."

"I—I'm sorry," He choked out, a tear running down his face.

"Oh, god, no." Something sounded broken in the man's voice. "Where is she? What happened?"

"We got separated. I couldn't get to her in time." Adrien took a deep breath to steady himself. "She's hurt pretty bad. We're at the hospital, the one near the bakery."

"We're on our way already, but it'll be at least an hour until we can make it there. Is she…will we make it?" _Will they make it in time?_

"I don't know." Adrien said quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. "They wouldn't let me in with her. Tikki is there. But I'm in my own room."

"Are you okay?" The worry ramped up a notch in his voice.

"Fine. I'm fine. Just a few stitches and a broken rib or two. Just…please hurry. She needs you here. I need you here." He realized then just how much he meant those words. He needed them. The last five years, Marinette's dad had been more a father to him than his own had ever been, and Sabine had been just like a second mother. He needed them, especially if something happened to…He just needed them.

"We'll be there. You take care of yourself, Adrien, and take care of her, please." The call ended abruptly, like they'd gone through a tunnel.

"Her parents are Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain. They'll be here in about an hour." He said, letting his voice fall into a void monotone. The second nurse walked back in with a tray. She gave him a shot, a large needle filled with a local anesthetic. He didn't even flinch.

"How did you receive these injuries?" The man continued as though he hadn't just witnessed something heartbreaking.

Adrien let out a breathy laugh, devoid of mirth. "How do we always receive our injuries? Fighting my father's minions, of course. Just because he's dead doesn't mean we don't still have to deal with the consequences of his choices." His voice was full of scorn. He sobered up quickly, though, as the nurse stared to cleanse and close the wound, feeling the tug of the thread pulling through his skin. "We figured out the bodies Queen Bee was leaving were all a trap, and that her next targets were at the Grand Paris Hotel. She was going after a group of our friends that were hiding there under guard. We were right, of course, and she showed up. She was ready for us. Ladybug and I got separated during the fight. I remember hearing her scream, but I couldn't get to her. I…lost control of my powers, or gained more control of them, or something, and destroyed the bees that were keeping us apart. When I finally got to her, Queen Bee was about to kill her. So I shoved her away and brought the fight to the roof." He finished the tale in as few clipped words as possible as pain from the rest of his bumps and bruises began to flood his system.

Suddenly Plagg was in front of his face again. The nurses jumped at the sight of the tiny god. "Tikki says it isn't pretty." He said quietly, his voice sad, but wary. He knew his holder was under enough pressure that the fall of Ladybug might destroy him. "They're still working on her, though. She wanted to make sure Marinette's parents know, and that the others are safe."

"I saw Alya on the roof. So I know she, at least, should be fine." He checked is phone. A message from Nino said simply, " _All good here, take care of our girl. Be there soon."_ Adrien sighed. "They're safe. On their way." He looked at his caretakers. "Can I go see her? Or at least know where she is?"

"You, sir, still need some x-rays, and for us to bandage your ribs up as best we can. And I would recommend combing the rest of that glass out of your hair before you cut your scalp. After that…we'll see what your conditions are and make a decision from there." He nodded and let her lead him away for the x-rays.

* * *

An hour later, Adrien paced in a different lobby. A nurse sat at the desk, and a man and his small son sat on the chair, looking sad and casting worried glances towards the 'employees only' doors past which the operating rooms held their patients captive. A noise made him glance up. He grabbed at the walkie on his leg. "This is Alpha Two." He said. His voice was hoarse from exhaustion. He had updated dispatch and the rest of the force as soon as he had been released from his room with a bandage around his ribs—two broken, two badly bruised—and another around his arm, a donated hospital t-shirt replacing his ripped, blood-stained one.

"Alpha Two, the guards say there are some unauthorized individuals attempting to gain access, claiming they are your friends and were summoned. Nino Lahiffe, Alya Cesaire, Chloe and Mayor Bourgeois."

Adrien cursed. He'd forgotten to mention them. "Let them up. Sorry, dispatch. Marinette's parents should be here soon, as well, please make sure they're on the authorized visitors list."

"Over and out." He shoved the device back in his holster and resumed pacing, looking up only when the group pushed past the reporters crowding the doors and the guards keeping them from advancing.

Alya rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck. Her eyes were puffy from crying. Nino followed, rubbing her back. Chloe just looked sad and lost. "She has to be okay." Alya said, repeating it again and again as she started to sob once more. Adrien held her, clinging to her like a life raft.

Another ten minutes passed. They moved to sit in the chairs, occasionally standing and pacing again, unable to stay still. "I'm going to call her dad, see what's keeping them." Alya sniffed, pulling out her phone.

Adrien was about to say something when a doctor stepped out of the doors and over to them. Adrien vaulted over a line of seats and stood before him, waiting for the news. There was a commotion outside the doors as Tom and Sabine pushed through, so no one else could hear what was said, only see the reaction.

Plagg and Tikki, who had been resting on Adrien's shoulders, darted in front of his face, saying something too quickly and quietly to hear. Adrien didn't appear to be listening. His shoulders shook. There was a strange shift in the air around him, like power radiating off him in waves, a black glow outlining his frame. The doctor back up quickly. Tom and Sabine stopped dead in their tracks as Adrien picked up a chair and threw it against a wall, cataclysm overtaking it and crumbling it to dust before he could cause any damage. Tikki and Plagg moved to the boy and his father, urging them to move away, back behind the nurse's station, for safety. Adrien tore the lobby apart, face twisted in rage, released cries so painful that the crowd of on-lookers began to cry, covering their mouths in horror. Sabine fell to her knees sobbing as she understood what had obviously happened. They were too late after all. Alya cried into Nino's shoulder. Tom took it all in and stepped forwards, pinning Adrien's arms to his side even as the boy struggled to get free, howling and sobbing. He didn't say anything, just held him as he fell apart, as he shattered, until the glow faded and his legs gave out. Tom held Adrien, and they all felt their hearts breaking.

* * *

"Citizens of Paris," The mayor's voice rang out over the loudspeakers set up through the square. He stood in a black suit before them at the podium. The press crowded around. Everyone was wearing black, flashes of red here and there. It had been two days since the fight at the hotel, and rumors were flying. Everyone knew, despite no one saying it out loud. Everyone knew. "Today, this city weeps, because it is my duty to tell you that the night before last, one of Paris' greatest beloved heroes, Ladybug, fell in the line of duty." Chloe stood off to his side in a black dress. She bowed her head at his words to hide her tears. "Some knew her as Ladybug. Some knew her by her civilian identity as Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I had the honor of knowing her as both, and I can tell you with absolute certainty that this world is a darker place without her. She is survived by her parents, who could not be here today, and by her partner Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste. Now, I know that we have seen some dark days recently, and I won't lie to you; darker times may yet be ahead. But I can assure you that Chat Noir and our own police force will take down the villain that committed this heinous crime and end the evils of the akumas once and for all. I also wish to announce that, because of the aid Ladybug and Chat Noir have given us these last five years, this city is dedicating a memorial, to be displayed at the Louvre as a permanent exhibit." He cast his eyes to the sky. "Wherever she is, I know Ladybug will always be watching over this city. She was a hero, and she will be missed. Please, join me in a moment of silence in honor of her memory."

You could have heard a pen drop.


	10. Chapter 10

The funeral was…surreal. Adrien had never thought he would be attending his partner's funeral. She was always so much more cure than he was, stronger and faster. Of course they had considered what would happen if one of them fell, but he'd always thought it would be him first, jumping in front of a blow to save her. It was always her. She should have lived, not him. He knew it was what everyone was thinking. He heard the whispers, saw the comments Alya desperately tried to delete before he could.

Marinette's parents couldn't quite believe it either. No parent wanted to believe they would ever bury their child. Sabine had spent the three days since the hospital crying; now she was pale, empty-eyed. Tom was holding himself together, but just barely; Adrien saw the sea of pain behind his eyes. Seeing them broken like that made Adrien feel even worse about the way everything had happened.

Alya, Nino, and Chloe stood around him creating a wall of comfort between him and the rest of the city. They had all shown up, ever single person. Marinette was being honored as any other fallen officer would. The speeches at the service had been numerous and, though heartfelt, had fallen short of portraying even a fraction of the grief each person felt; she had touched them all, lifted their spirits. And now she was gone. The streets were empty except for the funeral procession—the hearse with Sabine, Tom, and Marinette's grandmother, followed by a car with the mayor, Chloe, Alya, and Nino, and a line of vehicles bearing family and friends. Every police unit surrounded the procession. The sidewalks were lined with mourners, like some dark parade. And, above it all, Chat Noir followed along the rooftops, keeping his eyes peeled for Queen Bee.

 _"_ _I dare you to interrupt this funeral,"_ he thought with a snarl.

She didn't.

Then, standing beside her open grave, hundreds of flowers draped over the coffin, someone began to sing "The Old Rugged Cross." Adrien himself wasn't overly religious, and he knew Marinette hadn't been, but that voice, filled with pain, raised to the winds like a defiant prayer—that felt right. More voices joined in, including his own, until the air rang. As the final notes faded away, the requiem of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Adrien blinked away tears and turned his back, walking away.

* * *

The wake was worse, made all the more surreal by the sunlight beaming down on an otherwise perfect afternoon. Adrien made his way to Tom and Sabine across the banquet room of the Grand Paris. He'd changed into a black suit and tie. Plagg and Tikki cuddled on his right shoulder.

He had been dreading this moment since the doctor's news at the hospital, but it needed to be done. He waited for an elderly couple to finish giving their condolences before stepping forward. Both pairs of eyes were red-rimmed, tear tracks marking their faces. Adrien steeled himself.

"Adrien!" Sabine cried, throwing her arms around him. The commotion caught a few gazes, and people began watching them as surreptitiously as possible. "I can't even imagine…you were her dearest friend."

Adrien patted her back and met Tom's eyes sadly. "More than that." His voice cracked. He'd barely said a word in the last few days. "I love her." He extricated himself. "And I was her partner. We knew each other better than anyone else would or could." Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a white envelope.

"That better not be a check," Tom warned. "We won't take your money." They'd had several people try to give them cash donations that day, and they had refused every one.

Adrien shook his head, almost wishing that were all it was. "We've been partners for five years. We were just kids when this started. Then, a year in, I got hurt. It was a close call. If not for Marinette and Ma—our teacher—I would have died. That's when we finally realized how dangerous it all was. We made a pact, in case the worst happened, a way to let our families know. We both wrote letters to our loves ones and sealed them in an envelope, only to e opened in the case of our…deaths." Sabine covered her mouth and looked down at the letter like it might come alive and bit her. "This is her letter to the two of you. I've never opened it or read her words. And, please, open it alone. I know mine hold very…personal details. When Sabine didn't take it, Tom stepped forward. Adrien held the letter and his gaze for a moment. "I'm sorry." He walked out with dozens of gazes on his back.

* * *

The next afternoon, Adrien arrived at Le Grand Paris and made his way to the third-floor suite his friends had been moved to after the attack. The reporters and guards moved aside; his expression spoke determination, a steady, don't-fuck-with-me gaze. NO one wanted to get in his way today.

The mayor stood from the armchair he'd been resting in as he swept past the door guard into the room. "Adrien, what are you-?"

"Please, sit," Adrien cut in, sitting across from him on the couch. His trio of friends joined him, dressed in black with fresh tears still in their eyes.

"You have something to say." Mayor Borgeouis commented.

Adrien nodded. "You might not like it. I need to move Alya, Nino, and Chloe to the other safehouse."

The mayor paused before responding with a single word: "Why?"

Adrien straightened his shoulders. "They were used as bait once, at this very location. Queen Bee doesn't know where our hideout is—where _my_ hideout is." He flinched as he corrected himself. I can keep them better protected there." He held up a hand as the mayor began to respond. "There is another reason. The…Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous were made to be used together. With Marinette…I don't know yet how my power will react to her…absence. Furthermore—and this knowledge does not leave this room—" he darted his eyes around to assure their privacy, "I myself am going through a sort of…change with my Miraculous, causing my emotions, and, by extension, my powers, to react strangely. With my friends nearby, I might avoid a meltdown."

"Are you saying these Miraculous can be dangerous?" The mayor said nervously.

"No, but the holders can be, and this change is. Before you ask, no, there is no way to slow or stop it safely. Things must run their course." Adrien ignored the curious glances from the girls, and the "not buying your bullshit" look he was getting from Nino.

Mayor Borgeouis nodded slowly after a brief silence. "I cannot argue with your logic. Very well. Between your current apartment and the one across the hall, there should be enough room for all of you. And I will assign a team of guards on the lower fl—"

"No." Insisted Adrien. "If an assumed-empty apartment building is suddenly under surveillance, it will alert her to our presence. We have the element of surprise over her. As few people as possible need to know where we are." The mayor acquiesced. "The apartment building is empty?" He asked, a scheme in his mind. "Then I may use its facilities as I see fit? The gym, the indoor pool, the lounge, etc?" The mayor nodded. Adrien didn't explain himself, turning to his friends. "Pack your things; we're moving out in twenty minutes."

* * *

Six weeks had passed since the fight, five weeks since the funeral. Paris still mourned openly for her lost hero. It was quieter than usual, but normal activity was beginning to resurge. Children played on playgrounds under heavy supervision. School was back in session, shops were all opened again. Signs of grief were everywhere, though. Every single person—man, woman, child—wore a black ribbon with a ladybug in the center, made and handed out by Marinette's classmates and teachers from university. A black flag hung from the lowest beam of the Eiffel Tower, and over either side of the Pont des Arts. Plans were underway to build the memorial, choosing to keep it outside the louvre instead of within, so that it could always be seen by everyone.

In the six weeks, Queen Bee had only been spotted a handful of times. Victims still appeared hear and there, a scattered few. She was gathering a new army of bees. Every time she appeared, Chat Noir fought her off to a stale mate, both escaping before real harm could come to either them or any citizens. He never went all out in a fight. It was as though losing his partner had made him realize the fragility of his mortality. Or maybe his heart just wasn't in it anymore. He was spotted almost as rarely as Queen Bee was. The Ladyblog had gotten several images of Chat Noir's silhouette on the skyline, looking over the city, or staring at the bakery, or Marinette's old apartment, with messages like, "Is he okay?" or "Is there any way we can help him now?" attached.

Those messages made Alya ache. She kept the Ladyblog going, asking readers for personal stories of what Ladybug meant to them and times when she saved them or made their day. Her inbox was flooded. She was glad for all the material to go through. It meant a distraction for everything going around in her head. The press had hounded them for days, not letting up. Everyone wanted the real scoop on Ladybug before anyone else. No one talked to a camera. No one said a word other than "She is a hero, and she will be missed." The attention, though, and the fact that the hotel was no longer safe, helped Adrien convince the mayor that Alya, Nino, and Chloe would be better off living with him at the safe house. He agreed of course, telling them that, just as Marinette and Adrien had guessed, the rest of the building was empty. The three of them took the room across the hall, not really wanting to be in the last place Marinette had been before…

It had been six weeks.

Today was different.

Queen Bee banged her broken pipe against the metal trashcan lid in her hand again, letting the sound ring out. She stood in the middle of a huge park, open area all around her. Kids were pulled off of swings as mothers raced away with them. They cleared out with frightening ease—years of practice running from akumas winning over their fear. "Here, kitty, kitty!" She called in a sneering voice. "You and I have unfinished business."

Several minutes passed. Police cars showed up, encircling her, officers hiding behind doors with weapons trained on her. She paid them no heed. Finally, Chat Noir dropped from the branches of a tree 10 yards away and stalked forward. "You rang?" His voice was dark and heavy with anger.

Queen Bee tossed the lid away and pointed the pipe to him, her other hand suddenly holding her knife. "I'm sick of this game, kitty."

"Don't call me that." He growled, taking a menacing step forward.

"Fine, _Chat Noir_ , I'm tired of playing. This ends today. Right here, right now. Give me the Miraculous, yours and hers. I know you have them both."

"So what if I do? You'll never get your hands on either." He replied.

"Last chance." Her bees fanned around her, spreading out like a blanket. His only response was to grip his bo staff tighter as he crouched in preparation. "Wrong choice." There was a series of groans as one by one, the officers dropped to the ground, stingers in their skin. Chat didn't have time to react before she was on him, slashing with her knife. He blocked the blade with his staff, but forgot about the pipe. He was able to bring up his arm at the last possible second to protect his head, but grunted as he felt something crack, pain radiating from the tips of his fingers up. They exchanged a rapid series of blows. They seemed about evenly matched, but Chat knew he was losing this fight. He tried to pull away, but every time he almost escaped her reach, her bees forced him back towards her. With frustration, he realized there was no way he would be able to win this fight alone.

Queen Bee seemed to realize this as well. She grinned, renewing her attacks. Finally, swinging her arm faster than he had time to react to, the pipe caught him alongside his head, sending him sprawling. The staff bounced away, and he lay there dazed, trying to regain his swimming vision. "Give me the Miraculous." She demanded. He didn't answer. She swung the pipe, slamming it into his stomach. "Give me. The Miraculous." She repeated.

"Never…you'll have to…kill me first." His breathing was labored, voice ragged. He coughed and spit blood onto the grass by his head.

"Have it your way." She said in a dead tone, lifting the pipe above her head with both hands, preparing to bring it down on his head.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd of onlookers hiding behind the ring of cop cars, a second before the pipe was knocked out of her hands by a flash of red. Silence, as Queen Bee looked up from the cat at her feet to see Ladybug standing before her, confidently swinging her yoyo in a slow arc. Her voice was clear and strong when she spoke. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

* * *

 _Marinette and Adrien lay back on the couch in each other's arms, watching "The Message," episode 12 of Firefly, as Mal and Zoe carried the dead body of their friend and comrade onto their ship._

 _"_ _What would happen to us, if one of us dies?" Marinette asked quietly. Chat's arms tightened around her. "I'm serious. Adrien, I have to know that, if I'm not here, you'll be alright."_

 _"_ _If you're gone, Milady, I don't know what I would do." He answered honestly. "And I don't know that I'd ever be alright."_

 _"_ _I need to know that you will. I need to know that you'll continue this fight. You heard what Master Fu said. We aren't ever going to be completely safe again. We'll always be time bombs. Maybe one day we'll go off. Maybe we won't. But I know that if I lost you…" She trailed off. "If I lost you, I don't know if I could hold it back, if I could keep up the fight. But I would try. I need to know that you would do the same."_

 _"_ _I would try. Of course I would try. I know we have our contingency plans. But I don't know if I could go on." He said._

 _"_ _You have to." She insisted firmly, clenching her fist over his heart. He didn't answer. He knew that he would probably self-destruct completely without her there. But he also knew she would keep her position no matter what he said._

 _Suddenly, Marinette sat up. "Oh my god." She said, crawling over him to rush to the kitchen table, sifting through the stacks of papers and plans._

 _"_ _What?" Chat asked, worried._

 _"_ _I think…it's a long shot. It would require a lot of work. And it would only be a last resort, but…" She bit her lip as she looked over the strategy charts they'd drawn up their first night there._

 _"_ _You're kinda leaving me hanging here, Milady," he joked, looking over her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He saw the notes she was writing up and stiffened. "That…is not going to happen." He growled firmly. "Not in a thousand years. Never."_

 _"_ _No, listen. I'm not saying we do it on purpose. I'm saying that, should it happen, should one of us be so gravely injured that we couldn't continue actually fighting, we might as well use it to our advantage." She turned her head to the side and saw the anger on his face. "Look, what's the strongest part of Ladybug and Chat Noir?"_

 _He glowered at her before answering through clenched teeth. "The team."_

 _"_ _Exactly. Together, we're an unstoppable force. That's what the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous are_ meant _to be. But, if the team were forced to break, everything falls apart. I wouldn't be able to use my Lucky Charm, or you wouldn't be able to use Cataclysm. More than that, our psyches would be irreparably damaged, especially knowing what we do about bonding to our Miraculous. If you were gone, I would be an unstable, rage-filled wreck. And Queen Bee knows it. So, what if she_ thought _one of us was dead?"_

 _"_ _No." Chat said stubbornly. "That would be one hell of a ruse to pull off. One of us would have to actually be hurt, completely incapacitated."_

 _She turned in his arms. "It would serve another purpose, then. In the case of such an injury, it would allow safety to the injured party. If she thinks we're dead, she won't be after us. And then, once healed, call her out and surprise her at her moment of greatest weakness—the moment she thinks she's won."_

 _"_ _No." Chat growled again, baring his teeth in defiance like an actual cat. "We would have to lie, to everyone, to our friends, our families. We would have to deal with the blame from the city. The city would tear itself apart. And then? Once we reveal that, hey, we were just kidding, not really dead? They would never trust us again."_

 _Marinette shook her head. "Sure, some people will take a longer time to get around it. But, eventually, they would understand. This akuma needs to be purified, Chat. At all costs. Before more lives are lost." He frowned at her. "Look, with the time spent for the injured party to heal, we would be able to train another holder. I know I have a couple people in mind. Three, actually."_

 _Chat opened his mouth, then closed it in shock. "You're thinking of giving them Miraculous? Of bringing them so fresh into the fight."_

 _"_ _Not that fresh. We had our Miraculous for_ hours _before we fought Stone Heart. With an injury like the one we're discussing, it would take_ weeks _to heal well enough to be fighting again. Plenty of time to get them used to their abilities. You know I'm right, Adrien. You know I am." She jabbed his chest with her index finger and looked up at him, daring him to argue._

 _They stared each other down a full minute before Adrien sighed, resting his forehead against hers. "You are. You're absolutely right. I just don't like the idea that you could be hurt that way."_

 _"_ _Nor I you," She replied, cupping his face between her hands. "God, it kills me to think about it. But if it did…"_

 _"_ _If it did, we would have the perfect opportunity to bring her down."_

* * *

 _"_ _Cat got your tongue?"_

On either side of Marinette, three figures dropped down to the ground in a crouch, grinning like the cat that got the mouse. A girl with piercing brown eyes and golden red hair streaming down her back in a wave of curls, with fox ears and a tail, wearing a fox-themed spandex outfit knelt at her right, a blonde girl with a black mask, wearing a golden dress with irregular black stripes and a poofed-out skirt with knee-high black heeled boots crouched beside her. On Ladybug's other side, a dark-skinned boy in what looked like green and gold leather armor, a hard shell-like shield strapped to his back, was on her left.

"What is this?" Queen Bee shrieked as she backed away from Chat Noir, who sprang up nimbly—especially so for someone who had been beaten and pinned down a moment before—and stood next to his partner, leaning on his bo staff like a cane and grinning devilishly.

"This is called a clever ruse." The fox-girl said. "And this," Queen Bee jumped as a fox the size of a semi-truck appeared beside her, "Is what happens when you try to take on the Miraculous." The fox lunged, it's teeth closing on Queen Bee, who covered her face with her arms and screamed. The teeth passed right through her.

"It's…an illusion?!" Her eyes flashed, and she turned back to the five heroes. Flinging out her hands towards them, she ordered her bees forward. They advanced, stingers poised to attack. As soon as they reached them, though, the group vanished. Queen Bee realized her mistake all too late. Blows rained down on her. She had sent the entirety of her winged army after them, leaving herself defenseless. She didn't even have time to raise her knife. Claws slashed at her, the yoyo string wound around her, pinning her arms to her side. Whenever she almost tore her way free, images of spiders or webs or other things pulled her attention away, and the string wound tighter. She thrashed and cried out, but no one would be helping her. She fell forward, kneeling in the grass, and the girl in the black and gold dress saw light glinting off a tiny charm hanging from the front of Queen Bee's dress.

"Gotcha!" She cried, pulling the charm free and tossing it to Marinette. The yoyo unwound itself from their captive, but the other four heroes were able to detain her easily enough.

"Chat!" Ladybug called, and the cry of _"Cataclysm!"_ rang through the park as he turned the charm to dust. A black glowing moth flew out, frantically trying to escape its fate, only to be captured by Marinette's yoyo, enclosed in the glow of her purifying light. "Time to de-evilize!" Her voice was rising in enthusiasm. "Bye-bye little butterfly!" Queen Bee watched it go with regret and anguish in her face. Marinette didn't see it though, meeting eyes with her partner—partner _s_ , now. "Ready?" She whispered. They nodded, and she flung her yoyo into the sky. " _Miraculous Ladybug!"_ They all held their breath as the glow infused the city, the healing magic fixing broken windows and smashed cars and doors. Even when the glow faded, they didn't dare breathe, until, with a collective groan, the first police officers began to stand up, the paralysis worn off. Only then did the city let up their cheers. Marinette threw her arms around Chat and they laughed giddily. They'd done it. Despite everything, they had done the impossible. The reign of terror Hawkmoth had begun was finally over.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

 _Once Adrien, Nino, Alya, and Chloe had left the Grand Paris, made their way across town as quietly as possible, and chosen the room the other three would stay in—they decided easily that Alya and Nino would share a room; no one wanted to sleep in Marinette's old room, and Adrien was insistent that they couldn't—Adrien leaned his back against his own apartment's front door, letting them settle into their rooms. He hadn't said a single word as they made the trip. He didn't know what to say to them. The others knew he was broken up over the entire situation, so they didn't press him._

 _He took a deep breath, turning around, hand on the door knob, then stopped and faced his friends again, who had gathered in the hallway._

 _"_ _Are you finally going to tell us the real reason you wanted us here?" Nino asked, arms crossed over his chest._

 _Adrien grimaced; they weren't going to like the plan. They were going to kill him. "I didn't lie to the mayor. The reasons I gave are valid. However." He grit his teeth. "There are others. Ones no one else but the Kwamii and holders know. And, I need you to swear to me you won't give anything away. Lives depend on it."_

 _Nino straightened warily, and they each swore in turn. Adrien knocked twice on the door, calling, "Master Fu, we're coming in."_

 _"_ _Enter," an ancient voice answered. The three behind him looked at each other questioningly before following Adrien, who made certain the door was locked and the chain latched as soon as they were through. He hesitated, taking in the sad, shocked glances his friends were giving the apartment. He couldn't blame them. The walls were covered in diagrams, detailed plans, photographs, jotted notes in Marinette's clean handwriting and his own looping cursive. "Come on." He jerked his head, and they filed into his bedroom, past the closed door to Marinette's room. Then, he confused them by leading them through the lavish wash room. A first aid kit sat on the counter. Alya was the first to understand, gasping and shoving past Adrien into the other bedroom, where Marinette lay, pale and swathed in bandages under a plush comforter._

 _"_ _Hi, guys," Marinette said weakly._

 _"_ _You're…you're not…." Chloe stuttered._

 _"_ _I'm not dead." Marinette's voice was dry and pained. She winced with every deep breath in. "Sorry for…convincing you otherwise."_

 _"_ _But, the whole city, and we, and you—"_

 _"_ _It's for her safety, more than anything else." Adrien pushed his way to her side, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting the back of his hand to her forehead. To Master Fu, who stood on the other side of the bed, conversing with the Kwamii, he said, "How is she?"_

 _"_ _As well as can be expected. I dare say she has had better days."_

 _Marinette chuckled, then flinched, hands fluttering to her chest. "I was stabbed twice in the chest, almost disemboweled by a slash to my stomach, and have a bruised trachea, among other bumps and scrapes." The others looked worried at the description of her wounds. "I've definitely had better days."_

 _"_ _Hush now; you shouldn't be talking right now," Adrien admonished, bringing a cup of water with a plastic bendy straw to her lips. She drank greedily, glaring half-heartedly at her over-protector. He turned back to them. "Look, we had no choice. We came up with this plan as an absolute last resort, only to be used if one of us was gravely wounded. I thought it would be me," he added, mostly to himself. Marinette's hand reached over and squeezed his, and he gave her a grateful sideways smile. "Marinette won't be in any shape to fight for several weeks, if not months. And without Ladybug to balance me out, I'm all but incapable of performing my duties as Chat Noir. I won't be able to use Cataclysm at all. Right?" He questioned their teacher as an afterthought, brow creased. Master Fu nodded, hands clasped behind his back, face serene despite the situation. "And, with the two of us now bonded to our Miraculous—" He paused, open-mouthed, "which I will explain later as best I can—I need to stay close to her. With the two energies together, it should aid the healing process. Throwing those energies out of balance, however…well, we aren't exactly sure how that would affect us physically, but it definitely can't be good."_

 _"_ _You let us grieve? And all along you knew she was okay?" Adrien could hear the wall of false calm hiding a seething mass of rage in Alya's voice, and he held up a hand, frowning._

 _"_ _I wanted to tell you. I_ tried _to find a way to tell you. But you stayed in public or surrounded by guards. We couldn't let_ anyone _else find out Marinette's still alive. And I say '_ alive' _like that for a reason, because she is definitely not okay." He gestured to his partner, who frowned worriedly up at him. "She_ died _on us. Twice. I was right there, and I couldn't do anything but watch." He took a steadying breath. "She could still…" He didn't finish his sentence, letting it hang on the air menacingly._

 _Alya's anger deflated, and her shoulders sagged. She moved to kneel by Marinette's bed, taking her other hand. "Are you real?" She asked in a tiny, young voice._

 _"_ _I'm here." Marinette intoned, the strongest she'd sounded since she'd left the hospital._

 _Alya closed her eyes and bowed her head, taking a moment to thank every higher power she knew of, before standing back up with a determined gleam in her eyes. "What now, Ladybug?"_

 _"_ _Ah." Adrien sighed, looking even more nervous than before. "That is another story. And it is the reason Marinette's parents aren't here yet." He ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "I managed to get to them to let them know what's going on. They'll be moving in here for the time being as well. But I told them to wait. I—we—wanted to talk to the three of you first."_

 _Chloe knew Adrien; she knew him well enough to see a scheme behind his gaze. Her eyes darted around the room, over the stranger Master Fu, over the open box on the nightstand—carved with runes from several different cultures, with shining charms lying on plush velvet—to the Kwamii, and back to Adrien with brows raised in surprise. "You want to activate more Miraculous? With us? You want us to become…" She didn't finish, gesturing to the box._

 _Alya and Nino turned on her in confusion and disbelief, and, when Adrien didn't immediately shoot her down, back to him. Adrien and Marinette were staring intently into each other's eyes, deciding. Finally, he nodded. "That is_ exactly _what we want to do. We intend to pass on three of the Miraculous to you, and use the time that Marinette needs to recuperate to train you. It should be plenty of time; I mean, Ladybug and Chat Noir only had a few hours of training before we fell into our first battle. We've learned a lot since then. And, thanks to your dad, we've got the entire apartment building to train. There's a ball room downstairs, and a banquet hall, and a gym, and a huge indoor pool. So, should you accept—and, realize, you are absolutely not obligated to accept; becoming a Holder is not a light task. For instance, Marinette and I will never be able to give up our Miraculous, and we will…endure past death. I'm not saying that will happen to you. But…it might. We can never give up this fight—stuck here forever—we may never have normal lives again. You must make up your own mind. Should you accept, we would begin immediately. Find a Miraculous suited to you. Start intense strength, endurance, and acrobatic training. Teaching you our strategies and tricks of the trade. It's your decision. Choose wisely, but choose quickly." He let the words sink in, watching them carefully, as one would a potential enemy._

 _Alya crossed her arms over her chest with a half-grin on her face. "I get exclusive interviews with all FIVE of Paris' heroes after the defeat of Queen Bee. And my identity stays a secret until I choose to give it up or, like the two of you, circumstances force me into the open."_

 _"_ _Is that a yes?" Marinette asked seriously._

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _And for me." Nino said, taking his girlfriend's hand. With a start, Marinette noticed a shine on Alya's left hand. "Wherever you go; I go. If you are eternally stuck in the same fight, then I am too."_

 _Chloe was silent, chewing on her lip, eyes boring into Marinette's with apprehension. "We were enemies once." She said quietly. "Could you really trust me by your side?" She sounded completely vulnerable. Teenage Chloe would not have recognized the woman she had become._

 _"_ _Of course I trust you, Chloe. We had our issues, like teenagers do. And I may not always agree with your…harsh methods of dealing with people," Alya snorted, silenced by Marinette's glare. "But you have always been there when it counted, and you stood behind Adrien, and you stood behind me. I'll gladly step aside and let you stand_ beside _us now. If you'll have us." Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes as she realized the acceptance she'd finally gained, and she nodded, too overcome to talk._

 _"_ _Well," Master Fu spoke up. "Let us begin."_

* * *

 _Alya suppressed a groan as she came to consciousness. Adrien hadn't been kidding about the rigorous training; he was a ruthless instructor. It had been decided that before they would choose their Miraculous, they would train a bit, for the three current holders to see their strengths, weaknesses, and fighting styles. Marinette wasn't any more forgiving than her partner; if anything, she was even more strict. They brought her downstairs in a wheelchair and set her up on a couch so she could observe and assist. Alya, Chloe, and Nino had stretched until their muscles screamed, run on treadmills until their legs were liquid, and were then thrust into a makeshift fighting ring set up in the middle of the banquet hall where they fought with Chat Noir before sparring with each other. They had spent three days like that._

 _Alya struggled to move her arms, her muscles screaming at the last few days' abuse. She stretched her arm out, reaching for Nino, but the space next to her on the bed was cold and empty. She blinked her eyes open slowly in confusion. Lifting her head, she couldn't see him anywhere, but she noticed hushed voices coming from the living room area of the apartment. On a whim, she stood, joints creaking, and tip-toed to the door, listening in._

 _"_ _You must be sure," a voice said. It was Master Fu, the elder Miraculous holder. "You cannot take this back, and there are many consequences, as I have already stated."_

 _There was a pause. "Are_ you _sure? If what you told me is true, the moment you give up your Miraculous, you'll start to show and feel your real age. Almost two hundred years, hitting you all at once. You would die."_

 _"_ _I am fully aware. I have lived many years and seen many rise and fall around me as I endured. It is time for me to make way for a new Keeper—for you, Nino Lahiffe." Alya clapped a hand over her mouth in shock._

 _"_ _And…I would_ endure _, as you put it, as well? Until the next Keeper is chosen? What if I didn't? What if something happened. I will be in fights; I won't leave Alya alone out there." Nino's voice was firm._

 _"_ _I would not expect you to." Master Fu acknowledged. "You will continue. You cannot die until the new Keeper has been chosen; the power of the Miraculous will protect you."_

 _He was quiet for another moment. "What about Alya? If this is true, she will age, and I will be able to do nothing but watch." Tears came to Alya's eyes._

 _"_ _You can choose another Keeper at any time, young one." Master Fu's voice was full of decades of understanding. "You will pass on the knowledge, and then can step down. The only way it could end up otherwise is if you, like Marinette and Adrien become bonded to the Miraculous. That is a risk with any of the Miraculous."_

 _Alya stood at the doorway, listening with a weight on her chest. She looked down at her left hand where, only days ago, Nino had placed a small diamond ring on her finger. The engagement had been quiet. She knew Marinette had seen the ring, but they hadn't had much of a chance to talk about it yet. That moment had been a shining light in all the dark bullshit imploding around them. And now this…the prospect of spending the rest of her life with Nino, when he might not be able to do the same…She clenched her fist. This wasn't about her. And he could choose to grow old with her if he wanted. And, if she was bonded to the Miraculous chosen for her, he would be there as long as she would, and would watch her after she was gone. This was about Nino. His choice to make._

 _Nino sighed. "I'll do it. I just don't know how to tell her, you know? I don't know how she'll react. But I'll do this. I will become the Keeper."_

 _"_ _So be it. We'll begin your training today. You will be separate from the other two for half of every session. You must learn much about the Miraculous, their history, and their place in this world." Master Fu said. "For now, go back to your rest. You will need your strength."_

 _Alya pulled back from the door and quickly slid back into bed. A moment later, the door creaked open. Nino leaned against the door frame. "You heard all that, didn't you?" His voice was quiet, trying not to wake Chloe up in the next room. Alya considered playing opossum, but finally sat up, her hands resting in her lap._

 _"_ _I heard the end." She answered. He nodded. "Come here," She said, patting his spot on the bed next to her. Warily, he did as she asked, his back rigid, tension coming off him in waves. Alya frowned and took his hand in hers. "I…I won't pretend I love this. But," She looked him straight in the eyes. "I understand it. And, rationally, I know this is for the best. I just…everything we had planned for ourselves and our future. This changes it all."_

 _"_ _Yeah, I know," Nino said, rubbing circles on the back of her hand. "But change isn't necessarily a bad thing. This is a change." He turned her hand to let the engagement ring shine in the dim artificial light from outside the window. "And I couldn't be happier about it."_

 _"_ _You're right. Change can be good. And I'm sure this will probably turn out to be one of those good changes. But you know me. I'm not great with that. I like plans and order and neat little lines. Accepting this life means chaos and danger and ridiculous adventures and uncertainty." She paused, then looked back up at him. "And I'm okay with that, as long as you're beside me."_

 _Nino pulled her closer for a soft, lingering kiss, resting his forehead on hers when he pulled away. "I will never leave your side. You're stuck with me."_

 _"_ _Good." Alya hummed. "Then let's go back to bed, Keeper. I have a feeling Alpha One and Two will have a hefty dose of agonizing torture—I mean training—for us in the morning." Nino chuckled and let her pull him back down, cuddling her close and relaxing into the mattress._

* * *

 _Marinette's whimpers woke Adrien just before dawn. He shot up from his perch in the armchair in her room and darted to her bedside, cupping her face and urging her awake with sweet words. She gasped as she came to, her eyes snapping open wide as her hands reached for his instinctually. When she finally realized where she was—their apartment, and not the hellish realm her dreams had become, she groaned, collapsing back on the bed. "No, not again." Her voice was hoarse, and she was on the verge of tears._

 _"_ _You're okay, Mari. I'm here." Adrien sounded exhausted._

 _"_ _I'm not okay," She snapped. It was the third time that night he had to wake her from a nightmare. "Every time I close my eyes, Adrien…It's so real. I try to tell myself it's not, that I'm safe, but the words sound like lies. I try to stay awake, but these damn painkillers keep me…" She winced, one hand touching her sternum as the stitches pulled. "Make it stop, Adrien."_

 _His heart was breaking for her all over again. She was right. Every time she fell asleep she woke up screaming. "I know, baby. I know it sucks. But you're here. You're safe. I'm right here beside you."_

 _She curled against him. "But that's not true, is it. We aren't safe. Queen Bee could find us at any moment, and if she does, we're all goners. I can't defend myself, so you'll put everything into defending me. The others aren't trained well enough; they don't even have their Miraculous yet. We're sitting ducks and there's nothing we can do about it."_

 _"_ _I don't see it that way," he soothed. "This is the safest the two of us have been in years. No one knows where we are. No one knows you're even alive. Our parents and friends are well-guarded. We have each other. We have allies. And we have only one enemy left. Our final villain."_

 _"_ _But we aren't_ safe _, Adrien," She insisted. "We will never be safe again. Not us, not anyone close to us. We are bonded to our Miraculous, and we're bonded to this life. Look at me, Adrien. Look at what this life has done to me." She pulled back the blankets. Underneath, she wore only a sports bra and a pair of soft pj pants. Her middle was wrapped with thick white bandages. In three places, the bandages were showing spots of red where her wounds had begun to bleed again. "This will keep happening, and you know it. How many times have we had to stitch each other up after battles? And what happens after this? We're together, and it's amazing, and I_ love _you, Adrien. But what if we want to settle down? Get married? Have kids? They will constantly be in danger. My parents are in hiding with us, because of me. We've dragged our best friends into this life, too, because we had to." She began to cry, and Adrien laid on the bed next to her, holding her. "When does it end, Adrien? When does it end?"_

 _Adrien was silent for so long she thought he wouldn't answer her. "What do you dream about?" He asked. His voice wasn't as soothing anymore. It was infinite, like he was old and had seen battles and wars and the fall of civilizations._

 _Marinette sobbed again. "Everything." She answered. "Everything scares me right now, Adrien. I'm so weak now, stuck here in this stupid bed, while people risk everything for me because I screwed up. I see everyone that has gotten hurt for my sake, and everyone that will ever be hurt because of me." She clutched at his arms. "And I…I see him. If I had only been a few seconds faster. The Miraculous knew. I pillow. It wasn't for Queen Bee, it was for him." Adrien stiffened. "And I see little Amie. Queen Bee only went after her because she'd seen me there. She's so young, and now I'm stuck here, and I don't know if we can defeat Queen Bee in time to save them, and if we don't, all that blood will be on my hands. Mine. My fault." She weakly beat her fists against Adrien's chest._

 _Adrien cupped her face and forced her to look at him. "Is that what you think, Bugaboo? That this is your fault? Because it isn't. It isn't your fault, and it isn't my fault. Bad things happen. Even to good people. We're here to make sure good things happen, too. Queen Bee would have hurt them even if we hadn't been there. And Hawkmoth…my dad had been digging his own grave for years." He frowned. "Even if we didn't know it at the time. You and me? We're going to be fine, Milady."_

 _"_ _How, when I'm so weak and fragile?" she sniffed._

 _"_ _What's the strongest part of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" He asked, a grin on his face._

 _Ladybug let a half-smile peek through her tears. "The team." She whispered._

 _"_ _Exactly. Even if one of us is hurt, even when we're both 90 years old and can't get out of bed, we'll still be a team, and we'll still be strong enough to tear our enemies apart. That's what we are." Marinette buried her face in his bare chest again. Her tears had stopped. The painkillers were taking over again, forcing her into a healing sleep. "Don't ever doubt us, Mari." Adrien said, smoothing her hair across her brow._

 _"_ _Hold me?" She said groggily, turning over onto her back again, the only mildly comfortable position she'd been able to find that didn't pull on any of her stitches._

 _"_ _Always." He answered as he made himself comfortable, pulling the comforter back over her and grabbing his throw blanket from the chair. "Always."_

 _His voice was the last thing Marinette heard as she faded into sleep, and, for the first time since the Grand Paris, no nightmares followed her down._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

"Pound it!" Marinette laughed brightly as the five friends thrust their fists into the circle in celebration of their victory. It was like someone had lit a candle, or set off fireworks, and they hadn't realized how dark it had gotten until the light reminded them. The light was brilliant now. "Come on," She giggled. "Let's go before our timers run out. Chat and I may have our secrets loose, but you have yours to keep now, Honey," She nodded to the blond girl in the black and yellow dress, "Vixen," nodding to the woman with the wild red hair, "Shield," shifting her nod to the man in green and gold.

"Up and away?" Vixen grinned. She had been waiting to use that line since training, day one.

"Again, catchphrase already taken. But yes, let's up and—" Ladybug had begun to swing her yoyo up towards a light pole, trying to pull herself up towards the rooftops where she usually escaped, but her words cut off with a pained gasp, and she stumbled, falling to one knee and clutching at her chest.

"Ladybug!" Chat cried out as he knelt next to her.

"I'm—It's fine, Chat, I just—" She bit down a groan of pain. She cursed in her head. She hadn't been ready for this much action.

Chat Noir swept her up into his arms. "You three go. Rendezvous at the training camp when we can." They nodded and dashed off. Vixen left several shadow copies of herself as she ran, each chasing after a different direction. Shield swung the shield off his back and threw it on the ground, leaping onto it and riding it through the streets like a skateboard. Honey, on the other hand, grew a pair of paper-thin, translucent wings and sped into the sky, leaving a trail of glittering dust behind.

As soon as they were out of sight, as the crowds began to converge on their spot in the park, Marinette was engulfed in a red glow as her transformation faded, much faster than normal. Tiki rolled onto her Holder's stomach with a huff, shaking her head before flitting up in front of Chat Noir's face. "She's weak, but not hurt any worse. We were right, she shouldn't have been out here." She said.

Chat growled with frustration and worry. "I told you, Bugaboo, we had this. The four of us could have taken care of her, and—"

Marinette pushed out of his arms, despite his tight hold on her, until he relented and helped her onto her feet. "I told _you_ ," she growled back, "That I wasn't going to just sit around while you risked your life in a fight you couldn't win. Besides, if you _had_ defeated her without me, which, I concede, you probably could have, how were you going to reverse all that damage. Oh, wait, I'm the only one who can." She winced and rubbed at her chest again, looking around and noticing for the first time the people around them.

"Ladybug…ladybug?...Ladybug!" Voices began filtering through, until they were chanting. "You're dead!" One said. "You're supposed to be dead." "Where have you been?" "Thank you, Ladybug!" "We've been so afraid." "You let us be afraid." "How could you do this to us?"

Marinette began to back away as they came closer. She had only see a handful of people in the last six and a half weeks. The crowd forming was massive and loud. And she knew how hurt and angry most of them must feel because of their ruse—because of her. She stumbled, falling backwards, arms pinwheeling in a failed attempt to balance herself. Her suit brought her back to her usual strength, but she had been bedridden most of the last two months, and the suit was gone. She struck the ground hard, jarring every wound. She cried out and curled on her side, clutching at where the pain radiated from the three scars crisscrossing her torso.

"Marinette!" Tiki and Chat shouted together as the latter lunged and knelt next to her.

"Come on, give her some space!" Chat shouted. "Plagg, claws in!" He didn't pay any attention to the green glow as his own transformation fell away, reaching out a hand to Marinette's forehead. She was burning up. "Why don't you ever listen," He groaned. "You're still too weak for this kind of exertion. We told you to give it a few more weeks, but you had to go and play hero."

"You needed me," She whimpered, eyes squeezed shut.

"I know," he sighed, reaching down for the walkie talkie holstered to his thigh. "Dispatch, this is Alpha Two, requesting aid for Alpha One, officially returned to duty."

"That is damn good to hear, Alpha Two. Assistance inbound." There was a static crackle before the cops that had been paralyzed previously began pushing through the crowd, creating a bubble of protection around them. A few minutes later a pair of EMTs were led in, loading Marinette onto a stretcher. Adrien followed, diligently giving them all the information on her condition that he could, as he had been one of her primary caregivers the last six weeks.

Marinette's parents and their three friends met them at the hospital, along with dozens of reporters with microphones and cameras aimed towards the back of the ambulance as it opened. Adrien didn't protest when they insisted he stay behind until they knew her condition.

"Is she okay? What's wrong? Did her wounds open up again?" Alya shot of one after the other, loud enough that the other citizens waiting to hear news could hear.

"She'll be fine," Adrien answered soothingly, returning the bear hug she encased him with. "She just overextended herself. Like I said this morning, she just needs more time to heal. She died, remember." He also made sure his voice was loud enough everyone around could hear.

Alya shuddered. "I remember. That's…not going to happen again, is it?"

Adrien lowered his gaze, his blond hair sweeping down dramatically over his eyes.

* * *

 _"_ _C'mon, kid! You gotta wake up!" Adrien pushed the fluttering figure out of his face. "Kid, stop, seriously, wake up already! Something's wrong with Marinette!" Adrien's eyes snapped open, seeing a worried Plagg in front of his face. He shot out of bed and raced into the other bedroom. Sure enough, Marinette was convulsing, eyes rolled back in her head, the blankets tossed across the room._

 _"_ _Master Fu!" Adrien shouted as loudly as he could, rushing to her side. He pulled the tray of first aid supplies away from the bed so she wouldn't hit it and made sure she wouldn't fall off the bed. "Master Fu! I don't know what I'm doing in here!"_

 _The man in question rushed through the door, took one look at her, and cursed in Mandarin. Then, just as suddenly as the convulsions started, they stopped. Adrien had a brief moment of relief before he heard the long drone of the heart monitor. It could have been tracking his own pulse; his heart froze, and he looked towards their mentor._

 _Alya, Nino, and Chloe burst into the room in their pajamas as Adrien began compressions, trying to restart her heart. One of the wounds opened, or maybe two, maybe all three, blood slicking his hands, but he didn't hesitate to continue the motions, Master Fu pumping air into her lungs through a mask. A full minute of silence except for the hum of the lights, that single dull note from the machine, and Adrien counting under his breath. Finally, there was a blip, and then another, as her heart started beating on his own. Alya collapsed to her knees on the ground, sobbing into her hands. Adrien fell back into the chair by her bed. It had been a week. They had thought the danger was passed. That she would be fine. He glanced down at his blood-soaked hands. It had felt like his whole world was slipping away, and—_

* * *

Adrien shook his head, clearing away the memory. It wasn't the time. At last, he turned to the reporters, facing them head on, stepping forward. He clasped his hands behind his back, ready for the onslaught. "I want to start by apologizing. Marinette and I led all of you—all of Paris—in a deception that caused much grief and pain, and for that we are sorry. However, the circumstances had deemed our ruse necessary not only in order to stop the threat hanging over our city, but also for our own safety." Questions were thrown at him, but he spoke over the cacophony, meeting gaze after gaze with determination. "We did not enjoy this trick, but it had to be done." They quieted once more to let him speak. "You saw on camera the aftermath of our battle with Queen Bee at Le Grand Paris hotel. You saw our fall, and you saw her bleeding out on the sidewalk. Allow me to explain what happened further. Ladybug was injured gravely. According to the doctors who stabilized her at the hospital, there is no reason she should have survived her wounds. This left us in a delicate position. She would take many weeks to heal, and many more to be back in fighting shape. Until then, we could not defeat Queen Bee. But we could not leave her at the villain's mercy, when she had already proven herself a deadly opponent. Our intention was not to make you suffer. It was to keep her safe. In truth, most of this was my idea, as she was unconscious for much of the decision making." He kept his face even as he smoothly lied. He had never been a fan of this plan, but he wanted to make sure the blame did not get put on her shoulders alone. "We had not anticipated bringing Ladybug into the field again so soon, but Queen Bee called us out, and we had to respond. The two of us, along with our new allies who made their debut today as well, have defeated Queen Bee, the final akuma, the final piece of the dark legacy of Hawk Moth." He bowed his head for a moment, his tale complete.

They began peppering him with more questions, but just then, the doctor came out again. He along with Marinette's parents pulled away, letting the others deal with the press. Alya for sure knew how to work the system.

"How is she?" Adrien asked in a soft, calm voice.

"She is well." The doctor answered. She was young, maybe 30 years old, with long red hair and bright green eyes, wearing black scrubs with tiny green cat eyes all over them. He half-smiled. "Her wounds are still closed and healing properly. She didn't strain or pull anything, and she isn't injured further. She is simply weak from lack of exercise over the past several weeks, and slightly dehydrated. We're recommending she stay on full bedrest for another few days, at least, maybe a week if she is still feeling pain when she moves. After that, she can begin to walk around some, and we can give her a list of small exercises she can do to regain some strength." She gave Adrien a stern look. "I don't recommend she pick any fights or go swinging off buildings any time soon." He held up his hands in surrender. "But she should make a full recovery, if she's careful. Bring her back in two weeks for a follow up, and we should be able to set her up with a physical therapist to get her back into shape."

"We can take care of that part," Adrien said, crossing his arms in thought. "We've done it before. However, not on this scale…Would it be too much to ask for the two of us to meet with one of the physical therapists, today even, to figure out what would be best? That would give us time to work it in with our normal routines and to adjust it to her strength sets." He met the doctor's unamused gaze, one of her eyebrows cocked. "Apologies, miss. I don't mean to step on your toes. We aren't used to having…actual advice in these matters." He scratched behind his head and gave her one of his model smiles. "We've been under the radar for a long time, and…at least for right now…we would like to keep it that way."

She glanced back towards the press, where hospital security was pushing them out of the lobby. "I understand. Again, I don't recommend starting anything until after a follow-up in two weeks." He nodded assuringly. "And I don't think I need to warn you of the dangers of jumping into things too quickly; her current condition is the result of that."

"Can't agree with you more. We tried to hold her back today, but short of handcuffing her to the couch, we couldn't keep her away." That finally got a wry smile out of her.

"Alright, come on, she's asking for you." The three of them followed her through the doors and down a couple of hallways.

"Hey, Bugaboo," Adrien said as he sat at the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling?" He rubbed the back of her right hand, and she smiled at him, eyes sleepily half-closed.

"'M feelin' greeeat." She slurred. He cocked an eyebrow. "Gave me some med'cine. Makes me all tingly."

"Just a mild painkiller and some antibiotics." The doctor said as she checked one of the machines, nodding.

"Ah," he said with a grin. "Milady's all doped up, huh?"

Marinette turned to him. "Fluffy kitty." She mused aloud, reaching up to pat his head, making everyone in the room laugh. Gently, she tugged at his arm, until he stretched out next to her. She turned onto her side, despite the disapproving glare from the doctor, and laid her head on his chest. "Purr for me, kitty. I like when you purr." Adrien blushed beet red, hiding his face in her hair, as Marinette's mother and father laughed and walked out of the room, satisfied that their daughter was in good hands.

Adrien was about to respond when he noticed that her breathing had evened out and her body had relaxed; she had fallen asleep on his chest. "Are you keeping her much longer?" He asked.

"We don't need to. She's been remarkably well looked-after despite not receiving hospital treatment after the initial injury. As long as you agree to comply with our recommendations for rest and recovery, we can get her signed out, and, as she already gave consent, release her to your care." The doctor handed him a clipboard. "Follow me; keep up, fluffy kitty." She had a laughing sparkle in her eye as she led him away to the nurse's station to fill out the necessary paperwork.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Marinette lowered the bar back into its resting place and sat up, rolling her shoulders and feeling the tension release. She pulled the weight gloves off her hands and wiped the sweat off her brow with the towel around her neck. She groaned in exhaustion as she lowered herself to the yoga mat and began her cool down stretches. Her muscles were screaming, and her clothes were soaked with sweat, but she was almost back to where she had been before this had all begun, physically at least. She winced as a pose pulled at the still-tender muscles in her chest but held fast. The therapist had said she would probably feel those ghost pains for several months, if not years. Some people said they never went away. But, she was fully healed up. Predicted duration of physical therapy for her had been 8-10 weeks, but as she neared the end of week 5 now, she was confident another week or two would get her back to where she wanted to be.

As she relaxed from her final stretch, she collapsed back on the matt, her pony tail mashed under her head, skin hot to the touch, catching her breath. Some dub-step something played through the room's speakers—no distracting words, just a bass line that pushed her forward and a beat to keep her moving.

A hand entered her field of vision. She looked up to see Adrien's face blocking the light. "You look beat." He teased. He wore black sweatpants and a black sweat-slicker tank top. His feet were bare. This was his sparring outfit.

Marinette groaned even louder as he helped her to her feet. She had forgotten their sparring session today. And she had skipped their last one two days previous, so there was no way she could con her way out of this one. "I think you take pleasure in finally being able to kick my ass, minou."

He grinned. "I'll admit, there is a level of satisfaction to be had there. But you know this is for your own good."

"I know," She sighed, kneeling to untie her tennis shoes, pulling off her socks. She half-rose and rolled herself into the gym's ring. The floor of the ring was a 12'x12' mat with 3' thick padding, and a bungee cord safety fence wrapped in foam pool noodles around it. The floor was coated in a layer of chalk dust so that they wouldn't slip on sweat-slicked mats (they'd learned the hard way on that one). Chat handed her a roll of tape, which she wound around both hands with practiced ease, tearing it with her teeth and meeting his gaze across the ring, the pair already circling each other.

This sparring was probably the main reason she was recovering so quickly. They knew each other so well that Chat was able to tell exactly when her body needed a break, to know her limits physically. And he was willing to push them to the breaking point, because he understood the importance of a quick recovery and the ease of practiced, automatic movements in a rapid-fire battle. This was something none of the hospital-staffed physical therapists would have understood—or encouraged.

Alya and Nino stopped their own sparring in the second ring, and Chloe stepped off the treadmill, all three coming to watch their leaders fight. As her recovery had progressed, she had gotten closer and closer to finally being able to beat him in a fight again. And they hadn't fought for five days. They wanted to see him taken down. Today, it might actually happen.

"Ready for this?" Marinette called, matching his movement step for step.

Before she had finished her question, he pounced, quicker than the average person. She dodged left and brought her knee up towards his chest as he passed. He put his feet down at the last minute and used the force of her upward leg motion to propel himself into a back handspring. Marinette crouched and spun with her leg out, trying to unbalance him, but he was expecting it, leaping to avoid her. They swung and dodged for a few minutes, neither able to land a punch. It was Marinette who got first blood in this battle. Somehow, she managed to move just a little faster than him, catching him in the chest with her elbow as she dodged a fist aimed at her kidney and as he deflected her hand reaching for his right arm. Adrien spluttered and hopped back, just out of range.

"Good work, Bug. You're getting your rhythm b—" His words were cut off as he bent backwards, catching her leg mid kick and twisting so that she fell to the floor. Except, this time, she didn't. She had been counting on his quick reflexes. As he twisted, she pulled her body towards the foot in his grasp and kicked off his chest as her body became parallel to the floor, using her momentum to duck into a somersault roll and create more distance between them. He laughed as he caught his breath, both beginning their circling dance once more.

Adrien won the next small victory, managing to pin her to the mat with his knee in her back and her arm twisted almost out of socket. But it was a brief success. With a flexibility she definitely didn't have before, she twisted her spine until she could pull her arm free, dislodging his knee in the process, and spun her legs as she brought herself to her feet, catching Adrien's ankles and bringing him down hard on his back. He leapt up before she could pin him, and they circled. Their friends hung on the ropes enraptured. That is, until Marinette got creative and begin using the ropes to propel herself at odd angles towards her opponent.

Marinette was having fun. Real, honest fun. The ache in her muscles was gone, ignored as her brain tried to devise strategies in seconds for bringing down her partner. He may know her well enough to test her, but she also knew him, well enough to know his every move. Sure, he had learned some while she had been resting up, but she was back, and she still knew him. Her first clue that something was different, though, was the third time she swung herself around using one of the bungee ropes. She let go too soon, as her body was rocketing halfway through the spin. She knew it. She felt the moment of terror when her hands released. But she stayed her course. Her hands were all but attached to the rope, but it let go when she had successfully completed the maneuver. Her moment of hesitation once she stuck the landing was enough for Adrien to almost pin her again, but she jumped straight over him, and dove, rolling and landing in a crouch, facing away from him. She began trying random, crazy moves, pushing herself beyond what even she thought she should. Her body was more flexible—which was no surprise, as that was one of the main things she had been working on in therapy—and moved more fluidly, almost as if she was lighter, like gravity didn't affect her the same as before. She always stuck the landing, and she didn't move until she wanted to. She even tested that by letting her body take the brunt of one of Adrien's blows, but her feet didn't budge. She was able to perform acrobatic feats that had been difficult even in her suit with its ability enhancing powers.

Still, she wasn't strong enough to win this fight. While she had been training to get back to her previous level, Adrien had been leveling up, so to speak. He was faster, more flexible, and, she noticed, more cautious. He didn't make as many reckless moves as he usually did, moves that would leave him open for attack. She felt cool relief soothe a knot of worry that she'd had since day one as she realized this. He was finally protecting himself more.

Adrien feinted a clothesline-like blow across her chest, and Marinette bent backwards at the waist like a high-stakes game of limbo. At the last second, faster than she could react, he pounced behind her, ducked below her bent back, and lifted her off the ground over his shoulder. She tried to twist and shimmy out of his grasp to no avail. Alya sighed; Chat's ego had been fluffed up with every win, and she'd been hoping for Marinette to finally knock him down a peg. Not today, it seemed.

Then, Marinette let out a gasp of pain, and Adrien reacted instantly. The second he loosened his grip, though, Marinette brought her knees to her chest and rolled her spine down and back, unbalancing her opponent. He let her go as he fell backwards, and she twisted with ridiculous agility and a motion the others couldn't follow. When he landed with a huff on the matt, Marinette sat over him, a knee on either side of his chest holding down his arms, one hand at his throat, fingers rigid and clawed, finding the precise points that would make it easiest to rip out his windpipe. The room froze, the only sound their labored breath and the ticking of a clock.

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Alya hollered, jumping up and down and hugging her fiancé.

"I can't believe you finally beat him," Chloe mused, a smile on her face.

Adrien and Marinette didn't speak, didn't move. The other three seemed to notice the tension. "Uh, you guys—" Nino started to pull himself up into the ring as he spoke, but he pushed himself back as they came alive again.

The hand at Adrien's throat slid behind his head and grasped at his hair as Marinette leaned over and kissed him, mouths moving together in a frantic dance. Adrien pulled his arms free of her legs and gripped her thighs. He slid his hands up, over her hips, up her once-again taught stomach, and cupped her breasts, thumbs finding and massaging her nipples with practiced ease.

"Oh, come on, guys." Nino complained, turning his blushing fiancée away and rushing out of the gym, Chloe on their heels and shutting the door behind them. If the couple in question noticed, they didn't react.

Adrien pulled back from the kiss laughing. Marinette's lips trailed down his jaw and neck, kissing every inch of skin she could find. "I'm never going to win another match again, am I?"

Marinette giggled, then nipped at his throat, making him gasp. "Maybe, maybe not. You almost had me there."

His magical hands pulled at the hem of her tank top, only to feel a second sweat-slicker top beneath. "Why are you wearing so much?" he growled in frustration as he tried to pull them both up.

Marinette stopped him, pulling away reluctantly. "Not like this, minou," she said, and his brow furrowed. "I'm sweaty and disgusting, and so are you. Let's go upstairs and take a shower."

Adrien grinned and stood easily, lifting her with him. She squeaked and squeezed his sides with her legs, wrapping her arms around his neck. "As you wish, Milady." They kissed the entire way back to their apartment, stopping every so often for Adrien to press her against a wall and really take her breath away, fumbling with the door knob, making sure to lock it this time. Marinette pulled Adrien's shirt over his head, then both of her own, tossing them across the room haphazardly. She undid the drawstring on his pants and pushed at them until they slid to the floor as he kicked off his shoes. He let her down so that she could finish stripping, and so that he could remove his boxers, when they noticed they weren't alone in the apartment.

Marinette's parents sat at the kitchen table with Roger Raincomprix, staring open-mouthed and red-faced at the couple, who pushed apart in shock.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?" Marinette lunged to the couch for the throw blanket, wrapping herself in it, while Adrien cursed and tried to struggle back into his sweatpants.

"Well. I guess the question of whether or not they're an item now has been answered, dear." Sabine said in a strangely calm voice, patting her husband's hand.

Tom sighed and shook his head, half-glaring at Adrien out of the corner of his eye. The blond gulped. "We came to discuss your future plans." He answered in his deep, ever-cheerful voice.

The Chief of Police cleared his throat and studiously ignored the situation they had walked into—or rather, the situation that had just walked in. "The Paris Police Department would like to extend an invitation as fully-fledged officers, the official Alpha Team, to the two of you. We would also like to extend a similar offer to your three compatriots that fought Queen Bee at the park, whose identities will remain anonymous as you have requested, as the official Beta Team." Marinette and Adrien shared a look that would be unreadable to anyone else. "We understand there will be no more akumas, but Paris still has every day crime, and another enemy may eventually appear. We would like to make sure we have a clear line of defense. I also remember you saying, in our post-victory debriefing, that the two of you, at least, must keep your Miraculous, and must continue to use them. This would be a way for you to do this."

"What about school?" Sabine asked, turning to him. "They both have classes and homework; a full-time job might be too much. And Marinette has always wanted to be a fashion designer. And I'm sure Adrien has plans of his own."

Marinette and Adrien were still communicating to each other with their eyes. "We…would need to discuss it more." Marinette said hesitantly. "We assumed this offer would be forthcoming eventually. But we have other matters that must be dealt with, as well. For instance, we need to go home." She took Adrien's hand when she saw his face crumple in on itself. "Or find a new one. The mayor has been generous in letting us stay here, but we would like a bit of autonomy that this home does not provide."

"Like locks only we have the key to," Adrien grumbled, adjust his sweatpants. Marinette's cheeks flamed again, and she made sure the blanket was covering her.

"Could you give us a few days to decide?" She asked the chief.

He nodded understandingly. "I expected as much. By no means should either of you feel obliged to accept. You owe us nothing. It is this city that owes everything to the two of you. And, if there is anything you think of that we can do to assist you, don't hesitate to let us know." He paused a moment, then coughed, averting his gaze and standing. "I think I've taken up enough of your time. I'll leave you to your…previous business." He made a hasty retreat.

Sabine and Tom remained sitting. Marinette sighed, and looked at Adrien. "We do really need to talk to them." She turned back to her parents. "Mom, dad, could you just…give us a minute? We really need to change."

"Of course, dear. Don't let us stop you." Sabine smiled as if her daughter wasn't standing half-naked in the living room wearing a blanket.

They both scurried to Adrien's bedroom—where all of both of their possessions were, now, and hastily dressed, throwing apologetic, frustrated glances at each other.

The four of them sat around the table a bit uncomfortably, not sure how to begin. Marinette broke the silence. "We…might need your help with something." She said quietly. These apartment walls were thin, and she wanted to make sure the others couldn't hear them; they would know eventually, but for now, the fewer people who knew the easier it would be. She looked at Adrien with sad eyes. "We need to return to the Agreste mansion and go over Gabriel Agreste's estate. We've been putting it off and putting it off…but it needs to be done."

"It would mean a lot to me," Adrien continued, "If the two of you were there. You've been a second family to me since your daughter walked into my life, and I don't know if I can do this alone." Marinette and Sabine both placed a hand over his, clasped together in front of him.

"You don't even have to ask. Of course we'll be there." Tom said, the last of his how-dare-you-touch-my-daughter glare softening away. "Just tell us when and where, and we'll be there for you."

"Tonight." Marinette's voice was soft and gentle. "We have a meeting with the lawyer and Natalie at 6pm." They nodded. "Thank you, maman, papa. It means a lot." She got up and went around the table to hug them.

Sabine wrinkled her nose. "Honey, I love you, but you smell horrible."

Marinette laughed. "Sorry, you caught us after training."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Her mother winked. Adrien had been sipping a glass of water, and began coughing and spluttering, water spraying the table. The other three in the room laughed and laughed until he got it under control.

"I really need a shower. We'll see you tonight, then?" Marinette asked, wiping a happy tear from her eye.

"We will. We love you, honey." They embraced again, then her parents turned to Adrien, who stood with looking sad, one arm crossed over his chest to grip the other. "We love you, too, Adrien." Marinette smiled and left the room, jumping in the shower.

Adrien walked them out. Once in the elevator, he pressed the stop button, and the box shuddered to a halt. "I want to talk to you about something else, as well." He said, with a nervous glance in the general direction of where Marinette was bathing. "I…I'm sorry we didn't tell you about our relationship before…well before that mess just now." He blushed. "We just never thought it was the right time, with everything else going on. But I want you to know that I love your daughter." He met their gazes genuinely. "I have loved her since the first day we met, when I thought she was just Ladybug. I loved her since before we left high school, when I thought she was just Marinette. I fell in love with her twice, and then I almost lost her." He took a deep breath. "I want to ask…your permission…to ask Marinette to marry me." He closed his eyes for a second. When he didn't hear anything, he cracked one eye open. Sabine had her hands over her mouth, tears leaking out of her eyes. Tom had his arm around her, his other hand on her shoulder.

Sabine suddenly threw her arms around Adrien, laughing into his ear. "My darling boy. What took you so long?" She said. It was the men's turn to laugh, as Tom joined the hug, patting Adrien on the back.

Adrien pulled away, smiling from ear to ear. "You don't know what it means to me to have your blessing. I…I don't want her to know yet. My life is a mess, and I want to make sure I've got it cleaned up a bit before I ask her to jump in with me."

Tom gave him an appraising look. "I already think of you as a son, Adrien. And I understand your worry, but don't you see? She has already jumped in. And we couldn't be prouder of either of you."

Tears prickled at Adrien's eyes, and he hugged them both again for a long minute before pulling away and pressing the elevator button again, bringing them down to the lobby. "Thank you both. For everything."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Adrien stayed seated in the taxi cab, staring up at the imposing visage of the Agreste mansion. Marinette sat worriedly beside him, squeezing his hand.

"Hey, I'm here, you know." She said softly, paying the driver. "It's just a house; it can't hurt you."

"You're wrong," Adrien answered under his breath, finally opening the door and stepping onto the sidewalk. Marinette scooted out behind him and followed him to the gate. It swung open before he pressed a button; they were waiting for him.

Natalie met them at the front door. "Adrien." She said simply, emotionless as always. Not another word as she led them inside and to the dining room, where Marinette's parents sat around a massive wooden table with a portly man in a suit and tie with a briefcase in front of him. Just the clicking of heels on the immaculate floors, the scrape of wood on stone as the chairs were pulled back.

"Mr. Agreste. I am David Perryweather, and I am the one in charge of your father's estate. Thank you for finally meeting with me." The stranger said, nodding his head. There was no acknowledgement from Adrien. The blond was staring at his hands on the table, bangs over his eyes.

 _He really needs a haircut_ , Marinette thought off-handedly, rubbing her hand on his thigh comfortingly.

The man cleared his throat in the awkward silence and continued, standing and unsnapping the clasps of his briefcase. He first removed a letter and slid it across the table to Adrien, who halted it beneath his palm. "Your father insisted that, before anything else, before his will is read or his estate dolled out, that you read this."

Adrien picked up the letter. It was a cream-colored envelope, with the Gabriel logo in the corner in silver. His name was neatly scrawled in his father's familiar handwriting over the seal. It was thin, though. Whatever his father had to say to him, he, as always, was brief. Adrien slowly tore the seal, sliding his finger along the top of the envelope. He stopped though, not opening it, hands trembling slightly. Marinette met his eyes and squeezed his leg, nodding for him to go on.

 _Dear Adrien,_

 _If you are reading this, I am deeply sorry for what I have done—to you most of all. I cannot bear knowing that, if I have died, you do not know the truth, and there is no easy way to break this to you._

 _I am Hawkmoth._

 _I have wanted to tell you. I came close many times, but held myself back. I need you to know, though, that I did not start as the villain I know I must have become._

 _I must also apologize for one more thing, though I know I could never be forgiven for this sin. It is about your mother. I told you she left us. In a way she did. Adrien, your mother is dead._

The paper crumpled in Adrien's hands at the edges, and he began to shake, but he kept reading.

 _I want to tell you that I had excellent reasons for keeping these things from you, but I cannot. I hope that I will have succeeded in my mission before I died, and that you will never have to read these words, but I doubt it. This is the way of darkness. It swallows those who taste of it._

 _Your mother was the original holder of the Butterfly Miraculous, and of the Kwami Nooroo, since she sixteen and her mother passed it down to her. She was beautiful—powerful, strong, pure. I wish you could have seen her. We traveled the world together, and she would spread her butterflies as we went, bringing joy and peace where we visited. Then you were born, and our lives were perfect._

 _A few years after you were born, we were traveling in China, and we entered a part of town we shouldn't have. You were back at the hotel with the nanny. There was a man with a knife. Your mother fought him away. She was so brave. But he was fast. I couldn't do anything. The doctors couldn't help her; we were in a tiny village, after all, with little proper health care. She died in my arms. I took the butterfly Miraculous, and I buried her there, where I knew I could find her if I needed. I returned with you to and locked myself away._

 _Your mother had told me once a great secret handed down through the lines of the Miraculous Holders. She said that if one were to possess both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, one would be granted a wish. It would come at a terrible cost. To bring someone back, I would have to give up someone I loved just as much. I knew that cost meant I could have my wife, but I would have to give up our child in return. I could not bear the thought, so I did not act. I held the Miraculous and mourned in silence. I told no one of her death, so that if I found a way to bring her back, no one would question it. Then I figured it out. I did not have to wish for my wife back. I could wish to go back in time, so that we never went down that alleyway, and she never was attacked. I could sacrifice this life I built for one we could build together. I just needed to bring the Ladybug and Black Cat out of hiding, which meant I needed a villain. So, I became the villain._

 _I never meant for it to go this far. Those two were just kids; I should never have kept pushing it. I should have just talked to them, just asked. But I was so determined to be the hero of my wife's story. I am sorry, so sorry for everything I have done._

 _I wanted you to know, so that when I died, you discovered the truth from me, and not from anywhere else, and that you knew all of the truth. I did not want to be Hawk Moth. I just wanted to be a husband again._

 _Love always,_

 _Gabriel Agreste_

 _Father of Adrien_

 _Husband of Celeste_

Adrien reached down and grabbed Marinette's hand in his and squeezed, choking back his tears. All this time. All this time holding out hope his mother would come walking back into their lives, and…his father had been doing the same, waiting for the day he could bring her back, driven mad by a wish it had been in _his_ power to grant.

Adrien carefully folded the letter and replaced it in the envelope. Mr. Perryweather nodded. "Good. Now that that is settled, I can grant the estate." He pulled out several stacks of papers and laid them out, labeling them as he went. "The deed to the mansion and land, and all possessions therein, to Adrien Agreste. The deeds and rights to the company and all of its holdings domestic and abroad, to Adrien Agreste." Adrien's eyes grew wider with every item. "The deeds to several real estate holdings domestic and abroad, to Adrien Agreste. The titles to three cars and a limousine, to Adrien Agreste. And, last but not least," he held a folded square of plain lined notebook paper to Adrien, "A very precious secret, for Adrien Agreste and whomever he decides to share it with."

Adrien took the paper. There was an address written on it. He knew it was for a cemetery in a small Chinese village. He folded it and tucked it into his shirt, close to his heart, vowing to reveal its contents later. Marinette leaned her head against his shoulder, just to let him know she was still right beside him. "He left everything to me?" He asked.

"Of course. You are, after all, his only surviving heir. It would fall to you even if he had not willed it away in the first place. But, if it means anything, he did will it to you." Perryweather nodded and handed him a sealed manila envelope. "This contains the relevant financial information—account numbers, stock portfolio, passwords, safety deposit box keys, etc." The envelope was quite heavy. "And this contains the blueprints of the mansion itself. He was quite adamant that you receive them." He handed Adrien a portfolio case. There was a letter taped to the front, the envelope almost identical to the one Adrien's first note had come in.

"Now, to business matters," Adrien's eyes moved to Perryweather's. "There is the issue of the running of your father's business. He left it to you. There will need to be stockholder meetings, and other such formalities—"

Adrien cut him off, turning to Natalie. "You know Gabriel from the inside out. You have been running it at my father's side for years. I know you've been running the company…in his absence." Natalie nodded. "Then I'm stepping down and appointing you as the head of Gabriel."

Natalie's jaw dropped for a moment before she composed herself. "Are you sure, Adrien? You are tossing away a great opportunity."

Adrien looked at Marinette. "No, I'm simply embracing a different great opportunity. Gabriel is your baby. Raise it. That is, if you want it." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

After a brief hesitation, Natalie nodded. "Yes, thank you, Mr. Agreste. I will gladly take the position."

Perryweather looked pleased. "Very well. You and I will need to meet soon to discuss the transition, Nat."

The next hour passed in a monotonous flurry of paperwork and detailed legal explanations. Basically, Adrien was now one of the richest men in Europe. And, apparently, in possession of, not one, but two castles in Germany. He could never work again, and just from passive income alone from his property holdings, double his wealth every five years. Marinette was impressed that, with all that money, the Agreste mansion was not more lavish.

Finally, finally, Perryweather and Natalie left to discuss the business side of the estate, leaving Marinette, Adrien, Sabine, and Tom together in the dining room. It was quiet. "Are you okay?" Marinette asked.

Adrien looked at her with big eyes. "I…don't really know." Was his answer. He handed her the letter. Marinette gasped as she came to the part about his mother. "I know. I can't believe he didn't tell me. We could have helped him."

Marinette put the letter on the table and cupped Adrien's face in her hands, bringing their foreheads together. There was something comforting in knowing that she was breathing the same air he was. "Adrien, Adrien…" she whispered. Her eyes were closed, a couple of tears trailing down her face. "I'm so sorry." There were no other words. Nothing else that could comfort the wounds his father had left. They remained in that position until the strength crept back into his limbs and he could pull away without fear of falling over.

"I'm going to see this house." He said.

Marinette gaped. "Are you sure?"

Sabine and Tom looked a little worried. "Adrien, dear, this is a beautiful house. And it is well-protected. We would understand if you didn't want to live here anymore, but are you certain?"

Adrien's eyes glanced up at the familiar sight of the high ceilings, chandeliers sparkling in the sun from the skylights above. It was beautiful. "I've spent too much time here alone. I've been alone here most of my life."

"You aren't alone, you know." Marinette blushed.

"Are you asking to move in with me?" Adrien grinned, holding her hand.

"That's not what I—I mean, that's—" She spluttered. "I just meant that you have people now who care for you. This house was like a prison. But it doesn't have to be anymore." She looked around. "Sure, the décor is a bit…cold. But add some plants, some color, something beautiful…this would be gorgeous." She said the last almost to herself, her designer eyes glancing around like she was already picking out paint chips and fabric swatches for the walls and curtains.

There was another long silence. Then, Adrien got an idea that made his face crack into a wide, happy grin. He could picture it clearly in his head. But he didn't want to say anything just yet. "You're right; I need to think on it more, and there's no use thinking on an empty stomach. Let's go for dinner, my treat. He took Marinette's hand and led them out, winking at Tom and Sabine over his shoulder.

The couple smiled softly at each other. "You two go on; we're a bit tired. Come see us tomorrow, and I'll have a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies waiting."

"Okay, mom. We will. Love you!" Marinette called over her shoulder as they stepped into the limo at the curb. Adrien's bodyguard/driver was back at his normal duties, it seemed.

They ate at a small Italian restaurant, reminiscing and sharing mischievous glances over a basket of garlic bread. It was the perfect foil to such a stressful day. When they finished, it was dark. The night had become their favorite time once more. Once, it was a time when they could let their alter egos free and be the person they secretly were inside. Now, it meant fewer paparazzi, less visibility to gawkers who wanted photos with the famous Ladybug and Chat Noir. They could stroll down the street like any normal couple at night, blissful and calm. They took advantage of it.

Adrien pulled them to a stop, then jerked Marinette into an alleyway. Her battle instincts had her heart racing before his lips met hers. Then, it was racing for an entirely different reason. Her hands held the back of his neck as she kissed him back, sweet and loving. "Come on, Bugaboo." He said as he pulled away. "Plagg, claws out!"

Marinette laughed. "Tiki, spots on!" Adrien took off at a run, stopping a ways ahead and looking back with a playful smile.

"Catch me if you can!" He yelled, taking off again.

Marinette sighed, her sore muscles protesting again as she forced them to propel her onto the rooftops and make chase. "Really, minou? Really? Get me all hot and bothered then make me exercise? You really are a demon."

Adrien laughed, the sound filled with the rush of adrenaline and joy that came from running free again. "Call it your physical therapy final. If you can catch me, your training is complete." He picked up the pace, disappearing.

Marinette didn't realize how much fun she was having at first, until her face ached from smiling so wide for so long. He stayed within sight, but always ahead of her, just out of reach, making her push harder and harder. They used every bit of parkour they had learned over the years, and they didn't care who saw, whooshing over people's heads. Chat even managed to swipe a fedora off one guy's head, pausing to pose atop a street lamp with the hat, his eyes glowing teasingly below his bangs before he returned the article and took off again.

Then, all at once, he was gone. Ladybug tried to follow his trail, but it went cold, right on top of the Arc de Triomphe. Arms like steel bands wrapped around her waist and jerked her backwards into the hard, muscled chest of her partner with a small 'oof.' "I win. Looks like I caught you, Bugaboo." He whispered in her ear, voice low and sexy, trying to turn her on. It was working. Ladybug giggled and relaxed back into him.

They sat on the edge of the Arc, feet dangling over the side, watching the lights of the city and the people coming back to life again, finally, after the ordeal with Queen Bee, just enjoying each other's existence.

"You are right, you know." Chat said.

"I'm always right." Ladybug answered sleepily, resting her head against his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer. "You really are, aren't you?" He laughed softly. "I meant about the mansion. I shouldn't sell it. I may have bad memories there, but I can make more, beautiful memories there now. And I want to. But not alone." He took her hand. "Plagg, claws in." He whispered. He wanted to feel the touch of his hand on hers. His other hand fingered the box in his pocket. "Marinette," he heard her call away her own transformation. "You have been the best friend, to both Chat and to Adrien, for these last five years. We've been partners in school, in work, in our crime-fighting night-life. But, I want us to be partners in so much more." Marinette's eyes snapped wide open, and she met his gaze in surprise. "I love you. I've loved you all along, and I've known since the first time our hands touched that I wanted to be the one holding your hand right until the end, forever. And the moment our lips first met, I was a goner. I couldn't have gotten through the last few months without you, and I can't believe I could get through the next fifty years without you. So, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you agree to be my partner for life?" He pulled out the box and opened the lid. Inside was a delicate silver band with two stones—a sapphire and an emerald—the color of her eyes, and the color of his. "Those bluebell eyes—I should have known," He said, shaking his head. "Marinette, will you marry me?"

Marinette could only nod, her right hand covering her mouth, her left thrust out towards him. He slid the ring on her finger, then laughed joyously, lifting her up and dancing around the top of the Arc de Triomphe with her, their Kwami applauding above their heads. Marinette kissed him, then wiped the tears from her face, not able to stop smiling. "Adrien, I love you, wholly and completely. Did you ever doubt I'd say yes?"

"For a minute there, maybe." He shrugged and kissed her again. "I hoped you would say yes. We were sitting in that dining room, and you had that look in your eye, like you were already picking out china patterns, and it just hit me—I could see us in the den, in front of the fireplace, with snow falling outside, cuddled together, and I could see us chasing kids around the mansion with your eyes." Marinette smiled and closed her eyes, imagining with him. "Teaching them to make pastries, your parents visiting for brunch and…well, I fell in love with the idea. We don't have to do any of that, if you don't want to. I have dozens of other homes, apparently, to choose from. Do you want to live in a castle? We can live in a castle." Marinette placed a finger over his lips.

"It's beautiful, absolutely beautiful." She sighed, leaning into him. "Let's go home."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

 _ **Note:** **Hello, beautiful readers. Thank you for staying with me for so long. This story is over 50,000 words, which might not seem like much in the world of longfics, but, guys, galls, non-binary peeps-that is the standard novel length. This is officially novel-length. And that feels amazing. So, again I say, thank you, so much, for sticking with me and helping me put this story out there.**_

 _ **Now, as for the story. We have to tie up some loose ends in the next few chapters, and deal with some dark shit. This means not as many lemons to look forward to, but worry not; they are coming (pun intended; this is a Ladybug and CHAT NOIR story after all). So, please, enjoy the next installment of Lost and Broken, and, as always, love to hear feedback or suggestions from everybody, so FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW to let me know whatcha think.**_

* * *

Work began the next day. Rather than a flurry of fighting crime, Adrien and Marinette were talking to contractors and deciding what to do with the mansion. Marinette hadn't realized the place was so huge. There was an Olympic-sized pool at the back of the house, with glass walls and roof around it. The back had a good-sized yard, with green grass and a couple of lilac bushes. Inside, there were three bedrooms downstairs, four bedrooms upstairs, and all were the same size as Adrien's bedroom. The kitchen was built to feed a hundred, and Marinette had to stop and drool over the marble and stainless steel, the sub-zero fridge, the massive walk-in pantry, the double bread ovens. The kitchen would remain _exactly_ as it was, she stressed—absolutely no changes. There were two sitting rooms, both with fireplaces and large windows, on either side of the entryway. They poured over the blueprints with the contractors, keeping away the secret portion that had been inside the note on the front of the portfolio, trying to picture their lives together and what they wanted.

The upstairs bedroom with the easiest outside access would be their bedroom, in case they needed to rush out suddenly—they chose the one next to Adrien's old room.

"Then, we'll use the other two rooms for," She paused, glancing up at the listening contractor in front of them. "Vixen, Shield, and Honey, for whenever they would like to stay. And, for the third room?"

Adrien wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "A nursery." Marinette smiled and kissed his cheek, resting her hands over his. "For when we're ready."

"Right. So that takes care of divvying out the upstairs rooms. I think we should put down carpet upstairs, instead of the same marble flooring, or the hardwood we were planning for downstairs. It would make it warmer." She looked at the contractor. "Is that okay?"

"Ma'am," she shrugged. "It is your home. I'm just here to make sure your dream becomes reality. If you want carpet, we can get you carpet."

Marinette nodded. "Right, then we have the downstairs. One room, I would love to set aside as a sewing room/office, if that's alright, minou?" Adrien nodded, chin still against her shoulder. "And the other, perhaps, as a guest room. And a library for the third." She pulled a section of the blueprints towards them, pointing at an area off the pool, separated from the rest of the house into a building of its own. "This is the gym, right? Can we go there right now?"

Adrien nodded, taking her hand and leading her, the contractor following behind. Both women's eyes widened as they saw the gym itself. There was a full shower/locker room area, complete with four shower stalls, cubbies for bags, clothes, etc., and a walk-in sauna. The gym itself was state-of-the-art, and easily the size of a smaller standard public gym. The floor was hardwood, coated with layers of wax and resin like a basketball court or a dance floor, with various equipment on foam mats, and a strip of matting stretched out next to a rack of fencing epées and equipment.

"Father was very strict about diet and exercise; we had to stay in shape for our careers." Adrien explained.

"In any case, it is good that you have the basics set up," Marinette said. "Because it means we don't have to start from scratch for our gym." Turning to the contractor, "How difficult would it be to expand this building?"

The woman scratched her chin, eyes roaming the beams overhead and measuring in her mind. "How much were you thinking?"

"I was thinking to half its size again," She mused, looking down at her sketchbook that she had grabbed on the way. The night before, she had sketched out basic concepts for how they wanted everything. "Maybe even doubling its size. We want to keep the current equipment and add two sparring rings. I would love to add either a climbing wall or a padded area for tumbling, as well." Marinette followed the contractors gaze. "Maybe both…Could we go out from the north side," She said, pointing at the far wall, "And bring it out another half a length, and raise the ceiling up another ten feet in that area for a climbing wall?"

The contractor looked where she was pointing, chewing on her lip, she made a couple of notes in the notebook from her pocket, made a few calculations. "Shouldn't be too hard. Might take a bit of time. Speaking from a safety standpoint," She tapped the toe of her boot against the floor. "You would probably want to replace the floor as a whole piece, so there are no gaps or uneven places."

Marinette nodded. "I didn't even think of that, but you're absolutely right. Hmm," She looked again in the direction they were speaking about.

Adrien spoke up. "What if, instead of extending straight out, we dropped the floor a few feet? A ramp on either side of the room, the rings and the wall of the drop creating a partial box," he mimed out a box shape with his hands. Pad the drop-wall as well and do our tumbling within that. Some of our crazier maneuvers could stand for a few walls to stop us flying away."

"You're right…could it be done?" Marinette asked.

The contractor nodded. "Might make the planning easier. Might take a little more time, but we wouldn't have to replace the whole floor… Definitely doable. Are you wanting to add some windows in here? It's kind of dark."

Both shrugged. "Honestly, it's easier not to. The constant, artificial light isn't as distracting. And if there're windows, there is a chance for broken glass. Better not to risk rolling around on the floor and winding up cut to ribbons." Marinette answered.

"Fair point," She said with a half-grin. "No windows. Got it."

"Could we connect this building to the pool, as well? Not fully, just perhaps a sidewalk and awning. I don't want something like rain or snow keeping us from our training." Adrien continued.

"Easily." She answered, jotting it down. "Now, for the downstairs, you said you were thinking hardwood? Ideas on types of wood?" The discussion transitioned to one of color schemes and themes. They were wanting a dark wood. They would leave the white marble staircase as is but replace the silver banisters with the same dark wood as the flooring. For the main areas, the walls would remain the same white, with the bedrooms painted in splashes of colors. The dining room would be split. Half would be a pair of desks with full computer set ups and a conference/battle planning table, the other half the dining area with a smaller, more reasonable table, and a decorative partition divider between the areas. It would still be a huge, opulent house, but they were determined to make it a home full of warmth and love.

After the contractor left to draw of the finalized plans, they took care of their other business. Marinette and the others had been emptying her apartment since after the battle of Queen Bee. Now, she boxed up the last few things, loaded them into the car, and handed her keys over to the landlord. She didn't need the place anymore, and she didn't really have a job in order to pay rent on it. Adrien offered, of course, to pay it for her, but what was the point? She wasn't living there. They would remain at the apartment the mayor procured for them until the remodeling was complete, and then they would move into the Agreste mansion.

Finally, they stood in front of their last stop for the day, holding hands. "Are you ready for this?" Adrien asked Marinette, grinning at her.

"Of course. They'll be happy. Overjoyed." Marinette answered stoically. Then her shoulders slumped a little. "No. Adrien, what if they think we're moving too fast?"

Adrien kissed her temple. "Do you think we're moving too fast?" She shook her head. "That's all that matters." He tugged her into her parents' bakery. They were closing up for the day, sweeping and wiping down the counters and display case.

"Sorry, we've closed up for the day!" Sabine called from behind the counter, not looking up.

"It's just us, mom." Marinette answered.

Tom stepped out of the back. "Ah, at last. We were beginning to think you'd forgotten us."

"Of course not." Marinette stepped into his arms for a hug. "We were just running some important errands."

"Finish up with the apartment?" Sabine asked, wiping her hands and removing her apron, tossing it into the basket to be washed.

"Yeah. Set up plans with the contractor. The mansion is going to be amazing when it's finished." Marinette answered.

Sabine and Tom both raised a brow, glancing at each other conspiratorially before turning back to their daughter. "You both set up plans with the contractor? Are you helping Adrien with the interior design for his new home?" Sabine asked with an innocent tone, slightly emphasizing 'him.'

Marinette blushed, and she couldn't get the smile to drop from her face. "Sort of…not _exactly_ …um. Maman, papa. I-uh…" She looked at Adrien for help, but he looked all too amused with her predicament to assist her. She giggled nervously. "I'm moving into the mansion, too." She said, taking her mother's hand in her right. "And…we're…getting married!" She finished in an excited squeal, unable to hide her joy. Sabine's face lit up bright as fireworks as she answered her daughter's squeal and hugged her, the two laughing and jumping like schoolgirls.

Tom smiled softly and clapped Adrien on the shoulder. "Congratulations, son." He said quietly. Adrien felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes at the instant acceptance he had always received from this family—his family. The boys watched as Sabine grabbed her daughter's hands and dragged her upstairs, already talking about flowers, dresses, _the cake_ —and decided to give them a head start. "So you're moving in together already?" Tom asked. He wasn't worried about what most parents would be when their unmarried daughter moves in with a guy—seeing as the previous day he had gotten an eyeful of what they had been doing already.

Adrien smiled. "Yes, sir. I wasn't sure, but Marinette loves the place already. She has big plans for it."

"I bet she does." Tom knew the artistic mind of his daughter well. "You can't let her take over, you know, or you won't have any say."

Adrien shrugged. "I like what she's doing. We have the paint still to pick out, sort of, but we have the building, the extensions, the lawn, the floors, the rooms—everything else is ready to go. And she has been forcing herself to stop and ask my opinion, even though I can see the desire to push forward and take over."

Tom chuckled. "Since you're already moving pretty quick," He said jovially, "And you have all that space now, I expect a steady stream of grandchildren coming to visit us."

Adrien choked on air and bent at the waist, hands on his knees, to catch his breath, the tips of his ears burning red. "I don't think we're quite ready for that, sir…"

Tom's laughter boomed through the bakery as he began upstairs. "Come on, son, let's go see what the girls are up to."

As Adrien started after him, there was a knock on the door. He turned, revealing Alya, Nino, and Chloe waiting to be let in. "We remember Marinette saying you would be here tonight," Alya said as he led them inside. "And I think, after the _torture_ you two put us through during training, that you owe us some cookies."

Adrien shook his head, still smiling. "Torture? I remember it as trying to make sure my friends don't get hurt and die in the line of duty." He threw his arms over Chloe's and Nino's shoulders, pulling them upstairs. "And, we're fresh out of cookies; although, we do have a surprise for you."

Alya gave him a quizzical look over her shoulder as she led the way upstairs. Then they reached the top, and her eyes met Marinette's. What followed could only be described as a glimpse into an entirely female language, based on shrill squeals, jumping, laughing, and large hand gestures, partaken by all of the girls in the room, as Adrien, Nino, and Tom extricated themselves and stood to the side, watching with amusement.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Adrien, Alya, Chloe, Nino, Marinette's parents, the mayor, Master Fu, and the Kwamii—a large group of nervous, fidgety individuals—crowded into the living room of the suite at Le Grand Paris they had been hiding in before the attack on the hotel. Marinette had stepped away to look over the balcony edge.

Hundreds of people with cameras and cell phones and microphones were being held at bay by hotel security with the aid of Roger Raincomprix and the police force.

"Are we absolutely sure about his?" Marinette asked, anxiously twirling a lock of hair in her fingers as she pulled the blackout curtains shut again and turned to the others.

"I sure hope so." Alya answered. She was sitting on the couch, leaning over her laptop. There was a pause, two forced, loud clicks of keys, and she sat back with an exhausted sigh. "Because it's already done."

"Do you think they'll believe it?" Chloe asked quietly. She was chewing on her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"Please, let them buy this." Nino muttered to himself, gripping Alya's thigh, as her hands were busy.

"We'll get through this." Adrien slipped his right hand into Marinette's left, feeling a rush of joy as he felt the cool metal of her engagement ring. His voice was strong and sure. He, at least, had no regrets.

The room's other occupants' eyes went from the computer screen to the television screen as they waited. The woman on the news looked just as anxious. It was so quiet.

"Yes!" The woman said on the screen, probably a bit more enthusiastically than she'd hoped as she straightened. "The video we have all been waiting to see has finally been uploaded onto the Ladyblog, a site that has been Paris' go-to source for anything Ladybug-related, run by Alya Cesaire, close, personal friend to Marinette Dupain-Cheng who has been recently revealed to be Ladybug." She looked away from the camera. "Joh, could we cut to the video, please?"

There was a pause, then the screen went black, before filling again, this time with Alya's face. Marinette gripped Adrien's hand even harder.

"Hey, Ladybloggers! Alya here, ready to report the real, hard-hitting news about anything and everything to do with our favorite heroes in spandex and leather—Ladybug and Chat Noir. This is a very special video, as I will be meeting with not only the pair themselves, but also with the three mysterious new heroes that arrived to help defeat Queen Bee. Now," Alya's face grew serious for a moment, and the camera shifted a little. "I have to start out by apologizing, viewers. I know that this site is dedicated to the hard truths about the superhero life, but I have been dishonest in my last few posts, something any good reporter would say is the ultimate betrayal. I had knowledge of Ladybug's true identity since the night of the Fall of Hawkmoth at the Eiffel Tower. I am sorry for not being forthright about this; however, revealing that information would have put my friend, her family, and even myself and my own family at risk, so I made the decision to keep her secret, at least until the threat had been dealt with.

"That being said," her infectious smile returned, "Until that day, I had no idea that not one, but _two_ of my best friends had been masquerading as my idols for years. How did they keep their secret for so long? Did _anyone_ know? How did this affect their family lives? Their _love_ lives? These questions and many more will be answered in this interview, so stay tuned!"

The camera flickered, and suddenly the screen showed the very room they were in. Two couches sat parallel to a coffee table. At one end of the table sat Alya in an armchair, laptop open before her; at the other end, shield sat cross-legged on his shell-like shield on the floor. On one couch were Ladybug, Chat Noir, Vixen, and Honey. On the other couch were Nino, Chloe, and Sabine Dupain-Cheng.

"Welcome, everyone! Thanks so much for being here. Let's get started, shall we?" There were nods all around. "Excellent. Now, how is this going to work?" She said in her best game-show host voice. "I have my own questions. Then, we'll open it up to the viewers' questions, ones that have been emailed to me, left in the comments on the Ladyblog, Tweeted my way, hand-written note slipped into my hand, vaguely creepy magazine-cut-out-ransom not slipped into my locker at the gym—on and on. Any questions that are relevant that haven't already been discussed are open season until we run out of time. Got it?" Nods again. "Then let's go. Question one, an easy one to start with: When did you first get your powers, how, and why?"

Ladybug let out a nervous laugh and rang her hands in her lap. "I thought you said this one would be easy."

Chat grinned and leaned back into the couch, his arm resting behind her shoulders, not touching, but inviting her to lean in. She refrained for the moment. "Come on, Bugaboo; it's not that bad." He winked at Alya. "Especially since this one is all for the audience. This is just set up. You know she has harder questions coming."

Ladybug smiled. "I know." She faced the camera. "We got our Miraculous about five years ago, almost six, on any regular day."

Alya interrupted her. "Chat Noir is right, this is all for the audience, since you told us already, but could you please explain to them what the Miraculous are? And maybe the Kwami?"

Ladybug nodded. "Of course." She hesitated, then turned to Chat. "Any chance you'd like to de-transform, minou? Tiki still isn't fully on board with all of this yet."

Without a word, Chat blinked, there was a soft green glow that overtook his body, and then Adrien sat in the same relaxed position, Plagg floating to rest on his shoulder. Since becoming bonded with the Miraculous, after that first time he pushed Plagg out, he found he could control his transformations just by thinking about it, like the ring was fine-tuning itself more and more to his brain.

He looked at the camera, lifting his hand to let Plagg sit in his palm so he could show him off like a new kitten. "This is Plagg. He is the Kwami bonded to the Black Cat Miraculous. He is my mentor and friend."

"Your hungry mentor and friend." Plagg complained studiously. "If you're gonna show me off like a new toy, can I at least get something to eat?"

Adrien pulled out a wedge of camembert and placed it on a plate ready on the coffee table. "You act like I never feed you. Or like you actually have to eat." He grumbled, not loud enough for the cameras to pick up. Marinette giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You have a Kwami, too, right, Ladybug?" Alya asked, moving the interview along steadily.

"Yes, all the Miraculous have a Kwami bonded to them, or, at least, that's what we were told." Plagg nodded as he munched on his cheese. "The relationship between Holders—like Adrien and I—the Kwami, and the Miraculous themselves is an ancient, tenuous, powerful one which together allows the Holders to wield great powers."

"You talk as though the Miraculous are sentient themselves." Alya commented, crossing her legs and leaning forward.

"In a way, I suppose they are. Not as we might view sentience. They do have a mind and will of their own, but it isn't like we talk to them or anything. They were once just charms and trinkets, everyday items. It was the Kwami who made them special." Ladybug frowned. "Although I'm still fuzzy on how. Sorry I can't give you more information on that." They had also decided to leave out a few points : That the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous' holders were unstable and cosmically destined for each other, the concept of Bonding with the Miraculous, that the others were passed down through family lines for the most part (they did not want to start a witch hunt for power-granting charms; if the families wanted their secrets out, they would be out). Marinette had wanted to leave out the part about the wish, but Adrien argued that the people would want a reason for Hawkmoth's akumas. So, they compromised; they wouldn't offer the information, but if the question came up enough, they wouldn't lie. "Anyway. We were chosen as the Holders for the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous almost six years ago, on the day of Hawkmoth's first appearance, just before Stoneheart was reported. The Keeper—another Holder who keeps the information and histories of the Miraculous safe—knew that something…evil…" Ladybug cast a glance at Adrien, but he didn't flinch, "Was about to happen, so he set about bringing us into the fold. He thought we would have more time to prepare and train, but we were thrown right into the thick of it."

"I think I even ran into that first fight before I knew all the basics," Adrien said, laughing and shaking his head. "I was so eager. You were always the level-headed one."

"As if," Ladybug countered, nudging his shoulder with hers. "I was scared silly. The only reason I knew what was going on was because I demanded a full explanation before I ever dreamed of suiting up. I still tried to give up the Miraculous after the first battle." She looked at Alya. "You were almost Ladybug; can you believe that?"

Alya smiled softly, almost wistfully. "It was always meant to be you, girl." There was a pause. "So how did you get them?"

Adrien pulled a small, ornate jewelry box from his pocket. "This just showed up." He answered. "I thought it was an apology gift from my father, but when I opened it, this guy popped out instead." He booped Plagg on the head. The Kwami's ears twitched, and he paused in his eating to glare half-heartedly at the blond.

Ladybug giggled. "I thought Tikki was a talking bug. I trapped her in a glass."

The others laughed along for a moment before Alya moved to the next question. "Did you tell anyone your new secret? Did anyone else know?"

Ladybug shook her head, smile falling away. "No, we didn't tell anyone else. We were both alone in what we were going through for a long time. Of course, now I know that a few people found out years ago." She glared across the table.

Chloe put her hands up in surrender, and Sabine shook her head. "You never were a good liar, darling." Her mother said gracefully.

"Probably a good thing I grew up to be a super hero, then, and not a super villain, or a poker player for that matter." Ladybug muttered.

"That must have been so lonely," Alya continued. "How did you cope with that kind of secret, on a personal level."

"I didn't." Ladybug answered simply. "I couldn't. I acted like it didn't bother me. But…all those times I had to lie to the people I cared about—to you—I think the reason I never put as much effort into them was because I didn't want to have to lie. Maybe I was always subconsciously trying to tell you my secret." She shrugged. "The charade lasted a few years. Even though we were partners all that time, Chat Noir and I were never really close friends. We couldn't stay up late talking or just sit together in silence and let each other think, or even know each other's secret self, because it wasn't safe. So we kept separate when we weren't on mission. Until I messed up."

"You didn't mess up, Bug." Adrien said, leaning forward and taking her hand in his. "We both messed up. I should have seen what was going on."

"You couldn't, because you were doing the same thing," Marinette's voice was gentle. "I messed up, and almost got myself killed. It forced the two of us to talk, and we realized, finally, that we had each other—we weren't as alone as we feared. From then on, it was easier because I knew that no matter what, I had Chat Noir beside me."

"And you always will." Adrien said firmly, shoulder-bumping her.

Marinette looked down at his bare hand on her gloved hand, and decided she wanted to feel his skin on hers more than she wanted to avoid disapproving looks from Tiki. "Spots off," She whispered, letting her transformation fall. Tiki was silent. She didn't say a word, didn't pause to glare, just flew off to a dark corner of the room and disappeared. That was almost worse. Marinette found herself smiling, though, as she felt Adrien rubbing her hands.

"Huh," Alya mused. "I think this is the first time you've appeared in public since…since the fall of Hawkmoth. As yourself, anyway."

Marinette stared at the ceiling in thought for a moment. "Know what, you're right. Marinette went into hiding with her family, and then I was injured, and I was healing and going through therapy ever since. I mean, I've gone to my parents' bakery since then, and Adrien and I went to dinner the other night." Marinette smiled, glancing down at the perfect engagement ring on her hand. "But, we weren't noticed. At least I don't think we were. We weren't mobbed by people anyway. I've been keeping a pretty low profile." She glanced at the camera nervously. "It feels a little different without my mask on." She said honestly.

"Understandably." Alya nodded, then switched gears. "Now, for the harder questions. Why were you two chosen in the first place? Obviously to stop Hawkmoth. But to stop him from doing what? What was his ultimate goal?"

Marinette flinched. She shared a look with Adrien. Of course she would ask a question they had been hoping wouldn't show up. "That's a long story," Marinette answered slowly, "And one that isn't mine to tell."

"Whose story is it?" Alya asked. Even she didn't know the whole story. Marinette and Adrien had kept it hushed.

"It's mine." Adrien answered. "Or, it's my family's story. But, it isn't a happy one." He warned. Alya motioned for him to go on. Adrien didn't look at the camera. He stared off into the distance, looking at nothing, remembering. "I grew up without a mother, for the most part. I was only a few years old when she disappeared. That's all my dad ever said. She disappeared. It wasn't until after his death that I learned anything else." He took a deep breath. "My mother was the previous Holder of the Butterfly Miraculous. She used it to create happy moments and small, beautiful miracles. I can almost remember a few times when something wonderful and impossible happened, when I was a child." He paused, locked in his past. Marinette squeezed his hand gently. "They loved to travel—my parents. They would leave me with an au pair and go off on adventures. They were on a trip to China, and they were mugged. My mother tried to be the hero, but she was not a fighter. She didn't make it.

"She had told my father a few of the secrets of the Miraculous. Including one that we are loath to reveal. But…you have a right to know. He knew that if he possessed the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous together, he could ask for a wish. Anything in the world. He could get her back. But it would mean giving up something of equal value. And it would mean the destruction of the Miraculous—all of them, as well as possibly some of their Holders," He shared a glance with Marinette—that was true for anyone Bonded with the Miraculous, as well as anyone transformed when the wish was granted. "It was a fail-safe built in by the Kwami who first created them, that if they should fall, as a last resort, they could combine all their power into one destruction, all-encompassing wish. It is a weapon, not a gift, and is something that should never be—can never be—used." He went on firmly. "But my father only knew the pain of losing the love of his life.

"He decided that for his plan to work, he needed to draw out the two Miraculous, to let them find new Holders. So he created a super villain worthy of them. The Keeper was wary; he knew it was a trap. But the threat was too real to ignore. So we walked into it. And that is why Hawkmoth came into being, and that is why we were chosen." He finished.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Alya apologized, looking stricken. Adrien nodded, and she cleared her throat. "So, now that the reason you were chosen has been neutralized, will you be retiring?"

Marinette shook her head sharply. "No. We won't be retiring."

"You make it sound like there should be an 'ever' at the end of that sentence. Are you both planning on continuing to fly around forever?"

She hesitated. "Maybe not forever. And, like you said, the main threat is gone. But, we can't just quit being Ladybug and Chat Noir. The Miraculous are a part of us now."

Alya uncrossed her legs and crossed them the other way. "You've got these three new heroes, too; are they going to be sticking around, helping you two out?"

Vixen spoke finally, bringing up her legs to sit cross-legged on the couch, her knees resting on Adrien's and Honey's legs. "We're definitely here to stick around a while. Hopefully we can pick up some of the slack. But these two are the masterminds behind the operation. We're here so that they can have some semblance of a normal life outside of their superhero identities—so they can settle down, get married, and have lots of little children running around." Vixen smirked as Adrien blushed and Marinette hid her face in her hands. Of course, her action only brought attention to her ring finger.

"Speaking of, girl," Alya continued with a matching smirk. "I, of course, know the news, but would you like to tell our lovely viewers what is new in the lives of Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette pulled her hands away. While she was blushing like crazy, she also couldn't help the huge smile that split her face. She grasped Adrien's hand and leaned into his side. "Alright, alright. I am excited to announce that Adrien and I are happily engaged."

Alya squealed and clapped. "Yes! Finally, I've been telling you two you were perfect for each other since high school—both in and out of the mask. Now for the juicy bits. We never really got to talk much, despite being in hiding together for a month and a half. How did you two officially get together? How did that all happen?" If it were possible for Marinette's face to flush a deeper shade of red, it did, as she inhaled sharply and choked on her breath. She waved away the proffered bottle of water as she regained herself. Alya grinned directly at the camera. "Apparently we're in for some _really_ juicy bits."

Adrien laughed and patted Marinette on the back. "Not really. This is PG—PG13 at its most…gruesome. We've been close for years, friends since the day we met—as Chat Noir and Ladybug, and as Adrien and m9Marinette. We've been in love with each other just as long, but our secret identities kept getting in the way, one way or another. Once those were out of the picture, it was really just a matter of time." He said all of this in an even tone, staring lovingly down at his fiancée. "And, no, before you ask, we don't have a date set, or anything else along those lines, but you will be the first to know."

"Of course," Alya continued. "You said your identities kept getting in your way. Was this just between the two of you, or between other lovers, or between you and your families?"

Marinette sighed. "We roomed together a few years; you know what my dating life was like, Alya. A handful of failed romances, nothing that stuck, and I was slowly pulling away from friends and family. That was mostly because of the mask. It's…difficult to be in a relationship if you can't be honest with the other person." Adrien nodded in confirmation.

"Did you ever date anyone in the mask? As Ladybug? Or as Chat Noir, Adrien?" Alya motioned to him with a hand.

Adrien barked a quick laugh. "I'm sure you would have been one of the first to know if we had, Ladyblogger. No, we didn't. Besides, my heart always belonged to Milady," he smiled warmly at Marinette, who blushed and grinned even wider.

Alya smiled. She turned to the other couch. "Now, I now you have claimed to know about their secrets since the beginning, right Chloe? And Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, you knew about your daughter?"

They both shrugged and smiled. "They weren't very good at hiding it. There's only so many times a girl can get away with 'wrong-place, wrong-time' before people start catching on. And there were clues. The textbook. The fact that they confirmed that they were both completely smitten with each other. They knew more than someone who missed every akuma fight should know."

"Normal teenage daughters are expected to sneak out occasionally," Sabine said, shooting her daughter a Look ™, "But most don't disappear from a third-floor balcony or rooftop in the middle of the night during an akuma attack. Once I figured out from the Ladyblog that it coincided with Ladybug's patrols, it wasn't a difficult leap."

Alya smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead, and Marinette's mouth gaped a bit. Even Adrien looked a bit stunned. "You knew our _patrol_ schedules?!" Adrien asked.

"Even he didn't always remember when they were," Marinette poked him in the side.

"Of course! I should have known. You always said you were busy those nights, and you made up the same lame old excuses. I was so blind!" Alya complained. Nino reached over and pat her knee comfortingly. Alya turned on him. "You didn't figure it out about Adrien, right?"

Nino blanched. "Weeeeeell," he said, drawing the word out. Alya, Adrien, and Marinette just stared at him. "I never pushed it, you know? I…kind of figured, I guess. I mean, it made sense. But, I knew that if my man Adrien were Chat Noir, and he kept it from me, there was a good reason."

"See, told you so." Chloe said smugly, as Adrien nodded in appreciation of his friend's understanding.

"Was I the only one in the dark?" Alya groaned, pouting at her fiancée. No one answered; she had been.

"Next question?" Honey piped up from her end of the couch.

"Right. Yes. Okay." Alya regrouped and focused her attention on the three new comers. "I guess since you three still have the masks on, you will be refraining from revealing your secret identities?"

All three nodded vigorously. "We are staying behind these masks as long as we possibly can. Ladybug and Chat Noir hid their civilian selves to keep their friends and families safe. We have our own people to worry about." Vixen's voice was…almost cocky, eternally playful.

"There's no hiding the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous now," Shield added. There was something off about his voice…rich and deep, with the hint of feedback. He was definitely using a voice modifier. "But as the new Keeper, I would like to keep as much of the history and the secrets of the Miraculous as possible safe. There may eventually come a time when this knowledge is ready to be revealed, but it is not now."

"The new Keeper?" Alya asked, feigning ignorance.

Shield nodded. "The Keeper if the Miraculous is…special. Different from other Holders. The Keeper is chosen by the Miraculous itself, not by the Kwami, or by any person. The Holder cannot pass on until the new Keeper is chosen, and there is only ever one Keeper at a time. We are tasked with the protection of not just the Miraculous themselves, but all the secrets, knowledge, history, and powers of the charms. For this reason, if for no other, I will not be revealing my identity for the foreseeable future." There was a moment of serious silence.

"So, what are your powers? We know Ladybug has the ability to restore, and Chat Noir has the ability to destroy. What about you, Vixen?"

Vixen grinned. "I can do this." Where the coffee table had sat now crouched a huge white Siberian tiger, tail twitching. A low, rumbling growl rolled through the room. The five heroes didn't even flinch, but everyone else did, jerking back and letting out several censored-out curses. Vixen laughed, her whole body shaking with mirth, "Don't worry," She gasped between giggles. "It's just an illusion. That's my power." She waved her hand through the head of the tiger, passing right through it. The others calmed down as the image vanished again. "I have stronger illusions that are solid and feel real, but I unfortunately can't demonstrate for you; after I create them, I only have a few minutes before the transformation wears off." Alya nodded and turned to Honey, sitting next to her.

"Oh, my turn?" Honey's smile was bright and sweet and innocent, her voice lilting and lovely. "As some of you saw during that final battle with Queen Bee," She frowned for a second, "I just want to point out that, although my Miraculous is also bee-themed, I am nothing like the poor akumatized girl's supervillain self. My Miraculous is all about spreading joy and life. Not about hurting innocent people." She nodded, satisfied that she had gotten out her qualifier. "Anyway, as some saw, I can fly. I'm still getting the hang of it. Landing still causes some trouble. And, although I didn't get the chance to show it off yet, my main power is to produce a dust—sort of like pollen—and use it to grow plants around me. It can be super useful. And pretty." She smiled so brightly you could almost see the anime twinkle on her teeth.

"I am a shield." Shield said simply, just as soon as Honey was finished talking. "My power is to produce an impenetrable bubble of protection for…an undisclosed period of time, in order to protect myself and others."

"Like…Violet, from The Incredibles?" Alya grinned, trying not to laugh.

Shield glared; then, his gaze softened, and he let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Sort of."

Adrien and Marinette giggled. They'd made the same connections already.

"Any other sidekicks we can expect to be showing up out of the blue?" Alya asked, raising an eyebrow at the leaders of the group.

Marinette shook her head. "Not as far as we know. But some of the other Miraculous have homes and Holders. Whether they want to join us is entirely up to them. Well. It's sort of up to us. But mostly up to them." She smiled shyly.

"And the Butterfly Miraculous?" The room quieted back down, no shuffling of fabric or soft chuckles. "I know the three of us have talked about it," She motioned with one hand between herself and the cuddled pair, "And you said that the balance has been thrown off enough that you may have to find another Holder to even the score—some good to lighten up all the evil Hawk Moth did."

"I remember," Marinette said, sitting up straight again. "And it is true; something needs to be done. But…" She shared a glance with Adrien. "I don't think Paris is ready for another Butterfly just yet. We're going to try waiting it out a bit, to see if having the five of us together will do anything to even the scales." She didn't sound too sure, but Alya didn't persist.

Instead, the red-head turned to Sabine. "Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," She began again, voice sounding fresh and overflowing with excitement. "Tell us, did Marinette's being Ladybug put any strain on your relationship with your daughter, or with your husband?"

Sabine smiled. "At first, perhaps, when we only suspected. But we saw the good she was doing, and what she was risking to do it. We understood that if it meant that much to Marinette, we would throw ourselves behind her."

"Now, being so close to your family, I seem to remember some of her secret identity's exploits getting Marinette into some trouble—a few groundings and lectures. Some angry glares." Alya probed.

"We had to keep up appearances." Sabine shrugged. "It was mostly an act. We knew that Marinette protected her secret intensely, and we didn't want to spoil that for her, so we played along. What kind of parents would we be if we didn't punish our daughter for not attending class or sneaking out in the middle of the night. To be fair, we did let her off on as much as we could."

Marinette looked like she was calculating in her head and nodded in agreement. "You could definitely have done worse. Looking back now, I'm amazed I didn't realize what you were doing."

Alya turned to Adrien. Her face fell a bit. "Adrien," She spoke a little quieter, more seriously, "I know this is a sensitive subject, but I would not be worth my stripes as a reporter if I didn't ask: How did your secret affect your own…family life."

Chat smiled tensely at her, and Marinette took his hand again. "I understand. And…to be honest? My father barely noticed anything was different. He…wasn't the same after Mom died; I think he shut himself down. We were already rarely speaking or seeing each other outside of public appearances or my work as a model. Now, I did have to miss a few shoots. Those absences didn't go over well." He didn't embellish. As Alya opened her mouth to ask a question, Marinette caught her eye and shook her head.

"Okay, well, I think it's time to go to some questions from our viewers. Now, as this isn't live, we won't have any reactions to questions already asked. However, my guests have agreed to allow a follow up interview—off screen—to answer some of them. We won't be able to get to all of them, but we will try, and I will upload a couple of answers a day." Alya said into the camera, picking up a stack of colored index cards she had printed out earlier. She tapped them on the edge of the table, then read, "This one is from LadyChat06732: We all know that Ladybug and Chat Noir are meant for each other. Who fell in love with whom first, and how?"

Marinette and Adrien shared a long loving glance, smiling into each other's eyes. "I think," Marinette said, "Adrien—or, should I say, Chat Noir—fell in love first."

Adrien placed his free hand on his chest. "You wound me, Milady." He mocked, and she swatted his thigh. "But I believe you are correct. As I recall, you didn't fall in love with me until later that same day." She blushed and nodded. "I remember the moment I realized I was head over heels. We were in the stadium, fighting Stone Heart, and you were so brave and confident and poised, and I was hopeless after that."

Marinette blushed deeper. "As _I_ recall, Chat Noir was an uncontrollable flirt who rushed into danger without sparing a thought to caution," She tapped her chin in mock contemplation. "You know what, nothing's changed there, really."

"Hey," He laughed, pulling her into him and ruffling her hair, making her scrunch her nose at him.

"Don't 'hey' me, kitty, you know I'm right. Anyway," She turned back to Alya. "Remember that first day we met, all those years ago in the classroom. I thought this one stuck gum on my seat." She poked Adrien in the ribs. "Even though he was just trying to get it off. I thought he would be just like Chloe," She turned an apologetic eye to Chloe across from her, "No offense, just…we didn't really get along back then, and we were always going after each other." Chloe nodded and didn't argue. "But then, after school, it was raining. He offered me his umbrella, so sweetly, and ran off into the rain. That was the moment I was a goner."

"So you fell for his civilian self, and you," She turned her pointing finger on Adrien, "fell in love with her super hero identity. You were in love with each other for _five years_ and made Nino and me sit through all that angst because you couldn't talk to each other?" She gaped at them. Nino choked on a laugh, covering it with a cough. The heroes shrugged, and she shook her head as she shuffled to the next card. "This one is from MariChat27: Now the sightings of Marinette and Chat Noir together, and the rumor of their relationship, make more sense. They were totally drawn together even without the masks. I have to know though, were the rumors true? Did you ever get together as Marinette and Chat Noir?"

Marinette shook her head firmly. "Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Not once."

"Well," Adrien drawled out, "Chat did ask Marinette out several times, but she kept telling him no."

"What was I supposed to do? Jump into a relationship knowing you were in love with Ladybug, and deal later with the backlash of you finding out I was lying to you, and you accusing me of playing with your feelings and being needlessly cruel?" Marinette narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, I admit, the logistics of it make sense. I was just answering the question honestly." He assuaged. "Next question?" He pleaded Alya with his eyes.

Laughing, she shuffled. "From batling6: This might be a difficult question, but do you think Hawkmoth ever knew that Adrien was Chat Noir? Or about Ladybug's identity?"

Chat frowned, eyes unfocusing as he mulled it over. "I don't think he did." He answered slowly. "Or, at least, if he did, it wasn't until the very end. He left me a letter, after he died. His lawyer said it was given to him only a couple weeks before. This kind of letter…he would have said, if he'd known. Besides. Hawkmoth would have definitely taken advantage of information that valuable."

Satisfied with the answer, and knowing they were closing in on their time limit, Alya moved on. "This was an anonymous question: Why was Ladybug's magic not able to save Hawk Moth? I'm not throwing blame, just a curious bystander who asks the awkward questions everyone else is too polite to."

Marinette frowned. "The Miraculous aren't all-powerful. We can't bring back the dead. Our suits protect us from a lot of the harm, by letting the Kwami absorb most of the impact. This means they will be weaker for a while, but they are old and strong, hundreds of times stronger than we are. And my power will heal most injuries and sicknesses, and all the physical damage, caused by an akuma—well, any negative use of a Miraculous, really—but nothing not caused by the akuma. For instance, if there were to be a gunfight, and people were injured, my charm doesn't heal that. That was simply an act of human chaos and cruelty. My power works to balance out the good and evil of the world. The Miraculous are agents of changing this balance, so it affects them. Hawkmoth…died before I could get to him. His Kwami absorbed as much of the impact as he could, but it was too much."

"Asking from my perspective," Alya broke in, "Why is it that you have to wait until the akuma is purified before using your power?"

Marinette opened her mouth to speak, and realized she didn't have the answer. Instead, she turned to Shield, who spoke on cue. "The power of the Ladybug Miraculous is released by purifying the energy of the akuma. Without that corruption of good magic, she cannot harness and release that magic."

Alya still didn't quite understand, but she nodded anyway. "From darkdance00: Who do you think you're fooling? Everyone can see that the three new heroes are the three friends that went into hiding with them: Alya, Nino, and Chloe." She looked up into the camera. "I chose this question specifically to tell you the truth: I am not, nor have I ever been, a masked vigilante superhero. This is also why I invited Nino and Chloe. The three of us are sitting here, with the three heroes we are accused of being sitting across from us. This is a rumor that is picking up steam and is 100% not. True. Please, stop. These kinds of rumors could endanger those you are talking about, and their friends and families." Her tone was admonishing and stern, but tinged with a hint of fear. "To continue," She raised the next card, "Again from darkdance00, after I had a similar conversation with them: If you three aren't the new heroes, what were you doing all those weeks cooped up with Chat Noir and Ladybug? A much more interesting question."

Nino waved at the camera. "I would also like to assure everyone that I am not, in fact, a superhero, and that my DJ-ing night-job is still completely in tact now that I'm back out in the world. Also, the weeks we were in hiding are seriously not that interesting. We played a lot of cards."

Chloe snickered. "You two suck at poker." She looked at the camera. "I took them for everything they had. Every time."

"We also made a lot of sweets. Marinette taught us how to make some of her family recipes. Well, she sat on the couch and watched us like a hawk, and occasionally threw a wooden spatula at us when we didn't follow her specific instructions." Alya cupped a hand on one side of her mouth and leaned towards the camera, stage whispering dramatically, "She's a tyrant."

"Hey, I heard that!" Marinette reached for one of the couch pillows behind her and threw it at Alya who caught it effortlessly.

"We also took some self-defense lessons from Adrien. By which I mean he beat us mercilessly and we were expected to learn something from it." Nino continued.

"It wasn't that bad," Adrien groaned, grinning broadly. "I even let you win a few times, which is more that Tyrant Ladybug ever let me when we were sparring in the beginning."

"I still say you were too soft on them," Marinette narrowed her eyes in contemplation. "I never let you win because I wanted your first victory to be a true win. And you became all the stronger for it." She nodded, like she had just passed on a piece of Confucius-esque wisdom to the viewers and those in the room.

"I can vouch for Chat and Alya, she is a Tyrant." Vixen piped up. Shield and Honey both nodded vigorously, all six in the room that had been under her tutelage rubbing at phantom sore-spots where the woman had landed particularly hard blows. "Even injured as she was, she was able to work us at least twice as hard as Chat would."

"Oh, and, yes, viewers, the six of us were together for much of that time, and we did sometimes train in the same rooms. We did not, however receive the same training, or the same vigor behind it. They were learning offensive strategy. We were learning defensive." Alya said. "So, yes, we know each other, but, no, we don't know their identities. Or, at least, I don't. Which isn't saying much." She frowned, then glanced at Nino and Chloe, who grinned and shook their heads, declinging to answer.

Alya looked past the camera at something off stage. "And that's our queue. Looks like it's time to be wrapping up. I didn't get to quite as much as I wanted to. But, again, remember to send me your questions. I will try to avoid repeats, but will get to as many as I can. You can go to my website for all forms of ways of contacting me with these questions. And, now, until next time, remember, heroes are all around us." The screen snapped black again, and the news anchor appeared on the screen, looking down at her cellphone.

"Well, Paris, you heard it here. And everywhere, I guess." She looked like she was processing some of the information. Before she could go on, the TV was clicked off.

Marinette set the remote on the table. Alya was already scanning through messages, her computer tolling off comment after comment. "So? How are they taking it?"

"Patience, grasshopper." The red-head muttered, sifting through it all. Another minute went by. Then another.

"Please tell me it worked," Squeaked the small voice of Trixx, Alya's kwami, who was sitting and munching of a pile of shredded beef jerky. "Three transformations and an hour of editing to avoid showing it. That was an intense workout, girly."

"I know," Alya said. "I'm sorry. I just had to get rid of those rumors. I want to keep my life like it is." She paused and glanced up at Marinette and Adrien. "Sorry." She returned to the screen. "Okay, it looks like no one has noticed any lapses. And there haven't been many negative comments. They are noticing we didn't touch much on the monument the city is still building, or the plan of faking Mari's death."

"I wish we could have gotten that in there somehow," Marinette mused.

"I know, but we only had so much time. This was supposed to be light. Besides, we planned for the two of you to release letters through the blog explaining in detail—and that is so much easier that trying to get two faces on a tv screen or computer monitor to sound sincere." Alya kept scrolling, eyes never leaving the laptop. She fell silent as she drifted into her cyber world.

"She'll be like this a while. Are you two ready to escape—I mean head home?" Nino said.

"Home sounds amazing." Marinette sighed, leaning her head into Adrien's chest, a weight lifted off her. They were taking it well. They ate the illusions. Finally, she felt like all of this really was going to blow over. Eventually.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

"Come on, Bugaboo, that's 37…38…39…"

Marinette smiled as she pulled her upper body off the floor, her chest meeting her knees. This time, she reached forward and grabbed the front of Adrien's shirt and pressed her lips to his as she lowered herself back down. He released his grip on her tennis shoes and fell forward over her, bracing himself with a hand on either side of her body. "Forty," Marinette said as she pulled away. Adrien chuckled and beamed down at her, brushing a strand of sweat-soaked hair that had escaped her headband.

Marinette took silent inventory of her body, as she had after every workout. She was sore from the constant abuse she was putting her healing muscles through—and from that day's five-hour workout in the apartment's renovated gym. But she wasn't as sore as she had been the day before. She still had those wonderful endorphins pumping through her system, making her feel a bit light and airy, but heavy and grounded at the same time. That had been the end of the first part of their cooldown. All that was left was the stretching—not the intensive yoga stretching that constituted their warm-ups and boundary-pushing flexibility tests—stretching that eased the tension that the exercise had placed on their muscles and helped the body calm itself back down.

"As much as I would love to stay exactly where I am, Milady," Adrien said, pressing a much more chaste kiss on her lips, "I don't want to be stiff as a board later because you didn't let me stretch." Marinette rolled her eyes. He leaned back and stood, holding out his hand. Rather than take it, Marinette grinned, giving him only a split-second warning before she swept her leg up, hitting him just behind his knees and forcing him back down, using the momentum to spring back up on her own. She looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow and pretended to pop her collar. "Yup. She's definitely back." Adrien grunted, the fall having knocked the wind out of his lungs for a second. She helped him up, and they moved to their yoga mats, falling into a routine they knew they could do in their sleep. Knees shoulder-width apart, back straight, rotate the hips and touch the ground, hold…Roll the back, returning to a standing position, hands reaching up…Three deep breaths and sun salutations…lean to the right, hold, up…lean to the left, hold, up…feet together, bend at the waist, grip the backs of the ankles, hold…roll back up. It went on for about 30 minutes longer, neither speaking, both stealing quick glances at each other as they enjoyed the peace of the cooldown, stretching out their splits, making sure no muscle was left wanting. They both ended up laid out on their backs on their own mats, staring at the ceiling, sighing as the tension just released and flowed away.

Marinette stole a look towards Adrien, whose eyes were closed in relaxation. He looked so calm, so innocent, like the last four months had never happened. Like they were back in high school without a care in the world. She suddenly wanted to be touching him. Her muscles tensed as she readied herself, before she pushed her body off the floor and sprang to the side, tackling him and rolling sideways a few times until they hit the padded base of the sparring ring.

Adrien spluttered, automatically catching her as they rolled. "What on earth was that for?" He demanded. Marinette giggled and shrugged, throwing her arms around his neck. He quickly realized how they had landed, but he didn't move. She was on her back, her left side pressed against the wall. He had grabbed her around the waist, and had rolled on top of her, pinning her against him in the corner. He suddenly wasn't so tired anymore. One hand slid up from her waist, over her ribcage, stopping just below her breast, watching her pupils dilate and her breathing hitch. He groaned and rested his forehead against hers. "What are you doing to me?" He muttered. Then, surprising her, he pulled away and stood again, pulling her up with him. She quirked a brow. "Not here. With the others coming in and out, and the random reporter somehow sneaking through, we don't want to get caught down here. And I don't want to get started and have to stop like the other day."

"Right, my parents." She said. "Ugh, way to kill the mood." She shoved him playfully in the chest and made to walk away.

Like they were part of some intricate dance, Adrien grabbed her hand and spun her back into his arms. He put his mouth to her ear. "I wasn't trying to kill the mood, Bug. I just meant that I wanted to make sure your cries were all mine." Marinette gasped as his hand slid over her butt, then between her legs, brushing lightly over her core and setting her on fire. She could barely manage a breathy 'okay,' as he swept her up into a bridal carry and brought her upstairs, checking their apartment to make sure they were alone before latching the door. "Come here," he growled pressing her body against his. He pressed her back against the door and gripped her thighs, pulling them around his waist as she grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him hard.

"How much do you love these yoga pants?" Adrien moaned into her neck as he kissed his way down to her breasts, his fingers massaging her thighs.

"They're old and getting worn. Why?" She answered breathlessly. There was a tearing sound and Marinette gaped as she realized what he had just done.

"Sorry, Bug. You're just too sweet." He grinned, feeling her shudder.

Marinette pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him harder, like she was trying to draw his soul out through his lips. "Oh, god, Adrien, please, just…" She reached down with one hand and rubbed his hard length through his shorts, her legs easily keeping their grip around him.

Adrien groaned in response, arching into her hand and pressing his face into the crook of her neck for a moment before pushing her hand away. "I need you, Milady," He purred in her ear as he lowered the waistband of his shorts just enough to free himself, lining himself up.

"Yes, please," Marinette gasped, hips grinding towards him, desperate to get closer. Adrien lightly bit into her shoulder as he thrust forward, pinning her to the door. Marinette let out a loud cry, and he was thankful that their friends had gone out on the town for a while; they would have definitely heard that. They would have certainly heard the next cry, and the string of curses and pleas coming from Marinette's lips as he set a quick, forceful tempo, driving her crazy. He kept one hand under her, holding her up in case she let go of him, while the other pulled away what remained of her pants to expose the rest of her core, realizing for the first time she had not worn any underwear. He groaned and nipped at her again, resuming kissing her throat as he found the center of her heat and pinched it in his fingers, making her jerk against him and let out another curse. Her nails were digging into his back, but he didn't care, watching her lose control like that. He held himself back until he saw her shatter around him, the sight of her mouth open in a silent cry of pleasure, eyes closed in ecstasy finally driving him over the edge.

Adrien rested his forehead against her breasts as he caught his breath, feeling her fingers combing through his hair absently. Marinette let out a happy sigh, relaxing some of the tension keeping her held aloft. He helped lower her to the ground, steadying her as her knees wobbled. They shared a sated look, and started laughing, holding each other up. They were a collective mess. Their hair was ruffled, frizzed out from the humidity of the gym—no matter the temperature, something about the body heat and the sweat—what little makeup she'd had on smudged around her eyes like a racoon's mask, her pants literally in tatters, while his pooled around his ankles, both drenched in sweat, skin slightly red from the laps they'd swam in the sun the day before. They wordlessly agreed on their next mission: The shower. They scrubbed the salt from their skin and the oils from their hair, then splashed a bunch of water at each other like children at a water park, before finding themselves curled up on the couch wearing nothing but their towels, Marinette wearing one around her breasts, hanging like a dress, and one wrapped around her hair, Adrien wearing just one around his waist.

"Are they done?" Came a quiet, muffled voice, making them freeze for a moment.

"Hush, Plagg. Quit being so nosy. They deserve their fun."

Marinette blushed; she had forgotten the Kwami were there. "It's safe!" She called, seeing the two little gods zoom out of their home and over to their small cushion on the coffee table, placed there so that they could take part in discussions comfortably.

"Good, because, you may have forgotten, it's Tuesday." Tikki said. "Which means it is time for our weekly talks." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck. He had actually forgotten. As soon as Marinette was healing well-enough, they had decided that every Tuesday the four of them would get together to talk about what was going on with them, internally and externally—like a group therapy session—and especially anything involving their Bonding with the Miraculous. This had, of course, happened after a confusing incident one night…

* * *

 _Master Fu was checking on Marinette. It was maybe 1:30 or 2:00 AM. He just needed to check her vitals, make sure she was sleeping well, all those good things. He groaned as he slid out of the pullout couch-bed in the living room—those things were definitely not made for comfort—and quietly slipped his way into her room. She was laying on her back, still as death, looking pale and weak. He would have thought she was dead had it not been for the faint beep of the heart monitor. Its glow illuminated the room enough for him to see the fluff of unruly blond hair belonging to her faithful companion. They had obviously fallen asleep talking. He was sitting in his chair beside the bed, slumped over the edge with his head almost resting in her lap. Her face was turned towards him, her hand resting in his. Master Fu smiled. It had taken this pair a while to find each other, longer than most of their predecessors, but he was glad they finally had. Their new team would need a strong, unified front, especially if his dreams were an indication of struggles yet to come._

 _He was about to turn and walk from the room when he saw…something. He couldn't place it, exactly. It was like a shiver in the air. Then, Marinette twitched, her head turning to the other side, her leg sliding under the blanket. Then again, pulling on the hand attached to Adrien's. Adrien's grip seemed to tighten, and his body drew closer to hers. Master Fu watched closely, seeing a bit of…shadow…pass over his hair…no, that was fur, black fur. It stood straight up on the back of his neck, then moved on. He could see it move under Adrien's shirt down his spine before it was gone. The heart monitor started beeping faster as Marinette's heart began to race, sweat beading on her skin. She began thrashing, whimpering in her sleep, finally stirring Adrien. He opened his eyes, and the sight stopped Master Fu in his tracks. Adrien's—Chat Noir's—irises were glowing brilliant green, a scowl on his face. But his expression was empty. He was seeing something other than the room._

 _Adrien focused on something Master Fu couldn't see. The old man turned on the lights, but there was still nothing there. Then the boy began speaking, but not in French, or English. It was…Italian. From what he could hear, it was something along the lines of "You will not touch our Emmaline; You will not have our daughter."_

 _Then, Marinette opened her eyes and sat straight up, with the same not-quite-there look Her eyes were glowing red—not the usual blue, but bright scarlet—the small pinpricks of her pupils almost like the spots of a ladybug. She began shouting in Italian as well, much more loudly. Master Fu could hear a commotion as the other five occupants living on this floor heard and came running. She was saying, "Emma, run! Get out of here! Go with Esther! We love you, darling!"_

 _Adrien stood and lunged over the bed towards whatever he was staring at, just as people ran into the old man's back. Marinette's blank, fiery eyes followed him, then her entire body at once recoiled and jerked towards him, as he slumped motionless to the floor. "Paolo, no!" She yelled, so loud and so full of anguish and rage that everyone else in the room flinched. The same red glow of her eyes touched the palms of her outstretched hands, aiming at the imaginary foe. It grew brighter, hotter, until Master Fu had to turn away, pushing everyone else out of the room and down on the ground just as a shockwave went off. The lights snapped off, the heart monitor going silent. Out the windows they could see streetlights flash into darkness, the bulbs bursting into a shower of glass like glitter or snow on the cold morning. The city went dark._

 _"_ _Marinette!" Alya called, scrambling up first and rushing to the bed side. Everyone else followed suit, Sabine going to Adrien and turning him over, tapping his cheek. Both had calmed, slumping back into sleep where they lay._

 _Adrien awoke first, and violently. Had Sabine not been expecting it, he would have slammed their heads together with concussing force as he bolted onto his feet, then crouched like a cat, eyes narrowed and glancing about for enemies. Seeing the worry around him sobered him. "Mari?" He said, straightening and pushing through to the bed. Marinette blinked up at his face as he took her hand._

 _Then, with a cry, she threw her arms around his neck. It happened so fast that only Adrien saw. When she blinked, her eyes had been red before blue. He pulled her face away from his shoulder and looked into her eyes, but they were normal. He rested his forehead against hers. Without moving he said, "What just happened. How did I end up over there?"_

 _"_ _You don't remember?" Nino asked. "Dude, you just, like, attacked air. Something really weird just happened."_

 _"_ _Did he say…Did he say something about Emmaline?" Tikki asked. The others glanced up. Tikki and Plagg were hovering near the foot of the bed with stunned expressions._

 _"_ _And did she say Paolo? And Esther?" Plagg continued._

 _"_ _Who?" Adrien and Marinette chorused, sharing confused looks._

 _"_ _Why, do those names mean something to you?" Master Fu asked._

 _"_ _They should mean something to you too, Master." Tikki said quietly, alighting onto Marinette's lap and looking up at her Holder._

 _Plagg landed on Adrien's shoulders, voice solemn, not cocky. "Paolo was the last one."_

 _"_ _The last what?" Adrien asked, giving him a quizzical look._

 _"_ _Paolo and Arabella Vicci were the last Ladybug and Chat Noir that bonded to our Miraculous. Esther was Paolo's sister, and the Holder of the Peacock Miraculous at that time. Emmaline was their daughter. She was twelve when…" Tikki's voice faded out, filled with grief._

 _Marinette and Adrien looked like they had both seen a ghost. "How did…you said the others that Bonded died horribly…how did it happen with them?" Marinette asked quietly._

 _The Kwamii flinched. "Their identities had been compromised, but they didn't know it. An enemy took their daughter, and they used her as leverage. They managed to wrestle her away and hand her off to Esther, but…" Plagg's voice was even touched with loss. "Paolo was killed. Instantly. There was nothing any of us could do to save him. Arabella was forced to watch, and something in her broke."_

 _Tikki took up the story. "She always had an issue with controlling her temper, and it got the best of her. She, quite literally, blew up. She could no longer see the light, and everything became about revenge for her lost love, in an instant. Such a violent thought did not synch with the Miraculous, and the energy could no longer flow directly through her. It built up with no outlet until with a final explosion, it escaped, taking down the church and most of the surrounding buildings. Plagg and I never knew what happened to Esther and Emmaline. We hope they got away. But the Peacock Miraculous has been missing ever since."_

 _Master Fu nodded. "Ah, yes, now the story comes back to me."_

 _"_ _But that's not possible." Marinette said shakily. "Th-that was just a d-dream. That's all. I was just worrying about Adrien jumping into danger, that's all."_

 _Adrien glanced at her. "I had the same dream," He said quietly. Marinette gaped at him._

 _"_ _It must be the Bond." Tikki conjectured. "It must be a warning. You," She pointed at Adrien, "Have a tendency for leaping into dangerous situations before you consider the consequences, and you," She turned on Marinette, "become entirely focused on him when he does, forgetting other things."_

 _"_ _Of course I do!" Marinette almost shouted. "I love him, and he's going to get himself killed."_

 _"_ You're _the one who exploded." Tikki pointed out. The room fell silent. "The Miraculous must sense that one or both of you is harboring feelings that don't mesh with our goals. It's trying to tell you to change what you're doing before you end up just another couple doomed to die in the cause." The pair looked at each other somewhat guiltily._

 _"_ _I think…it's more about me," Adrien said. "I tried to hide it with white lies and pretty words, but part of me just wants to hurt Queen Bee for causing all of this, for tearing a hole in my life."_

 _"_ _And I've been focusing, as much as I hate to admit it, just the tiniest bit, on getting revenge for her hurting you." She took his hand. "But that's not what we are about, is it." She didn't phrase it like a question._

 _Adrien pressed his forehead against hers again and breathed deeply. "You're right. We can't do that. This is about the city, about Nooroo, about the future. Our future." Marinette shared a tiny smile._

 _"_ _If this is going to work," Master Fu interrupted their sweet moment, "You both need to be completely honest with each other. You cannot be bottling up negative feelings. I warned you how dangerous this Bond is, and you must not take that warning lightly."_

 _Admonished, the two bowed their heads and agreed._

* * *

"I'm feeling alright. Fantastic, actually." Adrien fluffed his almost-dry hair. Marinette took hers down out of the towel and started combing through it with her fingers. "Hawkmoth is gone; Queen Bee is gone. We have an amazing team, and a city that doesn't want to crucify us for the little show we put on. And we're finally together." His smile was _almost_ completely genuine.

"I'll be honest." Marinette said. "I'm sort of…terrified." The others looked at her in mild concern. "Look, yeah, it's amazing that everything with our superhero lives is shaping up nicely. But Ladybug isn't all I am. I had to take a semester off university, moved out of my apartment. The whole world knows I'm Ladybug. My email is full of messages from reporters and talk shows and people wanting pictures or movie deals." She shook her head. "I had a plan. I would get my degree, intern somewhere prestigious, and become a—hopefully world-famous—designer. Maybe settle down quietly, get married, have kids, retire the Ladybug mask."

"With the exception of that last little tidbit, no one is stopping you from doing those things." Adrien said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest.

"But they _are,_ " She insisted. "I'm a statistic, now. I'm the famous person that everyone will hire or give scholarships to or make deals with just so that they can have my name associated with theirs. Whatever name Marinette Dupain-Cheng could make for herself is now going to be overshadowed by Ladybug. Our families will always be in danger—remember, _remember_ Emmaline." Adrien frowned and rested his chin on her head, protectively drawing her closer. "Yes, we have each other, and a nice big house, and no sword of Damocles-esque secret hanging over us. But we'll never really be free again, minou. And we will _never_ retire. Do you understand that, yet? Do you realize what that means for us?" Tears prickled the corners of her eyes. "If we could, maybe after years and years, people would calm down. Maybe then we would be able to pull out of the limelight. But we will always be Paris' heroes in their eyes. Always watched, always judged. We'll live a long time, because of the Bond, meaning we'll be around for our children, our grandchildren, maybe even our great grandchildren to feel the effects. Your modeling career, if you keep it up, is about to be nothing but Chat Noir shoots, sexualizing the cat-suit, and they'll try to drag me into it, and our children, when they come along. My fashion career is over."

"No, it's not," Adrien said firmly. "You won't have to give up your passion."

"We have new day jobs, minou, with the Police Department. Because of the Bond, we have no choice but to agree to take them. I can't do both, Adrien. I can't."

"My modeling is over. That was all my father's dream anyway. Yeah, I was planning on taking the Police up on the job offer. But that doesn't mean you have to."

Marinette turned in his lap to look at him incredulously. "You don't think I'd let you go out there alone, do you?" She raised her left hand. "This ring is a promise, and one I don't intend to break."

"Fine, how about we both go part time. At least until we finish university. Then we can decide what we want to do from there. If you want to start an underground fashion company under a false name, I will help you find contacts. If you want to break all ties and become a masked hero 24/7, I'll be by your side. If you just want to drop any pretense and join the police force and settle down and have eight kids, I'll be helping you change all those diapers. That's _my_ promise." He kissed her hand, over her engagement ring.

Marinette was quiet for a moment, trying to hide her amusement, and her small flush of joy at the picture in her head. "If we have eight kids…well…let's _not_ have eight kids?" She said, realizing how stressful and crazy that would be. "Just, maybe, two. Or three. Maaaaybe four. Eight is definitely pushing it."

"Darling, any children I had with you would bring me so much joy I wouldn't need to count. Even if we decided never to have kids, _you_ would be a source of eternal joy for me."

Marinette couldn't hide her happiness anymore, and turned to kiss him, soft, gentle, full of love. Her worries were easing back, and she felt whole again. "Thank you, minou," She whispered. "Thank you for always knowing what to say, and for being there when I need you."

"Thank _you_ for being the light in my life, Mari." He answered, pressing his lips to hers again.

Tikki and Plagg shared a satisfied look and darted back to their nest. This was how their chats always ended, sickening-sweet, happy. An outsider would think they were unnecessary. But they knew differently. They could feel that pent up emotion in their Holders' hearts, the dangerous energy. These talks let that tension ease. Hopefully, they wouldn't have to witness their Holders tragically torn apart this time.

"You know," Plagg said, snuggling his girlfriend. "I think these two are my favorite."

Tikki smiled. "I couldn't agree more." They were quiet a moment. "Do you think they're ready?" She whispered.

Plagg frowned. "If what Master Fu told us is true…they better be."

Obliviously, Marinette and Adrien cuddled together, watching _Firefly_ and relaxing on the couch, letting the show lull them to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

 _ **Note:**_ _ **Hellooooo, San Francisco! And all of my readers from whatever remote corner of the globe or of your bedroom you happen to be hiding-I mean, relaxing, in. A bit of a longer chapter this time. No lemons, sorry. But some nice fluff. Some nice movement. Some nice *ahem* set up. I have a new arc getting ready for this story, but I'm not 100% sure everyone is still into this story, since I have had, like, one review posted in three or four chapters. Seriously, guys, gals, non-binary pals, those review mean a lot. They help me know that people are still reading and I'm not just sitting here banging my head on a wall and talking to empty cyber-space. So, please, enjoy this new chapter, and, if you like this story, or even if you don't like it, just shoot me a review or a message and let me know.**_

 ** _I won't keep you from the story anymore. Here you go, lovelies!_**

* * *

Marinette nervously checked her appearance in the mirror, trying to show a sincere smile—failing. There was a voice in her head—one that sounded suspiciously like Tikki—telling her this was a horrible idea and that no good could come of it.

At that moment, Tikki herself appeared, hovering by her Holder's face. "You look great, Marinette!" She sounded forced.

"But…?" Marinette prompted, hoping the Kwami would share her fears.

Tikki was never one to let her down. "But I have a bad feeling about this. I mean, opening up the house to guests? Really? What if they come up on some secret that you forgot to hide well enough?"

Marinette ran her hands down her abdomen again, smoothing the dress. Her left hand rested just under her breast for a moment, directly over the worst of the scarring Queen Bee had left behind. The dress was beautiful, but it clung to everything. She was worried something would show. Which was ridiculous. She shook her head, and she began speaking more to convince herself than to convince her Kwami. "It's a house-warming party. It's expected, a social obligation. Plus, Adrien and I have been out of the public eye for a while, and we need to reconnect with people. Shield has the other Miraculous, so that's safe. We haven't set up our strategy boards yet in the war room, so no one can spy on those. We did get into Gabriel's safe, and that book is with Shield, everything else of secret we put in the safe." She met Tikki's eyes in the mirror. "No one would be able to find it, let alone get into it. It's secure." Tikki didn't look convince; neither did Marinette.

"Everything will be fine," Adrien said from his place leaning against the door. Marinette jumped slightly, her shoulder almost hitting Tikki. He pushed off the door frame and walked over to her, blocking her view of the mirror. "No one is going to take their eyes off you long enough to go looking for anything." He cupped her face. "You look stunning, love."

Marinette smiled up at him, leaning into his palm. "Me? You're the model here, and you definitely aren't pulling punches tonight." He was wearing a simple black tuxedo, with a strikingly bright green tie, the exact shade of his eyes, something Marinette had made for him in her spare time in hiding. His hair was stylistically mussed, and he wore that cocky smirk like she would a Pandora charm bracelet. Or sexy lingerie…that smirk did something to her insides, making them flutter like a hundred little white butterflies.

"I have an image to maintain. And if people are drooling over me, they won't ask as many deep questions. I hope." He said. There were worry lines around the corners of his eyes. He was just as nervous as she was. "And I'm the one not pulling punches?" He held her at arm's length and raked his eyes over her from head to toe. "I'm honestly considering ripping that dress off you and fucking you right here and now," her breathing hitched as she pulled her body flush against his. "Damn the guests at the gate," he growled. "Give them something other than our superhero lives to gossip about for a while."

Marinette laughed and smacked his chest, trying to hide her arousal before she didn't care if he made her scream so loud the neighbors could hear. "They're already arriving?" She sighed. She pulled away and glanced in the mirror one last time. She wore a daring piece, crimson spaghetti-strap dress that clung to her down to her hips, hugging her curves, then flared out to about an inch below her knees. Her legs were bare, due to the warmth of the spring air, and she wore a pair of black ballroom dance shoes. Around her shoulders she slung a black scarf with tiny red dots on it, reminding her a bit of Anti-bug, but not enough to take the scarf off. The only jewelry she wore was her engagement ring, her earrings, and an ornate comb holding her hair in a controlled side-swept half-up style. She'd kept her makeup light—just a foundation, a bit of mascara, and a sweep of lipstick a shade of red a touch darker than her dress. She hadn't bothered with the blush; she had figured with everyone staring at her and Adrien's inevitable antics, she would have enough natural blushing to carry the look. She looked breath-taking, and she knew it.

"Into the lion's den, I guess, minou." She sighed, taking his hand. She paused, a horrible thought crossing her mind. "Tikki, Plagg," The other Kwami appeared in a corner of the room, peeking out of the Kwami's nest. "I think you two better stay really close to us tonight." She said. "I don't want anyone to…take you away."

Adrien paled. "I hadn't even thought of that. You're right. Plagg?" He held open his suit jacket. Plagg groaned and griped but tucked himself into the inside pocket.

Tikki remained where she was, hovering in the air. "There's not really a place for me to hide." She said pointedly, looking at the tight dress and lack of a handbag. She was quiet a moment. "But I don't really want to hide," She continued almost silently. "I think…it's time I stepped out more." Marinette raised an eyebrow. "I know I have been against it from the beginning, but…now, maybe having the information in the open will be able to protect you better than secrets would, especially with recent events."

"If you're sure," Marinette agreed, nodding her head. "Then let's go greet our intruders—I mean guests." Adrien laughed, placing a hand on the small of her back as they walked downstairs. They were so focused on each other, smiling like the lovebirds they were, that they didn't notice the crowd—yes, an hour before the event was actually supposed to start, there was already a crowd—until they hit the bottom of the staircase. It really was beautiful now, white marble and dark wood, instead of chrome and silver and gold.

There were cheers as they looked up, catching the gazes of at least forty enthusiastic Parisians. "Oh," Marinette said. "Right. Party. Welcome!"

Adrien laughed as he saw the blush reach all the way up to the tips of her ears. "We're so glad you could all come to celebrate the completion of our renovations with us." He said much more eloquently. Marinette blushed deeper, shrinking just a tiny bit.

Alya pushed her way through the people and hugged the pair. "Girl, you said you were renovating. This is crazy! Is this the same house?" She asked as she pulled back.

"For the most part." Marinette smiled, glad her best friend was there, as always, to break the tension. "We've made some…upgrades. You should see the _gym_." She gushed, eyes unfocusing. She had practically been drooling over their brain-child since they'd first seen it, and they had yet to even have a chance to _use_ it.

Alya shook her head. "No one would ever have believed sweet, innocent little Marinette would have turned out to be a gym rat."

"More like a gym _bug_." Adrien teased, pulling her close enough she bent backwards, laughing up at him. There was a collective 'awwwww' like there was a person holding up cue cards in front of their audience.

"Ladybug the bodybuilder," Alya laughed.

"Don't tease. I can see what those exercises I put you through are doing for you." Marinette waggled her eyebrows, and Alya's mirth increased. She was right. She had always been curvy, and she still was, but any fat there was melting away, leaving her slimmer and more muscular, but still somehow dainty and feminine. Like…like an ornamental dagger—pretty and unassuming, but so deadly sharp you wouldn't feel it slit your throat until you were on the floor choking on your own blood looking up at the crimson blade. Alya liked that simile.

It was also increasing hers and Nino's stamina, flexibility, and strength, which was definitely improving their sex life in so many wonderful ways.

"And you? All that bed rest and nothing to show for it? You look better than ever." Alya sweeping her hand up and down to indicate Marinette's own physique. "How many hours a week do you train, again?"

"A week?" Adrien huffed. "She's got us sparring two hours every Wednesday and Saturday, plus _at least_ four hours of varied work _a day_."

Alya's jaw dropped. "Seriously? Four hours? A _day?_ "

Marinette scrunched her nose. "It's not all that bad. Besides, that was for my therapy. It won't be so intense here really soon. I'm right where I want to be." She smiled softly up at Adrien again, standing on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss on his lips. More 'awwwwww's filled the room, reminding them that they weren't alone, and they turned back to the ever-growing crowd. "Come on in! Take a look around; try some of the food. The pastries are all from my dad's bakery, so you know they'll be great—Thanks, dad! Thanks, maman!" She waved at where she assumed her parents would be, as she couldn't see them through all the other people. "And I also want to thank Angela and her amazing crew, without whom this _gor_ geous house would never have come together. And thank you, Nino for helping out with music and other party accoutrements. You've been such a great help." Nino held up a hand in acknowledgement, not looking up from his laptop as he was finishing setting up sound. "And," Her tone grew a bit more solemn, "I also want to thank everyone else in this city, for standing by us through every fight, every victory, every loss, and for not giving up on us. I, personally, am glad to have had the chance to see that, should I actually fall, Paris will take care of Chat Noir. I cannot tell you how much that means to me." Marinette felt a tear escape her eye, and she raised a hand to wipe it away, smiling widely again. "Now, there is an open bar, plenty of refreshments, and no end of good company. Let's party!"

As cheers rang out, Adrien pulled her against his chest and whispered in her ears, "Thank you for standing by me, too, Milady."

Marinette kissed his cheek. "Always, kitty."

* * *

Adrien had thought he had gotten used to mingling—or rather, the thinly veiled groveling and cleverly hidden insults that constituted the mingling in his father's circles. But he had never really been the center of attention in those parties he had been dragged to, just the eye candy, the trophy. He was able to glide in and out of groups and conversations while they gossiped about his father and the other designers. This time, he and Marinette were on a pedestal. They were being passed around, somehow involved in every conversation, and also not—they were talking both to them and about them—everyone with an opinion on something. There was no end to the questions, most of which they answered as honestly as possible. Tikki caused a bit of a stir, as did Plagg when he finally emerged to lounge on Adrien's shoulder. Alya, Nino, and Chloe got dragged into the light, as did Roger Raincomprix and Mayor Bourgeoise, for being the two to help get the others to safety and protect Paris in their time of need—without the help of magic super-suits. Finally, they managed to sneak a break, ducking behind the partition into their conference area they had deemed the War Room. They both let out breathy, relieved laughs, and started to speak before they noticed they weren't alone. Frozen on the other side of the room was a tall, balding man in a cheap tuxedo, hand half-caught in a desk drawer.

Marinette narrowed her eyes. "What's going on here?" She asked in a deceptively sweet voice. Adrien couldn't help a shiver. His woman had a temper, and she knew how to use it.

"I-I'm sorry. I was jus-just looking for…" He was at a loss, though, as to what he could possibly be looking for there.

"A pen?" Marinette supplied. He nodded dumbly. She walked over to the desk and pulled an ink pen out of the cup sitting on top of the surface. "Here you are." She said.

He took the pen, shut the drawer, and walked away, muttering thanks.

Adrien's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. "Creep." He muttered.

"He's probably a reporter, looking for some juicy scoop. As though we weren't smart enough to have hidden away anything even remotely intriguing before we threw open the doors." Marinette scoffed. "How little faith he has in the heroes of Paris."

Adrien chuckled. "You're cute when you're annoyed."

"Well, good, then, because you're plenty annoying." She answered, refusing to smile. He let her pout. "They're getting antsy." She said after a minute. "The party isn't enough. We're going to catch them rummaging in our closets next if we don't do something to grab their attention."

"I know something that would definitely get their attention," Adrien purred in her ear, her only warning before a hand slid under the back of her dress, cupping her butt as she was pressed back into the desk, Adrien pressed against her between her legs. Marinette giggled as he began placing small kisses and love nips on her neck.

"Adrien, not here." She said half-heartedly. Part of her wanted him to never stop, damn the audience in the other room. But that would be wrong.

"I know, Princess." He said as he pulled away. "I have another idea, one that doesn't involve PDA. I think. But I want it a secret for now." He kissed her cheek. I'll be right back." He slipped away, leaving Marinette to breathe in the calm for a moment before hopping off the desk and returning to find Alya.

"Do you know where our boys have gone to?" Alya asked as she sipped a Martini at the bar.

Marinette looked to where Nino had set up, only to find him and his laptop gone. "We found someone snooping, so Adrien is working on something to keep people occupied. He won't tell me what it is," she answered as she ordered a Shirley Temple, extra cherries.

"No booze?" Alya asked, turning her head conspiratorially before whispering, "Marinette, you're not—"

"No, no I'm not." Marinette answered quickly, shutting her down. "I am simply trying to remain a good host. And a role model. In a room full of people. Who want me to be a leader." She gulped. "Right. Maybe I do need something stronger." Before she could act on that impulse, Adrien reappeared, taking her hand.

"Alright, everyone. The time has come for the grand reveal of Marinette's favorite part of our renovations. I know it doesn't sound overly exciting, but trust me on this, who's ready to see the gym?" A few people shrugged and started following them out the door and down the sidewalk to the gym building.

"Seriously, Adrien?" Marinette hissed. "The gym? I know I got excited about it, but I doubt they'll—" She was cut off as they entered, and she saw all the equipment—which she had perfectly arranged for maximum safety, efficiency, and symmetry—pushed against the walls, the mats stacked up in a corner, leaving it wide open, with the rock wall and sparring rings taking up the far half of the room. There was a fence-like structure, made of softer, semi-flexible material, for protection so they wouldn't fall unnecessarily. "What did you do?" She hissed, unable to hide the hint of anger under her voice.

Adrien, instead of answering, walked to the middle of the floor and held out his hand to her. Marinette was at a loss. "I know it's been a few years since we've done this, Milady," He said in his Model Voice ™. "But would my love care to…" He grinned during a dramatic pause, the lights switching to a single spotlight shining down on him, "Dance?" He purred, oozing pheromones that made every woman there swoon, even Marinette.

Marinette felt a slow, sexy smile overtake her face, feeling her muscles begging to join him. "You're right. It _has_ been a few years. When was the last time we…" During her dramatic pause, she had her back almost fully facing him, looking over her shoulder with a sultry smile, "Danced?" The sound of a Spanish guitar sounded off to the right. Marinette didn't look; she didn't need to.

Nino and Alya had spent a semester in Spain Sophomore year. She had gone for the language and culture; he had gone for the music, and he had learned quickly. Sure enough, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Nino sitting on a stool, eyes half-closed as he made the strings sing for him.

Marinette began walking slowly around him, never quite facing him, but drawing a hair's breadth closer with every step. Adrien moved in a similar way, only he was fully facing her, hand outstretched, like trying to entice a bird to alight on his hand. "I believe it was almost exactly two years ago." He answered, keeping his voice a low, husky mix between a growl and a purr, a tone that kept every woman on the edge of her seat. "Atop the Grand Paris, if I remember correctly."

"You may just be right, _kitty_ ," She let her own voice match his as she said the nickname, almost feeling his muscles tense as though they were her own. They were still drawing ever nearer. The crowd was transfixed. The closer she got, she began to turn her body more towards him, as though she were warming up to him. "What was it we were dancing?" She said coyly. "Salsa, merengue?" They were within arm's reach of each other now.

Adrien looked stricken—a good act—before reaching out and grabbing her hand, spinning her into his arms. They were pressed so close, straining both towards and against each other. "Darling, you know very well…" the dramatic pause lasted for a heartbeat that felt like a minute. "It was a tango." He growled. The music suddenly picked up, other instruments joining as Nino played harmony for a track off his laptop. Marinette seemed to violently pull herself away, spinning towards the crowd, who stepped a few feet back instinctually. Her scarf came free from her shoulders, one end in her hand, one end in his. It snapped taught, and Adrien tugged, spinning her back to him and pulling her into a low dip. He tucked the scarf into his jacket, the back of his hand slowly running down the side of her torso, from just under her shoulder, down to her hip, a caress so full of promise she almost shuddered. Their audience held their breath as he gently eased her back up, faces brushing so close they almost kissed. Almost. He settled her, and they took up a simple dance position. Nino's guitar was a soft cue as it held a note, then began a beautiful soliloquy all its own. The Spanish guitar was so expressive; it was a language all its own, one Nino had cracked. Adrien and Marinette began sweeping across the floor, keeping that intimacy in every movement, as the others began to cheer, getting into the rhythm. She was glad she had chosen the dress she had. It moved beautifully, like water over rocks, and clung to her low enough that when the skirt flared up as she spun, it didn't reveal everything. And the shoes. She was so thankful for the good dance shoes.

It had been a while since Adrien had begun teaching her ballroom dancing, but she had taken to it like a fish to water. It was perfect, a pure synchronization of mind and body, of individuality and of togetherness, being separate but intimate. She had always thought dance was the way to truly know someone. A dance like the Tango, it required trust, leadership, strength and flexibility. You had to be willing to lead, or to be lead. You had to be willing to fall into that moment and forget everything else. You could see your partner's strengths, and their weaknesses. It allowed them—and you—to become vulnerable, for as long as you remained in that partnership. They pulled each other through intricate moves they'd only ever practiced a couple of times, even using a few combat moves to spice them up. As the guitar wove a tale of rising passion, crescendo-ing towards its climax, Marinette spun away from him once more, the scarf reappearing between their outstretched hands. Their bodies were poised towards each other, curving as if magnetically drawn to their other half. Marinette was leaning back, looking as though the scarf were the only thing keeping her from falling, one foot lifted off the ground. Adrien pulled her towards him, hand over hand on the scarf. Marinette held her position until their legs brushed; then he yanked on the scarf. One of his hands rested on the small of her back, holding her barely dipped backwards, while his left held her right, her left hand resting warm on his bicep. They were so close. Their chests heaved with effort in synch, and they could feel each other's racing heartbeats. Despite the people, despite the cheesy atmosphere, and the smell of gym that somehow existed despite the fact that no one had yet used the facility, despite they eyes of family and friends and neighbors alike watching them, despite the clothing that separated their bodies from each other, they were closer like this, their most intimate, their most naked. The way they had danced was pure sex. And by the cheering of the crowd, they had noticed that as well.

Adrien pulled her back up and held her hand as they bowed. "Thank you, thank you. I wish I could say this was all planned just for your benefit," He said sheepishly, grinning at Marinette. "But, honestly? I just really wanted another dance with my fiancée." There were more cheers. Seriously, it was difficult to turn anyone against his charm, especially the city that worshipped them like local gods. They leaned against each other's side, holding themselves up as well as relishing the closeness of their partner.

Alya leapt forward. "Good grief, girl! I had no idea you were hiding that kind of talent? When did you learn to do that?"

Marinette held Adrien's hand in both of hers. "It was when you two went off to Spain. Chat Noir and Ladybug spent a good bit of time bonding over learning Latin ballroom dancing. I guess we missed you."

"And you waited until now to showcase it?" She pressed.

"I couldn't just show up one day with mad Tango skills, Alya." Marinette couldn't have frowned if she wanted to. She was so elated at that moment. "Where would I have learned them? Tell everyone a leather-suited cat-boy taught me?" She glanced at Adrien. "No offense, minou. You know I love the leather. And the ears. And…well, everything about you." She was still riding high on the endorphins from the dance, her body thrumming and telling her they weren't close enough. "As if that also wouldn't have tipped him off to my secret identity." She turned back to her friend.

"Good points." Alya mused. "Okay, I'll grant you a reprieve. As long as you two teach Nino and me to do that dance routine."

Adrien laughed, fluffing his hair. "It wasn't a routine. It wasn't even all dance. Some of it was fighting stuff. We just kind of…made that one up as we went."

"Adrien lets the music lead him, and I let Adrien lead me. So really, you should thank your own fiancée for that." Marinette said.

Her jaw dropped. "No way. That wasn't all an act? That was like, genuine? Like, you two were really just…doing all _that_ with that very _real_ sexual energy, on the fly?" They nodded, and she shook her head. "How you two remained apart—or clothed—as long as you did will never cease to amaze me." Marinette couldn't even bring herself to blush.

"Come on, the party's still going. Nino!" Marinette called. "Play us some salsa music—something we can _all_ dance to, please!" She requested. Nino shot her a thumbs-up, then cracked his knuckles before kicking his guitar back into gear. Music that fell like laughter and pure ecstasy pealed through the room, and people began pairing off, enjoying the energy. Marinette and Adrien took a break, he leaning back into the support beam for a weight machine, she leaning back onto his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. They watched the swinging dancers enjoy themselves as the room filled with sound and heat.

"This was a good idea." Marinette said at last. Adrien hummed. "We all needed this, after everything. A chance to breathe and be normal human beings again."

"Well, to be fair," Plagg spoke as he settled back onto Adrien's shoulders, Tikki sitting next to him. The two had flown off to hover near Alya while the dance was happening. "You two are a little _more_ than just human, now, since the Miraculous are a part of you from here on out."

"And you haven't really been normal in years." Tikki added cheerfully.

"Gee, thanks for that," Marinette rolled her eyes, but her smile didn't falter. "You know what I meant. And not just for us. They city needed this just as much as we did. We haven't really taken a full moment to celebrate anything yet."

"There was a Gala," Adrien argued.

"The mayor's party didn't feel…it was too close. There hadn't been enough time to process. And people were still dressed to the nines in uncomfortable clothes and shoes and shoved together with everyone else. No one knew quite what to make of it. This is different." She gestured at the swirling mass of colors and eyes and smiles in front of them. "This is about…celebrating life. _Living_ life. That's all. No gimmicks or ass-kissing or trying to be someone you're not."

"Well said," Tikki smiled at her holder.

"How do you see everything so clearly like that?" Adrien asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You can take one look at a situation and see what needs to happen, what can be made from it, the best possible solution to problems people don't realize they have. You can take one look at a person and see what is wrong with them, in their hearts, in their heads, everything they try to hide from the world, and you help them. Even if you don't realize what you're doing, you're fixing broken things, always." Adrien's voice was awed as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "You can see it all, and you make it all better."

"I hate seeing things broken." She answered. "And I hate seeing people lost."

"That's what every Ladybug has in common," Tikki said, a note of pride in her voice. "We see suffering—darkness—and we make it right. We create a better world. That's what we are all about."

"So Ladybug is really the best of us." He said, as though he already knew it.

Plagg patted his cheek. "Not quite, kid. See, they can create light. They can create solutions, and they can build people up. But they cannot snuff out the darkness, and they cannot break the suffering. That's what we're there for. Ladybug helps other people selflessly, without thought for herself. We help Ladybug." He looked lovingly at Tikki, not seeing Adrien sharing the same look with Marinette.

The moment was broken by Marinette's parents walking up to them, a young man in tow—a young man who looked a lot like Marinette. "Rico?!" Marinette exclaimed, pulling away from Adrien and throwing herself into the newcomer's arms. Rico—as she named him—laughed and picked her off her feet, swinging her around. "What are you doing here?" She squealed as he set her back down.

"Rico is going to be attending university here starting next semester, and we offered to let him stay with us while he does some apartment searching and gets to know the city again." Sabine answered Marinette's question. "My dear sister is here somewhere, too, but I'm not too sure where she's gone. I think she's dancing."

"Who's this, darling?" Adrien asked, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around Marinette's waist.

"Oh! Sorry! Adrien, this is my cousin, Rico. We grew up together, like brother and sister almost until my aunt and uncle moved them back to the Barcelona. Rico, this is Adrien Agreste."

"The famous Chat Noir," Rico smiled as he shook Adrien's proffered hand. "Good to know you've been taking care of the squirt while I was away." Rico had a faint Spanish accent, but it was obvious he was _trying_ to hide it.

Marinette pouted. "Seriously? I'm not that small anymore. Do you _have_ to call me that?"

Rico made a show of placing his hand on top of her head and measuring her in comparison to him. He was tall—about 6'4"—and even in her heels, she was only 5'10". "Nope. I think it still applies." He joked, making Adrien laugh.

"I like you already," the blond said. "Maybe later, you and I could _chat_ about Mari's early years."

Marinette face-palmed at the stupid pun. "Oh, I think we're _bugging_ her." Rico answered, and Marinette groaned. _There were two of them_.

Adrien was amused at the turn of events. "Good one," He snickered as he high-fived the other man.

"That was quite a show you put on out there, hermanita." Rico said, looking at Marinette with a cocky smirk that eerily reminded her of Chat Noir. "I don't remember you having any of that Spanish flavor when we were growing up. Or that coordination."

Marinette blushed. "That was all Adrien. Well. The dancing was Adrien. The coordination I got with the new a few years ago."

"Please." Adrien chuckled. "This morning you tripped over your cellphone on the floor where you threw it when the alarm went off, _my_ cellphone which you also threw when that alarm went off," he ticked the instances down on his fingers, Marinette turning a deeper shade of red with each one, "Tikki who was trying to help wake you up, the blanket which you stole last night then promptly threw to the floor, the towel post-shower, and then ran into the door. And that was all before breakfast."

Faster than he could react, Marinette grabbed his wrist, twisted her body, and rolled him over her shoulder, hearing the satisfying thud of his body hitting the floor. There was a screech as the guitar stopped suddenly, Nino seeing the confrontation, but by the time everyone was looking over, Marinette was standing there looking innocent and shocked. "Gosh, Adrien. Be careful. Tripping on air, just like you." She said, reaching a hand down to help him up. There were a few small giggles, overshadowed by Rico's roaring laughter, clutching his stomach and bending over. Nino shook his head and picked the music back up again and the dancing resumed, the incident ignored.

Adrien stood glaring half-heartedly at his fiancée and rubbing a sore spot on his back. "Could you maybe quit doing that?" He asked grumpily. He was still grinning slightly, so she knew he wasn't too serious. "I mean, it's hot as hell, because you're hot as hell, but come on. Every time?"

Rico wiped the tears from his eyes. "How many times a day does she do that?" He asked.

Adrien seemed to ponder that for a moment. "At least three or four times every sparring session. At least twice every training session. And whenever I'm being an ass. So. A lot." He shrugged, winking at Marinette.

She winked back and kissed his cheek. "Just keeping you on your toes, minou. I'll stop doing it when it stops working."

"Well," Rico said, still grinning, "Do you mind if I take our girl for a spin around the floor? I want to see if that was all you leading or if she really has learned a thing or two."

"I resent that!" Marinette huffed, hands on her hips. "And I'm going to make you eat those words!" She placed her hand in his and pulled him over to Nino, whispering in his ear. Her friend grinned and nodded, pausing to adjust the tuning of his guitar. Marinette made their way to the center of the floor, the guests clearing room, eager to see the next show. "Let's see if you've still got it, hermano." She winked at him as they took up positions, her right hand in his left, her left on his shoulder, his right on her waist.

There was a pause, a few off-key notes from the guitar, a short practice riff to make sure he got the sound right. The pair didn't move, staring into each other's eyes with an intensity that would have scared Adrien had Rico not been introduced as her cousin—as they studied each other. Marinette was happy to know that she could still read his face enough to almost read his thoughts. Nino played a few notes forming a slow melody, drawing out the last note as long as he could until it faded out. As it rang, Marinette brought one foot around and back in a slow arching fan sweep, leaving her toes pointed behind her. The silence reigned, one heartbeat, two, three…there was a loud sound, a crash of sounds, with the suddenness of a car horn in traffic. Rico's hand slid to the small of her back, and he jerked her upright again, her leg returning to its former position. He winked as it was quiet another heartbeat. Then another few notes, slightly faster. Marinette turned to her right, stepping out of his arms, facing away. As the last note faded out, she turned her head back to look at Rico, an uncertain expression on her face. Another crash, and Rico pulled her back in. She almost stumbled, bending backwards at how close they were. Another few notes, faster, and this time she did the same thing, but to the left. Another crash, and he pulled her closer. Nino played a fast hook, fingers flying over the strings with his eyes glued to the couple on the dance floor. He knew what they wanted. Marinette had given him the sheet music when he went to Spain, telling him that if he left Spain able to play that song properly, then he had learned everything he could. He didn't disappoint. The key, though, that she hadn't told him, was that it was meant to be played while watching dancers. You had to understand the dancers' chemistry and match the music accordingly or the whole dance looked wrong, and the music sounded off. She was glad he had learned that technique. This time, there was a pause only long enough to notice before he began strumming a rhythm. It was fast and heated, passionate and full of longing, pain, fear, rage, love. Marinette and Rico spun and flew through the air. He pulled her into lifts and dipped her dangerously low. He was even more daring than Adrien had been. He was testing her, and she was passing with flying colors. The dance was about two people trying to come closer, but life ripping them away every time, about stealing moments of intimacy in between the agonies of the day-to-day. Every time Marinette was spun back into his arms there was a fierceness to their grip. This was a different beast entirely from the tango she had danced with Adrien; this one was a story. People were following it as raptly as they would have a soap opera, and she didn't even mind the attention. She couldn't focus on much other than Rico's eyes and remembering the steps they'd practiced years ago and reading his face to figure out the steps they hadn't. He had obviously learned a lot since they'd been parted as well. Their movements became more and more frantic, then Rico's eyes widened and he grinned, spinning her out, his hand leaving hers. She was surprised at the lapse, until she spun right into Adrien's chest, his arms crossing over her middle, grabbing her wrists and spinning her around. She beamed up at him, and he led her in a similar way that Rico had, only Marinette was not the same. She knew this part; every time he spun her out, she detached and flung herself into Rico's arms, not letting go until Adrien pulled her away. He would hold her firmly, almost harshly, eyes narrowing. He knew what was going on; he could read the scene. Marinette continued to duck and weave, but the time in Rico's arms lengthened as the song kept going. Her movements seemed to grow slower the longer she was away from her cousin, and the music took on a…could something sound so melancholy and so frantic all at once? So desperate and also so hopeless? Marinette's eyes watered, and her face crumpled. Finally, with one final swing away, she landed in Rico's embrace, hands pressed to his chest, looked at him, drew close, then seemed to fall limp. The music slowed to a sad, dirge-like crawl as Rico held her dipped almost in a complete backbend. Her eyes were closed. Adrien looked horrified and stepped into the crowd, disappearing. Rico looked devastated. One shaky hand ghosted over her face, before he bowed his head, forehead resting against her stomach, as the guitar's final notes drifted into nothing.

The room was deadly silent, the dancers still as the corpses they were pretending to be, before Alya whistled. "Yeah, girl! That's how it's done!" The crowd cheered and hollered as Rico pulled Marinette back up and hugged her. They both broke into uncontrollable laughter.

"I can't believe you remember that?" She wiped her eyes. "We were…what? Eight?"

"How could I forget? It was my favorite part about visiting uncle Fernand; that man knew how to play a guitar." He pulled them over to Nino and held out a hand. "You're not so bad yourself, friend. I can't wait to see what other skills you're hiding." The way he said it sounded a bit strange, but neither Marinette nor Nino mentioned it.

Adrien reappeared, wrapping his arm around her waist on her left, while Rico had his arm around her shoulder on her right. "I do recall now hearing Ladybug say she wasn't a complete beginner at ballroom dancing because her Spanish cousin taught her some."

"That was more…street performance than ballroom dancing." Rico shoved off the compliment. "You should visit Barcelona sometime, and let me show you around. I'll take you to all the good hotspots."

Nino narrowed his eyes, looking Rico up and down. "You're from Barcelona? Did you…did you hang out at Seis Caballos Blancos?"

Rico raised a brow, nodding in respect. "I've spent many nights there." He inspected Nino in turn. "Hey, you're the kid Old Uncle Fernand was teaching, aren't you?"

Marinette gaped. "You were taught by _him_? No freaking wonder you're so great!"

"Wait," Nino held up a hand. " _Uncle_ Fernand?"

"My dad's uncle," Rico explained. "He's the one that taught Marinette and me how to dance when we were kids."

" _You_ know Fernand?" Nino looked incredulously at Marinette now.

She nodded. "Of course. Like Ric said, we spent a lot of time with him when we were growing up. Oh," She said, giggling as she realized they hadn't been introduced yet. "Nino, this is my cousin Rico. Rico, this is Nino Lahiffe. He's Adrien's best friend, and one of mine, and also Alya's fiancé. And you haven't met Alya yet either." Marinette ducked out of her boys' grasp and darted into the crowd, honing in on the red-headed devil like a beagle, returning mere seconds later with her in tow.

"You," Alya said, breaking Marinette's grip and marching up to Rico, pointing a finger into his chest. "Now, those were some bold dance moves back there but don't think for a second that I'm just going to stand here and watch you steal Marinette out from under Adrien. I have worked to hard to bring them together and you're not going to—"

"Alyathisismycousin!" Marinette blurted as quickly as she could to cut off what she knew would be a very long-winded threat from Alya.

It was like a complete 360. Alya smiled brightly and threw her arms around him in a warm, welcoming hug. "Well, then, Marinette's cousin. It's nice to meet you."

"Are all your friends this interesting, Mari?" He asked as he laughed, pulling back from the hug.

"You have no idea. Wait 'til you meet the rest of the team." She said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

* * *

 _ **Note:** **First of all, I would love to thank all of you for your words of encouragement. They seriously warmed my heart. Now, I would like to formally announce Arc 2 of this little story of mine. The writing of which makes me cackle like a witch in a house made of candy. So, enjoy!**_

Finally, around 2AM, Adrien and Marinette managed to shoo away the last of the stragglers. Alya and Nino had headed home around midnight, shortly after Marinette's parents had headed back with Rico. The couple forded a seemingly endless round of questions that only got more convoluted the more alcohol from the free bar was added to the group. They kept trying to rid the mansion of party-goers, hinting at how tired they were, at how the rates for the bartender went through the roof after midnight, etc. etc. Even once they shut the door behind the last guest, they did a quick, careful sweep again just to be sure someone wasn't passed out in a closet or hiding in a cupboard. Luckily, they were alone at last.

Marinette sighed, her shoulders relaxing. Adrien loosened his tie, placing a hand at the small of her back. He tipped the bartender and the clean-up crew—a pair of men from the maid service used to working over the Agreste mansion—and gave them instructions to let themselves out after the downstairs was taken care of, before leading Marinette upstairs. She leaned into his side and closed her eyes, fully exhausted and trusting him not to run her into any walls.

She trusted the wrong cat.

As soon as they were up the stairs and out of a direct line of sight, he grabbed her around the waist and pushed her against a wall, kissing her hard on the lips. Marinette's eyes flew open, then fluttered shut with a moan as she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned—still in the hallway, and slammed her into the opposite wall, with a force that knocked a canvas off the wall. They didn't notice. She wrapped both arms around his neck and kissed him desperately, like he was the only thing keeping her clinging to life. He pulled back and grabbed her ass, lifting her a few inches higher before shoving her back into the wall just as roughly as before, grinding his hips against hers.

One of the men rushed up the stairs to see what the commotion was, visions of akumas dancing in his head. He promptly turned tail and ran back downstairs without a word.

"How much do you love this dress?" Adrien asked as he kissed a path down her throat to the tops of her breasts. He couldn't quite get the zipper at the back down.

"Rip it and I murder you, fiancé or no." Marinette warned, narrowing her eyes.

Adrien growled in frustration and walked them to their new room, dropping her on her feet inside the door, locking it behind for good measure. He stepped towards her, motioning for her to turn around so he could get to the fastening better, but she shook her head with a saucy smile. "Ah, ah, kitty." She could see his pupils dilate as she stepped into his space, not quite touching him. Slowly, still not touching, just barely brushing her fingertips on the fabric of his shirt, she guided him to the bed. He sat down hard on the foot of the bed as it hit the back of his knees. Marinette pressed a feather-light kiss to his lips before standing back. She placed one foot on the edge of the bed, right between his spread knees, and bent, undoing the side zipper and slipping it off. She did the same with the other, until she was finally rid of the ridiculous things.

Adrien smiled at her, eyes flashing in the moonlight streaming through the windows, glad they were one-way glass. He had always fantasized about making love to her in the moonlight. He reached back for the remote they kept magnetically attached to the headboard of their bed and switched on some music, something sensual and wordless and powerfully beautiful, before raising up to rest back on his forearms, watching Marinette move.

Marinette slid her hands up her body, her arms crossed, then raised them to the ceiling, eyes closed, head back, swaying and gyrating to the beat. He watched her stomach move under the skin-tight fabric, watched her back arch, her hips sway. He was riveted to her. She turned her back to him, looking over her shoulder, and reached back, slowly unzipping the dress, revealing smooth, white skin. No bra, that he could see. It stopped just below the small of her back. She let it slide off her shoulders and lifted a leg at a time to step out of it. Adrien's heart seized for a moment as all of his blood rushed downstairs. Just below where the zipper stopped, the lowest possible point before heading into publicly inappropriate territory, the bottom of a black lace…something…he didn't know as much about women's underwear as some…so sue him. The lace trailed down to create a tight, short mini skirt, stopping barely covering her ass, completely see-through. It curved up and around her sides, and he could see a thin, almost-invisible rubber strip across her shoulder blades holding the sides together. As she turned, hips swaying again, she revealed the rest of it. There was a padded support for her breasts, trailing down with unbelievably fine lace into a simple, tight shift. She stepped forward, placing a hand on either side of his knees and bending over, shoulders still moving with the beat of the soft music. He had a clear view down the top of the shift. She slowly crawled her way up the bed, until her face was even with his.

"So, what do you think?" She asked in a husky whisper. "Of the rest of my outfit tonight."

"I think," Adrien's mouth was so dry he had to swallow before continuing. "That it's a good thing you didn't let me see this before the party." He sat up slowly, until she was straddling his waist, the shift riding up her thighs. His hands found her waist and he ran his fingers over the lace.

"This," She said, her lips at his ear. "You can rip."

Adrien groaned, and his fingers dug into her skin, easily tearing the delicate lace. Faster than she could blink, he flipped them, pinning her to the bed. He kissed her lips tasting wine, then down her neck, lighting a fiery trail everywhere his lips touched. As he came to the top of the shift, he looked up into her eyes before taking it in his teeth and tearing it away. Marinette gasped and arched, so turned on by the display that even she was surprised. Adrien grinned as he finally got to what he had been trying to. He latched onto her nipple hungrily, nibbling and sucking. Marinette's hands combed through his hair. She could feel the little bit of stubble from the day as his face brushed her skin, could feel the tattered edges where he had torn the lingerie. Greedily, he kissed and tasted and groped at her, driving her crazy. He pushed her back on the bed inch by inch, until they were fully stretched out across it, before pulling back, sitting on his knees between her legs. Marinette raised up and reached out towards him, going for the buttons on his shirt.

Adrien grabbed her wrists, a devilish light in his eyes. "Ah, ah, ah, Bugaboo," he purred. She lay back down as he reached into his jacket. He pulled out her scarf from earlier. Her heart was racing as he kissed her again, his fingers entwining in hers as he spread her arms. He pulled away. "Do you trust me?"

Marinette smiled up at him, then nodded. "Always, minou."

He kissed her, more gently this time than before, then placed the scarf over her eyes, tying it loosely behind her head. "No peeking. Keep your hands where they are." He ordered in a sultry whisper. Marinette opened her mouth to reply, but only a gasp left her as he trailed hot kisses down her throat. She opened her eyes behind the scarf, but she could see nothing but darkness. She kept her hands palm-up on either side of her head as he requested, back arching as his lips made their way across her body, his hands pulling away the tattered remains of her outfit, his touch electric on her scorching flesh. The fact that she couldn't see him, couldn't predict where his fingertips or tongue would brush next seemed to heighten everything. She was on fire, burning up, desperate.

"Adrien!" She gasped as he flicked his tongue against her swollen bud, one hand holding her thigh to the side as his other found her slick entrance. She could _feel_ that cocky smirk she loved as he kissed her inner thighs and every inch of her most private areas. Her hands slid up a few inches to grip the pillow under her head, mouth hanging open as his mouth and fingers attacked her, quickly driving her over the precipice. He didn't stop as he felt her tensing, as she began thrusting her hips closer to his face, as her back arched. She cried his name, moaned it, grit it between her teeth. It was all she could see, and he loved it. He wanted her to feel everything. Everything that she made him feel every time she smiled at him, every time he saw that mischievous glint in her blue bell eyes, every time she reached for his hand or curled up into him or leaned on him as if by instinct. She meant everything to him, and Adrien wanted to make sure she knew that.

Marinette finally felt the endless waves subside, her mind washed clear of absolutely anything else, seeing stars in the darkness behind the blindfold. She collapsed back on the bed panting and gasping for air, body slicked with sweat, muscles cramping from the intensity of her pleasure. "Adrien…" she sighed once more as he pulled away, licking his lips.

Adrien looked down at Marinette, wearing nothing but her scarf and her ring, body glistening in the moonlight, chest heaving, a dreamy smile on her face. He quickly stood, pulling away his clothes before stretching out over her again, holding his torso up with one forearm, his weight settling between her legs. He kissed her neck as he undid the scarf and pulled it away. Marinette turned her head and cupped his cheek, bringing his lips to hers for a long, slow, smoldering kiss. "You are amazing," Adrien murmured as he pulled back, pressing his forehead to hers and letting her breathe.

Marinette giggled, feeling drunk on passion. "That's my line." She pushed him sideways, rolling with him so that she was straddling his waist. Her core, now dripping wet and blazing hot, rested over his painfully hard member, and he groaned into her kiss. Marinette's legs still trembled against his hips, and he felt a rush of satisfaction that he had given her that much pleasure, as his hands gripped her thighs. She combed her fingers into his hair—slightly damp with sweat, but still soft and perfect in her hands—as she ground her hips against him.

Very suddenly, Adrien sat up, making Marinette squeak in surprise, almost biting his lip as he lifted her a few inches in his lap. She grinned at him, reaching down to line him up just right, and with one thrust, he filled her. Marinette threw her head back, eyes closing again as he lifted her and let her fall, again and again. Adrien groaned at the feeling of her muscles still spasming as he thrust in and out, and brought his mouth back to her chest, nibbling and sucking mark after mark into her breasts, teasing her nipples. As he began losing himself to the feelings washing over him, he kissed her lips, one arm wrapping around her back, hand resting on her shoulder blade as the other still gripped her thigh. Marinette pumped her legs, moving her hips faster, circling them the tiniest bit and making her kitty groan. One of her hands slid from his hair to his neck, across his chest, running her nails lightly over the skin of his abdomen and making him shudder and moan, then slid under his arm to his back, reaching up to wrap her hand over his shoulder from behind. Their chests were pressed together as they tried to pull each other even closer, speeding up, losing control, the rhythm becoming unsteady and frantic.

They pulled away as they both drew closer to the edge, faces in the crooks of each other's necks. "Yes, yes, Adrien…" Marinette panted.

"Come with me." He growled as his grip on her tightened. "Come with me, Eliza." Adrien's voice lilted with an accent both strange and familiar.

Marinette was confused for a moment before something warm and electric washed over her. She felt her own consciousness wash into the river of ecstasy rushing through her mind, slipping out of control, and felt her lips form words she hadn't thought. "Griff, yes! I am yours! Now! Always!" she gasped in the same lilted accent. Then, as she fell into orgasmic bliss, she could sense…something, some revelation, but she couldn't bring herself to care, and she couldn't think, couldn't move, her body arching and locking up, her mouth open, cries falling from her lips as she and Adrien clung to each other.

The world around them shuddered into darkness.

* * *

"Marinette…Marinette…Marinette!"

Marinette felt like her eyelids were made of lead, her ears filled with cotton, her body filled with wet sand. She could hear the voice, but it took her brain a full minute to work out that it was Tikki's voice, and that someone was jabbing her shoulder over and over again. Still, she couldn't figure out how to make her body move for her for another minute. She cracked her eyes open with what felt like monumental effort Tikki stopped kicking her shoulder and zipped in front of her face with a movement quick enough to make Marinette's head spin again. "Wha' is't?" She mumbled, mouth dry and tongue thick and heavy. She closed her eyes again and felt herself instantly falling back asleep.

Tikki slapped her face. "No! You can't go back to sleep!" Tikki said frantically.

"Can't?" Marinette asked, pouting at her Kwami.

"No!" The little bug responded. "Marinette, something is very wrong."

"Nothin's wrong, Tik. Ev'rythin's perfect." She mumbled, swatting her hand at the god. Or, she tried to swat at her. She could barely move her hand off the bed. She frowned and glanced down at the disobedient limb and tried to make it move, and managed to lift her hand slowly, but it was much harder than it should have been, and she felt pins and needles, like it had fallen asleep. In fact, she felt that crawling sensation all over her body. She turned her head, trying to find the source of what was making her feel that way, and saw Adrien's still-sleeping face next to her, his lips parted, a light snore sounding from his mouth. She looked down and saw their limbs still entangled, and realized with a flush of embarrassment that he was still inside of her, and that Tikki had come upon them like this. She groaned and pressed her head against Adrien's shoulder. Then she realized something. The sunrise was shining through their windows. Which meant they had only been asleep a couple of hours. But she was starving, and thirsty, and they were dry. Not soaked with sweat, not even sticky with recently-dried sweat. Completely dry. In fact, her skin almost felt chapped and dehydrated. "What's going on?" She asked, sobering up, forcing her tongue to work for her.

"I don't know!" Tikki said, panic raising her voice to an even higher pitch than usual. "Plagg and I found you like this, and decided to leave you alone for the day, and spent the day watching that _Firefly_ show you two are crazy about. And then we spent two days at Master Fu's, and we come back, and you're still here. You haven't moved, haven't woken up. Something's wrong!"

"Wait…so…three days?!" Marinette forced her hands under her and lifted her body. Her muscles quaked and complained, and she winced as she forced herself free of Adrien's grasp, feeling him slide out of her. She collapse back onto the mattress, then tugged at the comforter hanging off the edge of the bed, wrapping it around herself, before forcing her body to sit up. Her head spun. "That's not possible." She argued, despite what her body was telling her.

"It's the truth." Plagg said. "Can you throw a blanket or something over him?" He asked, averting his eyes. Adrien still lay spread-eagled and unmoving on the bed. Marinette grabbed a pillow and covered his hips with it, preserving some of the cat's modesty.

"Adrien," She breathed. She shook his shoulder, but he didn't stir. "Adriiieeeeeen," She crooned, taking the ends of a lock of his hair and tickling the tip of his nose. His face wrinkled, and a hand twitched like he was going to swat it, but the muscles shook, and it dropped back to the mattress, his face relaxing once more. Marinette frowned. "Adrien. Come on. This isn't funny." She patted his cheek.

"We've already tried everything we know," Plagg said. "It took us almost an hour to wake you up. The kid hasn't reacted to anything."

"Can one of you go into our first aid kit in the bathroom?" Marinette asked after she tried, and failed, to stand up. "We should have a small bottle of smelling salts in there." Tikki zipped away and was back within seconds holding up the brown glass bottle. Marinette pulled off the stopper, hands still shaking and waved it under Adrien's nose. His face scrunched up again, but this time, his breathing quickened, and his eyelids began to flutter open. She stoppered the bottle again and cupped his cheek. "Come on, minou." She murmured, thumb caressing his cheekbone.

"Ma…ri…?" He groaned as his eyelids finally opened, face turning and gaze focusing on her.

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the stars." She breathed. "Adrien, I need you to wake up. Start moving around." He groaned as he tried to move. "I know. I know. But you have to." He struggled, and she helped him the best she could, until he was sitting with his back resting against the headboard. His fingers massaged his temples.

"Wha's goin' on?" He mumbled. "Did we get drunk last night?"

"I have no idea. But I don't think this is just a hangover." She answered. She turned to Tikki. "I think…something happened last night—well, the other night. I remember…there was a moment when I wasn't _me_. This is definitely Miraculous-related. We need Master Fu." Tikki was gone before Marinette had finished her sentence, in full crisis mode.

Plagg shook his head. "I'll go after her, make sure she doesn't have a panic attack and fly in front of a bus or something."

"Why…Master Fu?" Adrien asked. His eyes were closing again, head slumping forward, and Marinette clapped her hands. He jerked back up, looking confusedly at her.

"Adrien. We slept for _three days_." She said slowly.

Adrien looked out the window, brow furrowed. "We couldn't've."

"We did." She said. She felt her muscles weakening again and scooted to sit against the bed next to him. "Hey, you don't happen to have any of those handy little maids or cooks or anything anymore, do you?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"The housekeeper doesn't come until noon, and she's the only one." He answered, rubbing his growling stomach.

"I don't think I can make it downstairs for food." She looked at the door, and shuddered, imagining the trek to the kitchen.

Adrien reached for his cellphone on his bedside table, but it was dead. Hers too. "Damn it," he groaned, the back of his head hitting the headboard. Marinette shot him a questioning look. "We should call someone." He answered.

Marinette reached blindly over to her bedside table, suddenly glad they'd kept a landline phone. Her fingers automatically dialed the most familiar number, and smiled at the voice on the other end of the line. "Hey, maman…I know I haven't answered my phone in a couple of days…no, I think we're fine…Because I'm _not_ so sure…Yeah…can you and papa come over? Master Fu is on his way…Yes please…I'll let him know…Thanks. Love you!" She put the phone back on the cradle and curled into Adrien, resting her head on his shoulder. "Maman's bringing us some leftover chili and cornbread from last night." She said as she snuggled into him.

Adrien almost let himself lean on her as well, then softly pushed her off him. "We should get dressed, then."

Marinette groaned, gaze flicking to the closet on the other side of the room. "It's so far away."

Adrien smiled as he made himself stand, stretching a little. Marinette heard a series of crackling pops as his spine realigned. "Aren't you the little gym bug? Come on. Look at it like an exercise." He shuffled his way over to their walk-in closet, and Marinette forced herself up as well, pulling the blanket over her head and wrapping it around herself like a cloak, the end dragging behind her on the carpet. Adrien laughed at the image.

Neither of them made much of an effort with their outfits. Marinette pulled a pair of worn pink jogger pants and a white tank top with her favorite black sports bra, not even bothering to do anything more with her hair than twirl it and pin it to the back of her head with a claw clip. Adrien just fluffed his hair, which was a bit greasy after a sweaty night and three days of sleep, and put on a pair of loose-fitting black pants and a green t-shirt. They made it back to the bed, exhausted already, and sat back against the headboard again, leaning on each other.

* * *

 _"_ _Marinette?! Adrien? Tom! Tom, come quickly!"_

 _"_ _What's wrong with them?"_

 _"_ _I don't know; they won't wake up!"_

 _"_ _Marinette! Marinette!"_

Mom? Dad? I can hear you just fine; you don't have to yell.

 _"_ _We shouldn't shake them like that. Maybe they're hurt."_

 _"_ _How could they be hurt. They don't have a mark on them. Well, not one that doesn't look like they did it to each other."_

 _"_ _What do we do?...Master Fu! Thank God you're here! We can't wake them up! What's happening?"_

Guys, I'm fine. I'm right here. I'm not asleep.

 _Someone is tugging at my eyelids, lifting my arms, shaking my shoulders. "This is not good. Marinette? Adrien, can you hear me?"_

Of course I can hear you. I'm right here.

 _I can't see them. I can't see anyone. Just darkness. No, there, in the corner. A light. It's bright red, like blood. Like blood with a light behind it. There's lightning sparking off it, like one of those cool plasma ball lamps. I reach out for it, moving closer, and the voices become muffled, like I'm going underwater._ Adrien, are you here too? Do you see this light?

"Adrien isn't here…" _I almost recognize that voice, like from a dream. Or, rather, I recognize the accent, that soft lilt._ "It's just us. Just you and me…Come to me." _I follow the sound. The voices get farther and farther away, until all I hear is the static from the light. I reach out, my fingers brushing one of the electric tendrils. It doesn't hurt. It's warm and soft. At my touch, it seems to swell and brighten. The other tendrils of light move towards me, until I am surrounded. They all brush against my skin, and I am surrounded by a glowing ball of energy, obliterating the darkness._ "We are one now…"

We are one. _The words echo around me, around us. I feel something fill me, unbearably hot. I begin to scream, thrashing around. Sound begin to come back to me._

 _"_ _Tom! TOM! NURSE! Someone, anyone help!"_

 _"_ _What happened? What changed?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. One minute she was fine, just laying there, and the next this! Help her! Do something!"_

 _"_ _We're doing everything we can. Please…Yes, please take them out of the room for now. We will help your daughter."_

"Adrien! Adrien, please! It burns. Make it stop." _It is so hot my body is melting around me, so hot it feels like my very soul is melting. And the something is melting with me. Into me. Becoming a part of me._

 _"_ _What the hell?! Step clear of the patient! Something is happening!"_

 _"_ _What the hell is that?!"_

 _"_ _That's not possible!"_

 _"_ _Is she doing it too?"_

 _"_ _You mean it's happening to both of them? How is this even happening?!"_

"ADRIEN!" _I can feel my muscles lock, body arching and frozen as it melts. Then just as quickly as it came the heat recedes. I let myself have a breath of relief, before I feel all the heat around me sucked away, leaving only blistering, searing cold. I begin screaming again, sobbing, feeling myself become solid again, brittle. Then so cold that everything I am shatters, scattering like stars in the sky. Everything goes dark…_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

* * *

Marinette blinked slowly as the rest of her body woke up. She frowned in confusion at the pure white panels in front of her. Or, rather, above her, she realized as she got her bearings. She blinked again, and the lights came into focus, overly bright, making her squint and turn her head. She froze, seeing a tangle of red and brown next to her face. The tangle moved, and she saw Alya's face underneath, and breathed a sigh of relief. Alya yawned and blinked at her for a moment before recognition filled her eyes.

"Marinette!" She cried, throwing her arms around her friend and hugging her awkwardly. Marinette patted her back with one hand, then noticed the needle taped to the back of her hand, the monitor on her finger, the wires and tubes attached to her. Her gaze took in the rest of the room. It was a sterile, white hospital room. She was hooked up to several machines and an IV drip. She was under a paper-thin sheet and a warmer white blanket, and beneath that, she wore only a thin hospital gown. But she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. Or why.

Marinette tried to think her way through it, back-tracking. She remembered the party. She remembered wonderful, toe-curling sex with Adrien. Her brow creased as she remembered the Kwamii waking them up, and that something had been wrong. She remembered laying back down with Adrien. Then…She gasped, body going rigid as the memory of the light, the heat, the cold—as the mere memory of that agony trickled through her mind.

Alya pulled away, scared she had hurt her, then terrified as she saw Marinette's face screwed up in pain. She quickly reached over and hit the call button next to the bed, and a nurse rushed in seconds later. "She woke up, and she looked fine, and then she didn't." Alya explained quickly.

Marinette couldn't breathe. She gasped, her chest heaving. Waves of heat and cold rolled over her, her stomach lurching. Her eyes swam, tiny black and white flashes flitting across her vision, going a bit dark and fuzzy around the edges. It felt like someone had reached into her chest and wrapped a fist around her heart and was squeezing it. Her hands reached up and clawed at her chest, trying to ease the sensation. The nurse grabbed her hands and pulled them down. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I need you to calm down."

"I…can't…" Marinette gasped, eyes flicking to the stranger. Just over the woman's shoulder, she thought she saw that red light, and the panic grew in intensity.

"Breathe. Just breathe. You're safe here. You're alright." The nurse caught her attention again and looked into her eyes, holding her in place, grounding her. Marinette felt her body coming back down to earth, not floating in a sea of confusion and pain and fear. "Breathe. Count down with me, okay? Ten…nine…eight…"

"Seven…six…five…" With every number, Marinette felt the tension in her chest dissipate, her muscles unclenching, until she could breathe again.

"There we go." The nurse smiled at her, then checked her charts and the machines. "Welcome back, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Your family has been very worried about you."

"Welcome…back? Did I go somewhere?" She asked, mouth moving numbly.

"I'll let the doctor explain. She should be here any moment." Alya ducked out of the room. Marinette saw her take off running down the hall before the door shut, obscuring her view.

"What just happened? Like just now? What was that?" Marinette asked.

The nurse gave her a soft, understanding smile. "That was a panic attack. I know from experience, they can make you feel like you're dying. But you are just fine. You are safe here. Everything is going to be alright."

"Going to be? Is something not alright?" She asked apprehensively.

"Let's just let the doctor explain. She knows more than I do." The nurse patted her hand.

The door opened again, and a beautiful red-headed woman swept into the room. "Dr. McKnight." Marinette said, smiling at her. It was the same doctor she had seen since coming back from the dead.

"Well, Ms. Dupain-Cheng." She paused with one hand on her hip, wagging a finger at the girl in bed with a mock-scolding look. "You have had us all worried sick." The nurse excused herself and left. Marinette saw familiar faces crowded around to get a glimpse through the door before it closed again. They didn't enter.

"Where's Adrien?" She asked. "And Tikki?" She felt so alone, almost naked without either of them near her. She had grown completely dependent on them.

"Both are fine. Tikki and Plagg are both with the older gentleman who brought you here, calls himself Master Fu?" Marinette nodded, relaxing a bit back into the bed. "Adrien is in the next room over. He is recovering a bit faster than you are, but is still weak. I will let him see you in just a few minutes; he's been trying to beg and bribe the nurses to let him in here." She smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong with us?" Marinette asked. She braced herself for bad news. The doctor was wearing that 'bad news' kind of face.

"We are not…entirely sure." Dr. McKnight frowned at her. "This…Master Fu, he says he believes the cause is mystical. We cannot find a medical cause to argue with him."

"What happened, causation aside?" Marinette pushed herself up, struggling to sit up in the bed. The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder, then reached over and pushed a button on a remote attached to the bed. The back of the bed began to rise, letting her sit up.

"Well, what happened was the two of you apparently slept for three days straight then fell into a coma-like state. When your family could not wake you up, they called emergency services, and we rushed you here. You stayed in that state for another two days, completely unresponsive. Then, almost at the same moment, you both began convulsing, then screaming for each other. We tried to sedate you, but the medication would not take effect." She paused, as if unsure of how to continue.

"I…vaguely remember hearing something." Marinette nudged her along. "Someone yelled to clear the patient, and something weird was happening."

"You were conscious?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "Mr. Agreste claims to have no memory past the night you fell asleep."

"I remember. I definitely remember." She began to feel that tightness in her chest again and swallowed.

"Hey, breathe," Dr. McKnight said, taking her hand. "You're safe." Marinette took a few deep breaths, relaxing again, and nodded.

"What happened? I mean, physically. I remember what was going on in my head. Although…'conscious' might not be the right word."

"Right. Well…I am not sure how to explain it exactly. Well, I know how to explain it. But I just can't wrap my head around it." She smiled apologetically at her patient. "Sorry, it's just…I'm a doctor. A medical doctor. I have trouble with things that don't have medical explanations." She shook her head. "Right. The convulsions stopped, and you both went completely rigid, every muscle in your bodies clenched down with dangerous force; I'm surprised neither of you seem to have suffered damage from it. Your eyes opened, and they were glowing. Yours were red, his green. The glow seemed to…leak out of them. Spread over your entire body. Then it turned white, and I _mean_ white. Blinding white. Like a clear snowy field at sunrise, white. Then it was like someone set off an EMP in your rooms. It didn't go far, but it shut down all of the equipment in your rooms and the rooms next to, above, and below you. Thankfully, there was no damage done, and we were able to keep those rooms vacated while you were out."

Marinette paused, staring at her in shock and fear and horror. "How long…how long were we out?"

"After the EMP, the light faded out, and you both became unresponsive again, bodies going completely limp. You were back in that comatose state Adrien was out for seven days. You have been out for 10."

Marinette gaped, and the doctor nodded, eyebrow raised. "Yes, it is quite serious. All together, you have been unconscious for 15 days. We will need to run a few tests to see if we can find a cause; although we ran them on Mr. Agreste, and they came back with nothing. More than that, it looks like you have suffered no damage from being unconscious and bed-ridden for that time. Usually, you would already start to see a little muscle weakness, but both of you seem to, in fact, be in even better shape than when you were admitted. Which says a lot." Marinette raised an eyebrow, and the doctor gave her a calling-your-bullshit look. "You were both already in perfect condition, with bodies people have literally killed themselves trying to achieve." Marinette smiled and shrugged sheepishly. "I know you told me that you had your own exercise methods when I tried to convince you to meet with a physical therapist, but this level of fitness is insane."

"It's an art." She said, smiling, feeling more like herself. She frowned again. "Is Master Fu still here?"

Dr. McKnight shook her head. "He went home. I believe one of your friends was to summon him when you had woken up, so he is probably on his way." Marinette nodded. "Now. On a different note. I wanted to talk to you about something, and I wasn't sure if you wanted everyone to hear." Marinette looked at her curiously. "We ran some blood tests when you were first admitted. I'm not sure you are aware…Ms. Dupain-Cheng, you're pregnant."

* * *

"Describe it to me again, in detail." Tikki ordered, crossing her arms as she hovered in front of Marinette, who was sitting next to Adrien on their living room couch.

Marinette sighed and rubbed circles over her temples. The rest of the group—Master Fu, their trio of friends, and her parents—sat or stood around the room, while Plagg hovered near Tikki. "Fine. Do you want me to start from the very beginning?" Tikki nodded. "Alright. Like I said, one minute, I was myself, and then, suddenly, I wasn't. It was like I took a back seat. I didn't know what I was doing or saying. It wasn't even my voice talking, or Adrien's. He sounded different. And he called me some other name."

"Eliza." Adrien interjected. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his chin resting on steepled fingers, staring into the fireplace.

"Eliza. And…did you call him Griffon?" Plagg asked, sounding a little nervous as he shared a glance with his partner.

"Just…just Griff, I think. Wait," Marinette's frown deepened. "Are they another pair that bonded to the Miraculous?" Plagg and Tikki both nodded solemnly. Marinette groaned, and her head hit the back of the couch. "You can't tell me this one was a sign of something." She accused.

"Why not? What exactly were you two doing when this happened?" Master Fu asked. Marinette turned a deep shade of red, and Adrien snapped out of his contemplative stance, blinking at him and pressing his lips tighter together. Their silence spoke volumes. Not that it had to.

"Obviously they were having hot passionate sex," Alya said, waving her hand. Marinette dropped her head in her hands.

"So the intercourse was the trigger." Master Fu seemed unfazed. Tom looked scandalized. Sabine grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Nino and Chloe fist-bumped with perfectly straight faces behind Alya.

"Not…exactly." Marinette said in a quiet, squeaky voice. They did need to be completely precise with their information, if they were to receive any actual aid. "It wasn't the…sex, itself. It was the, uh…the climax." She couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

Master Fu nodded, placing a finger on his chin in thought. "Which pair were this Eliza and Griffon? How did they perish?"

Plagg flinched. "Horribly." He answered.

Tikki took his hand (paw?) and gave him a sad look. "Eliza, Elizabeth, was…well, she was a pirate. Griffon was a naval officer. They had an affair ongoing for almost a decade while they were bonded. She became a Robin Hood-type character in the Caribbean, stealing from the more vicious fleets to give to those small towns and islands that needed the materials, while also hoarding her own stash of precious gold. Griffon had been sent to chase her down and put an end to her, but once he saw what she was doing, joined her on her crusade, as a spy within the royal navy. That is, until they were caught." Tikki's eyes held depths of pain and sorrow for her lost charge.

Plagg took over the tale. "They became aware of another Miraculous Holder. This one was unlike them, and was using their powers for dark purposes. They were so caught up in each other, though, and in playing Robin Hood, that they weren't paying close enough attention. When the Holder grew quiet, they were naïve enough to believe themselves free and clear. They planned to rendezvous on an uncharted island—a sandbar, really, with just a couple of trees—for one of their trysts. They both made it to the island, when things came out of the sand. Warriors. They were stolen and put into the brigg on a different ship, a cursed ship. They were in the furthest cells from each other, and they were tortured. Their Miraculous were stolen so that we couldn't help, but kept close so that we had to watch. The only times they were ever taken above deck was to watch as the captain, the Miraculous Holder, destroyed a ship, burning alive its crew and passengers."

"Sometimes they would be put in cells right across from each other. If they reached out as far as they could, they could almost touch. Almost," Tikki's voice was shaking. "Then, one night, they came across Eliza's old ship and crew. The two were taken above deck, and watched them load the cannon. Eliza and Griffon broke free from their captives and threw those manning the guns overboard. But they were starved and beaten bloody and weak from months of captivity. They didn't stand a chance. So, instead, they came together and shared a final kiss. The first sword struck them through the stomach, right through both of them. They began to glow. Plagg and I knew what was going on; we had seen it before. It didn't make it any easier. Their power exploded. That ship, Eliza's old ship, every member of both crews—all gone in an instant of fire and destruction." The room was silent.

"Well, that was…a terrifying image." Marinette said, eyes wide. "But, what does that have to do with us? What was it a sign of?"

"The dangers of codependency?" Alya said with a shrug.

"The need for more pirates in the world." Nino said, nodding.

"Don't get cocky?" Chloe piped up.

"It means," Master Fu spoke over them. "For you two not to get too caught up in each other that you miss what is happening around you."

Marinette's brow creased in confusion. "Wait, what is happening around us?"

"I do not think it was necessarily that specific." Master Fu said, maybe a little too quickly. "Perhaps it is a more general warning. Like a fortune cookie." Tikki and Plagg nodded enthusiastically, yet remained quiet.

"And what does any of _that_ have to do with us being unconscious for 2 freaking weeks? And the rest of it?" Marinette raked a hand through her hair, still damp from her shower.

"I don't know that it is entirely related. Perhaps it was just triggered at the same time." Tikki said, swinging back and forth in the air, side to side, like a real bug hovering. "The rest…you said there was a red light, and it spoke to you?"

"Mine was green." Adrien said quietly. "That was real?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Apparently. I thought you said you didn't remember anything."

"I thought it was a fever dream." He raised his hands in surrender. "But I did see that light. It said "We are one." Or something like that. And then it…" His breath caught, then picked up speed.

"Stay with me, minou," Marinette murmured, taking his hand. She returned her attention to their Kwamii. "It was like we were thrown into a fire, melted, then put in a vat of liquid nitrogen until we froze so hard we broke into pieces."

"But also not," Adrien added, before they could break in. "I don't know how to…it was like…like something was being poured into me, mixed into everything that makes me up."

"Like you were several people, and also still you, and also no one?" Tikki asked hesitantly.

"Kind of, yeah. How'd you know?" Marinette asked her.

"Because…we went through that, too." Tikki answered, looking at Plagg. "But I don't believe any other of our charges have. That was you fully bonding to the Miraculous, and the Miraculous accepting you."

"Like… _fully_ fully?" Alya asked hesitantly, straightening. "Like, the danger has passed, fully?"

"In a way." Master Fu answered, folding his hands in front of his chest and sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Adrien and Marinette will not have to suffer through the uncertainty anymore. There is a very, very small chance that either will let their power consume them as have the others who were partially bonded. And, when they die, it will not be the explosive conclusion that their predecessors met; they will simply merge into the Miraculous itself as the Kwami once did."

"But…?" Marinette prompted.

"But," Master Fu nodded, frowning slightly. "You have become one with a sentient power. The raw energy that fuels the Miraculous is now in you, a part of you both. The changes we described previously will begin to appear more quickly. You will have more control over the charm and your gifts. You may even develop your own personal gifts. You will not be normal again."

Marinette blinked at him, a shred of fear growing in her mind. She resisted the urge to rub her stomach, thinking of the other news that the doctor had shared, and how the ordeal may have affected their…other situation. "What…" She paused, thinking carefully over her question. "What does that mean for our futures?"

Master Fu turned to her and nodded. "As I said, you have that power inside of you. You will still be able to live human lives, perhaps not ever normal lives given the fame of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"But what about…the two of us have always wanted children." Marinette said finally.

"Ah," Master Fu looked up at the ceiling in contemplation. "To be honest…no one knows exactly what to expect. It has never happened before. I am sorry that I can give no further advice on the subject."

Adrien took her hand and kissed her knuckles, and she leaned into him, burying her face in his shoulder. "We'll figure it out, bugaboo." He said as he rubbed her back, a worried look on his face. He turned to Plagg. "Hey, you never mentioned how much that would _hurt_ ," he accused.

Plagg shrugged. "We weren't sure it would even happen. If we told you, it might 'a scared you away." Adrien shrugged as if to say, 'fair enough.'

"Can we just…be alone for a bit?" Marinette asked, looking up at the rest of their family in the room. "Thank you all so much for being there for us. We can't tell you how much that means. But, I think we need a little time to process everything."

"Of course," Sabine said, walking up and hugging both of them, Tom leaning over her shoulder to kiss the top of Marinette's head, ruffling Adrien's hair. "You just call if you need anything, okay?"

"Same here, girl. You know I'm only a ring away," Alya said, stepping up to hug them as Tom and Sabine left for the door. "Nino and I will try to keep the press off of your doorstep. We can talk later about what we want to tell people about what happened." Marinette nodded, wincing. She hadn't even begun to think about that.

Master Fu bowed and left wordlessly, and Tikki and Plagg went into their nest in the other room. Finally, they were alone.

"Come on, Milady," Adrien said as he turned and lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style up the stairs. He was amazed he could; he had none of the pins and needles or soreness or numbness he'd had when they had first woken up. "I know what you need." Marinette didn't say a single word, just stared into space, her mind completely numb to everything but her whirling thoughts. Adrien ran a hot, steamy bath and dropped a couple of bath bombs into the water, before he gently pulled off her sweatpants and t-shirt and helped her into the tub, sitting behind her.

Marinette blinked, coming back to reality as she felt the sweet water lapping against her and Adrien's hands massaging her shoulders. She sighed, feeling the tension leave her muscles. "Thank you," She said after several minutes. He was right; she had needed this.

"Any time, bug." He pulled her hair to one side and kissed her neck. His hands slid down, his arms wrapping around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. Marinette relaxed back against him as they felt the water cooling slowly around them.

"I'm scared, Adrien," She whispered at last. He rubbed her stomach comfortingly.

"You don't have to be scared, Mari. We'll figure it all out." Marinette smiled lightly at the genuine confidence and hope in his voice. "We've got all the time in the word to figure it out." Her smile fell.

"We don't though." Her voice was quiet, but it echoed in the room.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked, stilling.

"We have to figure it out _now._ As in, today. Right now." She answered firmly.

"Why? What's the rush?"

Marinette paused and took a deep breath. Then, she took his hands and very deliberately placed them over her stomach. "Because, minou, you and I are expecting a kitten."

She felt him tense behind her in shock, felt time slow, could almost hear the ticking of the clock in their bedroom. "You're…" He breathed, turning her face to look at him. Marinette bit her lip and nodded, a smile slowly spreading across her face as she saw the unfiltered joy in his eyes. Adrien laughed and kissed her lips hard, turning her in his arms, water sloshing out of the tub. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and carried her back into their bedroom, not bothering to dry them off before he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Marinette pulled away, laughing. "You're not scared?" She asked.

"Hey," He brushed the damp hair out of her face. "If anyone can figure this whole mess out, it's you and your brilliant mind. We'll get through this, you, me, and our little one. Our little family." Adrien captured her lips again, the happiness overtaking him.

Marinette sighed into his kiss with relief and a growing hunger. She pushed him back onto the bed, placing her hands on his chest. His hands slid to her thighs as she ground her hips. Her lips moved down his neck, and he let out a groan.

Suddenly, Marinette froze, then lifted her head, a wary look in her eyes. "You don't think it'll happen again, do you?" She asked. "Now that we're apparently fully bonded with the Miraculous?"

Adrien realized instantly what she was talking about: would they be overtaken by their past incarnations at the height of their pleasure again? "I think…that we will just have to wait to find out, Milady. We're in uncharted waters here."

Marinette smiled. "Well then, _Captain_ Noir, shall we set sail?" She ran the tip of her tongue feather-light from his collar bone to just under his ear.

Adrien's head fell back, and he shuddered under her before he rolled over faster than she could follow, pinning her beneath his body. She giggled as he nipped at her breast. "Just waiting for our heading," He purred.

Marinette reached between them, grasping his length in her hands. Adrien gasped and rested his forehead on her chest as she stroked him twice before lining him up exactly where she wanted him. "There's our heading. Straight ahead." She answered.

Adrien barked a laugh, then pushed himself up, bracing himself on one forearm, his free hand gripping her waist, as he thrust himself forward into her, making her cry out, her hands clutching at his muscled back. All play was forgotten as they lost themselves in each other's touch. Their bodies finally caught up to the fact that they hadn't moved together in weeks, between three weeks of unconsciousness and three days of observation at the hospital. Marinette and Adrien clung to each other desperately, trying to get impossibly closer, trying to become one again. And this time, blissfully, when they reached that precipice, they fell over it one hundred percent themselves, feeling every bit of the heat and the passion between them.

They collapsed back on the bed panting for air, pulling the blanket up over them and laughing. "You're right." Marinette said as she slid into his arms, wrapping her arm over his stomach and resting her head on his chest. He hummed in question, raising an eyebrow at her. "You knew _exactly_ what I needed." She kissed his chest, snuggling into him.

Adrien laughed and wrapped both arms around her, kissing the top of her head as they drifted off into a natural, easy sleep, feeling the world righting itself at last.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

* * *

 _ **Note** **: So. Big chapter. Big, big chapter. Lotsa content. And, you'll notice, it's about three times longer than I normally make them. Necessarily. Enjoy. And, please, feedback is welcome.**_

* * *

"I'd say you're about 12 weeks along," the doctor said. She was a tiny woman, about 5'2" with black hair cut short and deep brown eyes. And she never stopped smiling. "If you look…just…there!"

Marinette and Adrien looked at the screen and saw the black and white image on the monitor. Marinette's heart froze. Her brain stopped functioning, except for one emotion: an overwhelming love, hot and flowing and oozing out of her pores for that blurry little thing on the screen.

"Wait," She said as she caught up to Dr. Montgomery's words. "Twelve weeks? Are you sure?"

"There is always a little bit of leeway for timing it, days, maybe, but yes, twelve weeks." She answered cheerily.

"We were being so careful, though. I mean, we've always been careful," Marinette backtracked. "I've been on the pill since I was 16. I've never taken a break. Ever. Well, no, that isn't true." She counted in the air with her fingers. "I was in a coma for two weeks. During that time, I did not take the pill. But even when I was in bed with stab wounds in and out of consciousness I woke up to take the damn thing."

"Well, there are a few factors that could have affected it," Montgomery said as she cleaned up the area and put away the equipment. "The pill is not 100% effective; there is always a small chance that a young, healthy woman could become pregnant while taking this precaution. The trauma you suffered could have affected it, by throwing your body's natural hormone state out of synch. And some antibiotics have been known to react with certain birth control pills to negate their effects." She smiled and patted Marinette's hand as she saw the look on her face; the girl had to take in a lot. "Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I believe that if a baby is meant to be born, it will find a way, contraceptives or no."

"Twelve weeks," Adrien mused, rubbing Marinette's other hand as he thought. "That would put it…maybe a week and a half, two weeks after we defeated Queen Bee, right before you started training again."

Marinette thought back to the first time they'd come together again after her fall.

* * *

 _Marinette closed her eyes as her lips moved with his, tasting him. She lay on her back as he lay on his side next to her, lifting himself on his right arm, his left gently resting over her lower abdomen. She deepened the kiss, her right hand resting on his forearm as she turned into his body._

 _Just as she expected, Adrien pulled away from her, and she huffed in frustration, crossing her arms and looking up at the ceiling. "Mari," he started._

 _"_ _Don't 'Mari,' me, Adrien," she warned. She didn't budge, even as he tried to turn her back over._

 _"_ _Come on, please look at me." He said._

 _Finally, she turned on her side, arms still crossed, keeping some distance between them. "Why won't you touch me?" She asked. Adrien sighed and pressed his forehead to hers. She wanted to pull away, but she was touch-starved. Just that little contact was driving her crazy and soothing her inner turmoil all at once. "Is it…Is it the scars? Are they that bad? Or is it me? Did I do something wrong? Did you realize you don't really want to be with me? Am I-?" Her voice had risen higher and louder and grown in speed with every word, her brain spiraling._

 _Adrien kissed her softly, cutting her off. "Don't ever think there is anything wrong with you, Milady." He answered firmly. "I just…don't want…I don't want to hurt you, is all."_

 _Marinette could hear the fear behind his voice. "Adrien, minou," she whispered, cupping his face in both hands. "You could never hurt me. Ever. I know that. You know that." He looked deep into her eyes, and she could see the chained lust in them. "I'm better, minou. I'm going to be fine. I_ am _fine. Look," She grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to the worst of the few scars the incident had left, underneath the thin tank top she wore. It was just below her right breast, a 6-inch long, finger-width, sunken strip of flesh tat felt cool and glossy to the touch._

 _Adrien flinched as his fingertips brushed the weal. "Mari…I…"_

 _"_ _Hey, look at me," Marinette said firmly, cupping his cheek. After a minute, he did, meeting her gaze with pained green eyes. "It. Wasn't. Your. Fault. Do you hear me?"_

 _"_ _But it was." He argued, pressing his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. "It was all my fault. I was too caught up. You saw what I did. That darkness. I was taken over by it, and you were hurt. How is that not my fault."_

 _"_ _You said it yourself," Marinette was having none of his self-pitying nonsense. "You were taken over. It wasn't you; it was your grief. You just lost your father, and your partner was in danger. You did everything that you could, Adrien." He tried to interrupt, but she pulled back, making sure he was looking at her again. "Everything. You. Could." She pressed her lips against his. His kiss was still hesitant, though, and she felt a tear drip onto her cheek. "Adrien. I'm here. I will always be here. When I was hurt, you were there for me every second. I am my own person, though, and I make my own decisions."_

 _"_ _I know, Milady. I just couldn't stand to lose you. I thought I had, when the doctor came out with that horrified look on his face. I thought I would never see you again." He finally touched her again, wrapping both arms around her waist and hugging her, pressing his face into the crook of her neck. Marinette smiled and stroked his hair._

 _"_ _Hey, how about we make a promise," Marinette said gently in his ear. "Let's not do that again. Ever." Adrien coughed out a surprised laugh. "Seriously, that wasn't fun. I promise not to jump in without my partner, if you promise the same. We'll look out for each other, no matter what."_

 _"_ _Deal." He was smiling again, and Marinette turned his face towards her, wanting to see that smile. It had been absent for so long. Her eyes lingered on his lips as her mind churned out other beautiful ways he used them, though._

 _Adrien could see the passion behind her eyes, and he could feel the heat building between them. He had been holding back—still wanted to hold back. But she was in his arms again. Where she should be. Where she should always stay. And he couldn't deny the feeling of every cell in his body straining towards her. He didn't remember thinking about moving, but suddenly he had closed the inches between them and kissed her. And kissed her…and kissed her. When he pulled away, they were both glassy-eyed and short of breath. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, his hand sliding up her back and into her hair, which had grown out over the last few months._

 _"_ _Just be gentle." Marinette was panting, on fire, amazed that she could feel this much about one person. "I trust you, minou." She whispered in his ear as she kissed his neck._

 _Adrien groaned and gave up fighting. In record time, he pulled her tank top off and slid her yoga pants and panties off her legs. Marinette gasped and shuddered at the feeling of his fingertips on her bare flesh for the first time in weeks, nearly falling apart at his touch on her inner thigh, so close…Adrien slid his basketball shorts off, already shirtless in preparation for sleep. "Let me know if I hurt you," he said as he rolled on top of her, spreading her legs as he kissed his way down her body. He had barely touched the center of her longing before she came undone, and he drew it out as long as he could, feeling her shudder beneath him again and again. He knew he wouldn't last long, though, and drew himself back up. He spread her thighs a little wider and lined himself up, kissing her deeply as he pressed forward, tasting her moans on his lips. He was gentle, long slow thrusts that made Marinette sigh in pleasure, closing her eyes in bliss, gripping the pillows behind her head as if to ground herself. She wrapped one leg around his waist, her calf pressing him closer. It was as if the world was righting itself. Ladybug and Chat Noir—Adrien and Marinette—together again, at last. They came together, explosions of colors behind their eyes, each other's names on their lips._

* * *

"Marinette?" Adrien waved a hand in front of her face, and Marinette coughed, flushing red. "Are you with us again."

"Yeah…Yes. Sorry. Distracted." Adrien's confident smirk as he met her eyes told her he knew exactly what had distracted her. "What were you saying?"

Doctor Montgomery smiled knowingly at the young couple and sat herself in her own chair. "I was just saying that so far, you and the baby are perfectly healthy and the pregnancy is going smoothly. Did you two have any more questions about what to expect? I know we talked the other day and today when you arrived, but I also know new mothers. The questions are never-ending."

Marinette returned her smile. She had interrogated the woman for nearly two hours non-stop two days before when she had called to schedule her appointment, and she had asked at least a dozen other questions the second she had walked in the door. "I _think_ that's all for now at least. I have some reading and researching to do. I will probably have more questions later."

"I would expect nothing less. You are always welcome to call the office with any questions or concerns. If you have any issues, please don't hesitate to call or come in. Otherwise, you're all set for now, and I will see you again in two weeks for your next appointment." The doctor held out a piece of paper. "This is a prescription for prenatal vitamins." She held out a small packet of three pieces of paper, covered both sides with charts and writing, stapled together. "This is the suggested meal plan, what to eat, what not to eat. I know we discussed it at length earlier, but I wanted to make sure you had a physical copy just in case." She handed over a business card. "And this is my card. Again, call the office with any questions. If it's an emergency, my personal number is on the back."

"Thank you, so much, Dr. Montgomery." Marinette said, rubbing her stomach with the hand Adrien wasn't holding. "You've been so great. So patient."

She waved off the compliment, standing and grabbing her clipboard. "You're perfect, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. I'm happy to help. You can go ahead and change, and just stop by the front desk to set up the next appointment before you go. You both have a fantastic day!"

* * *

"No." Marinette crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mari…" Adrien sounded like an exhausted kindergarten teacher.

"No."

"We need to tell them."

"No." She wasn't giving any ground.

"They need to know." He wasn't either.

"No. They. Don't."

"Mari." He gripped both of her knees and knelt on the floor in front of the couch she was sitting on. "They are involved in keeping you safe. They. Need. To. Know."

"I will not ruin this day for them." Marinette growled, glaring at him.

Adrien sighed. "Patrol is _tonight_. You. Me. Crime-fighting. Come on. At least tell Chloe, since she'll be with us. We can tell the newlyweds when they get back from their honeymoon."

Marinette stood and paced. They were in a private room in the Grand Paris Hotel. She was wearing a deep purple dress, strapless with a sweet-heart neckline, falling just below her knees, and simple black patent leather pumps. Luckily, the dress wasn't the curve-clinging kind and flowed loosely over her torso, a simple black belt resting just below her breasts. She was starting to show just the tiniest bit, the smallest bump of her stomach that most wouldn't notice. But Alya would. Marinette wondered if she would still be able to hide it long enough for Alya and Nino to get back from their three-week honeymoon. Her hair, which was almost to the middle of her back—it's hard to get your hair cut when you are supposed to be dead—was curled and pinned up delicately, held back by a sparkling silver ladybug comb.

Adrien wore a simple tuxedo with a violet vest and a black bow tie. His hair was styled carefully wild—very Chat Noir, and his cufflinks were a bright green.

"I will not steal this moment from them." Marinette said again. "But…we should really tell Chloe. And Master Fu." She groaned. "And my parents."

"There, see?" Adrien smiled as he hugged her.

"Hey, watch the hair, sneaky cat." She swatted his chest and mock-glared at him. "Come on. We're going to be late."

"Hey, they can't start without us." Adrien grinned as he opened the door, bowing gracefully as he ushered her out. "We have the vows."

Marinette laughed as she took his arm, and they maneuvered through the people milling about the area to take their places at the head of the procession line and taking the offered bouquet of white and purple flowers. It took a few minutes for everyone to settle, before the music began to play. "Are you ready, Milady?" Adrien asked quietly as two men opened the doors.

"Let's do this." She answered. They stepped out into the ballroom, which had been transformed for the wedding. The floor-to-ceiling windows that took over the far wall let in the gorgeous colors of the sunset. There were lilies and roses everywhere, white and violet ribbons tied to every wall sconce and bench that had been set up on either side of the aisle, which was marked with a deep purple carpet leading up to a platform with a trellis dropping with lilacs and wisteria and white roses. The crowds on either side turned, ooing and awing as Adrien and Marinette gracefully made their way down, followed by Chloe and Kim looking every inch as elegant. Adrien kissed Marinette's hand as they parted, taking to either side of the podium and the Justice of the Peace. Adrien clapped Nino on the shoulder, and Marinette and Chloe shared bright, proud smiles as she joined her. Then, Chris Lahiffe followed down the aisle, looking adorable and dashing, carrying a purple pillow and the rings. Behind him trailed Ella and Etta in matching violet dresses, grinning adorably as they scattered flower petals. As they took their own places, the music changed, and everyone stood, turning to see the bride. Alya stepped through the doorway, absolutely glowing.

Her dress trailed behind her in a delicate show of lace. It was a simple cut—three-quarter sleeves, a wide neckline, hugging her body until it reached mid-thigh before it flowed out. Marinette, having designed it, also knew it was backless, a trail of white-gold chains connecting the sides. Her veil did not cover her face, but fell behind her, coming down to the small of her back. Her hair was left half-down, two braids coming around the front and held back by an antique blue fox-shaped clip that Marinette had lent her. She was a stunning sight, led down the aisle by her extremely proud-looking father.

Adrien nudged Nino, who finally remembered to breath, just before Mr. Cesaire kissed his daughter's forehead, and she took Nino's arm instead, walking up the two steps to stand before their officiator.

There was a beat of silence after the rustling of everyone taking their seats once more had died. "Friends, family, honored guests," The Justice of the Peace announced, his warm voice full of hope and joy. "We are here today to witness and honor the marriage between these two beautiful people, Alya Cesair and Nino Lahiffe." There were a few cheers from the crowd.

Marinette tried to remember every word, every breathtakingly beautiful moment of her best friend's wedding. She did. She was so proud to be there, finally. But she kept getting distracted. Adrien's eyes kept finding hers across from each other. She could read in them the same thoughts she could hear in her own mind. This is going to be us. We will get our happy ending, too. They would be married soon, and they would have their little one, and they would live long, happy lives. The minister said beautiful things, happy things, things that brought tears to her eyes, yet, if asked, Marinette couldn't have told a soul what those things were. She handed Alya her vows. She had helped her write them, had been there for her to practice them. But she couldn't remember a word of them. There were cheers after the two had spoken their pieces, and Marinette had to wipe away a tear as they exchanged rings.

It was so fast. All the build-up, the pomp and circumstance, all the devotion poured into that ceremony, and it was over so fast. Marinette felt herself get swept up in the wonder of the moment, the flow of joy from everyone in the room as the minister finally said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." She couldn't stop smiling through the endless pictures with the photographer. And everyone wanted to shake her hand as well—Ladybug was there, gorgeous, and happier than ever at her best friend's wedding. Luckily, it had been closed to the public, so that, while there were reporters upon reporters outside the hotel, security kept anyone else out of their private event. Today was all about the happy couple.

Marinette was about to leave, to change for the reception, but Adrien pulled her up short, winking. Alya and Nino stood back on the platform. "Alright, alright. Thank you all so much for coming, for being here with us. But we have a surprise for someone in this room." Marinette glanced around curiously, and Alya held out her hand to her. Marinette was wary as she took the offered hand and stepped up to her. Alya grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

Marinette gasped. Streaming into the room was every person she cared about—her family, her extended family, even old Uncle Fernand and Master Fu. She pressed both hands over her mouth. "Most of you already know exactly what's going on." Alya said. Adrien winked at them again. "But, for those that are a bit lost. This, is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She is _finally_ engaged to her life-long crush Adrien Agreste. And I am too impatient to wait for their wedding. So, with a little help from Mr. Agreste and the Dupain-Cheng family…"

Marinette spun and threw her arms around her friend's neck with a squeal, and the room laughed and clapped. "You planned this? A double wedding?" Marinette was crying, thanking the stars for waterproof makeup.

"You two have waited long enough. Besides. You've had that dress designed since you were eight and made since freshman year of college." Marinette laughed and wiped her eyes. "Yes I planned this. You've been busy. Now, let's go get changed." She ushered the wedding party back down the aisle quickly and towards the dressing rooms. "We'll all be right back. There is punch on either side wall." She called over her shoulder as the wedding guests mingled.

Adrien stopped them before they parted. "Mari, you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to. But I want to be with you, to be yours in every way possible."

Marinette shushed him with a kiss. "Adrien, you are the best man I could have ever asked for. Did ever ask for." She giggled. "Begged for." Alya dragged her down the hallway, and Marinette blew him a kiss over her shoulder, careful not to step on Alya's train.

Alya, Marinette, and Chloe piled into the women's dressing room, the hair stylist and make-up artist already ready to go. Marinette chuckled as Alya opened the closet her own dress had been in, grabbing another three garment bags. She handed one to Chloe, one to Marinette, and hung the other on her privacy screen.

"When did you get a hold of this?" Marinette asked as she stepped behind her own screen and stepped out of her maid of honor dress.

"Honey, we've been planning this for weeks." Marinette froze for a second before unzipping the bag. "Adrien did most of the leg work. He's the one that snuck me your wedding plans, and he's the one that let us in to grab your dress this morning. Luckily, you already had a guest list organized, or it would have been more difficult."

Marinette stepped into the dress and slid the sleeves over her arms. She ran her hands down the front of the dress and smiled softly. She had, in fact, made the dress three years ago, for her final project for a class. It hugged her closely down to her waist and hung down to just brush the floor. It was a bit like Alya's, simple-cut. Long sleeves, wide neck, leaving her shoulders bare. The dress did not completely cover the back. It had a simple backless cut, with a removeable delicate tool piece and satin buttons filling the space. "Can someone zip me up?" She asked. Alya stepped around wearing a red body-hugging dress with black beading down one side that looked like… "Are those cats?" Marinette grinned.

Alya twirled. Sure enough, there were cats twining around each other with green eyes down the right side of her dress and along the bottom hem. Chloe wore a dress that matched exactly. "Of course. Ladybug and Chat Noir get married, and you don't expect us to cater to that image? Turn."

Marinette turned and lifted the few loose curls away from her neck. Alya zipped the bottom, then got to the buttons. There was a pause. "Mari…?" Alya said nervously.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It…uh…doesn't quite fit." Marinette froze. Of course it didn't. This dress was made for her younger self. She hadn't been so fit. And she hadn't been _pregnant_. Her mind raced.

"Let me try." Chloe's deft fingers took over, and Marinette felt the dress tugging around her waist.

Alya looked at Marinette in the mirror, noting her nervous expression and the _tight_ dress. "Marinette…" Alya said, understanding in her eyes.

Marinette whirled and pressed a hand over Alya's mouth. "We haven't told anyone yet!" She blurted out before Alya could say the inevitable. Alya squealed around her hand and hugged her.

"You're pregnant?!" she whisper-shrieked. Chloe gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. Marinette blushed and nodded, unable to hide her smile. "How long have you known?"

"About three weeks? Since Adrien and I got out of the hospital. I'm about twelve weeks along." She answered, slipping out of the dress. She stood in her white slip and turned the dress over, unhooking the tool piece from the back. "Luckily, this is an easy fix." She said, ignoring the questions nearly bursting from her friends as she put the dress back on. Alya quickly zipped it up and pushed her into a chair.

"And when were you planning on telling us?" Alya demanded as their helpers fussed with her hair and makeup.

Marinette sighed and closed her eyes for a touch-up on her eye shadow. "We were going to wait. We were going to tell Honey and the rest of the team tonight on patrol, and then our family, and then we were going to wait to announce it until you got back from your honeymoon, and then go public."

Chloe squealed and wriggled in her own chair. "Ohhh this is so exciting. Both of you married and starting families."

"My ship has come home to dock," Alya wiped away a fake tear with a grin, and Marinette shook her head, reaching for her veil. Hers was longer. It didn't cover her face either, but was held in place with a small tiara, dotted with rubies. "This was my grandmother's," Alya said, as she fastened a diamond bracelet around Marinette's wrist. "You can _borrow_ it." Marinette squeezed her hand.

"And this is a gift that your cousin left for you." Chloe said, handing her a box with a silver bow.

Marinette pulled off the bow and opened the box, and smiled. Inside was a pendant the size of a silver dollar, silver, with sapphires and rubies and emeralds creating the beautiful image of a peacock. It rested on the end of a chain long enough for the pendant to sit under the bodice of her dress.

"Why a peacock?" Alya asked.

"Rico has always been into Spanish artists, given the fact that his parents are, in fact, Spanish artists. He loved Salvador Dali's work, especially his _Argus_. He was obsessed for a while."

"Huh." Was Alya's only response as the finishing touches were made. Alya pulled a bouquet of red and white flowers out of her closet, tied together with a black-spotted red ribbon, and two smaller bouquets for them. "Ready?"

"God, yes." Marinette answered. She was so ready to be married to Adrien. Alya peaked her head out the door to make sure everyone else was ready to go as well, then motioned them forward.

Tom Dupain stood in his tuxedo, tears already falling down his face as he watched her walk towards the wedding party. She saw Nino had changed his vest from white to emerald, as had Kim. Alya hugged her again, pressing her finger over her lips and winking to let her know her secret was safe with her before joining Nino. Chloe nodded in support as well as she took Kim's arm. Rico gave her a thumbs up with one hand, balancing a black pillow on his other with the rings. Manon smiled at her, wearing a short sleeve red dress with a black ribbon around her middle, holding a basket of rose petals. Everyone was smiling and ready for this.

Marinette remembered picturing her wedding day, as every little girl did. She imagined a prince and a room full of people. And she had imagined feeling nervous, feeling a sudden rush of cold. But she didn't feel that. She had never imagined her wedding being this perfect, surrounded by friends as true as hers, family that had supported her more than she had ever known, and more love than anyone else had felt.

The music started. She took her father's arm. "Don't let me trip, okay?" She asked.

Tom smiled and patted her hand. "No promises." He joked. Well, not really joked. She was notoriously clumsy. She gathered up every ounce of her Ladybug grace and held it to her. "You look beautiful." He whispered as they stepped forward, the music shifting, the rustle of people standing, the whisper of voices waiting to see Ladybug step out.

She smiled and stepped forward. The room was lit by the chandelier and the wall sconces, the sun having set by then. To her amazement, the purple ribbons had been replaced with alternating red with black trim and black with green trim, which may have seemed out of place at a wedding, but it somehow worked. Even the trellis of flowers had been traded for a trellis of red roses and moon flowers, which were just opening their blossoms. Marinette's breath left her, though, as her eyes landed on Adrien. His had changed his vest as well to the same emerald green as his eyes. He stood waiting for her, his eyes widening as he caught sight of her walking slowly towards him. The rest of the room disappeared. She couldn't have told anyone about the different carpet down the aisle or the rose petals scattered before and behind her. She couldn't have told anyone anything about the first few words the Justice of the Peace said. She was lost in Adrien's gaze, again.

"Adrien and Marinette have also chosen to write their own vows." The minister said, motioning to Alya, who handed Marinette a piece of paper. Marinette's hands were shaking slightly as she took it, unfolding it. Adrien gave her an encouraging nod.

"Marinette Agreste." She began. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng Agreste. Adrien and Marinette Agreste. I cannot tell you how many notebooks had variations of that in the margins of every page." There were several chuckles, mostly at the solemn nod Alya gave. "Adrien, I have been in love with you since the day we met, and I _know_ that sounds cliché," she turned to the audience for a moment. "But just _look_ at him," she said in a stage whisper. More laughter. She turned back to her love. "It wasn't because you were big shot model Adrien Agreste, or because you have the most gorgeous green eyes ever to grace the earth. To be honest, I was so glad you were just a regular person like everyone else. And then there was the incident with the gum, and I thought you were just like the other popular people at school. But then you found me after school, and you apologized, and you were so. Sweet." There were a couple of 'aww's in the crowd. "It was raining, and I didn't have an umbrella, so you, _the_ Adrien Agreste, gave me yours and walked right out into the downpour." He smiled at her. "I know that's just…so small. But at that moment, it was exactly what I needed, and you seemed to understand that. You are so selfless and kind and sweet, and I cannot imagine a single day of my life without you by my side." Marinette could see her mother wipe her eyes off to the side. "This ring is a promise, that I will always be with you, no matter what, and that I will try every single day to show you that same kindness that you showed me, and to bring you the same joy that you gave me with that small act." She slid the gold band onto his left ring finger.

Adrien was desperately trying not to cry. He half-turned to take the sheet of paper from Nino. "Love blinds you." He began. "The person you fall in love with becomes this shining beacon, representing hope, love, happiness, and everything good about the world, and it's bright, and it blinds you. You became that light for me. The day we met, I was in a weird place. I had found freedom, and friends, and laughter, and I found Plagg, and I found purpose." The Kwamii were sitting in their own places on the seats in the front row. Tikki had a handkerchief that was bigger than her entire body. "I thought that was the most I could ask for, but you proved me so wrong. You came swinging into that fight without hesitation, and you kicked ass." There were some chuckles, and Marinette grinned. And I have to believe that love blinds, because how else can I explain how I didn't _recognize_ you after that moment." He gripped her hands and shook his head in exasperation at his own stupidity. "But I believe that how we fell in love is not nearly as important as how we _stay_ in love." He turned to the audience, speaking directly to them. "We decided not to do the traditional vows because they just weren't enough." He turned back to her. "'For richer or for poorer'—well, I am one of the richest men in the world, which, once we have finished this ceremony today, will mean you are one of the richest women in the world. 'In good times and in bad'—you and I have helped each other through our darkest moments and have been a part of our brightest. We've already been through sickness, and through health; hell, we've even been parted by death." There were a few murmurs at that. "And let me tell you, those few seconds, when you were gone, they were the worst in my life, Mari, and I never want to go through that again. You are everything I want, and everything that means anything. You are my best friend, my partner, my love, my light. And, with this ring, I promise to make love and protect you, no matter what, in this life and in any that follow." He slid the ring onto her finger, and with her right hand, Marinette wiped away tears.

"Do you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" The minister asked.

"I do." She answered, no shake to her voice.

"Do you, Adrien Agreste, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He was smiling—not grinning, or smirking, or that fake model smiling, but a real smile.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may—" Adrien grabbed Marinette's waist and turned her, dipping her and pressing his lips to hers amidst the cheers and applause of the gathered guests.

"It's about damn time!" Alya shouted, and the two broke away, clinging to each other and laughing at her.

"Here, here!" Chloe answered as the wedding party gathered together for the next round of photos.

Sabine stepped forward, clearing her throat and dabbing at her eye with a tissue. "Alright, the reception is in the main dining hall. We're going to gather there to wait for our guests of honor." The guests began filtering out, a few people stepping forward who had not congratulated them yet.

* * *

Marinette and Alya sat next to each other at the head table, both wearing shortened versions of their wedding dresses, still backless, about knee-length, with white low-heel dancing shoes. Their new husbands sat on either side of them, the tux traded for slacks and white shirts. The four couldn't keep their smiles off their faces. They greeted guest after guest after guest and opened a few of their smaller wedding gifts. They had not brought the larger ones, or the more expensive ones, having those instead sent to their houses.

"Alright, if our beautiful couples would make their way to the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife." The DJ said. Adrien took Marinette's hand and led her over, Nino and Alya following, as the crowd of loved ones closed in around the edges of cleared square in the center of the dining hall. Marinette placed her right hand in Adrien's left, her left arm going up around his neck as his right hand gently pressed into the small of her back. The soft sound of a guitar began playing, and Marinette smiled up at him. As Tim McGraw's "Not a Moment Too Soon" began strumming, Adrien and Nino began moving their wives gracefully across the floor.

"You remembered," She said. She wasn't big on American country music, but she loved this song. And, it really was perfect for them.

Adrien brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Of course I remembered, Milady." She pressed her lips to his for a soft kiss, and there were coos as more couples began pulling themselves onto the dance floor.

"This is all just…perfect," She told him.

"Yeah? You're not mad we kind of took it over?" He sounded as though he had been worrying about it.

"No, of course not. You were right. I've been busy, distracted. I've been working on getting myself back in shape and putting together our house, and we were in a coma for three weeks and I wake up to…big news." She lowered her voice glancing around. "I couldn't imagine all of that piled on top of planning this wedding. And I'm glad we're getting married before we…"

He nodded. "I figured you would be. I know this is going to cause a stir when we make the announcement."

"Hey, the only people who have a say in this relationship is you and me." She said, kissing his cheek. "Paris can judge all they want, but this is our family."

"Say it again," Adrien whispered in her ear.

"Our family," She answered with a smile, and he spun her out, both of them laughing and oblivious to their audience.

The rest of the reception passed in a blur, until Adrien and Nino led their wives out of the dining hall. "It's time for our love birds to fly the nest. Let's send them off on their honeymoons with a bang!" The DJ said as they stepped out into the night. There were loud sounds overhead, and Marinette looked up to see fireworks lighting up the Paris sky. She hugged Adrien.

"Honeymoons? As in we are going on our own?" She said, looking at him in surprise.

"Of course. That's the best part of the wedding." He smirked, his hand sneaking down for a quick squeeze of her butt. She slapped his chest, and they stepped forward again. There were two lines of security guards holding back reporters, leaving a path to two limos. Two loud pops sounded from behind them as people set off confetti cannons, sprinkling them with flower petals. At the limos, Marinette and Alya hugged, wishing each other luck and happiness on their trips, then turned, and, as one, threw their bouquets over their shoulders.

As they turned to see who had caught them, there was a rumble beneath their feet.

"What the…" Adrien muttered, as they all looked around. The quaking grew and grew until everything around them was shaking. "Earthquake!" He shouted. There were screams as people began trying to get to some sort of cover. Then, the building across the street erupted in a column of fire, and something large and black came bursting out of the top.

"Tikki, spots on!" She shouted amid the chaos, and a red glow, quickly followed by a green light, cut through the dust and smoke. Marinette felt strange, and looked down, freezing for a moment. Her suit had changed. Now, she didn't just wear a simple spandex body suit. She wore what looked like red and black body armor, and instead of her small purse, she had a utility belt. Her mask, luckily, was the same, but even her hair changed, a long ponytail taking the place of her pigtails.

Looking over, she saw Chat Noir's suit had changed slightly as well. His also looked more like padded body armor, still all black, with combat boots and his signature mask. But there wasn't time to dwell on these changes. They took off immediately. Marinette heard static and reached down to find her walkie talkie somehow attached to the belt. Chat found the same.

"Dispatch, this is Alpha team! We need back-up at the Grand Paris Hotel."

"Alpha team, what is the situation?"

"We aren't sure, approaching now. There was an explosion, and there are civilians in danger. Please send—what the hell is that?" She stopped short, perched on a rooftop and staring up at…was that a fucking dragon?

The creature—it was. It was a fucking dragon. Bigger than…well, about the size of her parents' bakery and apartment—with four massive legs, glittering red claws, and leathery wings. It seemed to look at her as she spoke, then back down at the crowd in front of the hotel. It reared back its head, and there was a sound like rushing wind. Marinette looked back down in horror. "NO! Shield, do something!" She screamed, seeing her parents in the front trying to keep people calm. Then, she had to turn away, shielding her eyes, as a torrent of flame came pouring from the dragon towards them below. Faintly, she thought she heard, _Wayzz, shields up! Pollen, let's fly!_ And _Trixx, let's pounce!_ But she couldn't be sure.

When she raised her head, the beast was gone. She scanned the skyline, but it was nowhere to be seen. She raced back down to the ground. There was ash and smoke everywhere. She ran forward, the dust settling, to see a strange sight. Everyone was okay, protected behind a glowing green shield to the front of them and above, the sides and back of their bubble protected by a thick wall of scorched vines.

"I can't…keep this up…" She heard, and saw Shield with his hands outstretched, eyes screwed shut. Without warning, his bracelet beeped, and the transformation fell away, leaving Nino standing there, the shield collapsing. Nino fell to his knees, and Vixen caught him before he could hit the ground. There were gasps as a gold light came from the side of the crowd, and Chloe fainted, the vines crumbling to dust.

"What just happened?" Vixen asked after she made sure Nino was safe.

"We…don't know." Marinette answered, looking around at all the cameras, the destruction. She grabbed her yoyo, not sure if it would work, and extended it into the sky. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted, hoping for no result, despite the damage. The char marks faded, the building behind them righting itself, injuries healing.

"Whatever it was," Chat Noir said, "Someone with a Miraculous is behind it."

* * *

 ** _Note again: Like I said, big chapter. Big things happen. BIG things happen. Aaaand one of my famous cliff-hangers. More to follow soon, I promise. _**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two

* * *

"Luckily, no one was hurt during today's attack. It seems that the office building across the street from the Grand Paris had been rented out two days prior by a mysterious backer. There is an ongoing investigation by the Paris police department into the identity of this backer that has so far yielded no results. The only people close enough to the blast were those attending the wedding of Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe, and the surprise wedding of Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste. That was not the only surprise of the day, though; during the attack, the identities of the other three heroes of Paris were revealed in a last-minute save from the beast that wreaked havoc. It seems that the Ladyblogger's interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir was not entirely truthful. Just look at this footage sent in anonymously to our station," The blonde new anchor looked over her shoulder, and a clear image appeared. It looked as though it were shot from the ground, looking up at the victims of the attack as the wedding guests all huddled together. Ladybug's warning could be heard, and there were three brilliant colored lights as Nino became Shield, Alya became Vixen, and Chloe became Honey. The frame rewound and froze on them half-transformed, their faces clearly visible. "There has been no word from the heroes since rushing off after clearing the damage, but it does appear that another Miraculous Holder has resurfaced, one with intentions even more sinister, apparently, than Hawk Moth's."

Marinette hit the power button on the remote, then threw the offending device across the room to shatter into pieces against the far wall. "Damn it!" She cursed. She began pacing.

"What the hell was that?" Adrien asked, sounding every bit as angry and frustrated as his new bride.

Master Fu sat forward on the couch, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He looked older and more worn than any of the others had ever seen. Giving up the Miraculous was taking its toll swiftly on the old man. "Ladybug's restorative powers worked against the damage caused, which means this was a Miraculous wielder responsible." He looked to the Kwamii who all huddled together on the ottoman in the living room. "I have not seen this power specifically; however, perhaps…"

"Your hunch was correct, Master." Tikki said solemnly. "He has returned, this time more powerful than before."

"Who has returned?" Alya asked, cradling an exhausted Nino against her side. "I don't remember the subject of a dragon _ever_ coming up in our chats before."

"Your…your hunch? You knew this would happen?" Chloe asked weakly. She lay curled on her side on the end of the couch, a cool damp cloth on her forehead. "Why didn't you warn us?"

Master Fu sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. "I did not know exactly what was coming, only that a darkness approached. It is why I made the decision to choose a new Keeper in the first place."

"That was _months_ ago." Marinette growled. She tried to reign in her temper, but it wasn't her anger getting the best of her. It was fear. And fear was harder to reign in fear. "Did you plan on warning us?"

"I could not." Master Fu held up a hand for silence as the other heroes began speaking at once. "Again, I did not know what threat we faced. I feared his return, but did no expect it. And I did not know when whatever this darkness was would surface. Besides, I prepared you all as best I could. You took your physical training more seriously that any other team has before, and I did try to make sure you met regularly to handle mental training and emotional damage. Besides, you could not have stopped this."

"We could have been aware of the danger. Our families, friends, everyone we care about, were all there today, in the crosshairs. We were seconds away from having them all burned away from us." Marinette paced before the fireplace. Adrien turned and pulled her into him as she passed him again. This time she let him hold her. She took a deep breath to center herself, pushing emotion out of the way. "Now you have seen the threat. You know what we're up against. Please, Master Fu, tell us everything."

"Very well. However, this is not my story to tell." He nodded solemnly.

To everyone's surprise, Tikki and Plagg moved to sit on his shoulders, heads bowed. "D'Rake is our burden to bear." Tikki said quietly.

"It isn't yours alone," Trixx said sympathetically.

"He _is_ ," Tikki replied with a venom in her tone the others had not heard before. Marinette and Adrien sat on the loveseat, dread leaking into both of them. Tikki looked at them sadly. "D'Rake is our fault. All of this is our fault."

Plagg picked up. "This goes all the way back to the beginning, when we first created the Miraculous." He began. The humans in the room shifted a tiny bit closer, aptly listening as he began to weave his tale. "You know that the seven of us, including Argo, who inhabits the missing Peacock Miraculous, were the first, but that we are not the only ones who created Miraculous."

"Right," Nino answered. "You told me in my history lessons that there were others who followed after your example, creating their own charms, but that they were not as powerful, as the Kwami who created them were not as powerful themselves."

"This is mostly true. We did leave out one…extremely important detail." Plagg rubbed his head behind his ear. "We weren't the _only_ ones in the first group." There was a beat of silence.

"There was another of us. His name was D'Rake, and he was a friend." Tikki continued. "He was _my_ friend. The person I cared most about, until Plagg and I became close. We had grown up together, been inseparable for over a century, before our group found each other. I was the one who welcomed him in, despite Wayzz's objections."

Wayzz nodded, but not in a gloating, told-you-so, way. "I saw a darkness in him." He said simply.

"I thought Wayzz was just being overly cautious," Tikki went on. "I couldn't see past our friendship. I thought D'Rake felt the same things we did—the need to create light, destroy evil, help balance out the injustices in the world. The eight of us made our pact, and set about preparing our Miraculous. It was during this time that Plagg and I became romantically involved." Tikki paused, still not looking up to meet anyone's gaze. Her antennae hung limply. "Creating the Miraculous wasn't a quick, easy task. It took over a decade to prepare the charms for our power. We didn't see what was happening to D'Rake. He was deteriorating. He was jealous; he wanted me to himself. He had never seen the injustice that we did, nor did he ever want to fix things. He had just wanted to be with me. I was so blind." She covered her face with her hands, and Plagg took over the story.

"We didn't see him falling apart, deeper and deeper into madness. I saw his jealousy, but I did nothing to stop it. I staked my claim on Tikki's heart, and made sure he knew it. It was our fault things got as bad as they did. The day came for us to join with our Miraculous. The seven of us were waiting for him to appear, so that we could begin the ceremony. Hours passed, and he still did not show, so we went looking for him. We were too late to stop what was happening. With another Kwami's help, he had captured and killed a…well…we called them fire sprites. They were gods who inhabited fire and flame within our world. They were sacred, and they were innocent, like children. They were neutral and sweet, and it was a grave crime to harm one." The other Kwami nodded for emphasis. He had spent that decade pouring his power into a needle that he had stabbed into the chest of this creature, inflicting a decade of torture, unimaginable pain. He had begun his own ceremony, using every drop of blood within the sprite and the needle that ad been its torture for years, to tattoo flames across his body, embedding that power within himself." The others in the room were focused intensely with growing horror as the story progressed. "The blood of a fire sprite was like liquid fire. It burns and melts our flesh. He put himself through hours of pure agony for these tattoos. It drove him over the precipice of madness he had been nearing. We only found him at the end of the ceremony. The tattoos were glowing the cherry red of true flames and appeared to be moving over is body as he thrashed in pain. The needle turned to ash, and the second man fled in terror. The Miraculous had become not the needle, but the blood of the fire sprite itself. He was the first to bond to his Miraculous, unintentionally, as it became a part of him. However, a Miraculous cannot be destroyed, which means that, although he could not handle the Bond, neither could it destroy him. He began to burn, actual flames crawling over his skin. We could do nothing as he himself became ash. We fled, and the building he had taken up went down in flames as well, all evidence of his crimes gone."

"We mourned for three days before continuing with our own ceremony." Tikki's voice was so quiet, they had to strain to hear. "We merged our powers with our Miraculous with a show of joy and light. There was so much…pure, good energy, that all darkness was washed from us, and we forgot the world for a moment. But only for a moment. We were celebrating our success, amid our village, when a ring of fire appeared around the entire village. The other Kwami began to panic, and they begged us to save them. No matter what we did, though, the fire burned. For days, then weeks. It became a bubble of flame, trapping everyone within. We could do nothing. Slowly, we watched those around us starve to death. With our Miraculous, we were stronger. We lasted. There were few left when the flames vanished at last. We began to cheer, until an explosion in the center of the town left a ball of flame that twisted and churned and began to form into a Kwami. D'Rake stood there, shaking, eyeing us with fear. Plagg and I came forward. We wanted to help him; he was our friend. But he saw the two of us, and we were close enough to see his fear turn to rage. He was not the D'Rake we remembered. This D'Rake was a demon, a beast consumed by flame and hate and darkness. He destroyed everything around him, and we…we were forced to flee. We were the only survivors."

"How did you defeat him?" Marinette asked after a long silence.

"We fought battle after battle. He followed us to the ends of the world, and destroyed anything we loved. We tried reasoning with him. We tried to quench the fire. We tried to wrangle the help of the fire sprites, but he was too powerful. Finally, we cornered him. It had been another century with this scourge after us. He didn't seem to bring misery to the world for the sake of evil, only to spite us, which we took as a small blessing. We surrounded him, far away from civilization, and used every bit of our powers to purify him. When we were finished, his body, no longer made of flames, lay lifeless on the ground. We…we assumed that the only thing keeping him alive had been the blood of the fire sprite. We assumed that wen we purified out that blood, all that was left was his lifeless form. We gave him proper funeral rights, on a pyre, as was tradition, and we continued. We bonded to our Miraculous. We found new holders, and through them, we were reborn. We helped our Holders form the Keepers. We helped them create a legend, preserve the Miraculous. But we did not tell them of our darkest secret. We did not tell them of D'Rake."

"We had put together a team." Wayzz floated into the air, taking the spotlight. "A perfectly balanced, well-oiled machine that radiated pure light energy, creation, joy, innocence. We created a beacon of good in this world. And, when we thought ourselves invincible, he came for us."

"He…came?" Adrien asked. "You said he died."

"As we were reborn, so too, apparently, was he. Purifying him didn't get rid of the poison of the fire sprite's blood. It only brought his mind back to him. He followed us to this world, and he found his own Holder, passing the tattoo down to him. The tattoo looked different with this new Holder, so we didn't notice what was happening. He maneuvered into the perfect position before striking."

"Position to do what?" Marinette felt she already knew the answer.

"To kill us." Tikki answered, finally looking up at her, tears in her eyes. "He hated us. He hated what we stood for, and he hated what we did to him. He blamed us for what happened to him. He attacked, and our Holders died, all except for the Keeper, who gathered our charms and fled to safety. The light we had created was snuffed out, and D'Rake disappeared. We found new Holders, and he was still gone. We warned these Holders of his threat, to prepare them. Time passed, and this team was a beacon themselves. And he appeared. This time, our Holders banded together, and were able to defeat him as we once had. The cycle continued. Every time we created this light, he appeared. We evolved, we won some, and we lost some. Several of our Holders began to bond, but his appearance was often what set them off, destroying them, as with Griff and Eliza."

"Wait, as in Griff and Eliza the pirates, the ones who gave us that warning?" Marinette asked, sitting bolt upright.

"The very same. It was D'Rake's holder who had them captured, tortured, and killed." Plagg answered.

"Why wouldn't you warn us?" Marinette accused, tears filling her eyes.

"We have learned over the generations when and how to break it to our Holders, when the time was right, how to recognize the signs of his appearance. We were a little late this time, though. And he is more powerful." Tikki answered.

"Besides," Plagg said, "There was little to be done about it. You are bonded to the Miraculous already. You could not have just given them up, as some of our Holders had, before you could become that beacon. We had thought that, once the threat of Hawk Moth was gone, you could go back to normal lives, and we could avoid his arrival this time; there was no need to create panic unnecessarily."

"Is that why you looked so scared when Master Fu said I was bonded to the Miraculous?" Adrien asked. His arms tightened around Marinette.

Plagg nodded. "That was the other half of it. But, kid, come on, I looked scared because it was dangerous. I care about you, as much as I hate to admit it out loud. I told you, most don't survive."

"Is D'Rake the reason most don't survive the process?" Silence met Marinette's question. She grew angry again. "You could have warned us, way back then. We could have prepared. We could have _been_ prepared when something like today happened, instead of putting everything we care about in danger."

"You were as prepared as you could be. You were physically as fit as possible, training daily, mentally preparing yourselves for a life of this. You were as prepared as possible." Tikki argued.

"It isn't just about us now!" Marinette yelled. She was too distracted to hear the front door opening and closing. "This is about protecting our friends and our families, about getting our hopes up for lives we might not get to lead. This is about warning me _before I get pregnant!_ "

There was a gasp at the door to the living room, and Marinette looked up to meet her mother's eyes. She shrank back, then suddenly burst into tears, burying her face in Adrien's shirt. "Shh, shh," He hushed, stroking her hair as she sobbed. "We'll work this out. We always come out on top."

"Adrien," she groaned through her tears. "How? You heard them. This is what has killed past Ladybugs and Chat Noir's." Another gasp from the doorway. "How can we put our baby in that much danger?"

"You're pregnant?" Sabine asked as she quickly made her way over to her daughter. All the heroes parents were there, along with the chief of police.

"We just found out," Adrien answered softly. "We were going to tell you after the wedding."

"Well, congratulations!" Sabine squealed, wrapping them both in a hug. "Honey, we're going to be grandparents!" She called to Tom who answered with another bear hug.

Marinette's sobs grew rougher. "What did you mean…lives you might not get to lead?" Mayor Bourgeoise asked, moving to stand behind his daughter, a hand on her shoulder.

"Is this the threat? The thing we saw today?" Roger Raincomprix asked carefully. "What exactly is it?"

Alya stood, her reporter brain able to summarize it simply. "It is another Miraculous Holder, with an evil, insane Kwami guiding him/her, who's only mission in life is to kill the other Miraculous and Holders. And he is good at it." A horrified hush filled the room, broken only by Marinette's sobs.


	23. Chapter 23

Marinette and Adrien sat at the table in the war room. After the chilling summary of danger by Alya, they had described anew the situation for their families and Chief Raincomprix. They had spent an hour discussing a few different strategies for how best to approach not only the issue of the new Holder, but also the flurry of reporters and bloggers wanting to know what as going on with it, and with the newly revealed secret identities of Honey, Vixen, and Shield. They had decided to do nightly patrols and created a new patrol grid map and chart for duty. They had also decided to allow their families to stay with them to avoid the press and any backlash from the blood-thirsty dragon beast.

Marinette groaned and massaged her temples. It had been a hell of a week. They had settled Alya, Nino and Chloe in their own rooms, then had given each group of parents a room. Marinette's parents and Rico—who seemed to be at a complete loss—took the nursery, Alya's parents and sisters the library, and Nino's parents and brother were bunking in the room downstairs next door to Mayor Bourgeoise. The Kwami were all cozy in their dens in their respective Holders' rooms. Everyone was settled down for the night as the clock ticked towards midnight. She and her new husband—that was definitely going to take some getting used to—were alone in the living room.

"What are we going to do?" Marinette sighed as she fell back into the couch cushions.

"I have no idea," he answered, staring up at the ceiling. "I half-hoped we were done with this."

"So had I." Marinette leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I mean, sure. We would always be Ladybug and Chat Noir. Always super heroes. We would never give up our Miraculous, never take off the masks—but Hawkmoth was supposed to be our big enemy, right? And then his final Akuma. We took care of it all, and we won. We were supposed to have smooth sailing from here. A life of stopping bank robbers, muggers, stalkers."

Adrien wrapped his arms around her as well, and they hugged each other like life rafts, keeping them afloat. "How do we fight something like this? Hawkmoth…my father…he was never trying to _kill_ us. He just wanted the Miraculous and the wish. We usually knew what to expect. But now? The Kwami said this D'Rake is insane and irrational, that the tattoo makes his Holders just as crazed. We might not be able to figure out motive, find patterns. The tattoo could be anything, too. We have no idea who we are looking for, or how to find them."

"We'll figure that out. We always do." Adrien gave her a raised eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not so much with the finding people's secret identities. But the rest of it? You and I are a team. And we have three members of the team who will help us catch ourselves on the small stuff. That isn't all that worries me though." She paused. "This is what has killed so many Ladybugs, so many Chat Noirs. This will be so much more dangerous than any akuma. And this enemy will have no qualms about using our families to gain power. Do you remember Paolo and Arabella? Their daughter was almost killed. And the enemy they fought…I remember some of that dream. Fire, ash, and a man laughing as he held a knife to her throat, as he killed Paolo." She squeezed him tighter. "That had to be D'Rake, too."

"I think so." Adrien replied. "What is it that worries you? Our families? We have them safe. The police said that once we have the press taken care of, there will be a police detail protecting everyone. And you and our baby," he placed his hand at her waist. "Will be surrounded by people who will do everything in their power to protect you both."

"My pregnancy is dangerous." Marinette argued, pushing back, but not leaving his arms. "It puts a time-limit on my fighting. It limits my mobility, my agility, my speed. My first thought when I go out there won't be to protect Paris, it will be to protect our baby. I will be _vulnerable_. More vulnerable than I have ever been. Once word gets out, you, me, the team, our families—everyone will be at a higher risk because there is a weakness someone can exploit. This is a fight that needs Ladybug. A fight that will probably have casualties. And…I don't think I can do this pregnant."

"What are you saying?" Adrien froze. "Are you considering…"

"I have to consider it." Her voice dropped to a whisper. She didn't want any of their house guests overhearing. "It's our job. We are the protectors of Paris. This pregnancy puts Paris in danger. Yes, I want children with you. Yes, aborting this pregnancy would be the most painful thing I have ever had to do, but—"

"You have a choice." Adrien hugged her back to his chest. "I will support you, and I will always be here for you. You know that. But you have a choice. I'm not going to pretend that I have any say in what you do with your own body. If you think that an abortion is the best thing for _you_ , I will be by your side. But I am your husband. I love you, and I want to have this baby. I doubt we're the first Ladybug and Chat Noir to get pregnant and continue the fight. We have the Kwami, the team, our family, our friends, and all of Paris standing behind us, protecting us as much as we protect them." He kissed the top of her head. "Besides, we can't put our life on hold for every villain that stupidly tries to stake a claim in our city."

Marinette was quiet for a long minute. "I'm scared." She paused again and sniffed, snuggling into his chest. "Are you sure about this? Are you sure we can protect our baby from our lives?"

"What is the strongest part of Ladybug and Chat Noir?" Adrien asked, smiling into her hair.

"The team." Marinette answered with a giggle.

"And now our team has not one, not two, not three, but four new members. And a city. So, we are stronger than ever." Marinette didn't answer him, lost in thought. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Adrien said at last. He picked her up bridal style, making her laugh and smile perfectly up at him. They turned out the lights, and the house fell dark, and the night took over.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"We are _not_ telling another soul about the pregnancy." Marinette said firmly at breakfast the next morning. No one argued. "It would be too dangerous for all parties involved. We don't know who this guy is."

"Okay. Fine. That information stays here, hermanita." Rico spoke from across the table. "What is the next move?" He had taken all of this in stride, much more easily than anyone would have anticipated.

"The next move," She answered, "Is to get all of you home. Safely. We can't have every potential target in the same place." She nodded to Roger Raincomprix, who had reappeared that morning for this conversation, along with his first lieutenant and a member of dispatch. "Chief."

Officer Raincomprix stood as she sat, yielding the floor to him. "Each potential target, as you put it," he nodded to Marinette, "has been assigned an officer. Each place of residence has been assigned another officer, who will head a small team of men and women who will be in charge of safety not just from this new threat, but from the press as well. Each residence of note has also been assigned a walkie-talkie comms system like we set up with Mr. and Mrs. Agreste when they went into hiding."

"Dupain-Cheng." Adrien interrupted. The table turned their gazes to him. "It isn't 'Mr. and Mrs. Agreste.' It's Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Or it will be, when the paperwork has been fully processed." Everyone but Marinette and her parents looked at him stunned into silence. Adrien raked a hand through his hair. "It's…something we discussed weeks ago, after I first proposed."

"While I was writing my vows," Marinette added. "It was fresh on my mind."

"I will always be Adrien Agreste, playful innocent baby-faced model." He scrunched his nose. "The son of _the_ Gabriel Agreste, fashion mogul extraordinaire. Now, son of _the_ Gabriel Agreste, notorious supervillain who terrorized Paris on a weekly, sometimes even daily, basis for five long years. Chat Noir is now forever tied to the Agreste name, as is Adrien." He looked a little sad, mostly frustrated. "But I have never felt like I was part of the Agreste family. I was a pawn, a tool to be used. Literally. My father had originally kept me sequestered in here because he had planned to sacrifice me to resurrect my mother. She was the only good thing I could remember from this family, and she never took his name, legally, despite doing so publicly. Even then…I barely remember her." He looked at Marinette, and that grim mask disappeared from his face. "No, the first real time I felt like I had a sense of family, was the first time I came over to Marinette's home, and her parents welcomed me with hugs and the world's best chocolate chip cookies. They have been the loving support that I have needed for five years. And, with their blessing, I decided that we wouldn't be known as Ladybug and Chat Noir, under the thumb of Hawkmoth forever. We would be our own family, surrounded only by love. So, I am taking her name."

Marinette leaned over and gave him a chaste, happy kiss, and the table cooed. "I am glad you have found some peace after everything that has happened." Roger said, smiling at the couple. "However, to return to the matter at hand." He cleared his throat, and the table quieted once more. "Each household will be assigned a comms system. The officer in charge at the residence will show each member of the house how to use it. In addition, the three new members of Alpha Team have each been assigned their own comms, and I will show you how to use them today before I leave."

Alya, Nino and Chloe shared a look and a nod. "We are staying here. If that is alright with you two." Alya said, nodding at her friends. "You have the rooms set up already, and this way it will be easier to coordinate movements and keep up with patrol schedules. It will also be easier for—and I cannot believe I am agreeing to this," She groaned the last part, then took a deep breath before finishing her sentence. "For you two to train us up more."

"Maybe we could go a little easier this time?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding?" Marinette blinked. "Of course you can stay. This type of scenario was exactly why we had those rooms set up like we did. But if you think we are letting up on the training, you don't know us very well." Adrien, usually a balm from tyrant Marinette's harsh hand, nodded in support, crossing his arms. "This is the worst thing we have ever faced. We quite literally need to be prepared for everything. And I will have to be stepping back from the thick of the action in a short time. It is going to get even more intense from here forward." The trio groaned, and the parents at the table tried to hide their chuckles. Marinette turned her disapproving gaze on them next. "Don't think the lot of you are getting out of it either. Everyone in this room not a police officer will begin at least basic self defense lessons with the team tomorrow. In fact, anyone who is an officer in this room is welcome to attend as well. Adrien and I can easily put together exercise routines that would benefit everyone." Everyone shared looks. Roger and his lieutenant looked intrigued at the offer.

"I might be able to help in this." The gazes turned to Marinette's cousin in surprise, but he just smirked. "I have learned a great many things in Spain. Perhaps some of them could be put to good use."

Marinette eyed her cousin curiously, giving him a thorough once-over. He was tall. Lithe. Like a wild cat. Well-muscled. Lean like a dancer. He definitely had the build of someone who knew their way around a gym. She nodded. "Alright. I've seen you dance, but I haven't seen you move in a fight. We can spar later today to test your strengths. But I won't go easy on you."

"Maybe you should rethink that," Alya stage-whispered to him, remembering the fist-shaped bruises all over her body that still ached when it stormed.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Dancing, fighting. It is often the same energy, eh, hermanita? Challenge accepted."

"Don't say no one warned you." Alya responded, already planning his funeral in her head. _It was tragic. He was killed by an overabundance of self-confidence and swagger that Ladybug pummeled him with. He had such a pretty face. Died too young, he did._

"If no one has any other questions," Roger broke in again, trying not to smile. "I will begin showing everyone how the comms work." No one had any objections, so the table broke down. Marinette and Adrien gathered dishes and brought them back to the kitchen. The woman from dispatch followed suit.

"Hello, again." She said as she placed a stack of plates on the counter by the industrial sink.

"Hello," Marinette smiled brightly at her. "Laurel, right?" She nodded. "It's been great finally seeing the face behind the static." The three laughed as they began rinsing dishes and lining them up in the pallet for the industrial dishwasher. "Thank you, by the way. I don't know if we've said that yet."

"No thanks needed," Laurel answered. "It's a pleasure. It's what I do."

"You have our gratitude anyway. None of this would work at all without you. So thank you." She repeated.

"You were the one, weren't you?" Adrien said, not looking up from the dishwater. "The one I spoke to when…when I gave the news?"

"I was the one you spoke to every time. So yes, I was the one who had to signal to the rest of the department that Ladybug was dead." She was quiet for a moment. "But I was also the one who signaled that she was alive. That the citizens were safe, the Ladybug and Chat Noir had done it, that there was a new team. So yes, I have been the bearer of bad news. But I have also been the bearer of really, _really_ good news as well." They quietly washed dishes for another few minutes. "If it isn't too much trouble, I would actually like to take you up on your offer of self defense classes. For me, and for my wife."

Marinette blinked, then smiled. "Of course. We'd be happy to help you both out. You can come by tomorrow, we'll test out your skills, and go from there."

They put away the dishes, then rejoined the party as they finished up. Bags were packed, cots put away, and at last, it was just the five heroes and Rico standing in the living room. "Okay, Ric. You're about the same size as Adrien. You okay lending him some clothes, chaton?" Adrien nodded and motioned for Rico to follow him. The six changed quickly into workout attire and met in the gym. Marinette bounced back and forth on her toes, eager to work off some of the residual tension in her body with a vigorous workout, while Nino, Chloe, Alya, and even Adrien looked hesitantly at her.

"Warm up. You first, Rico." She said as she maneuvered to one of the two padded sparring rings.

"You sure, hermanita?" He grinned as he stretched his arms and did a couple of lunges to loosen up in his own corner of the ring.

In reply, Marinette lunged headfirst towards him, catching him off-guard, then twisted her body, landing in a crouch on her hands and knees before raising herself up on her hands and sweeping both legs up to the backs of his knees and unbalancing him. She followed through with an ab flex that lifted her back onto her feet, dancing once more as Rico blinked up from his place on the mat.

"I guess you're sure. Well. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, squirt." He said, grin widening as he mirrored her move, pushing himself up.

"Hey, no blows to the stomach." Adrien called from the sidelines. "No arguments, Mari," he warned, knowing his partner.

Marinette rolled her eyes, and the two circled. Rico was right; this held the same tension, the same passion, that their dance had, around and around, drawing closer but not sure how, trying to get close enough to land a blow…There! She twisted on her heel and struck her foot out and up, aiming for the opening at his right shoulder. Rico had been ready for her, though, and grabbed her foot, yanking her towards him. Marinette let him pull her, keeping her footing and simply falling into a floating splits. Rico seemed surprised enough by this that she was able to twist free and use the circular momentum to kick his knee in, making him stumble backwards. He managed to clock her in the ribs as she did. And those were the last blows either of them landed for almost a half hour. Marinette was growing increasingly more impressed as they fought on, not only by her cousin's stamina, but by his overall skill and power. He was closely matched to her. He began showing signs of tiring, but she powered through. Sweat dripped off his body, his brow furrowing, his grin fading to a frown of concentration. His blows were slower, his movements less fluid. She saw an opening as he turned in a maneuver; he was not guarding his six. She waited patiently for him to repeat the mistake, and when he did, she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind and using her body wait to force him down.

With a renewed life, Rico turned as she closed her arms around him, facing her and moving so that the momentum pushed her down rather than him, letting her drag him down with her. Quick as lightning, he had a knee on her thigh, his left elbow digging into her bicep with the hand against her throat, his right hand holding her other arm down. "Pinned ya," he said smugly.

Marinette struggle for a minute, but he had her points of power locked down, and he was _heavy_. Finally, she growled and slapped the floor twice. Rico laughed triumphantly, and the others in the room cheered at seeing their tyrant trainer taken down at last.

"Okay, I have to know. Who did you train with, and where? You have definitely learned some new moves." Marinette asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Do you really want to know?" There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes that Marinette could not place, but she nodded. He leaned in to her and put his lips at her ear. "Duusuu," He whispered. Marinette's spine went rod straight. "Eyes up." There was a swirl of turquoise light, a high-pitched giggle, and there, before her, stood her cousin Rico in what looked like a blue-green tuxedo with a coat and tails—actual tails, hundreds of peacock feathers that fanned out and shimmered in the light. On his face was a feathered mask that looked like a prop from a Mardi Gras party.

"What the fuck?" Was the most she could think of in that moment.


End file.
